


【黑三角】今我来思，雨雪霏霏

by Nicollian



Series: 【黑三角】今我来思，雨雪霏霏 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 159,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian
Summary: 黑塔利亚国设同人，故事主要围绕2018年中美俄三大角关系展开。





	1. 第一章

01  
近日来国际局势瞬息万变，所有国家似乎都感受到了来自太平洋的腥风，山雨欲来风满楼的压力迫使他们谨慎地关注着太平洋两岸的一举一动。政治家们脑袋里的弦绷得紧紧的，生怕一个不注意错过了什么或者误判了什么。 

王耀于百忙之中抽出时间，陪同外交部的工作人员亲自去莫斯科走了一圈。原本在任勇朝上司来访结束后不久，他就应该去莫斯科见一见伊万，但因为俄罗斯商场一场突如其来的大火，这个计划不得不被推迟到四月。尽管伊万亲自打来电话要求王耀谅解他们，王耀仍不排除伊万这么做的原因是对任勇朝擅自访华的愤怒回应。 

俄罗斯最近的状况可谓是祸不单行，先是莫名其妙被英国一通指责，卷入了众说纷纭的'特工风云'。后来事态升级，口头的相互骂战演变成'驱逐外交官'的实际动作，在美国发表'只要英国说有这回事，我们就相信'的拉偏架声明后，欧洲多国纷纷表示要驱逐俄外交官。安理会特意为此召开了紧急会议，伊万就像吃了火药桶一样，在参加安理会会议期间没给任何人好眼色，包括对此态度含糊的王耀。亚瑟夸张地宣称俄罗斯的行为是对英国主权的践踏，并伙同美、法、德发表了批判俄罗斯的联合声明。 

手握一票否决权的常任理事国无论如何也不会遭到安理会的实质性制裁，但是在此期间遭受的侮辱却令人难以接受。伊万用福尔摩斯探案集里面那个既不聪明也不能干的苏格兰侦探类比阿尔弗雷德，又指出英方对俄罗斯的指控完全是毫无证据且荒谬的。会议结束后，伊万第一时间带着他的外交官们愤然离去，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟也行色匆匆地去了办公室，落了单的弗朗西斯主动找王耀约饭。 

"以前是苏联，现在是俄罗斯，有什么事就拿北方的巨熊开刀，这是欧洲的传统了。甚至被写进了亚瑟家的电视剧，多么深入人心的招数呀。"弗朗西斯边走边笑着说。 

"亚瑟遇到了什么事要这么迫不及待地拿俄罗斯开刀？"王耀问。 

弗朗西斯将手搭在王耀脸上，狡猾地笑:"你得去问他，我和你一样只是个什么也不知道的看客。国际上英俄之间没什么冲突，那也许就是想转移国内矛盾了。不过我看阿尔弗雷德在这件事上插手得挺积极的，联想到叙利亚的局势，就不得不怀疑这件事是美英一起筹划的了。" 

"你身为他们的盟友，怎么会对他们的行为一知半解？" 

"我被他们边缘化也不是一天两天的事了。毕竟阿尔弗雷德身上流的盎格鲁撒克逊人的血液多一些，他宁愿信任老奸巨滑的亚瑟也不会信任我们这些说着法语或者德语的人。" 

王耀笑笑不再说什么。 

"但我知道这么一通闹后，最不甘心被胁迫的是路德，他一直想跟伊万改善关系，他那位东德出身的上司和伊万上司私交不错，虽然冬天已经过去了，但还是会再来，我们还离不开伊万的油气呀。"弗朗西斯压低了声音说，"在欧洲反俄是'政治正确'，路德忙着发展工业，可不想在炒作已久的'贸易战'一触即发的时候被阿尔弗雷德给盯上，所以只能硬着头皮谴责俄罗斯了。" 

王耀停下脚步，正色道:"他想用绥靖政策换来美国对钢铝的关税豁免，但我认为这不是长期可取的办法。有一就有二，现在美国人放过了盟友，但下一次遇到麻烦时他们又会用故技重施，继续换取盟友的妥协和让步。" 

弗朗西斯苦笑:"中国对美钢铝出口并不占大头，占大头的都是欧洲、东亚的盟国，仅加拿大和墨西哥得到了豁免，当然如果亚瑟还在继续发展工业的话，我相信他也能得到豁免。所以这个关税公告出来后，原以为'贸易战'只在中美之间展开的我们跟吃了苍蝇一样说不出话来。欧洲市场足够大，但它并不是一个统一的整体，每个国家心里都藏着小九九，做不到齐心协力，阿尔弗雷德想要逐个击破我们的话是轻而易举的事，况且，我们的工业体系并不健全，钢铝产业虽然只是工业中的一部分，但牵一发而动全身，加关税的冲击足以在国内产生地动山摇的效果，我们没有足够大的国内市场缓解出口受阻的压力，也没有那么多百花齐放的产业缓冲钢铁产业的损失对国民经济造成的负面影响，所以在经济上我们不能与他硬抗。" 

"你不应该对我说这些。" 

"这都是最浅显的道理，就算我不说你也心知肚明。"弗朗西斯无所谓地耸肩。 

王耀垂着眼睛思考了一阵才说:"弗朗吉，如果事态发展到无法预测的地步，能不站队就不要站队。我不指望你们会支持我，但至少不要明目张胆地站在我的对立面。" 

弗朗西斯讶异地挑起眉头，"怎么？这是给我的忠告吗？" 

王耀缓缓摇头，"政治上谴责俄罗斯，经济上谴责中国，这也是你们的传统，但是从今以后，我希望这一类的话能少出现，你们掌控着国际舆论，而我需要改变形象。现在自由贸易的破坏者可不是我，你们应该学着说实话了。" 

弗朗西斯面色沉下来，他犀利的目光像是两根长钉，直直地嵌入王耀体内，"难道你没有发现吗？" 

"发现什么？" 

"你和阿尔弗雷德越来越像了。" 

王耀突然想到汉堡峰会结束后，阿尔弗雷德带他走入抗议群众中时说的话，'恭喜你终于活成了曾经最讨厌的样子'，他曾经最讨厌什么样子，就是阿尔弗雷德那副自以为是高高在上的样子，说着冠冕堂皇的话干着强盗流氓的事。心下顿生反感，王耀面色微冷，"波诺弗瓦先生，我希望不要再出现这样的玩笑话。" 

"我不是开玩笑或者故意气你。这是事实，也是我不愿意看到的事实，我只是在提醒你。还记得巴黎公社吗？还记得国际歌吗？至少我对共产主义并不是一无所知。" 

王耀喉咙发紧，说不出话来。弗朗西斯忽然注意到阿尔弗雷德从亚瑟的办公室出来了，于是看着阿尔弗雷德对王耀说:"他的肤色越来越深了，他是个移民国家，各色人种混杂，尽管他一直宣传平等，但我相信他的内心深处不能接受这样的改变。或许他也意识到了这个问题，才会容忍现任上司挑战美国人民根深蒂固的'政治正确'思维。" 

"过去的几百年，是白色人种统治世界的时期。我们开启了工业革命，发展了自然科学，加快了人类的历史发展，把整个世界都带入了现代文明中。身为白人，我们为自己感到骄傲，你也可以认为我们自诩高人一等，但现实就是这样，优秀才会被认同。不能发展自己的文明，不能紧跟时代前进的步伐，得到的只有规则高高在上的怜悯和施舍。想必你早就明白这个道理了，所以才会尝试另起灶炉在现有国际秩序之外再创造一套规则，上合、金砖国家、亚投行、一带一路、上海原油期货市场……你的野心越来越大了。" 

王耀没有否认，算是默认了弗朗西斯说的一切。弗朗西斯叹气，从掩饰到不屑掩饰，王耀的态度已经非常明显了，如果还有国家看不懂，那就只能说是故作糊涂了。 

"没有不聪明的国家，只有站错队的国家。"弗朗西斯看着急急忙忙去找阿尔弗雷德的本田菊说。 

涂有中国国旗的飞机在莫斯科机降落，走出舱门的那一刻，王耀瑟缩了一下。尽管已经有了心理准备，他还是被北国春不像春的天气给冻住了。面对媒体的镜头时，他脸上的肌肉僵硬，挤不出像样的笑容。或许是体恤这些从温暖的南方来的客人，迎接的俄罗斯官员没有在机场滞留太久就带他们去了克里姆林宫。 

到了克里姆林宫，王耀才见到伊万。看起来他依然身姿挺拔精力充沛，但是接二连三的打击有些折损了他的威严。双方就朝【河蟹】鲜问题展开交涉，中方先通报了朝【河蟹】鲜访问的具体情况，特别指出了朝方领导人参观中科院时的一些细节。 

"他们完完全全地按照你们的路子走了，先求生存再图发展，先核武再经济。"伊万突然插话。 

王耀不动声色地看了伊万一眼，然后说:"无论如何，他们愿意放软语气和南方对话，和美国对话，半岛问题终于还是降温了。" 

伊万分不清是嘲讽还是喜悦的笑了，"那些认为你对任勇朝失去掌控的声音可以暂停了。" 

"任勇朝是一个主权国家，我从来没有试图掌控他。只有一直在这么做的人才会以小人之心度君子之腹。"王耀的回答一如既往的谨慎又犀利。 

伊万脑中浮现出任勇朝从北京回到平壤后对他说的话，面对他的质问，任勇朝平静地说:"是的，你们俄国人可以掌控我们的生死，但他们中国人也可以让我们生不如死！" 

任勇朝在推卸责任，核武研发取得一定进展后，发展经济就会作为首要任务被提上议程。王耀的胁迫不过是给了任勇朝顺势而下的理由，但是伊万也像阿尔弗雷德一样喜欢将任勇朝的言行归咎于王耀，仿佛王耀真的是任勇朝唯一的监护人。 

"如果你认为掐住他们经济的脉门，胁迫他们回到谈判桌上不算掌控的话，那么你确实没有掌控他。"伊万轻描淡写地说。 

王耀眉宇间出现隐忍的怒气，"他也不受我胁迫。他的决心不是你能够想象的。" 

"我怎么不能想象呢？当年苏美共同发表禁止核试的声明，甚至撤走了所有援华的核武专家，仍未能阻止你们研发核武。有你这个前车之鉴，任勇朝的决心只怕是有过之而无不及。" 

眼见两位国家先生的唇枪舌战越来越激烈，双方官员立刻出来打圆场。伊万识趣地没有发表更多尖刻的言论，王耀也沉着脸默不吭声。第一天的交涉就在尴尬而又不失和谐的气氛中结束了。 

王耀定了当天晚些时候的机票回国，他在莫斯科的时间加起来不超过十个小时。王京跟他通电话时劝他多呆些时间，跟外交部的人员一起回国，他坚持要在清明节前赶回国。王京不禁嘀咕道:"那您就不应该去莫斯科，国内事务都忙不过来，您还特意抽空去慰问那头熊，可我听随行的工作人员说，伊万.布拉金斯基根本不领情。我看他是把在欧洲人、美国人那里受的气都撒到你头上了。他看不惯咱比他阔绰，心里不平衡了，谁让当初他家那群蠢货玩不转市场经济还要一头扎进去。" 

"好了，这些没有真凭实据的话你也少说两句。" 

"横竖我是看不上这位布拉金斯基先生的。" 

"伊利亚也不是什么好人。" 

"我也没说我看得上那位布拉金斯基先生呀，大哥您这是不打自招了吧。" 

王耀被呛的无言以对，只好呵责道:"就你会贫。没别的事我先挂电话了。" 

"大哥，你把大豆这个重磅炸弹都扔出来了，阿尔弗雷德那边没啥动静吗？" 

"他的清单列了一千多项，我才列了多少项，对比起来，我的态度很克制了，他能说什么？" 

"好吧，我的亲哥哥嘞，您帅您有理。" 

"让你召集兄弟姐妹们开的动员大会，怎么样了？" 

"我这人吧没啥长处，就一张嘴能说会道，您就把心放到肚子里吧。" 

王耀笑了笑，又像想到了什么，嘱咐道:"嘉龙如果说了什么不中听的话，你别跟他犟，让着他一些。" 

"嗨，您就是偏心。当初辽宁舰也是首先开去香港对港民开放了，不是说不好，但是这么特殊化对待，内地的兄弟姐妹心里多多少少会有微词。" 

王耀心里有些难过，想说的话有很多却又不知从何说起，"你们是最懂我的人。" 

电话那头沉默了一阵，才道:"大哥，晚上北京有暴雪，我去机场接您。" 

"好。"王耀说。 

 

  
02  
飞机即将起飞，广播里放出提示，请大家系好安全带。王二吉给自己系上安全带后，转头对坐在中间的王三辽说:"大豆和汽车，这是直接怼特朗普票仓了，看来是动真格了。" 

王三辽转向坐在靠窗位置的王大黑，皱着眉问:"老大，我咋越来越看不懂了。北京那边啥意思？我看美国凑出来的制裁清单虽然长但没啥真材实料呀？这咋就要动真格了？就算要动真格，这大豆是不是出来的太快了？我昨天还看新闻说人家豆农上电视打广告，让特朗普别跟咱打贸易战来着，唉，不管是资还是社，农民都不容易呀。" 

王大黑沉稳地答道:"大豆炒作的厉害，不过汽车这一项确实足够让川普的中期选举遇上大麻烦了。工业的产业链可比农业的产业链长多了，哪一环出了问题都能引起国民经济的震动。"顿了顿又说，"我这也是一头雾水还摸不着头脑呢。得了，咱也别猜了，入关见了王京，直接问是咋回事不就得了。" 

明天就是清明节，王京却突然给大伙发了邀请，要他们进京一聚。东北三兄弟到了北京进了中南海后才发现跟他们一样看不懂局势的省还不少。 

面对王青的困惑，王京眨眨眼，"别人给我们使绊子，我们也不能一直忍着不是？" 

王青着急地说:"京爷您把话说清了，就甭卖关子了，我们西北地区的都是直脑筋，也不太懂你们这些事，我看美国那边也就是'雷声大雨点小'，中间还跟盟友们扯了一通皮，对咱这边还没到步步紧逼的地步，可咱们怎么好像盼着美国人对咱做点啥一样？" 

王京还是不紧不慢地说:"你说这伸头也是一刀，缩头也是一刀，换作是你，你咋办？" 

"我、我就把菜刀拍桌上，问他要咋地。" 

"对了，就是这个意思。"王京笑道。 

王青更加困惑了，"什么意思？我的爷您别跟我打马虎眼了，您有话就直说呗。" 

"嗨，我都听明白了，阿青你咋还不明白。"王三辽一拍大腿。 

"你明白了？"王青怀疑地看向三傻。 

"当然了。京哥的意思呀很简单，就是说这美国佬一直将我们看作是眼中钉肉中刺，认为我们对他们第一的位置虎视眈眈，所以总时不时要来找我们的麻烦。以前吧，我们确实没那么强大敢不管不顾地跟美国佬硬杠，很多事都是打落牙齿活血吞。可是你忍让吧，人家还是不放过你，你提出构建新型大国关系吧，人家也不搭理你，就认定你是现有国际秩序的破坏者，是要将他美利坚拖下老大位置的人。先礼后兵，既然美国佬不愿承认我们的和平崛起，那就只有跟他们硬杠了，我们实力也强了，虽然还比不上美国佬，但勉强可与之一战了。开国后的第一场战，我们主要是跟美国人打，那是我们的立国之战。现在我们又要和美国人打第二次"战争"了，这也许将成为我们在国际经贸地位中的'立国之战'。"王三辽煞有介事地慨叹。 

王京耐心地询问了几个省的清明祭祀活动后，整肃面容，对围坐在大红木桌前的兄弟姐妹们说: 

"各地祭奠英烈的活动都要隆重，宣传上也要下功夫，民族不能没有英雄，英雄不能被遗忘。" 

王鲁略一沉吟后，问:"京爷，这几年越发重视宣传，就是在为现在做准备吗？" 

王三辽抢先回答:"这还用问？现在正是关键时刻，我们面临的可能是一场"硬仗"，"战前"的思想动员是必要的。特别是涉及到经济问题，虽然我们有准备，但也要最坏的打算，在这场斗争中，我们也许会吃一些'苦'，所以要先给民众打好预防针。" 

王京点头表示对王三辽的赞同，又看向众人:"我们已经走到了历史的一个关键节点。七十年前，毛公说我们中国人站起来了，别人不相信，然后我们在家门口跟美国人打了一仗，在边境跟印度人打了一仗，东北又跟苏联人打了一仗，白手起家搞出了两弹，那些动不动说要教训中国的声音就没有了。四十年前，邓公说'我们中国人说话是算话的'，别人将信将疑，然后我们就在南方教训了越南，说要改革开放也真的就改革开放了，说要收回香港也就真的收回香港了。美国人的繁荣富强是"打"出来的，我们也是！没有敢于流血的勇气怎能换来和平发展的契机？没人愿意打仗，没人喜欢战争，从前是不打不行，现在也是不'打'不行，但是现在我们要打的是一场不流血甚至看不见硝烟的战争——贸易战。"王京慷慨陈词，看着他家里这几十个省、直辖市和特别行政区，目光坚定，"新中国成立后，打热战我们没有输过，因为我们勇敢，我们自强，我们深爱着这片土地和几千年来一直生活在这片土地上的人民。十年前那场浩劫，全世界都看到我们中国人的凝聚力，我们不是外国人所说的一盘散沙，也不是经常被国内公知门批评的"道德败坏"，我们骨子里仍镌刻着对华夏基因的认同，对国内同胞的爱。我相信只要我们上下团结一致，这一次，我们也不会输！"  
　  
会议厅内气氛凝重，虽说王京的演讲足够激动人心，但每个人心中却有更多难以言说的既欣慰又心酸的情感在激荡。过了很久，王川才开口打破这阵沉默。 

"京爷，晚上我就回去了，清明我还要去汶川，十年了，我得去看看那些没能长大的孩子和那些永远也不会再老去的大人。" 

"代我送一束花。"王京点头。 

"我晓得。" 

王琼接着说:"京爷，虽然远还没到摊牌的时候，但是我们都明白这一次只能赢不能输，因为我们赌的是我们在国际上的声望，是我们以后向外发展的威信。我们遭了那么多罪，受了那么多委屈，才走到今天这一步。以前跟越南打海战，我们的海军战士还要在船上扔手榴弹，九六年，美国两艘航母战群开到台湾海域便让我们解放台湾的计划变成了实弹演习，但是现在我们的辽宁舰开到南海就有四十艘舰艇护航，连美国人都被这样的阵势惊到了。我们虽然还赶不上美国海军的实力，但至少我们已经有能力保护自己的海域了，就算是美国的舰队开来也不怕了！" 

屈辱的往事让会议厅重新陷入沉重的静默中。王京宣布散会后，王嘉龙故意磨蹭到最后离开。善于察言观色的王京知道他有话要说，也就陪他挨到最后一刻。 

"你和大哥想做什么只管做！大是大非上，大部分港人还是拎得清的，更何况现在是美国人挑事在先。"王嘉龙用港普说。 

王京欣慰地笑，"走，京爷请你吃烤鸭去。" 

要赶回去参加当地清明祭的不止王川一个，王京送王苏去机场时，天上下起了雨。清明时节雨纷纷，也真正应景了。 

"贸易战打开后，你跟华盛顿怕是要掰了。"王苏看王京还在推特上跟华盛顿互动，便忍不住调侃道。 

"掰就掰吧，我逗他玩呢。我心里只有我家苏哥一个人，管他白的黑的高的矮的胖的瘦的都比不上苏哥绝代风华。" 

王苏看着他做作极了的笑，忍不住想用尖酸的言语刺破他的厚脸皮，但最后又忍住了。 

汽车到了机场，王京先一步下车撑起黑伞，又转到他苏哥坐的那一侧，请他苏哥下车。 

天阴沉地哭泣，雨里夹着冻成小冰块的雪渣，敲得雨伞一通作响。 

王苏站在伞下听着伞上噼啪乱响，不由得道:"北京的雪什么时候也像南方一样摻水还变冰雹了，不过一落地就化了真是可惜。" 

王京把脖子上的围巾取下来给不知北京有多冷的王苏带上。 

"苏哥，暴雪将至。" 

 

03  
王耀没有告诉伊万他要走了的事，现在俄方有许多焦头烂额的事要处理，他悄无声息的离开才不会麻烦别人。就像王京说的那样，他其实根本没有必要来莫斯科。 

踏上自动扶梯去二楼候机室的时候，王耀显得有些心不在焉。他想着或许伊万会突然出现，尽管他也知道这个概率小到可以忽略不计。 

忽然间，他的手指被人捏了一下。王耀吓了一跳，转过头去看平行的自上而下的电梯，一个陌生的金发蓝眼的年轻人冲他暧昧地笑。王耀收回视线，心跳恢复正常，保留在心底的悸动却久久无法散去。 

他在候机室里坐下，被刚才那小插曲触发的往事自动在脑海中回放。 

那是一九七一年的冬天，第26届联合国大会将对恢复中国在联合国合法地位的问题进行决议，王耀特意赶在10月18日，联合国大会总辩论召开的前一天飞往纽约。 

那个时候整个中国都没有直达纽约的航班，他们先是从北京飞到上海，再乘坐巴基斯坦航班去了巴黎，最后从巴黎专机到纽约。出国前他们已经像陀螺一样连轴转了好多天，几番周折的长途飞行更是耗尽了他们仅存的一点精力，但是他们时刻不敢松懈。从踏上飞往纽约的飞机后，他们就被国外的记者们重重包围。各种好奇的、挑衅的甚至是无中生有的问题像一颗颗炸弹抛向他们。中方外交官们严守纪律，无论记者们说什么，他们始终一言不发。记者们希望能从不受约束的中/国先生口中获得一些信息，哪怕是没什么用的信息。但是王耀态度稍显冷淡，不仅只字未吐还吝于向他们的镜头赠送一个和颜悦色的笑容。于是记者们在报纸上公开发表的言论也不见得客气，他们夸张地形容这些中国外交官:穿着毛装，拿着红宝书，无论什么时候都以队列的方式整齐前进。 

事实上，王耀他们确实穿了中山装，但并非在国内时那种朴素的样式。出发前，他们特意请东交民巷红都服装店的师傅替使团内的每一位工作人员定制新衣。料子用的都是外面基本见不到的"高级货"和"洋货"，颜色也有西方国家时兴的银灰色、条纹等。但是使团的工作人员担心会被批评"羡慕资产阶级的生活方式"，所以都默契地选了藏青或深灰等既稳重大气又朴素的料子，一行人聚在一起时确实有"黑压压"一片的感觉。可是他们既没有拿红宝书也没有列队行进，国外记者宁愿相信他们先入为主的偏见也不愿意相信眼睛所看见的真相。 

辩论持续了5天，七十多个国家就中国在联合国代表权的问题进行了辩论性的发言。尽管阿尔弗雷德在最后一刻仍表现出对中国恢复合法席位的不甘和阻扰，但受同年七月基辛格秘密访华的影响，一向见风使舵的欧洲老牌资本主义国家在这次投票中纷纷转向了赤色中国，他们和亲华的第三世界国家一起将中国"抬"进了联合国。 

对于最亲密的盟友们的"背叛"，阿尔弗雷德无法责备。接受采访时，他也只能大方承认:"我低估了美中靠近对其他国家产生的影响。中国不是一个小国，尽管他没有我们引以为豪的自由思想和自由经济，但是没有人能忽视他。" 

十一月十五日，联合国为中方代表团举行了盛大的欢迎仪式。王耀被邀请上台致辞，他发表了一些让人挑不出毛病的官方言论就不卑不亢地从讲台上下来了。阿尔弗雷德的发言紧随其后，一开口便让整个会场为之一振。 

"我不希望你们来，我是说真的，你们一定记得我曾多次阻挠你们来到这里。但是既然你们已经来了，我只能说'Welcome'。"阿尔弗雷德笑容灿烂，阳光又自信，配合他那种坦率的语调，其实并不惹人讨厌。 

王耀迎上他的目光，礼貌又克制地微笑。阿尔弗雷德走下演讲台后，弗朗西斯用胳膊肘捅了捅王耀，说:"你不需要听他说了什么。他确实给你使绊子了，但是这对于他来说算不上什么大事。我和亚蒂都投了赞成票，他什么也没说。" 

王耀直视前方，默默地收了收自己的手臂，没有任何回应。 

"好吧，我们继续保持距离，伊利亚盯得确实够紧。他投赞成票，我一点也不意外，只有小费里才会大惊小怪，他为此跟我打赌，欠了我好几顿大餐。"弗朗西斯小声絮叨着。 

接下来的两天，王耀又在为筹备招待会的事忙碌。工作人员制作请帖的时候特意来询问，是否需要邀请苏联人员。 

王耀正在查看需要签字的公文，听到工作人员的询问后，头也不抬地回答:"我记得乔先生的意思是'所有'在表决中支持了中国的国家都要邀请，不论资社也不论关系亲疏远近。" 

工作人员会意离开后，王耀又重头把刚刚看过却又瞬间忘光的公文看了一遍。当工作人员制作好请帖提出去联合国大厦发请帖时，王耀仍不放心，他主动要求一同前往。 

他们刚走进联合国大厦，便看见苏方外交官们围着伊利亚从侧方走廊进入大厅。两方人员尴尬地看着对方，打招呼也不是，不打招呼也不是，无措之余纷纷将求助的目光转向各自的国家先生。 

王耀先是出于惯性端起强硬的姿态用斗士一样不顺从不屈服的目光盯着伊利亚，但很快想到苏方为他们投的赞成票。坚硬的心瞬间遭到动摇，内心的矛盾使他的脸上显现出慌乱的神色。 

伊利亚没有他那么多复杂的心绪，短暂的错愕后便恢复坚毅之色，冷淡地朝他颔首致意。王耀也微微点头，算是做了回应。 

伊利亚领着外交官们走上自动扶梯，王耀特意放慢步伐在他们之后踏上自动扶梯。扶梯自下往上，伊利亚正在向身后的工作人员嘱咐什么，大半个身体都转向了后方。王耀低着头，抬起手腕看了看时间，距离下一场会议开始还有近四十分钟时间，还不算太晚。他佯装没有注意到伊利亚不时飘向他的目光，关切地询问第一次来美国的小秘书是否还适应这里的生活。 

小秘书直言美国太喧闹了，她每天夜里都会被旅馆外的汽笛声吵得睡不着。但是王耀也没有办法为她解决这个问题，只能宽慰她再忍耐一些时日，等驻联工作人员的房屋租下来后，他们就能去相对僻静的新家了。 

王耀和小秘书相谈正欢，搭在扶梯的手却突然被人捏了一下。他吓了一跳，侧头去看，美方人员搭乘旁边那部从上向下的自动扶梯从他们身边经过。一上一下短暂交汇的时候，阿尔弗雷德突然做了个小动作，伸出手在他无名指指端捏了一下。 

王耀怔怔地看着渐渐远去的阿尔弗雷德，因为震惊说不出话来，也不知道该有怎样的表情。阿尔弗雷德像个没事人一样，跟身边的工作人员有说有笑，完全不在意王耀的反应。 

王耀回过神来，暗暗责备自己的失神，抬头又看见已经到二楼的伊利亚回头看了他一眼，目光比在大厅狭路相逢时还冷淡，似乎有冻结一切的念头在里面。 

不知是有意还是无意，给安理会常任理事国的请帖都被分到王耀手中。王耀硬着头皮先去了法国人聚集的地方，毕竟中法有正式建交的关系。 

"波诺弗瓦先生……" 

王耀话还没说完，弗朗西斯就把请帖接了过去，打开一看，"这是给我的请帖吗？你们要举办招待会？这可是件麻烦事，需要帮忙吗？" 

"不用了，我们能处理好，谢谢。"王耀很感激弗朗西斯在众目睽睽之下的'热情'，让很多年没有参与国际外交的他感受到了一份心安。 

王耀又带着请帖去找英国代表团。亚瑟.柯克兰可不是会体恤别人的人，他的眼神里依然有冷淡的傲慢，脸上也没有积极的喜悦，他等王耀把邀请的话说完，才拿腔拿调地说:"我认为我不应该在受邀请之列，我投赞成票可不是为了你。但是拒绝别人并不是一件礼貌的事，所以我接受你的邀请。" 

亚瑟身边的男性小秘书接过请帖时说了声'谢谢'，王耀对年轻而头发浓密的小秘书笑了笑，然后面无表情地看向亚瑟:"我们会准备英国人喜欢的食物招待诸位，希望到时候英国先生以及驻联的工作人员们能度过一个愉快的夜晚。" 

王耀打算离开的时候，亚瑟突然叫住他。 

"中国先生。" 

王耀疑惑地转过身，看着亚瑟。 

"你的头发上有东西。"亚瑟说着走了过来，伸手替王耀摘下了不知在哪儿蹭的小羽毛。 

"谢谢。" 

王耀受宠若惊，亚瑟也慌乱地别开视线，并不看王耀。 

"不必客气。" 

最后还剩下给苏联人的请帖没有发出去，王耀握着请帖的手心都快要出汗了。他们在大厅里发请帖的行为颇受关注，支持他们的国家以及那些态度不明朗的国家都受到了邀请，只有那些投了反对票的国家被冷落了，他们默默地关注着中方人员的一举一动，眼神里带着轻视和说不出来的不甘。 

路过日方代表团时，王耀和本田菊的目光不期而遇，只有短短的一秒钟，两人便同时移开视线。王耀下定决心走向苏联人聚集的地方，这时候美国人去而复返，他们在众人惊讶地注视下走向王耀，装作什么也不知道，好奇地询问王耀:"中国先生在做什么？" 

王耀愣了一下，在他的计划中，带头投了反对票的美方人员不在受邀之列，但现在这伙人主动上来询问，就让王耀不得不重新考虑他的宾客名单了。 

"我们准备了招待会，希望通过这样的方式增加与各国使团的交流。" 

阿尔弗雷德挑眉:"我会带上珍藏多年的红酒去参加招待会。" 

"我们也会准备美国人民喜欢的食物招待诸位。"王耀不动声色地微笑回应，机灵的工作人员立刻向他递来一张没有填任何名称的备用请帖。 

"欢迎你们去参加我们的招待会。"王耀向阿尔弗雷德递出请帖。 

阿尔弗雷德看也没看就把请帖交给了身后的小秘书。 

"我们是举办宴会的高手，如果你需要帮助可以随时来找我们。" 

最终王耀还是走到了伊利亚跟前。他面无表情地递出请帖。 

"苏联先生，我们将要在这周六晚上举办……" 

"把请帖给我吧，周六晚上我会去的。"伊利亚强势地说。 

王耀赶紧把请帖交给伊利亚，如果是往日他大可以用敌视的目光瞪着伊利亚，可现在他们身处的地方是重要的外交场所不是喊打喊杀的战场，那些赤裸裸的不友好的情绪都应该收敛。但他很快矛盾地发现，他能够在面对亚瑟面对阿尔弗雷德时表现出成熟的外交人员该有的气度，却无法在伊利亚跟前从容不迫。 

"我还有其他事要做，就先告辞了。 "王耀知道和伊利亚相处的时间越久，他的慌乱就会暴露得越明显。 

"请便。"伊利亚冷淡地说。 

王耀转过身，浑身僵硬地离开。他邀请的人在周六晚上如约而至。他们租用了酒店最大的宴厅，让这些贵宾能拥有充足的空间交谈或是跳舞。作为主人，王耀不得不硬着头皮跟宾客们一一交谈。 

作为贵宾中的贵宾，王耀在先招呼苏联人还是美国人中犹豫了几秒，最后选择走向苏联人聚堆的地方。 

社会主义大家庭的成员们看到他时也显得非常矛盾。他们还是名义上的'同志'，但同时用了最严厉的措辞指责对方的'修正主义'，他们之间的矛盾不比跟北约的矛盾浅。 

"欢迎大家来参加我们举办的招待会，希望大家能度过一个愉快的夜晚。"王耀举着酒杯客气地说，目光在众多外交官中来回打转，有意避开伊利亚。 

伊利亚却不肯放过这个机会，他料定王耀在今天晚上不会拒绝他不算过分的要求。于是借着音乐响起的契机邀请王耀跳舞。 

王耀推辞说他们都是男性，不适合跳这种男女搭配的华尔兹，但伊利亚表示他可以跳女步。王耀只得同意，他想低调地在舞池边缘完成一支舞。但是他和伊利亚的身份都不够低调，宴厅里的目光似乎都黏在了他们身上。王耀感觉如芒在背，心里只盼着音乐快结束，别看他现在跳的是男步，但在伊利亚身高和体格的压迫下，他完全没有掌握主动权，揽在伊利亚腰间的手也像是在娇羞的索取拥抱，他必须要仰起头才能和伊利亚的视线对上，但是当他这么做的时候就更像是娇滴滴的女孩了。越跳越没有信心，王耀近乎自暴自弃地挪动舞步。 

"给苏联援华专家们送行的那天，你们找了许多漂亮的女学生陪我们的同志跳舞，让他们无心处理那些应该被彻底烧毁的文件，我提出检查资料库的要求时，你主动邀请我跳舞。就像现在这样，我们很清楚那天发生了什么，但只要你肯放软态度，我都愿意睁一只眼闭一只眼。"伊利亚微微俯下头在王耀耳边说，"我们并不想和你们决裂，从一开始就是这样。" 

王耀固执地别开头，"太迟了，伊利亚。" 

手机震动的声音惊醒了王耀的意识，屏幕上显示收到了阿尔弗雷德传来的简讯。 

【我们并不想真的和你们打贸【河蟹】易战。】 

王耀想了想，发下一行字发过去: 

【太迟了，阿尔弗。】


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主要内容围绕中美贸易战展开。

王耀刚放下手机，它又在手心震动起来，并且持续了相当长的时间。王耀以为是阿尔弗雷德的电话，一直没有接，直到手机安静下来他才划开屏幕，却意外地发现是费里西安诺的来电。王耀愣了几秒才想起自己应该做什么。

他给费里西安诺回了电，费里西安诺不相信媒体，要他亲口回答是否真的要对美国诸多农产品加征关税。

"目前是这样。"王耀说。

费里西安诺半开玩笑地说王耀终于肯给他们机会了。王耀说还未到尘埃落定的时候，很多事他自己也不敢做担保。费里西安诺又开玩笑说他和阿尔弗雷德把全世界都当成了备胎，一吵架就指着其他国家说对方不是不可替代。

这样特殊的时刻听到将他和阿尔弗雷德类比为夫妻或者恋人的玩笑其实并不让人舒坦，王耀想提醒费里西安诺时，对方又突然郑重其事地说:"美方向欧盟施压了，路德说我们得顺着阿尔弗雷德的意愿，我看得出来弗朗吉其实不太愿意配合，他一向喜欢跟阿尔弗雷德唱反调，而且近来他跟路德的矛盾也越来越大。"

王耀并不意外阿尔弗雷德会这么做，也不意外路德会妥协，让他意外的是费里西安诺这番坦承的话多少有点'投诚'的意思。

"我已经没什么可失去的了。"费里西安诺或许知道心里在想什么，大大方方地承认，"路德才是被你们夹在中间焦头烂额的人，我不觉得你们看得上我这里的什么东西，如果真的看上了那不是我的灾难而是我的机遇。"

费里西安诺破罐子破摔的态度让王耀哭笑不得，他不得不赞同亚瑟那句毒舌的点评:意大利人是德国人命中注定的克星。

"我想路德也只是口头声援阿尔弗雷德，不会为他亮出真刀实枪。"

"谁知道呢，也许他还想趁着你和阿尔弗雷德乱斗的时候浑水摸鱼呢，就像阮氏玲在南海的那些动作一样。不过阿尔弗雷德胁迫欧盟的最终目的不是为了和你打贸易战，他想让你感到孤立无援然后回到谈判桌前。他一直就是这样，鼓动甚至恫吓我们疏远你，自己却腆着脸皮接近你。如果不是你们动了真格，我甚至会怀疑这又是阿尔弗雷德玩的一个小把戏。把我们这些竞争者从你身边赶走，他就可以堂而皇之地和你构建G2。"

费里西安诺的话有试探性的成分在里面。王耀立刻否认了他多疑的猜想，"我们没有串通，就算有G2也只是他一厢情愿的想法。"

费里西安诺叹道:"当初他低估了中美靠近对国际局势的影响，现在他也低估了中美疏远对国际局势的影响。我不知道你们究竟想闹到哪一步，但我知道这绝不是你们的终点。既然不能彻底远离，为什么就不能和平共处呢？"

王耀想了想，回答道:"去年访美时，我仍然表示修昔底德陷阱可以避免。但是阿尔弗雷德用他的行动告诉我他不相信我说的话。"

 

"如果你站在他的位置或许你也不会相信，就像路德说他会帮助我摆脱经济困境，但是我已经完全不相信他开的空头支票了。"

"但我不是说说而已，我曾经真的努力过。"

费里西安诺沉默了一阵才说:"就像我曾经以为意大利强盛了罗马爷爷就会回来一样。努力去做的事很多时候只是白费力气，因为从一开始就注定了这件事是不会有结果的。"

和费里西安诺的通话让王耀的情绪更加低落，他茫然地看着大厅里来来往往的旅客，或行色匆匆或言笑晏晏，他忍不住想他们的生活是什么样的？是否也像他一样充斥着烦恼？他们又能否想象坐在这里看起来平凡无奇的他所思所想却关系着十几亿人的未来？

正暗暗走神之际，忽然有人从身后伸出手遮住了王耀的眼睛。不及细思，答案便已脱口而出:"万尼亚。"

伊万松开手，绕到王耀身边坐下。他看起来完全正常了，几个小时前那些冷若冰霜的神色和阴阳怪气的语调都销声匿迹了。

"我知道你不喜欢我。"伊万面色如常地说出会令两人都觉得尴尬的话，"你喜欢的是帮你搭建起工业体系的布拉金斯基，不是我这个只剩下油气的布拉金斯基。"

王耀既不能否认也不能承认，索性沉默以对，这是他一直以来就擅长的事。伊万叹了一口气，仿佛从刚才自怜的情绪中跳出来了，关切地问:"冷吗？"

王耀点头。

"你今天似乎很怕冷。"伊万皱起眉头，他将一年四季都鲜少离身的围巾给王耀缠在了脖子上。

"最近的天气太反常了，你知道吗，北京下雪了。"王耀顺势将头枕在他肩上。

"那还真是挺反常的。"伊万说。

两人在静默的气氛中努力寻找着新的话题，最终还是先让王耀问出来了。

"万尼亚，你害怕吗？"

"怕什么？"伊万不赞同地挑眉。

"孤立无援，一败涂地。"王耀说。

"我们不就是在孤立无援的处境中走过来的吗？出了什么事的时候谁站在我们身边了？就连亲人都不能理解我们但还不是就这样挺过来了？"伊万不以为意。

王耀笑笑没说话。伊万握住他冰凉的手指，试图用自己手心的温度驱走他的寒冷。

"谢谢。"王耀说。

"不客气。"伊万又接着说道:"要我说，阿尔弗雷德更应该害怕。他想抓住的东西太多了，越是想抓紧就越害怕失去。"

 

原本该是他来莫斯科慰问伊万的，现在却像是伊万在安慰他。王耀过意不去，振作精神，淡然又自信的笑容重新回到脸上。

"你听过盘古的故事吗？"

"略有耳闻。"伊万点头。

"他是中国神话中开天辟地的第一人，他在混沌中沉睡了一万八千年，有一天突然醒来，看见周围一片漆黑，就抡起大斧头朝眼前的黑暗劈过去，从此以后便有了天地。但是担心天地还会合在一起，盘古就用头顶着天脚瞪着地让天地终于定下形来，可是他也累得倒下了。他倒下后，呼出的气息变成了四季的风和飘动的云；发出的声音化作了隆隆的雷声;双眼变成了太阳和月亮；四肢，变成了大地上的东、西、南、北四极；肌肤变成了辽阔的大地，血液变成了奔流不息的江河，汗水变成了滋润万物的雨露......如果说宗教信仰，他就是我的信仰。我也想像他那样一斧头劈开眼前的黑暗，为我的人民撑起一片天地。"

伊万想了想，说;"你已经是他们的天和地了。"

入了夜北京果然下起了大雪，鹅毛般的雪花寂静地洒落人世，又恰逢清明这个特殊时间，不禁令人心生感慨。耳边听见王京念叨志愿军烈士遗骸归国的事，王耀心神恍惚，透过眼前纷纷扬扬的雪花似乎看见了那些年轻而英勇的面孔，穿着单薄的棉衣，双颊冻得通红，脸上却因为对未来的憧憬而露出了幸福的笑容。

"昔我往矣，杨柳依依，今我来思，雨雪霏霏。"王耀启唇轻念。

"一冬的雪没下，都攒到这清明节前了。四月飞雪，已经几十年没在北京见过这样的景致了。"王京撑着伞走在王耀身边说。

王耀听着王京的声音，没注意脚下，踩上冻成冰碴子的积雪后滑了一下。

跟在他们身后的王蒙眼疾手快扶住王耀，等王耀从惊吓中稳定后，王蒙稍显羞涩地憨憨一笑，"大哥，我们都在你身后。你只管放心大胆地往前走。"

 

 

05  
阿尔弗雷德躺在床上看着挂在墙上的画像出神。画是去年亚瑟送给他的，是清朝时期皇宫里的意大利画师所做，机缘巧合下流出皇宫被亚瑟高价收购了。这副画大致作于十七世纪末期，那时候阿尔弗雷德刚独立不久，因为被亚瑟封锁了海上贸易，他不得不另辟蹊径远渡重洋来到当时还煊赫一方的清帝国寻求贸易突破。那段历史至今已鲜有人知，就算有人还记得也绝不知道阿尔弗雷德就在那艘被命名为【中国皇后号】的商船上。很长一段时间里，他都以为他和王耀的初遇始于十八世纪，就算后来他发现了真相，王耀也不承认。

08年王耀和他的上司来美国参加G20峰会时，阿尔弗雷德举办了盛大的国宴招待他。王耀正在吃沙拉的时候，阿尔弗雷德附到他耳边说：“晚宴结束后，你到花园来找我，我有一件礼物送给你。”

王耀咽下口中的食物后才转过头，阿尔弗雷德已经和另一侧的人在聊什么了。

晚宴结束后，阿尔弗雷德带着他精心准备的礼物走出乳白色石柱支撑的宽大门廊，来到幽静的后花园。他在离开金碧辉煌的国宴厅前给王耀递了个眼色，一向与人为善的王耀没让他等太长时间就来赴约了。

可惜这个季节百花凋零，满目枯败，白宫的后花园也只有一些修剪成球型的常青树做装饰，围绕着中心水池的花圃里种植了许多名花，有热烈的玫瑰也有浪漫的郁金香，但现在还不是它们绽放的季节。阿尔弗雷德牵着王耀的手穿过草坪，来到树墙投下的阴影中，国宴室里的热闹还依稀能听见，但无形中却似乎有一道墙将他们与那里面正在发生的一切外交行为阻隔。

阿尔弗雷德今晚多喝了几杯酒，脸上热腾腾的，眼睛像是燃烧的冰块，在阴影里发出幽蓝的光，满怀期待地向王耀送出礼物。

“中国皇后号商船的模型，我亲手做的。它见证了我们的第一次相遇。”阿尔弗雷德说。

王耀垂下眼睛，看着阿尔弗雷德亲手制作的木质船模，除了尺寸不对，其他地方都非常逼真，‘THE EMPRESS OF CHINA’用红色颜料醒目地写在船身上。

“很漂亮。”王耀夸赞，却并没有表现出惊喜，“但我想你可能误会什么了，中国皇后号驶进珠江时，我在北京，对美国来华贸易的事一无所知。”

“我明白，你以为你戴了帽子挡住了脸我就认不出你了。”

“我不知道你在说什么，中国皇后号的事我也是后来才知道。”

阿尔弗雷德看着王耀冷淡的神色渐渐失去了笑容，“你不想承认当初在黄浦港我遇见的人是你，为什么？”

王耀毫无波澜地回答：“因为那不是事实。我们的第一次相遇在澳门。”

阿尔弗雷德实在无法理解王耀的固执，他在心底给阿尔弗雷德打上“混蛋”的标签，就不再肯接受阿尔弗雷德的好意，当他们为叙利亚的事情争执时，阿尔弗雷德终于忍不住质问：

“所以你认为我是混蛋？并且对叙利亚做了混蛋做的事？”

王耀异常平静，也异常认真：“你不是混蛋，你只是不小心成为了混蛋。”

阿尔弗雷德的心在震动后变得慌乱了，他的脸上仍然维持着嘲讽的笑，喉咙里却渗出了苦涩。他自诩是世界的Hero，却知道背地里大家都骂他是混蛋，但在一开始，他确实只想做个万众景仰的英雄。这个愿望在他很小的时候就已经成形并落地生根，亚瑟带到新大陆的精美书籍里记载了许多英雄的故事，圆桌骑士的首领亚瑟王、劫富济贫的罗宾汉等，但阿尔弗雷德感觉那些英雄还不够伟大，因为他们只是英国人的英雄。摊开亚瑟留下的航海地图就可以知道，这个世界除了英国和新大陆外，还有很多独立的国家和部落，它们被海洋和山脉分割，相互之间难以交流。

“我要像亚蒂那样造很大很大的船，通过航海走遍世界的每一个角落，惩恶扬善，做世界的英雄。”年幼的阿尔弗雷德对着航海图庄重起誓。他曾试图向亚瑟描述自己的宏伟目标，但是每次来也匆匆去也匆匆的亚瑟没有时间倾听他的远大理想，被他缠得不耐烦了才敷衍地说，“首先，你得有造船的本事。”

阿尔弗雷德想了想，觉得这话非常有道理，于是他决定花心思学习造船的知识。亚瑟喜欢乖巧安静的小孩，比如说马修那样的，但越是乖巧也越是容易被人忽视。亚瑟给阿尔弗雷德带来的礼物都是阿尔弗雷德心心念念的最实用的东西，给马修的却是一些颇为贵重但也仅仅是贵重的礼物。

一天，亚瑟忙里抽闲给新大陆的双子讲故事，他坐在沙发上，大腿上摊着一本用硬壳封面包装的书籍，阿尔弗雷德和马修围坐在他脚边听他讲故事。阳光正好，管家拉开深绿色的天鹅绒窗帘后，整个屋子都变得透亮，细小的尘埃漂浮在空气中，亚瑟的脸在强光照射下也像是透明了，睫毛晶莹卷翘，根根分明，像极了阿尔弗雷德常去花园里捕捉的蝴蝶。还没有见过世面的阿尔弗雷德一度认为亚瑟是这个世界上最有深度又最有气质的男人，比时尚过头反倒令人觉得不伦不类的弗朗西斯更具男性魅力。但是那段时间，亚瑟却异常迷恋东方风情，不仅用绘有龙凤、山水、花鸟等东方元素的瓷器装饰宫殿，丝织挂毯、屏风、漆器等从遥远的东方舶来的摆件更是随处可见。东方风情已然成为英国上流社会追逐的风尚。听弗朗西斯说，亚瑟房间里挂着两幅肖像画，一副是他自己，另一幅就是那个遥远而又神秘的东方帝国。

画像据说是去过帝国首都的传教士花重金从在宫廷任职的意大利画师那里买来的。东方绘画重意境不写实，贵族尤其讨厌脸上有阴影，所以即使是欧籍画师也不得不改变原来的绘画习惯，迎合东方板正洁净的审美，以虚实结合的方式进行艺术创作。而令亚瑟如获至宝的肖像画正是因为完全按照西方油画技巧所作不受帝国喜欢才流出宫外。

亚瑟讲的是历代航海家们记录下来的奇闻异事，有些故事现在想来十分离奇或是杜撰，但对于幼年阿尔弗雷德来说无疑极具吸引力，更加坚定了他通过航海走遍世界的想法。仆人送来下午茶，用的是亚瑟最爱的那套精美的青花瓷茶具，霎时带着些许苦涩感的清香四溢，阿尔弗雷德掀开茶壶的盖子，里面盛的竟然不是红茶，而是用看似碎叶片的东西泡出来的绿饮。

“这是什么？”阿尔弗雷德好奇地问。

“这也是茶，不过是绿茶，是清帝国的人最喜欢的饮品。”亚瑟解释。

清帝【囧】国，就是那个让亚瑟神魂颠倒的东方国家，阿尔弗雷德经常从亚瑟口中听到这个国家，偶尔也能从航海日志中读到关于这个国家的一些记载，据说是非常了不起的富裕国家，亚瑟珍爱的瓷器和茶叶都是从那里买的。

“好喝吗？”阿尔弗雷德的眼睛明显地亮了，充满期待地看着亚瑟。

“你试试不就知道了？”亚瑟笑得似乎有些不怀好意。

阿尔弗雷德给自己倒了一杯茶，刚喝进嘴里就立刻吐了出来。

“不好喝！苦！”

“苦尽甘来。”亚瑟虽然这么说，但他却让仆人重新泡了一壶红茶。

滚烫的茶水注入茶杯中，亚瑟向里面加入了牛奶和糖再让阿尔弗雷德尝一尝。相比苦涩的绿茶，阿尔弗雷德觉得亚瑟的口味也不是那么难以理解了。

亚瑟继续给阿尔弗雷德和马修讲故事，讲到航海家们在非洲的见闻时，阿尔弗雷德突然问亚瑟：“你是英雄吗？”

亚瑟笑着反问：“你怎么看？你认为我是英雄吗？”

阿尔弗雷德认真思考后依然不知道该怎么回答这个问题，相对于亚瑟来说，他还是没长大的孩子，但是相对于人类来说，他已经到了不惑之龄。

“他们说你是混蛋。”出人意料的是马修突然轻飘飘地开口了。

亚瑟惊讶的看向马修，随后又露出了一惯的傲慢神情，“没有人不想成为我这样的混蛋。”

阿尔弗雷德立刻拔高了音量反驳，“不，我不想成为混蛋。”

“没有人想成为混蛋，但是在某些时候，你必须成为混蛋。你不成为混蛋，你就会被混蛋欺负，要么成为混蛋，要么被混蛋欺负，换做是你你怎么选？”

亚瑟轻蔑的笑容让阿尔弗雷德浑身难受，他的信念不容动摇，但是亚瑟以‘过来人’的口吻说出来的话又不容置疑，他深陷理想与现实的落差中，愤怒和委屈交织在一起，令他冲动地喊道：

“难道这是个只有混蛋和软蛋的世界吗？没有英雄出来惩善扬恶吗？”

亚瑟收敛了笑容，认真地回答：“成为英雄之前，你得先成为一个混蛋。”

很多年后，阿尔弗雷德确实开着军舰满世界跑了，只是他没有成为惩恶扬善的大英雄，而是像亚瑟说的那样，先成为了一个到处煽风点火制造混乱的混蛋。G20汉堡峰会结束后，阿尔弗雷德没有跟随上司回国，他跑到孟加拉湾参加了为期十天的美日印三国联合举行的迄今最大规模的‘马拉巴尔’海上军演。

此前，在洞朗地区的对峙上，美方一直没有明确表态只是劝说双方保持克制，现在美日同时派出航母与印军举行联演，便可以看做是对印方的变相支持。入夜后，阿尔弗雷德乘小船到本田菊带来的出云号直升机航母上赏月。海上浪潮一波推着一波，声势浩大，甲板上却非常平稳，咸湿的海风吹散了一天的紧张，阿尔弗雷德和本田菊躺在沙滩椅上，惬意地看着夜空中清朗的明月，各自回味着往事。

虽然说阿尔弗雷德更喜欢和任勇洙那样没有城府喜怒哀乐都明确地写在脸上的人交往，但当他真的想要倾诉些什么时，又习惯性地找上本田菊。本田菊心思细腻，对阿尔弗雷德那些不方便直言的心事向来是看透不说透，又重小节，守口如瓶，简直是阿尔弗雷德心中最完美的倾听者。

“亚蒂说要想成为英雄就要先成为混蛋时，我是一点也不信的，甚至非常排斥这个想法，但是后来一次次走到历史的转折点时，我都选择让自己成为了混蛋。因为我看到自己是如此的弱小，我要成为英雄首先就得保证自己足够强大，在当时的条件下，要强大就只能让自己成为混蛋。现在亚瑟又在对我说教，我知道他说的很有道理，可是我仍然十分抗拒他的想法。”阿尔弗雷德咬着可乐瓶里插着的吸管说。

“年长的人总是以‘过来人’自居，将他们与现实抗争后的经验和教训总结后灌输给小辈，以为这样就能帮助小辈找到生活的捷径，少走一些他们走过的弯路。但是生活没有捷径，不亲自领教现实的残酷是无法向现实妥协的。”本田菊有时候总是会说一些令人刮目相看的话，虽然都有说教的嫌疑，但是跟王耀那种过于现实且老气横秋的发言不同，本田菊的‘人生道理’更清新更容易被迷途的年轻人接受。

阿尔弗雷德迟疑了片刻，问他：“你觉得我是英雄还是混蛋？”

本田菊反问：“英雄和混蛋一定是泾渭分明的吗？”

“什么意思？”

本田菊从衣服口袋里摸出一枚100冈的硬币，摊在手心，把樱花图案的正面和带数字的背面都展示给阿尔弗雷德，“就像硬币有正反两面，人有善恶两面，英雄和混蛋也许也是如此相辅相成。”

阿尔弗雷德看着他手心的日币，笑着道：“你这个解释很有意思，我喜欢你的解释，比王耀的好多了。”

本田菊垂下眼，问：“中国先生怎么回答？”

阿尔弗雷德从鼻孔里发出哼声，“他说‘你不是混蛋，你只是一不小心成为了混蛋’。他是有多么恨我，才能说出这样的话。”

本田菊的眉心微不可见地凸起，他斟酌着慢声细语，“恕我直言，美中两国现在没有直接的领土纠纷，历史上也并没有深仇大恨，纵使有放下的旧事也早在上个世纪正式建交时烟消云散了。中国先生未必真的恨您。”

阿尔弗雷德挑眉看着本田菊，露出颇为惊讶的样子但是又看得出来心情非常愉悦，“这话可不应该你来说，你应该附和我的话，甚至添油加醋地说王耀有多么讨厌我。”

本田菊笑，神态间有女性的温顺，“中国先生或许真的讨厌您，但远未到恨的程度，这也是您心知肚明的事，我没必要故意说谎。再者您和中国先生的关系不会因为我的挑拨离间变得更坏，当然也不会因为我的三言两语就变得更好。”

阿尔弗雷德挪开视线，月光下的本田菊有一种纯净又妖冶的气质，令他感觉不妙，比起城府颇深的老狐狸王耀，阿尔弗雷德更看不透看似温和恭顺的本田菊，跟老狐狸的‘韬光养晦’不同，本田菊更像是‘卧薪尝胆’，前者的目标在于星辰大海，后者的动机侧重于报仇雪恨。作为给本田菊送了两颗原子弹的‘历史仇人’，阿尔弗雷德从不敢对本田菊的崛起掉以轻心，上个世纪八十年代与本田菊签下的广场协议曾让他以为已经一劳永逸地解决了这个隐患，但是近年来本田菊及其上司在修宪上不断做出的努力又让阿尔弗雷德感觉到了威胁，老狐狸还不时给他吹耳边风，用历史来佐证日本这个国家有多么偏执多么可怕。阿尔弗雷德从未像现在这般左右为难过，他想利用本田菊牵制王耀，又怕被松绑后的本田菊反噬，摇摆不定间，王耀已经突破了岛链的封锁了，而本田菊也在修宪的道路上越走越远，只有他在亚太忙碌了一场什么好处也没捞着。

可笑的是在十九世纪中期阿尔弗雷德的力量还未渗透到亚太地区时，他反倒能用最小的损耗在这里获取巨大利润。亚瑟通过鸦片战争迫使清帝国签署的第一个不平等条约如同在东亚地区打开了一个潘多拉盒子，欧洲诸国纷纷将垂涎的目光投向了遥远的东方，阿尔弗雷德也不甘落后，紧随亚瑟的步伐向清政府发出了‘通商’的要求。1844年春，阿尔弗雷德和总统特使到达澳门，同年六月，清政府派钦差大臣到澳门与美方就通商事宜进行会谈。

会谈地点选在了澳门望厦村的普济禅院，阿尔弗雷德进入禅院的后花园时，王耀和王濠镜已恭候多时。那是外界所认为的阿尔弗雷德和王耀的第一次历史性会面，本应印象深刻，奈何《望厦条约》的签订既不是令阿尔弗雷德成为‘混蛋’的开端，也不是他对神秘的东方古国的原创之举，所以阿尔弗雷德只是在窥见被弗朗西斯称为‘东方美人’的古国真容时稍感惊奇，其余时刻便被他当做了寻常，与诸多平凡的日子一样被淡忘了细节。美方软硬兼施，利用清政府对西方坚船利炮的畏惧进行讹诈，迫使钦差大臣接受了美方所拟定的条约草案。王耀原本极力反对，但是钦差大臣将其请入禅房闭门私谈了许久，也不知道到底说了些什么，出来后王耀便妥协了。就这样，亚瑟通过鸦片战争获得的特殊权益，除割地和赔款外，阿尔弗雷德不费一兵一卒全部获得。

与王耀的初见远不及与本田菊那般美妙，并非王耀担不起弗朗西斯‘东方美人’的评价，而是他过于沉着肃穆，虚张声势的威严掩不住眉目间的一抹阴郁之色，就好像是他身后那个压抑而腐朽的封建王朝在他脸上投下的阴影。当过去的辉煌变成了束缚未来的枷锁，阿尔弗雷德开始真心认同亚瑟的观点，“直至现在清帝国仍不承认大英帝国是与之平等的国家，并采取永远断绝两国贸【囧】易的方式损害在华英人利益和女王尊严。只有付诸武力才能将那个落后又傲慢的东方国家推入真正文明的西方世界。这对双方都有好处。”

1853年的黑船【囧】事件后，海军准将佩里回到美国本土向他汇报‘战果’，岛国的大臣声称需要得到天皇的批准才能接受开国条约，于是佩里和他们约定来年的春天给予答复。阿尔弗雷德很高兴，亚瑟派遣四十余艘舰船发动了一场流血的战争才迫使清帝国开放门户，可他的四艘军舰仅仅是炫耀武力便得了到想要的结果。尽管当时英国是世界上最发达的资本主义国家，工业产量居世界第一位，而美国在当时资本主义工业并不发达，仅仅是处于上升阶段，但阿尔弗雷德心中隐隐已经有了对超越亚瑟的向往，不免什么事都要和暗暗亚瑟比较一番。

第二年，他跟随佩里率领的七艘军舰深入江户湾，并在六浦藩小柴村强行抛锚，当地官员不敢阻挠安排他们住下，很快德川幕府派来交涉的使者请他们到横滨村进行和谈。在临时设置的招待所里，阿尔弗雷德第一次见到本田菊，他站在完全盛开的樱花树下，穿着隆重又繁复的藏青色大纹长袴礼服，没有像日本出身高贵的成年男子那样梳月代头，或是戴上达官显贵头顶常见的那种高高耸立的风折乌帽子，仅仅是扎着高马尾，留着稀疏的前发，虽然已经是千年古国却有令人惊艳的少年清丽之美，恍如他身旁那颗樱花树所幻。

本田菊神态异常温柔地看着堂而皇之地闯入他家的‘客人’，很快就判断出谁是这群不速之客的核心人物，因而主动示好的目光牢牢锁定了阿尔弗雷德。

遇见亚瑟是王耀国生的第一个重要转折点，同样遇见阿尔弗雷德是本田菊国生的一个重要转折点。1854年的那个春天，命运的齿轮已经加速转动，但阿尔弗雷德和本田菊两人对此还一无所知，他们相互凝视，对彼此充满好奇。说不上一见钟情，更谈不上一眼万年，但就像亚瑟对王耀有某种特别的感情一样，阿尔弗雷德对本田菊也有某种特别的感情，无光风月，仅仅是命运安排的一场际遇，令人唏嘘感慨。

“1784年，我乘坐‘中国皇后号’商船从美洲出发前往东亚，商船在大海上足足漂泊了六个月才顺利抵达澳门，那是我第一次踏上美洲和欧洲以外的土地，在澳门我见到了王濠镜，他听说我们的商船取名‘中国皇后号’后，也不过多盘问便给了我进入珠江的通行证。当时亚瑟对我实行了极为严厉的海上贸易封锁，其他欧洲国家迫于亚瑟的压力不敢与我有过多接触，那是我最艰难的一段时光，没有资源，没有资本，没有商业，没有朋友，经济随时面临崩溃，只有中国人肯跟我们做生意，他们很糊涂，分不清英国人和美国人，当他们从英国商人的口中得知美国是新独立的国家并且目前正受到英国的贸易封锁时，他们也毫无畏惧，还在一位神秘人物的示意下帮助我们开展生意，我们从美洲带来的皮革、毛衣、胡椒、棉花等顺利售罄，我们用赚来的钱买了大量的茶叶、瓷器、丝织品等珍贵物品回国，成功在国内掀起了一阵对华贸易的热潮。”黑船事件是阿尔弗雷德在东亚的一次隆重出场，但是在此之前，阿尔弗雷德还有另一次鲜为人知的经历。

本田菊闻言略显失神，“中国皇后号的事，我略有耳闻，但不知道美国先生也在船上。”

“这件事我几乎没有对旁人提起过，就连亚瑟也不知道。”阿尔弗雷德别有深意地说。

本田菊会意，“美国先生请放心，我一定守口如瓶。”停顿了片刻又问：“那位神秘人物是中国先生？”

“没错，你真厉害，就是他。”阿尔弗雷德赞叹。

“这样说起来，美国先生其实在英国先生之前已经见过中国先生了。”

阿尔弗雷德连连否认，在脑袋前比划着说道：“不，不，当时我并没有见到他的真容，他一直戴着那种带纱的帽子，我并不知道他长什么样。”

本田菊好奇地问：“那您如何知道他是中国先生的呢？”

“他的左手掌心有一颗痣。”

本田菊仔细回想后恍然道：“那不是痣，是王晓梅不小心伤到他后留下的伤痕，只是看着像痣而已。”

阿尔弗雷德稍显惊讶，“他从来没对我说过这些，我以为那就是一颗天生的痣。”紧接着他又说，“无论如何，就是那颗痣让我认出了他。你应该还记得，一战胜利后，王耀出席了在巴黎凡尔赛宫召开的和会，他那时看起来苍白又瘦弱，不是让人愿意多关注的类型，但他对领土的固执确实令人印象深刻。中场休息时，他主动找上我，他说他知道亚瑟和弗朗西斯是只讲利益不讲道义的家伙，不会帮他伸张正义，但他认为我不一样，他说我的眼睛里有未泯灭的良知。他说了许多恭维的话，目的只有一个，希望我能帮他要回被路德维希强占的山东半岛。如果我当时已经足够了解他了，便不会对他低声下气的请求置之不理，但那个时候他对于我来说只是一个已经没落了的陌生国家，所以我告诉他‘爱莫能助’。”

“他只能在当天的会议结束后去找亚瑟，亚瑟推说要赶着参加某位外国政要的生日晚宴没空和他聊天，要他记下酒店的电话，晚上十点后可以打电话到酒店找亚瑟。王耀在身上搜寻可以记录电话号码的纸时，亚瑟说‘把你的手给我’。王耀虽然已经预料到亚瑟要做什么了，但是他不敢耽误亚瑟的时间，于是摊开左手，让亚瑟在他手心写下酒店的电话号码。那时我就站在他们旁边，清清楚楚地看见王耀的手心有一颗痣，就在漫长的生命线和智慧线交错的位置。始料未及的重逢使我目瞪口呆，那时开始，他的容貌才在我头脑中有了真切的印象。”

“他一定认出我是曾经冒冒失失闯入珠江要和清帝国开展贸易的‘美利坚商人’，所以一开始对我寄予厚望，但是我让他失望了。我不明白他为什么假装我们没有旧情，或许他仍然觉得‘中国皇后号’是对他的冒犯，根本不值得被怀念。”

阿尔弗雷德一口气说了这么多，但是王耀给亚瑟打电话了吗？阿尔弗雷德有没有在巴黎和会上暗中帮助王耀？对于后来的事，阿尔弗雷德只字未提，本田菊也没有追问。因为结果他们都心知肚明。尽管一开始美方拒绝了日方提出的无理要求，但受日方退出和会的威胁，英美法三国最终对日妥协，同意将德国在山东的所有权益转让给日本，此事在中国境内引起轩然大波，中方代表拒绝在和约上签字。

海上浓雾渐起，阻断了阿尔弗雷德远眺的视线，也封锁了他的回忆。他的目光陷在白茫茫的水汽中变得恍惚，越来越频繁的追忆使他感受到了衰老的前兆，但他还如此年轻，究竟是身体出了问题还是灵魂不堪重负了？

迷茫中听见本田菊轻声感叹：“国家与凡人，乃至这世界的一切生灵，都不是自愿降生。忍受贫穷，忍受疾病，忍受孤独，忍受命运的捉弄，有些事从一开始就注定了。”

“已经是近一百年前的事了呀。”阿尔弗雷德突然说。一百年前还是连领土主权都无法收回的国家，一百年后却已经有了在西方主导的国际秩序之外‘另辟蹊径’的能力。

不过那个中国皇后号的船模还是在四年后的情人节，王耀随上司访美时被送出。往事回想起来令人唏嘘，阿尔弗雷德回过神来发现亚瑟已经悄无声息地出现在他的房间里了，和他一样专注于墙上东方帝国的画像。

"海上雄狮，屹立天地间，与日月同辉，所到之处皆为帝国疆域，那就是我统治的时代，而我也深知它已一去不复返。"亚瑟像念诗一样拖长了语调说，而后他将目光转向床上邋遢的阿尔弗雷德，"现在是你统治的时代，但是太阳快要落山了，你该怎么做？"

阿尔弗雷德将十指插入头发中，疲倦地闭上眼睛，"我们曾在错误的时间错误的地点打了一场错误的战争。现在，我们又将重蹈覆辙。"

"无论一开始你是什么打算，现在不可逃避的事实是你们已经走到了这一步，都想用大棒将对方赶回谈判桌前，但你们都忽视对方的决心，一个想要维持自己至高地位的守成国家和一个想要在国际上树立威信的新兴国家，是不可能不战而败的，想想白宫里那些带领美利坚合众国从殖民地一步步走上世界之巅的总统，告诉我星条旗是否还会在逆境中迎风招展？"

 

"亚蒂，我没有把握。"阿尔弗雷德头一次不再逞强了。亚瑟却觉得更加气愤，他宁愿看到一个不知天高地厚的阿尔弗雷德也绝不愿意看到眼前这个萎靡不振的家伙。

 

"没有人不害怕。他或许比你更害怕，你的身边还有摇旗呐喊的盟友，尽管他们不值得相信，可是看看王耀，他没有盟友，只有一个亦敌亦友的'准'盟友，但是这个准盟友在经济上完全帮不上忙，甚至因为叙利亚的战事透支国力长期以来都得靠他的接济才能勉强维持生计。"

亚瑟说完重重地在阿尔弗雷德腿上踢了一脚，"现在立刻从床上离开！去洗个澡！换上最精神的正装！多给你那头乱糟糟的金毛喷些发胶！"

"亚蒂，我……"

亚瑟喝道:"现在立刻行动！"

 

阿尔弗雷德有气无力地被亚瑟赶进浴室，但是被温水淋了一通后，他确实感觉神清气爽了不少。他在亚瑟的严密监视下老老实实将头发打理工整，又换上银灰色的西服套装。

亚瑟亲自为他选了一条蓝黑相间的条纹领带，像照顾小时候的他那样，替他打领带的同时面色严厉地训导:

"不管什么时候都不准给我丢了盎格鲁撒克逊人的体面！"

助理突然敲门提醒房间里的两人他的到来，阿尔弗雷德注意到他手上抱着一个纸箱，于是问他：“那是什么？”

助理摇头道：“从北京邮来的加急快件。”

阿尔弗雷德看了看亚瑟，脸上隐有喜色，他从助理手中接过纸箱，当着亚瑟的面迫不及待地拆开了。

用木板、贝壳等人工制造的船模静静地躺在纸箱中，阿尔弗雷德猛地合上纸箱。恰逢白宫来电，告诉他总统先生准备展开新一轮的反击了。

“一千亿太少了，我看至少得七千亿！”阿尔弗雷德看起来比他的上司更加不理智了。

亚瑟还未来得及劝他冷静下来，就听见他冷笑道：“他想离婚，那我就打得他不敢离！”


	3. 第三章

01   
路德维希近几天很困惑，王耀殷勤的问候、积极的拉拢让他感觉受宠若惊。王耀是个顺其自然但并不会主动迎合的人，尤其是在对阿尔弗雷德显示出这样大的决心后，他应该继续把强硬的态度延续到和他站在了对立面的人身上，但是他没有这么做。 

欧盟成员国内部会议召开之前，路德维希向弗朗西斯说出内心的困惑时，得到的回答却不能让他满意。 

"阿尔弗雷德才总是乱打一通，他能分清主次矛盾，然后想办法拉拢能拉拢的力量共同对抗最大的敌人，这是他的执政党在长期的斗争中学到的最宝贵的经验。"弗朗西斯亦真亦假地说。 

路德维希不知道是哪里出了错，现在的他环视四周时竟发现谁也不能相信，他的欧洲近邻们看他的眼神总是带着几分嘲讽，有时候他看到他们聚在一起讨论什么，但当他走近时，他们便默契地噤了声。 

"直到现在阿尔弗雷德和他的上司仍不承认贸易战的存在。我们都知道他们一开始确实只是抱着'讹诈'的心态在贸易问题上挑事，但面对王耀化被动为主动的步步紧逼，一向目中无人的的阿尔弗雷德还保持着谨慎的克制，这或许是他为自己留下的最后的回转余地。我们不能直接参与到美中的贸易纠纷中了，对于整个欧盟来说，美国市场和中国市场都非常重要。但是阿尔弗雷德不给我们隔岸观火的机会，不管愿不愿意，我们都必须有所表态。"路德维希拉近话筒，掷地有声地对他的盟友们说道。 

费里西安诺靠在椅背上，调整了一个舒适的坐姿后懒洋洋地说:"或许我们应该仔细算一算，阿尔弗雷德的威胁对欧盟内哪个成员国更大一些，然后大家各自为营，这是一次政治意义大于经济意义的表态，我们并非一定要共进退。" 

路德维希刚皱起眉头，最让他担心的罗德里赫便开了口: 

"我完全赞同费里西安诺的提议。" 

路德维希胃痛的老毛病又犯了，他早就知道这两个国家会发出不一样的声音。 

"无论这件事背后的意义是什么，但从表面看来它就是一次经济行动，我们只能发出一个声音。"路德维希看着两位不随大流的国家先生用强势的口吻说。 

罗德里赫一本正经地看向保持着微笑却一言不发的弗朗西斯，"波诺弗瓦先生，我想听你的意见。" 

弗朗西斯慢条斯理地拉近话筒，不疾不徐地说:"对内我们可以有不同的声音，但对外我们只能有一个声音，我们只有被当作是一个集体时才能和美中两国的体量抗衡。" 

罗德里赫角度刁钻地发言:"当然我不是针对德国先生，如果让你感觉到不适我很抱歉，但是我完全不同意德国先生短视又愚蠢的看法，抱歉，德国先生，我不是说你很愚蠢。如果我们捆绑在一起后还是要继续向别人屈服，我们捆绑的意义又是什么？" 

路德维希没来得及回答，弗朗西斯的声音便传遍了整个会议室。 

"罗德里赫，我明白你不能释怀的愤怒，但现在不是该计较个人恩怨的时候。路德的话一点错也没有，我们必须有所表态，但那不代表我们会直接介入美中的矛盾中。" 

"我不明白你的意思，波诺弗瓦先生。" 

弗朗西斯意味深长地笑了笑，"简单来说就是A先生和C先生有矛盾了，A先生希望我们站在他那边，甚至和他一起制裁C先生。于是他威胁我们如果不帮他就要揍我们，我们都明白我们不应该卷入这场纷争，但是又不能不卷入。这个时候我们可以对外宣称我们跟C先生有矛盾，因为C先生曾经占过我们的便宜，但是绝对不能把我们和C先生的矛盾跟A先生挂上钩。" 

"也就是说我们要指责C先生，但我们这么做跟A先生没有关系，至少我们在明面上不能承认有关系。"安东尼奥恍然道。 

弗朗西斯点头，"是这个道理。A先生会认为我们确实帮了他，集中火力对付A先生的C先生也不会因为我们的表态过分恼羞成怒。" 

"那我们跟C先生的矛盾是什么？"提诺紫罗兰色的眼睛里写满了迷茫。 

"知识产权。"弗朗西斯说。 

"知识产权？"提诺更加不解。 

路德维希终于找到了他发言的机会，抢先道:"是的，关系到产业升级的知识产权。愤怒于A先生仗势欺人的时候，我们也不能忘了C先生在对我们的威胁。" 

弗朗西斯耸耸肩，对仍执着于想从他这里得到答案的众人点头，表示认可路德维希的话。 

会议散去后，国家先生们三三两两结伴走出会议室。费里西安诺也收拾好桌上的文件准备离开，路德维希快步走到他身边挡住了他的去路。 

"德国先生有什么事吗？"费里西安诺弯着蜜糖色的眼睛问。 

路德维希看穿他虚假的笑容，长长的深棕色睫毛掩盖了的眼睛里面可是一点笑意也没有。 

"不要跟王耀走的太近，我的意思是你可以跟他做生意，但是不要太高调，去年G7中只有你去参加了一带一路峰会。"路德维希说。 

费里西安诺说:"我知道了。"然后绕过路德维希打算继续离开。 

"费里西安诺！"路德维希在他身后喊。 

费里西安诺顿住脚步，回过头来，脸上虚假地灿烂的笑容也没有了。 

"不要对我的事指手画脚，我是一个主权国家！" 

路德维希不甘示弱地说:"如果是其他国家的话，我根本不会对他说这些话。" 

费里西安诺冷笑:"现在提醒我有什么用，如果你真的关心我，在我的民族工业沦陷之前为什么不提醒我？" 

路德维希厌烦听到这样的话了，几乎大半个欧盟成员国都这样看待他。 

"不要把自己的失败完全归咎于别人！" 

费里西安诺的情绪就像孩子一样转变得很快也很夸张，他是路德维希见过的国家中最喜欢笑也最喜欢哭的。现在他垮下脸，一脸忧伤地说:"如果你只是德国，而我只是意大利的话，我不会对你有任何的迁怒。但现在站在我面前跟我说话的人是谁？是德国还是路德维希？" 

路德维希再大的火气都被他委屈巴巴的小表情给冲散了，他强迫自己硬起心肠，"够了！费里西安诺！你真应该向亚瑟学习！" 

费里西安诺又冷笑道:"是的，我应该早点向他学习，至少拒绝加入欧元区。可惜我没有他那么精明的头脑，只有在事情发生后才知道发生了什么。" 

路德维希纠正道:"我是说你应该跟他学如何明哲保身！看看他是如何在这场贸易大混战中独善其身的。他跟阿尔弗雷德的关系远比我们亲密，可他并没有明确地表示出支持阿尔弗雷德或者谴责王耀的态度。" 

费里西安诺不屑地说:"那你怎么不向亚瑟学习如何明哲保身？" 

路德维希认真地回答:"我跟本田菊一样都被阿尔弗雷德的上司盯上了。如果不是王耀的言行突然失了控，阿尔弗雷德的上司也许还会不断地找我的麻烦。但你不一样，你不是他的目标，没必要在这场乱斗中发出声音，沉默是最安全的选项。" 

"或许你应该更直接地说像我们这些制造业薄弱的国家根本入不了阿尔弗雷德和他上司的眼。"费里西安诺自嘲道。 

路德维希敏锐地察觉到费里西安诺对他竖起来的刺收敛了不少，暗暗松了一口气的同时，试探性地问费里西安诺:"最近王耀频频向我示好，我不知道他想做什么。" 

"他想挑拨离间。"费里西安诺想也不想便回答道。 

"你说什么？"路德维希惊讶地挑起眉头。 

费里西安诺笑:"不要这么惊讶，挑拨离间这种事可不止阿尔弗雷德会做。你现在是当局者迷，但在我们看来就很简单了。他做出想要拉拢你的姿态，不管你的回答是什么，都会让多疑的阿尔弗雷德产生警惕。" 

路德维希仔细想了想觉得费里西安诺的话不无道理，费里西安诺又继续说: 

"但是你也该注意了，如果阿尔弗雷德赢了，经济上美中欧的大三角关系就失衡了，而要对付各怀鬼胎的欧盟比对付一个统一的中国要容易很多。" 

"你在为王耀当说客吗？" 

路德维希刚问完这句话就后悔了，但是费里西安诺没有生气，相反地带着一点狡黠的态度眨了眨眼。 

"他没有要求我为他做任何事。如果你连我对你最后的一点关心都要怀疑，那么我向你保证以后不会再说这样的蠢话了！" 

 

02  
弗朗西斯做了一个冗长的梦，准确的说那不算梦，只是许多串联起来的往事选择在他完全放松警惕时在潜意识中回放。 

梦里还未成为世界头号混蛋的小阿尔弗雷德追着他问贞德的故事，他不想用自己内心不能愈合的伤口去满足小阿尔弗雷德的好奇心，于是无论小阿尔弗雷德怎么纠缠，他都闭口不谈。阿尔弗雷德一直想做英雄并且认为他之所以成为混蛋都是时势所迫，但在弗朗西斯看来，他一直就是个混蛋，唯一的区别是以前是小混蛋，现在是大混蛋。他从小就懂得有限的条件下为自己争取最大的权益，亚瑟说他调皮捣蛋不是乖孩子，他也不思悔改，因为他知道只有'会'闹的孩子才能得到更多的关注。弗朗西斯拒绝给他讲贞德的故事，他就策划了一场意外，让弗朗西斯踩坏了他最心爱的船模，不知情的弗朗西斯出于愧疚便终于满足了他的心愿还赠送了他一个崭新的船模，直到亚瑟揭穿小混蛋的诡计，弗朗西斯才恍然大悟，他被小混蛋纯真的蓝眼睛骗了。 

小混蛋长成大混蛋后，也跟亚瑟有样学样，开着军舰满世界跑，乐此不疲地在世界的各个角落建军事基地。他见到了很多人和事，眼睛里就不仅仅只有亚瑟和弗朗西斯了。在战争中结成同盟最终共用迎来胜利，并顺理成章成为安理会五位常任理事国的国家先生们相互向对方的生活渗透，他们相互斗争又相互制衡微妙地维持着世界的和平。如果说有一刻他们真正放下了芥蒂毫无保留地相互微笑，那一定是在1945年的最后一天。 

当时他们齐聚纽约在拥挤的时代广场等待新年到来。一场世界性的灾难刚结束，人们为渴望的和平普天同庆时也为战争遗留的创伤哀恸，还未被战火烧到本土但已经深深卷入漩涡之中的美国人民也同感慰藉和悲伤，但比起其他地区军民共同承受的漫长的深重的苦难，在两洋之外一直享受着和平和繁荣的美国人民显然更容易走出战争的阴影，他们乐观地对新年寄予厚望，在高高悬挂的水晶球下方共同为新年倒数。

五位常任理事国的五位先生却与周边欢呼的人群形成了鲜明对比，他们矜持优雅，笑容里暗含鬼胎，争锋相对的气流通过眼神的交汇无声传递，相对无言的气氛使他们与现场的热闹和激情格格不入。全世界还沉浸于眼前来之不易的和平带来的喜悦中，他们已经在为新的‘战争’谋虑。

子夜的前一分钟，镶嵌着2688颗沃特福德三角水晶的球体伴随漫天飞舞的纸屑彩带徐徐降落，弗朗西斯的头上、肩上落了一些亮闪闪的碎片，他转头看同伴们，他们也有和他一样的遭遇。  
“五、四、三、二、一......新年快乐！”

人群爆发出最热烈的欢呼声，无数焰火冲上天穹，似繁花在无尽黑夜极致绚烂地盛开，转瞬又像是赤金色的大雨满城散落。五彩流光在满怀喜悦仰头观赏的人们脸上交错，拥挤的广场被烟花绽放时刹那的芳华笼罩，相同的快乐在陌生之间快速传递，单纯的笑容富有感染力，带动了群一波又一波的情绪高涨。

“新年快乐！”弗朗西斯打开香槟，白色的泡沫飞溅出来，离他最近的王耀首当其冲，头发、衣领都被清甜的酒水打湿。

“新年快乐。”阿尔弗雷德漫不经心地附和弗朗西斯的祝福，从裤侧口袋里抽出手帕递给王耀。

“谢谢。”王耀说，但他看起来并不是很高兴。

“新年快乐。”伊利亚似乎想要对大家展露具有亲和力的笑容，但无论他怎么努力，他的笑仍像是由风雪浇灌出来，天生带着高傲和冷漠。

不知是谁起了头，合唱的声音像浪潮一样由远及近，越来越整齐也越来越清晰。

“Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And days of auld lang syne?  
......”  
将经典苏格兰歌曲变成美国新年庆祝中的必备曲目是一位在美国广播电台工作的加拿大人的创举，元旦如约而至后阿尔弗雷德和弗朗西斯最先放逐自己跟随人群纵情欢歌。王耀在这些没有牵挂的笑声中显得有些无所适从，于是亚瑟劝导他:

“你应该高兴一些，我们刚赢了一场史无前例的战争。还记得在战场上听着大炮和枪声度过的新年吗？”亚瑟将冒着白沫的啤酒瓶塞到王耀手中，难得没有装腔作势故显矜贵，“即使在那样的情况下，我们都能苦中作乐，现在有什么理由不开怀大笑呢？”

王耀和他相互碰了酒瓶，喝了一些酒后他看起来没那么多愁容了。阿尔弗雷德举起酒瓶邀大家一起庆祝，微醺的表情带着迷离的笑容，眼神却异常沉静，在众人身上一一巡视后，他打了一个酒嗝，说：“For auld lang syne！For old long since！”

“For our victory！”亚瑟的补充毫不迟疑又充庄重。

“For the end of the war！”弗朗西斯也用憧憬的语气说。

“For future！”伊利亚字字铿锵。

最后的目光落在了王耀身上，他的表情几经变化才说出一个简单的词：

“For peace！” 

阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟相互看了一眼，似乎对王耀的'Peace'有异议，事实上他们是最先预见未来的人，后来著名的铁幕演说此时已经在筹备中，亚瑟亲自指导了演讲稿的撰写，但他和阿尔弗雷德仍佯装不知情，在世界都被‘Auld lang syne’的美妙旋律陶醉时，和其余三人举起酒瓶一同庆祝新年。 

那是最后一次，他们因为同一件事毫无芥蒂地开怀大笑，善意地取笑对方在战争内外愚蠢的表现。阿尔弗雷德甚至模仿在易北河不期而遇的美国侦察兵和苏军战士，同伊利亚勾肩搭背。亚瑟向一位举着照相机正在记录时代广场热闹景象的年轻男记者支付了丰厚的报酬，要求他为阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚拍摄一张罕见的合影，记者完成自己的任务后又提议为他们五人拍一张合影。弗朗西斯第一个表示赞同，他把亚瑟拉进镜头，又对还在镜头外犹豫的王耀说：“来吧，不要害怕，这不是摄魂的机器。” 

弗朗西斯对王耀家的人害怕照相机的事印象深刻，尽管那已经过去几十年了，他根深蒂固的思维却并没有随着时间的流逝而改进。王耀走进他们这群金发浅肤高鼻深目的欧罗巴人种之中后引起了阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚的明争暗夺，伊利亚想让王耀站到他身边，阿尔弗雷德却先下手为强一伸胳膊将王耀搂到了他身边。 

但是阿尔弗雷德还是没抢过伊利亚，王耀最终还是扬起红旗跟苏联人走了。 

"如果那场内战有不一样的结果，我和王耀也许会有不一样的现在。"阿尔弗雷德偶然回想起往事发出了这样的感慨。 

"意识形态的不同不是导致你们矛盾激化的主要原因。"弗朗西斯正根据中日韩越四位国家的照片给他们画绝无可能出现的同框肖像画，"只有发挥想象才能看到他们在一起的画面。" 

"为什么要将他们强行装进一幅画里？他们不会乐意见到这样的画。"阿尔弗雷德不解地问。 

"你不觉得很有趣吗？在过去的很多年里，越南就不说了，中日韩三国大多数时候都是相安无事的，反观欧洲才是战乱不断，各国相互侵犯。但如今欧洲各国能不计前嫌组建欧盟了，他们却成了彼此最熟悉的陌生人。"弗朗西斯笑道。   
　   
阿尔弗雷德难以理解弗朗西斯的恶趣味，回到他挑起的话题，"如果王耀没有选择他现在的政党，他也许会成为第二个印度，绝不会像现在这样对我造成难以化解的威胁。" 

弗朗西斯仍沉迷在他的即兴创作中，头也不抬地说:"儒家文化圈的勤奋好学注定了他们不会成为拉哈尔那样的国家，看看本田菊、任勇洙乃至阮氏玲就知道了。但如果没有那么多敢抗争的政治强人出现，王耀或许能成为一个颇为富饶的国家，但在西方世界的联合打压下绝不可能成为一个完全独立自主的强国。" 

阿尔弗雷德没什么可说的了，他安静地等待弗朗西斯完成画作，他也非常好奇这四人站在一起会产生什么样的效果，现实中他几乎没见过这样的情形。弗朗西斯用了一下午的时间才完成这副写实油画，他根据想象勾勒出四位国家化身近距离站在一起的场景，跟大部分地第一直觉一样，王耀占据了中间位置，本田菊和任勇洙微侧身体分别站在他的左右两侧，唯一的女性阮氏玲站在了王耀身后。 

弗朗西斯通过长时间对四位国家化身样貌的观察得出了结论。 

“东亚几国的长相一直被认为非常接近，实则各有千秋，任勇朝胜在皮相出挑，美感浓烈，但欠缺些灵魂，本田菊胜在骨相精致，气韵古典，可惜光彩不足。王耀骨相皮相俱佳，形神兼备，男性的端庄与女性的秀美结合的恰到好处，气韵光彩皆在，可称绝色，但太过标致，反倒少了几分生动的美感。阮氏玲虽然是女性，但很奇怪她却是最像王耀的人，只是她的眼神太倔强，野心都写在脸上了，未免显得刻薄寡恩。” 

阿尔弗雷德看着画里面的几位国家化身，鬼事神差地说出了逆种族和谐的话:"王耀的崛起势必会带动整个东亚文明的崛起，那时候世界的中心或许又将从西方转移到东方，我们不能让这种情况发生。" 

"但现在本田菊和任勇洙是你的盟友。" 

"谁能保证他们不能走出历史的桎梏，在经济上率先达成和解，就像你和路德一样。" 

弗朗西斯摇头，"他们现在的情况可比当年我和路德面临的情况复杂得多。王耀曾经确实有通过自贸区整合东亚的想法，但你插手后不也就不了了之了吗？" 

"任勇洙怎么想我不知道，但本田菊的'翻牌'思想一直存在，我从来不敢掉以轻心，他最终的目的一定是将我的势力赶出日本。我跟本田菊，跟王耀，跟阮氏玲都打过仗，如果没有武器优势，在战场上他们会是最难对付的敌人，你或许能从他们的眼睛里看到到对死亡的恐惧，但那不会成为他们冲锋陷阵的阻碍。"阿尔弗雷德的眼神因为陷入往事而变得悠远了。 

弗朗西斯笑，"你或许高估他们了。就像阮氏玲，她不是同意你的航母访越并停靠她的港口了吗？如果我没记错，那座港口城市还残留着橙剂的后遗症。" 

阿尔弗雷德长叹一声，"忍辱负重，这才是他们真正令人害怕的地方。就连王耀也不相信阮氏玲真的会这么做，但她就是这么做了。可我不认为她已经忘记了越战。" 

"叮咚咚咚……" 

弗朗西斯猝然睁开眼，回忆组成的梦境被本田菊的来电打散。 

"我已经和路德通过气了，我会和欧盟一起在知识产权问题上发声。"本田菊委婉地说。 

弗朗西斯心领神会，阿尔弗雷德的上司以'威胁国家安全'为由始终没有同意豁免日本的进口钢铝，尽管日方放出'若不能得到豁免便不能支持美国'的风声，但是为了之后的美日首脑会晤顺利进行也为了给中国的产业升级制造阻碍，本田菊积极参与了这种看似无伤大雅的表态。 

"这一次阿尔弗雷德输了的话，你是不是可以加快摆脱他的速度了。" 

"请不要说这种不负责任的话，波诺弗瓦先生，您我都是琼斯先生的盟友。"本田菊异常严肃地说。 

"不成为反华急先锋就不能得到阿尔弗雷德的信任，成为反华急先锋就没有资格索取王耀的宽容，经验让你选择了前者。"弗朗西斯狡猾地说。 

本田菊不假思索地回答:"我只是想保护自己。" 

08   
费里西安诺注意到鲜少露面的基尔伯特出现在市政大厦的大堂中，对从他身边经过的国家先生们趾高气昂地叫道: 

"喂！你们这群混蛋！竟然给本大爷的弟弟眼色看！" 

大家都一致地选择无视他，受到冷落的基尔伯特也不气馁，他早就习惯了欧洲诸国的冷漠，也因此练就了自说自话的本事。 

"喂，我说，阿西是个好孩子，是我把他带坏了。是我犯的错，却是他下跪忏悔，就像弗朗西斯说的那样，我是从炮弹里孵化的，他的军国主义思想都是受了我的影响，你们要恨就恨我吧。" 

刚从会议中脱身的欧盟成员国们都赶着回家，没人愿意停下来听他这个已经完全不管事的人说话。基尔伯特显出气恼又无奈的模样，他穿着常服，脖子上的铁十字勋章早就没了踪影，没有了那些虚张声势的外在装饰，被拿破仑称为'在炮弹中孵化'的普鲁士看起来也就没有那么多的侵略性了。 

基尔伯特烦躁地哼着气，原本就不是很服帖的银发早已被他抓得更乱，他的视线在大堂里来回扫荡，似乎在找谁。很快，他的视线停留在费里西安诺身上。 

糟糕！费里西安诺心说，来不及假装若无其事地别开视线，基尔伯特已经挂着玩世不恭的笑容向他走来了。 

"小费里，你看到阿西了吗？" 

费里西安诺轻轻摇头。 

"连你也不知道他在哪儿吗？"基尔伯特的神情有些诧异。 

费里西安诺刚要说什么就听见有人在身后喊他。 

"瓦尔加斯先生。" 

非常礼貌的语气，不用猜就知道是谁了。 

"即使是在公众场合，你也没必要这么正式。"费里西安诺转过身看着走向他的罗德里赫。 

"我马上就要去中国了。"罗德里赫面色坚定，谈吐依然显出温声细语的优雅，"我不会让被德国先生操控的欧盟左右我的想法，我已经受够了。" 

"你最近做了许多引人注目的事，我有点为你担心。"费里西安诺收敛了所有漫不经心的态度，神情难得严肃。 

"不要为我担心，我这么做并非意气用事，而是实在到了难以容忍的地步。德国先生鼓动我们制造出欧元疲软的假象令德国制造在世界范围内泛滥，结果使德国的贸易顺差额连续多年超过被称为'世界工厂'的中国。假如我们没有共用欧元，面对如此强势的德国经济，德国货币的汇率早就应该水涨船高了，但正是我们'拖了后腿'，欧元汇率仍处于较低水平，才继续为德国制造创造了出口的有力条件。放弃货币和货币政策不仅令我们的民族工业溃不成军，更是帮助德国成了为世界上最大的贸易顺差国。但当欧盟委员会多次要求德国对减少贸易顺差扩大公共投资时，德国人却对此置若罔闻，并声称这是优胜劣汰自然竞争的结果，他们不应该为没落的欧元区国家经济买单。更值得注意的是他经常打着欧盟的旗号对我们的国内事务横加干涉。"罗德里赫对路德维希的偏见甚至比对基尔伯特的更多，在他看来，这两兄弟无非一个是莽撞无礼只会用军事解决问题的笨蛋，一个是看似严谨正直实则一点也不厚道的坏蛋，共同点是都有让人恨得咬牙切齿的本事。 

"阿西才不是那样的人！你们要阿西扩大内需增加公共支出，但即使阿西这么做了，他需要进口的东西，你们也不能提供呀。"基尔伯特不满地咋呼。 

费里西安诺看了基尔伯特一眼，又继续对罗德里赫说:"听说你家的总统先生和总理先生都会去北京。" 

"是的，还有许多部长先生也会随行，这是我国有史以来最大的访华团。" 

"你们要在中国滞留多久？"费里西安诺问。 

罗德里赫微笑着说:"不会太久，我们的访问结束后中国先生会立刻启程去海南参加博鳌论坛。这是美中贸易冲突后他在国际场合的首次公开露面，他要借这个平台对外发表一些安定人心的声明。" 

"有时候我觉得王耀操之过急了。他组建上合，成立亚投行，提出一带一路大战略，上市原油期货市场，处处表现出想与阿尔弗雷德分庭抗礼的意思。阿尔弗雷德会感觉到危机才是正常，没有人能容忍别人挑战他构建的国际秩序。假如王耀取代阿尔弗雷德成为了国际秩序的主导者，他也一定会想方设法阻止别人挑战他的权威，现在他就已经对外宣称不会输出低端产能了，这对于那些企图摸着他过河的后发国家来说无疑是致命打击。" 

"这些事本来就不存在对错，只有输赢。"罗德里赫心里有些发堵，不仅是王耀在阿尔弗雷德主导的国际秩序之外另起灶炉，中东欧国家也纷纷通过拉近对华关系表现出想摆脱路德维希的牵制，从来没有真正亲密无间的国家关系。 

他继续说:"胆小鬼观势，聪明人顺势，战略家造势。王耀苦心经营了这么多年终于把属于他的'势'造起来了，所以他没有必要继续隐忍不发。" 

费里西安诺仍表示不解:"但是对于像他和阿尔弗雷德这样体量庞大的国家，直接斗争没有赢家只会留下两败俱伤的结局。对于新兴国家来说夺取权利最好的做法是等待守成国家自己犯下大错。阿尔弗雷德就是这么做的，他对亚瑟千般忍让，一直在大西洋彼岸保持光荣孤立，直到亚瑟和路德斗得两败俱伤，他才突然振臂而呼一举取代了亚瑟的地位。" 

在中欧地区掌权多年旧贵族的罗德里赫比起在混乱自立的费里西安诺还是显得更有远见，"难道你认为在王耀的上司提出'人类命运共同体'时，阿尔弗雷德的上司却奉行'美国优先'的贸易保护主义不是犯了大错吗？" 

"我认为还算不上大错，至少路德和本田菊不这么认为。他们仍然恐惧阿尔弗雷德的震慑。" 

"因为现在国际的话语权很大程度上还掌握在美英手中，尤其是在阿尔弗雷德几乎垄断网络新媒体的情况下。德国和日本因为他们的历史错误很容易成为舆论攻击的对象，他们不得不表现出顺从。再者比起王耀，阿尔弗雷德更喜欢在贸易上讹诈他们，因为他们的产业与阿尔弗雷德存在较大的竞争性，而与他们产生贸易冲突的成本远不及和王耀的那样高，他们很有自知之明所以并不敢像王耀那样放出狠话正面抗争。"罗德里赫叹气，"这一次王耀的'过激'言行无疑缓解了阿尔弗雷德对他们造成的压力，至少对王耀的态度已经成为他们跟阿尔弗雷德谈判的筹码，就像本田菊放出的风声:'不给钢铝豁免就不能支持美国'，他们希望相互妥协能使阿尔弗雷德的注意力全部转移到王耀身上。" 

罗德里赫的叹气让费里西安诺更坚信自己的判断，"总而言之这不是一次'大秀肌肉'的最佳时机。" 

罗德里赫却摇头道:"你只看到了王耀面临的四面楚歌的境地，却没看到阿尔弗雷德内部的分裂。我们不能否认特朗普总统的某些思想确实有益于改变现在僵化的美国体制，但他的手段不怎么高明，这样任性的总统百年或许才能出一个，而这就是王耀的时机。" 

"经济失利直接关系到国计民生，对于大多数只顾眼前利益的民众来说这或许比某些政治失利更难以接受。" 

"就算在贸易对峙中落了下风导致国内矛盾激化，他们转移矛盾的途径也还有很多。譬如说一场局部战争，拉哈尔这时还算嗅觉敏锐，听说他已经在增够军备了，但我觉得他是杞人忧天，真正应该忧虑的是东南那位大小姐。而伊万想借着美中贸易冲突缓口气的愿望也许很快就会落空。" 

基尔伯特迷茫地皱起眉头，"你们在讨论什么？本大爷很久没出来活动了，你们能说些让人听得懂的话吗？" 

费里西安诺真想让他停止不合时宜的插话，即使只有他一个人的声音，那种高昂的语调也会让人感觉很喧闹。罗德里赫丝毫没受影响，似乎因为即将要开启的访华行程，他的心情颇好，甚至邀请费里西安诺陪他出去走走。 

费里西安诺同意了，但是没想到基尔伯特也跟了过来。 

四月的柏林气温已经回暖，他们沿着威廉大道穿过政府区，经过勃兰登堡门来到菩提树大街。四季常绿的菩提树在两侧人行道排列成行，阳光透过树缝在地上洒下斑驳的影子，偶尔有徐徐清风送来嫩叶的清香，使在林荫道中行走的费里西安诺感觉无比惬意。 

"伊莎呢？"在街头漫无目的地走了一段路费里西安诺才突然想起来，这个费里西安诺最害怕的女人一向跟罗德寸步不离，现在却诡异的不见了踪影。 

"你怎么没跟伊丽莎白在一起？你们吵架了？"基尔伯特也在罗德里赫身边问。 

"她家里有事，先回国了。"罗德慢条斯理地说，然后他眼睛一亮，费里西安诺顺着他的目光看过去，立刻发现街边摆放着一架公用钢琴。 

"你想弹一首曲子吗？"费里西安诺善解人意地问。 

被政治耽误了的音乐家罗德里赫立刻点头，他快步走到钢琴旁，试了几个音后还算满意地点了点头。 

"走音不是很严重。"罗德里赫说，他脱下贴身的西服后在钢琴前坐下。 

费里西安诺想问他打算演奏什么曲目，但是还没开口，罗德里赫就按下了黑白琴键。耳熟能详的旋律一响起费里西安诺就忍不住失望了。罗德里赫弹的是贝多芬去世后才被发现为某位暗恋的女士而创作的杰作【致爱丽丝】。尽管这首曲子举世闻名，可它却被毫不留情地评论为"微不足道的曲子"，因为它结构很简单，备受钢琴初学者的喜爱。但正是这微不足道的旋律道出了恋人间娓娓动人的心声，并且在有限的篇幅里将德国音乐家的严谨和精妙发挥到了极致，因而它在古典音乐中的地位从来不低下。 

罗德里赫神色肃穆，好像他完成的不是一首以旋律简单节奏轻快的回旋曲而是一首节奏复杂难度极高的练习曲。但是在肃穆之外，又有丝丝缕缕的悲伤从他紧绷的面部肌肉中泄露出来。 

"哈哈，罗德里赫说他永远不会在本大爷跟前弹贝多芬的曲子。" 

基尔伯特突然出声吓了费里西安诺一跳。看着洋洋得意的基尔伯特，费里西安诺心里渐渐感到酸涩。微不足道的音乐小品献给微不足道的感情，直到当事人离去，那些被时光掩埋的秘密才能重见天日。 

罗德里赫的演奏结束后，基尔伯特迫不及待地上前嘲讽。 

"你说你永远不会在我跟前演奏德国音乐家的音乐，可现在我听到了什么，你不承认莫扎特是德国音乐家，可别说你也不承认贝多芬是德国人。" 

罗德里赫根本没想理会他，穿上西服对费里西安诺说:"时间不早了，我们去机场吧。" 

费里西安诺点头，他给助理打了电话，很快，助理就安排车辆来接他们了。基尔伯特再度跟他们上了汽车事，费里西安诺忍不住用眼神询问他为什么。 

"我送你们去机场。"基尔伯特解释道。看来他似乎真的闷坏了，对费里西安诺和罗德里赫的离开显得格外不舍。 

他们抵达机场，路过免税店的时候恰好遇见上一群从里面出来的中国游客团，罗德里赫和一位只顾着和身边的姐妹分享收获战利品喜悦的中年女士撞了个满怀。 

中年女士手里提着的购物袋散了一地，罗德的眼镜也掉了。中年女士用颇显蹩脚的英语说:"骚瑞啊。" 

罗德摆摆手示意没关系，然后蹲下身在地上摸索着。跟阿尔弗雷德不一样，戴眼镜的罗德里赫是货真价实的高度近视患者。基尔伯特眼看着眼镜就在罗德眼下，罗德却怎么也摸不到，心里比他还着急了。 

"你应该准备一副备用眼镜。"基尔伯特说着准备去捡罗德的金边眼镜，然而他的手抓了空。基尔伯特疑惑地再次伸手，这一次他清楚地看见不是他抓错了地方，而是他的手直接从眼镜上穿过了。 

费里西安诺目光怜悯地看着基尔伯特，对方似乎终于在惊愕中想明白了点什么，怔怔地抬起头看向费里西安诺。 

罗德终于找到了他的眼镜，他如释重负地出了一口气，从口袋里掏出手帕仔细擦拭眼镜。 

基尔伯特慢慢站起来，他们所处的区域人群都已散去。基尔伯特转头看向免税店的玻璃橱窗，明明现场站着三个人，橱窗却只映出两个人的身影。 

罗德里赫发现费里西安诺的目光不知落在了什么地方，于是好奇地问:"你在看什么？" 

费里西安诺动了动嘴唇似乎想说什么，基尔伯特已经大咧咧地笑着说:"本大爷一个人也很开心。"


	4. 第四章

09 

阿罗约（菲/律/宾国设名）和上司抵达博鳌时受到了东道主王琼的接见。四月的博鳌天朗气清，气候宜人，海上烟涛微茫，陆上满目翠绿，徐徐海风送来阵阵椰香，可惜那些不敢出席的国家看不到这样的美景了。 

南海岛主王琼和上司热络地讨论着贸易相关事宜，阿罗约在这个过程中显得有些心不在焉。因为现任上司和前任上司截然不同的外交倾向与外交风格，阿罗约一直不知道如何才能坦然地面对王耀。16年他才闹出轰轰烈烈的南海风波引发中美对峙，使战争的阴云密布海上，然而在上个月'敢想敢说'的现任上司便当众说出了'如果中国是个女孩，我们国家会追求她'的惊人言论。这些话虽然是上司的戏言，阿罗约却是连想都不敢想。对王耀只有一星半点了解的人都知道宽和的他不会介意这些没有恶意的言论，可阿尔弗雷德不会容忍别人对王耀的觊觎，哪怕是玩笑话也不行。 

说起来阿尔弗雷德对待王耀的态度才真正古怪，他总是带头孤立排挤非难王耀，又在众人一呼而上时突然宣布'美中友好'。新加坡先生曾形容阿尔弗雷德所作所为就像是为了赶走王耀身边的狂蜂浪蝶。 

受中美贸易冲突的影响，这一次阿尔弗雷德并没有对阿罗约展开电话攻势。但阿罗约知道躲得过初一躲不过十五，等什么时候中美关系恢复'正常'了，阿尔弗雷德就会在第一时间追究他'欠妥'的言论。不过这次贸易冲突会持续多长时间最终会以什么样的方式收尾都还是未知数，阿罗约眼下还不必为此担忧。 

夜晚，心情复杂的阿罗约走出房间，到酒店中庭用鲜花和绿树装点得极其幽静的花园散步，顺便缓解自己心中的焦虑。 

现任上司已经多次表明想要和美国'分手转而亲近中国的态度，毕竟摆在菲律宾面前的现实情况是'美国很远，中国很近'，但是美国人的势力在西太平洋扎根多年，曾经是美国殖民地现又被其视为南海'纵火者'的菲律宾更是难以彻底摆脱美国人的影响，上司只是在界线之内说了一些颇为引人注意的话，并未真正跳出美菲盟友关系的框架。 

小国想要在大国的夹缝中求生存很难，地理位置不那么重要的国家或许还能勉强维持中立态度，只要被大国划入战略目标范围，小国就只能被迫做出选择。三心二意或是见风使舵或许会落得两头不讨好的局面，但如果站错队后果不堪设想。 

他在晚宴前和新加坡先生简短地聊了一会儿。这个华人占人口最大比例却最忌讳中国实力增长的国家如今也学会了左右逢源。 

当年美军军事基地撤出菲律宾后，新加坡立刻提出可以为美军提供补给的建议，以至于新加坡至今仍是美军在东南亚地区的唯一立足点。他的举动自然招来东南亚国家的不满，虽然忌惮中国势力在东南亚的扩张，但他们也不希望在历史上同样和他们有诸多'渊源'的美军势力渗透南海。阿尔弗雷德和王耀一样，都是来了就不会轻易离开的人。新加坡先生从容不迫地为自己辩护道: 

"我很了解中国人。按照血缘关系，我跟他也算是亲戚了。我知道他们忍耐力很强，爆发力也很强，新加坡的今天离不开华人身上这些优秀的品质。但同时我也知道他们报复心很强。很多东亚、东南亚的国家在历史上都跟中国结过梁子，他们一旦强大起来，就会对我们进行猛烈的报复。所以我们不能让中国强大，他必须永远是东亚的'二流国家'才不会对我们造成威胁。现在只有美国人能制衡中国，所以我们不能让美国人的势力离开南海，离开东南亚。" 

现在王耀通过一带一路战略四处建货港，打算绕过马六甲海峡走其他海上航运通道时，新加坡才终于意识到了危机。中国的崛起已经是无可争辩的事实，如果到了这个时候还把'反中'言论明目张胆地挂在嘴边，新加坡或许就彻底没有未来可言了。 

"我们必须比以往任何时候都要谨慎。"新加坡先生眉宇间有化不开的忧愁，"相较于中美俄，我们都可以大方地承认自己是个小国。小国的命运就像是海上的孤舟，只能随波逐流，而且永远不知道迎面而来的风浪是否会将你击沉。" 

阿罗约其实最不理解的就是他了。明明是最了解东方也最了解西方的人，在美中的地缘博弈中也未像日韩那样被完全束缚手脚只能听天由命，却不精明地把自己的未来和阿尔弗雷德牢牢绑定。王耀或许是出于血缘上的羁绊对他一再包容，甚至将他视为重要国策顾问，诸多涉台事宜也交给他来周旋，极大地提升了他的政治地位。但他却犯了大多数国家都会犯的错误，认为在国际上倾向于隐忍低调的中国先生会无底线地包容他们'反中媚美'的投机行为。 

在阿罗约看来他就是站错队或将被时代抛弃的典型，用阮氏玲更苛刻的话来说就是:抓了一手好牌却输了个底朝天。 

阿罗约不免庆幸现任上司对他过往'完全倒向美国'外交方针的及时纠错。前任上司把希望寄托在美国人身上，认为依附于美国人可以提高菲律宾在东南亚地区的影响力，并有效抗衡中国在南海的扩张。于是在阮氏玲认清局势不再做为阿尔弗雷德介入南海提供借口的'纵火者'以后，前任上司积极揽下这活，结果美国的军舰来了也没有再像从前那样恫吓住中国，反而刺激中国加快了造岛速度。 

阿罗约也是那时起才明白一个道理:阿尔弗雷德绝不可能为了他的棋子和王耀爆发正面战争。那样做的成本太大，两个国家都难以负担，同时他们不会让等着看他们两败俱伤的域外国家置身事外，所以他们一旦正面交锋了，那就意味着第三次世界大战就来临了。 

现任上司凭着一张'大嘴'享誉海内外，当然真正值得关注的是他为菲律宾做出的战略转变的决策。积极推进菲中关系并释放出对美颇为'不友好'言论，务实又强势的执政风格令他受到中国人民的喜爱。要说现任上司是真的喜欢中国，那也未必，他只是在美中之间维持了微妙的平衡。政治家不能存在个人倾向明显的喜恶，他们所作所为都是从国家利益角度出发，但是阿罗约很肯定中国领导人的执政理念确实更受上司的欣赏。他也真切地感谢中方在美英操控的国际舆论谴责他打击毒贩时对他表示出支持。 

"中国人或许会出于形势和利益所向对'恶'选择性沉默，但他们不会污蔑真正的'善'。安理会五个'坏蛋'里中国先生是最善良的那个。"上司曾对阿罗约坦白过内心的真实想法，"跟中国人打交道很累，因为他们太谨慎也太冠冕堂皇，你必须说他们喜欢听的话，但是他们不会有那么多的附加条件，这对于一个主权独立的国家来说才是最重要的。" 

"菲律宾先生。" 

不带有感情色彩的声音打断了阿罗约的思绪，他转身，看见从两道黑影从树墙投下的阴影里走出来，路灯洒下的暖光打在他们脸上后，阿罗约才认出他们，立刻换上礼貌又热切的笑容向他们打招呼。 

"晚上好，中/国先生，香/港先生。" 

王嘉龙规规矩矩地穿着黑色西服套装，又沉着脸看起来成熟又稳重，王耀一身休闲常服笑容漫不经心甚至显得有些轻佻，但谁是哥哥谁是弟弟却仍然一目了然。 

"晚上好。"王耀说。他想走得更近一些时，王嘉龙却不动声色地拉住了他。王耀侧头看了看王嘉龙，很快就明白了什么，停下脚步脸上笑容也变得疏离起来。 

"欢迎你们来到博鳌，今天有太多事情要处理，没能抽出时间去机场接你们。"王耀说着客套话，访华的国家若非美俄，他一向不会亲自去机场迎接。 

阿罗约笑称没关系。王耀最让人感觉舒心的一点是他很少重提旧事，但现在他却带着强烈的暗示性提醒阿罗约他还没有忘记以往的不愉快记忆。 

"中国已经成为菲律宾最大的贸易国和第二大游客来源地，我们乐见这种双方友好的局面。但是出去旅游，安全是最重要的，如果不能保障国民的安全，我不会鼓励他们去一些存在安全隐患的地方。" 

阿罗约出于心虚下意识地看向王嘉龙，他还欠王嘉龙一个说法或者说一个道歉。王嘉龙板着脸，严肃又冰冷的目光像是一道鞭子敲打在他的心上。他已经很久不曾对谁产生过愧疚之情了，不止是他，现存的国家几乎都是这样。真正触动他的是站在王嘉龙身后的王耀带来的无形压力。 

"是的。安全是最重要的，我们一定会加强对国外游客的安全保护。"阿罗约艰难地开口。对于香港游客人质事件的表态，他还需要和上司商量后才能做出决定。 

同身为国家王耀也明白他的苦衷，没有急于在这一时逼他做出回应。王嘉龙似乎不满意，对王耀的态度也有些冷淡了。他和王耀互道晚安后，王嘉龙立刻头也不回地离开了。王耀无奈地追了上去，伸手去握王嘉龙的手，被毫不留情地甩开后，王耀又主动挽住王嘉龙的胳膊。王嘉龙便没再推开王耀。 

这王家几兄妹的相处模式着实有些怪异。去年在越南岘港参加APEC会议时，阿罗约就见识了他们别扭的相处方式。当时为期两天的会议刚结束，他等所有国家都离开后才走出临时改为会议大厦的洲际酒店主楼。 

受台风天气影响，岘港又下起了大雨。他们所在的洲际酒店位于山茶半岛，面朝大海，依山而建，众多豪华海景客房错落有致地分布在山腰。此时雨水溅落，青山海面之上均升起白茫茫的水雾，衬得整个越式素雅风格打造的海岛度假村犹如蓬莱仙境。 

阿罗约撑起伞走下酒店主楼外的台阶，刚坐上度假村提供的代步公车，就看见王晓梅和王耀在大雨中争执着什么。王耀撑着黑伞，大半的伞都遮在了王晓梅头上，他自己几乎是完全站在雨中的。他看起来很生气，让阿罗约有些惊讶，联想到这些日子阿尔弗雷德不断在台湾问题上挑战王耀忍耐的底线时又觉得理所当然了。阿罗约让身边的助理回主楼拿几块干毛巾，也就是这时王嘉龙从主楼里出来了，他加入了王耀和王晓梅的'争斗'，二话不说把王耀手中的伞塞给王晓梅，然后带着王耀挤上了阿罗约所在的代步公车。 

助理从主楼里带回了干毛巾，阿罗约把它递给王耀。王耀道谢后接过毛巾，胡乱在淌水的头发上擦了两把。 

因为阿罗约入住的客房就在主楼不远处，阿罗约邀请他们先去他的客房休息，至少先到他那换身干净衣服。王耀没有拒绝阿罗约的好意，他现在的样子确实太狼狈了，而伊万还在他下榻的地方等着和他会面。他不愿意把狼狈的一面展现给更多的人。 

阿罗约从备用衣物里找出他没穿过的衬衫和西裤借给王耀。阿罗约不是体格强壮的人，好在王耀骨架小，身材纤细，不存在穿不下的问题。王耀换好衣服从主卧出来就一直催促王嘉龙给王晓梅打电话，确认她是否已经回客房了。王嘉龙依言去阳台上打电话的时候，王耀拿着干毛巾有一下没一下地揉擦着散开了的湿漉漉的黑发。夏天他突然把头发剪短了，阿罗约经常会因为不习惯不能在第一时间认出他。现在他的头发又长了，黏成一绺一绺搭在肩上，残存湿气的脸就像一轮泛着朦胧清辉的月亮从乌云中升起。 

阿罗约看着这个曾经主导东亚几千年的男人，不禁暗思是什么让他们产生了他是个好捏的软柿子的错觉呢？是因为他曾被西方国家欺压得毫无还手之力还是因为他在过去很长一段时间韬光养晦的外交风格？是他们都已经忘了他开疆扩土时的蛮横还是他们都忽视了自己身体内多多少少存在华人血统的现实？ 

不过他的历史倒是给了年轻的阿尔弗雷德一些警醒，跌落神坛的'皇'想翻身有多么不容易。 

正想着阿尔弗雷德，阿罗约便接到了阿尔弗雷德的电话。 

"开门！"阿尔弗雷德简短地说。 

阿罗约懵懵懂懂地打开房门，阿尔弗雷德一身潮湿地出现在门外，阿罗约还没来得及和他打招呼，他已经迫不及待地钻进屋子。阿罗约游离在状态外，正常情况下阿尔弗雷德应该已经乘坐专机飞向河内正式开启访越行程了，怎么突然回来了呢？ 

"阿罗约，你先回避一下。"阿尔弗雷德转为深蓝色的眼睛里冒着火星，盯着陡然从沙发上站起来的王耀说。 

阿罗约忙不迭失地点头，推开阳台的门走进去后才想起王嘉龙在这里。 

王嘉龙已经打完了电话，他像是没注意到阿罗约，漠然从阿罗约身边走过。 

"美国先生来了。"阿罗约赶紧说，"他和中国先生在里面谈事。" 

王嘉龙犹豫了片刻，收回脚步，环臂靠在墙上，没有太多感情的目光投向远处烟雾缭绕的青山和海湾，清秀又冷峻的面容有一种自持的矜贵。阿罗约突然感觉他和新加坡先生有一种说不出来的相似感，是一种西方精英气质和东方温雅外形交融的独特神韵。 

他们在同一片屋檐下无声地相处了很久，直至看见阿尔弗雷德的身影出现在度假村弯弯绕绕的的行车道上，王嘉龙才重新回到客房。王耀跟阿罗约借了吹风机，没吹几下头发，王嘉龙就把他的活接替了。 

阿罗约看着这兄友弟恭的两人，略感自己有些多余。摸摸鼻子，把视线转向了其他地方。 

 

  
10 

电梯打开的时候巴特尔（蒙古国设名）没想到王耀一个人在里面。巴特尔犹豫了一下才走进去，王耀正举着手机和人通话，看见他后主动向他打了招呼后便没再说话。巴特尔看了一眼按键，王耀按的电梯楼层正是他要去的地方。那层楼里只住了他和荷兰先生，想来王耀是来拜访荷兰先生的。 

电梯一层层往上攀爬，看着显示楼层变化的数字，巴特尔一直忿忿不平的内心终于在只有两人独处时爆发出了不甘的声音。 

"你一直在淡化我祖上在你家留下的那段历史，因为那是一段让你觉得不堪的历史，并且那会让乎格图日勒的身份被质疑，如果当时通讯足够便捷，我祖上的名声就会传遍世界的每个角落，我们会是比阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚更令人仰望的存在。" 

王耀放下手机，疑惑地问:"不好意思，你刚才说了什么？" 

巴特尔浓眉蹙拢，细长的眼睛微眯，眼缝里透出几分凶悍的光。这是草原上长大的汉子的惯有神态，长期在马背上驰骋，为了不被风沙迷住眼睛也为了在弯弓打猎时更关注，他们总是习惯性地虚眼，面上呈现出一击必中的决心。王蒙也是在告别马背生活多年后才渐渐改掉这个习惯。 

电梯抵达既定楼层。巴特尔先一步走出电梯，一眼就看见了等候在走廊里的几人。 

"乎格图——" 

巴特尔刚开口。王耀的声音不容拒绝地在他身后响起。 

"阿蒙，你和小琼先去找荷兰先生，等下我来找你们。" 

巴特尔立刻拔高了音量强调:"他不叫王蒙！他叫乎格图日勒！是我的弟弟！" 

王蒙尴尬地看着王耀，豪放但并不善言辞的草原骄子尤其不善处理这种敏【河蟹】感问题。 

王耀的脸上瞬间覆上层层乌云，巴特尔说出来的话已经超过了他能容忍的限度。他走到王蒙跟前挡住巴特尔的视线。 

"乎格图日勒是他的乳名，王蒙是他的大名，有时候我也会叫他乎格图日勒，但他是我的弟弟，如果你想跟他有什么关系，你得先改姓王。" 

巴特尔冷笑:"你恐怕是弄错我们的主从关系了，即使忽必烈遵循你们汉人的规矩给了一个'元'的国号，但它还是大蒙古帝国中的一员。也就是说你和金帐汗国他们一样都是我祖上的属国。" 

听他又在夸赞从前的'辉煌'，王耀反倒不恼怒了，"按照你的思维，我和金帐汗国一样是你祖上的从属，而俄罗斯曾是金帐汗国的从属，那布拉金斯基和你算是什么关系？" 

"手下败将之一，是什么关系你都说明白了，还需要问我吗。"巴特尔脸上出现心虚的表情，却仍然嘴硬地说。 

王耀拿起手机继续还未中止的通话:"万尼亚，我还有些事要处理，稍后我再给你回电。" 

巴特尔目瞪口呆。 

王耀微笑着挂断电话。 

"你可以选择你的朋友，但永远没有办法选择你的邻居。我不是针对你，我只是认为对于夹缝中求生存的国家来说谨言慎行才是最好的选项。不管是你们声称的'永久中立'还是去年提出的'第三邻国'政策，我和伊万都不反对，但你自己要认清形势，你是一个内陆国家，只有两个实实在在的邻国，就不要把希望建立在'虚拟'的第三邻国身上。在这一点上，你的新上司就很实际了，靠着'反华'口号赢得选票，就职后便没再说我的不是了。我的上司也在今天的开幕式上重申了会继续扩大开放扩大进口的经济主张，经济全球化既是我们的机遇也是你们的机遇，大家一起赚钱何乐不为呢？" 

巴特尔惊愕过后多了一份破罐子破摔的决心，又恢复油盐不进的顽固神情说:"我会摆脱对你的经济依赖！" 

王耀叹气，他的苦口婆心总是不得人心，这是他自己也觉得很困惑的问题。 

"你想怎么做跟我没关系，我们的贸易一直是建立在你情我愿自由的基础之上。但我想知道你打算怎么摆脱对我的经济依赖，靠南亚的拉哈尔还是更遥远的西方国家？" 

王琼没王耀那么好脾气，尤其是像巴特尔这种对他家兄弟念念不忘的人。 

"我说巴特尔，既然已经在这么敏感的时候来参加博鳌论坛了，就不要想着要贞节牌坊了，你的那些大蒙古主义早就过气了，科技越来越发达的情况下原始的游牧文明注定会被历史淘汰，就算放开了管制让阿蒙和他的人民自由选择，他们也不会奔向你，因为阿蒙和我们才是打断骨头连着筋的兄弟。" 

"小琼！"王耀呵责。 

王琼悻悻地闭了嘴。王耀又耐着性子对巴特尔说: 

"我言尽于此，你好自为之，这一次的对话我就当没发生过。此外，我没有逃避你，只是想把时间用在重要的人身上。就像我家外交部长说的那样，历史会证明谁是过客谁才是主人。反倒是你才被历史绊住了脚，一昧沉浸在过去的辉煌中并不能换来现在的尊重。" 

巴特尔仍不服气地说:"你不是也对过去的辉煌念念不忘吗？" 

王耀笑:"我们对过去念念不忘的同时也知道为现在奋斗。游牧文明是马背上的文明，你们居无定所，在草原上四处漂泊，过不下去了就南下掠夺我们的财富和资源，受到了反击就四处逃窜，甚至离开草原，所以你们的辉煌注定是短暂的，我和游牧民族打了数千年的交道，你不是第一个出现在那片草原上的游牧民族也许也不是最后一个。而我们农耕文明脚踏实地，一直以来都依靠自己的勤劳创造财富，不管受了什么灾难都执着地坚守脚下的土地，所以华夏大地一直是我们的家。" 

巴特尔对他如此看轻自己的文明感到愤怒，王耀转头对王琼说: 

"小琼，你和阿蒙先去等我，我给伊万回了电话后去找你们。" 

王琼依言带王蒙离开后。王耀才安抚道:"我并非看轻游牧文明，没有一种文明是不伟大的，它适应了不同民族的生存环境，但随着时代发展，文明也应该发展。我还是那句话，不要让过去的辉煌束缚了未来的发展，更不要把民族主义带入政治中。" 

巴特尔离开后，王耀才给方才匆匆结束通话的人回了电话。 

"你用我吓唬巴特尔是不是也该给我一些回报。" 

"你想要什么回报？"王耀面无表情地问。 

"在叙利亚问题上袖手旁观。" 

"你怎么敢在派航母来南海挑衅的同时说这样的话。"王耀隐忍着怒气说。 

电话里沉默了一阵才说:"你也把中国皇后号的船模还给我了。" 

王耀郁积在胸口的火喷发出来:"这是两件能相提并论的事吗？！" 

电话那头又不作声了。王耀深呼吸换了几口气后才稳定情绪，说:"阿尔弗雷德，你还真是一点长进都没有。我不相信你的'好哥哥'亚瑟没有告诫过你，不要同时对我和伊万出拳头。" 

"你们在中东的利益紧紧地捆绑在一起。即使我不对你出手，你也不会对他袖手旁观。你们一个出钱一个出力已经严重地打乱了我的计划，甚至威胁到我在中东的固有势力范围。"阿尔弗雷德声音听起来又有一些底气了。 

王耀嘲讽地道:"所以你认为你近来的这些举动能吓退我？" 

"你看你上司不是说降低汽车进口关税了吗？"阿尔弗雷德笑。 

王耀觉得通话没有必要再继续下去，直接按下了挂断键。突然又想起一件事，连忙给负责宣传的人员打了电话。 

"务必要让大家知道我们降低汽车进口关税的国家不包括那些违反世贸规则，随意对别国发动贸易战的国家。不能给某些国家不切实际的幻想。" 

11 

王沪最近喜欢上了京歌【梨花颂】，为此特意去拜师学了京剧，时不时还要给王耀打电话，问他自己学的好不好。王耀在睡觉前又接到了她打来的电话，她说自己已经练得炉火纯青了。王耀强打精神说自己很想听。王沪清了清嗓子，就在电话那头唱了起来: 

"梨花开，春带雨。梨花落，春入泥。此生只为一人去，道他君王情也痴情也痴。天生丽质难自弃，长恨一曲千古迷，长恨一曲。" 

【梨花颂】是梅派的经典曲目，王沪学的也是梅派唱腔，清婉甜脆，纯净从容。王沪音色原本就甜润兼济，学这种唱腔再合适不过了。 

经过她的演绎，一首梨花颂变得哀而不伤，缠绵委婉，就是少了点千古绝唱回味悠长的感觉。王耀赞不绝口，王沪信以为真，说要给王京唱去。王耀心里暗道不妙，王京一向嘴上不饶人，就没见他对家里那个兄弟姐妹客气过，王沪真要在他面前唱了只怕要被从头Diss到尾。王耀没来得及劝阻王沪，那丫头就兴冲冲地给王耀道了晚安。 

王耀只好打电话给王京，警告他不准在王沪面前说混话。 

"大哥，您是不知道王沪那丫头为什么要学京剧。她才不是突然对咱的国粹感兴趣了，都是因为伦敦说喜欢【梨花颂】，当初在金色大厅听梅老先生唱过一次后便念念不忘，王沪这才赶着学京剧，还只学梅派唱腔。"王京语气酸溜溜的，隔着手机屏幕都能闻到了。 

"她高兴就行了，又不是什么大不了的事，再说多学点东西也挺好。"王耀笑着说。 

"华盛顿一直想让爷给他唱首贵妃醉酒，这事在爷跟前提了多少遍了，爷都没让他如愿。她倒好，提前接到消息说博【河蟹】鳌论坛上会宣布争取在今年开通'沪伦通'的事，就立刻学起了【梨花颂】，指望着在'沪伦通'开通那天唱给伦敦听呢。果然女生外向。"王京仍是恨铁不成钢的口气。 

"我们是政【河蟹】治门面，许多事不能放下脸面去做。她能随心所欲地去做自己想做的事，我是挺高兴的。"王耀说。 

"我也就那么一说，她那京剧老师还是我给她引荐的呢。"王京说。 

给王京打完电话后，王耀的困意消退了不少。闭上眼，脑海中浮现的全是纷繁的过往。碍于身份想做不能做的事太多，因为王沪的事他也想起了一件蒙尘的往事。 

那是一九四五的八月中旬，一个极美的夏日。天空中白云朵朵，海面上碧波无垠，海鸥展开羽翅从东京湾快速掠过，星条旗在密苏里号战列舰上方迎风招展，等待见证历史重大时刻的水兵和摄影师挤满了甲板。本田菊和日本政府代表分别在投降书上签字后，同盟国及各国政府代表依次在属于胜利者的位置签字。王耀利落地签完字后退到一旁，温柔的海风渐渐将他揉皱了的心抚平，他轻飘飘的思绪才像是终于落了地。身后的王沪轻轻握住他的手，十指交缠，小声地在他耳边说: 

"耀哥哥，我们真的胜利了。" 

女孩温柔又有点嗲气的声音还带着不敢置信的意味。王耀握紧女孩的手，珍视地在她的手背上亲吻了一下。 

"是的，我们胜利了。" 

他原来只打算带王苏参加这场投降仪式，但是王沪执意要跟来。面对家中的女孩时，他一向没有底线，便也把王沪带上了。当天晚上，美方在战列舰举办了小型的庆祝派对。霓虹灯挂在船舷上变幻着五彩光芒，飞溅的香槟和欢快的音乐点燃了甲板上热闹的氛围，士兵簇拥着年轻漂亮的小护士，欢声笑语一浪高过一浪。王耀端着不知被谁塞到手中的酒杯，在拥挤的人群中穿梭着寻找不知所踪的王沪。弗朗西斯突然从后面揽住他的肩膀，不由分说把他带到国家先生们聚集的区域。 

王耀闻到他身上浓郁的酒气，带着一些果香。王耀还没来得及表达不适，弗朗西斯已经把他推给了阿尔弗雷德。 

"瞧，还有一位国家先生没有展示才艺呢。"弗朗西斯对脸颊染上红晕醉态毕露的国家先生们说。 

阿尔弗雷德像是没有骨头一样附了过来，几乎把全身的重量都压在了王耀身上。从他身上传来的热度很高，一下子就将王耀包裹了。王耀看了看四周，意志薄弱的国家先生们都不胜酒力地倒在了别人身上，但是很奇怪没人倒在伊利亚身上。他面颊上也有海风都吹不散的红潮，但目光却非常清明，甚至在昏暗的环境下亮的惊人，看起来他是这群国家先生中唯一还保持清醒的人。 

"你去哪儿了，中国先生？我们都在找你。"阿尔弗雷德在王耀耳边说，热气都吹进了耳蜗。 

王耀觉得痒，偏了偏脑袋，鼻尖却不慎触碰到阿尔弗雷德无意识凑上来的嘴唇。湿热的触感使王耀的身体僵硬了，但很快他就意识到这只是一个小意外，于是放松警惕，柔声问眼神迷离的阿尔弗雷德。 

"我在找王沪，你看见她了吗？" 

"我之前看见她了。"阿尔弗雷德大着舌头含糊地说，"她和别人跳舞去了，她看起来很擅长这些。要我说，你真应该和她多学学。她多么活泼可爱呀。" 

阿尔弗雷德话音刚落，弗朗西斯又提起方才的话题。 

"在场的国家先生都放下架子各展才艺取悦大家了，现在轮到你了，中国先生。" 

"是的！我们都这么做了。"阿尔弗雷德醉醺醺地起哄道。 

王耀挑眉，"但是我并没有参与你们的游戏，也不曾见识你们的才艺。" 

"那就是你的问题了，你不知道去哪儿了，我们找不到你。"弗朗西斯不近人情地说。 

王耀琢磨了片刻，转头问阿尔弗雷德，"你表演什么了？" 

"我唱歌了。"阿尔弗雷德傻傻地笑，似乎对自己的表现极为满意。 

"你唱歌了？"王耀很惊讶。 

"And when two lovers woo   
恋人卿卿我我  
They still say, "I love you"   
他们仍互诉爱意  
On that you can rely   
这个你可以依赖  
No matter what the future brings   
管他来日天翻地覆  
As time goes by   
任岁月悠悠流逝。" 

为了证明他说过的话，阿尔弗雷德自信地唱了几句。王耀对他的表现不做点评，面对大家期待的目光，他大大方方地说道:"我不会跳舞也不会唱歌，你们的那些乐器我也不太会，今天恐怕是要让你们失望了。" 

"也许你可以唱京剧。"伊利亚急忙说。 

王耀眼珠一转，笑吟吟地看着伊利亚说:"你能想到什么我就唱什么。" 

伊利亚愣了片刻，然后皱起眉头冥思苦想，他心里是有主意的，却怎么也记不起听过的那段京剧是什么名。 

他曾于1938年春秘密到华慰问到中国战场支援作战的苏联空军志愿队。当时苏中双方飞行队员刚刚组成混编队伍，很快就要前往武汉执行空袭任务。伊利亚在中方人员的陪同下来到位于南昌的空军基地，民间剧团组织的慰问演出活动正在军营中上演。伊利亚在台下听了一阵，临时搭建的戏台上各色人物来来去去，京剧咿咿呀呀的声音他既听不懂也不大能欣赏，混在中国人中的苏联战士们多半也只是图个新鲜，华美的服饰厚重的妆容看腻了便觉得没趣了，东张西望地寻找新的兴趣点。 

伊利亚离开座位，走向剧团临时搭建的帐篷。守在帐篷外的士兵拦住他，说后台不允许进去。负责伊利亚在华生活的身边的中方代表跟士兵解释了伊利亚的身份，士兵却露出更为难的神色，凑到中方代表耳语了几句话。中方代表面色微变，犹豫着该怎么劝说伊利亚时，伊利亚已经展露出不耐烦的神色。他推开挡在身前的士兵，径直闯入中国人的禁地，剧团的工作人员上来盘问他，他也全然不管不顾，一昧地横冲直撞。 

已经抹完彩勾完眉毛眼线正仰着头等待化妆师傅替他画嘴唇的男旦睁开眼，染红的凤眼像一朵形状优美的桃花，开合间挑起从来不曾见过的妩媚风情。凝脂于肤点朱唇，面若新月色如花，黑发如墨散在脑后，白色水衣下隐隐可见锁骨，那是一种东西方都认可的真正的东方之美，模糊了性别，内敛又不似日本歌舞伎那般禁欲压抑，反倒是处处透着活色生香的暧昧。 

"吃饭别上厨房，看戏别上后台。伊利亚，你不懂我们的规矩了。"男旦说。 

伊利亚放轻了脚步走近，从不知所措的化妆师傅手中拿过点唇用的笔。对着男旦那张已经被浓墨重彩掩去了自身颜色却又精致到无可挑剔的脸仔细端详了一阵，伊利亚才勾起对方精巧的下巴。 

男旦在妆容映衬下显得格外有神的眼睛里浮现出潋滟的波光，和伊利亚近距离对视了片刻后，黑羽翼一样丰满的睫毛落下，敛去了所有神韵，只留下一副任君采撷的神态。 

伊利亚用笔在妆盒里蘸了朱砂色的唇彩，然后在男旦嘴唇上细细点描。男旦的睫毛轻轻颤动着，像是受惊了的蝴蝶。伊利亚的嘴角忍不住浮上微笑，他说: 

"以后别画这样的妆了。"顿了顿，补充道:"对皮肤不好。" 

画完脸上的妆后，王耀说什么也不让伊利亚继续在后台呆下去。伊利亚被王耀的警卫人员不客气地'请'了出去，直到下一场剧目开始，王耀才穿着华丽的宫装戴着繁重的凤冠在丫鬟仆从们的簇拥下千娇百媚地走了出来。 

伊利亚仍然听不懂他在唱什么，但是他一个优雅的开扇，一个秋水入眸的眼神便能施展出让人安安静静坐下来的魔力。 

很多年后，伊利亚才知道当初王耀唱的京剧叫什么名字，但是被王耀视作心头大患的他已经没有资格对王耀提出要求了。 

"我知道那叫什么了，那叫贵妃醉酒。"只有在联合国总部重逢时，伊利亚才有机会亲口对王耀说这句话。 

而王耀只是波澜不惊地看着他，然后头也不回地离开。这件事并未在王耀心中泛起多大的涟漪，直到如今想起来才生出些怅然的情绪。意识到自己又陷入了不该追忆的往事中，王耀心底涌出一丝烦闷，他恼恨自己记性太好，还抓着这些细枝末节的东西不放。 

强迫自己清空思绪，王耀继续睡觉，弗朗西斯的短信却突然传来。 

【叙利亚问题上，法国会和美英一起行动，至少名义上是这样的。】

弗朗西斯根本没必要特意发这个短信，他不需要对王耀做出声明，都是利益所向而已。尽管法国总是让美国头疼，但事实是美英法很多时候都是捆在在一起的，在尚不明确美国所做的事会对未来局势造成影响时法国都会惯性地选择跟从，借机捞取利益。再者保持在美英法金三角中的一席之地可以提升他在欧盟中的话语权。而恰好亚瑟也有通过弗朗西斯继续对欧陆国家发挥影响力的想法。 

想到那个饱受战火摧残的国家，王耀内心生出了真切的怜悯，他能庇护任勇朝，能庇护拉纳，但对更多的国家仍是无能为力。他借用法国著名戏剧【le Cid】中的经典台词，给弗朗西斯回了短信: 

【Va, je ne te hais point.   
你走吧，我不恨你。】 

 

12   
经弗朗西斯这么一打扰，王耀困意全无。他披上衣服想出去走走，出门便看见王蒙走进了电梯。他跟过去时电梯已经往下走了，他注意到电梯在3层停下了。 

3层是专门用来举办酒宴的大厅，王蒙大半夜不睡觉去那儿做什么。王耀疑惑地去3楼找王蒙，刚出电梯就听见了宴厅半开的大门里传出钢琴声。 

王耀放轻脚步走进铺着地毯的宴厅，没发出一点声响。王蒙专注地在黑白琴键上施展他的才艺，丝毫没察觉王耀的到来。他弹奏的是【Road to freedom】，这首曲子有一种令人安静的魔力，根据极度轻柔舒缓的音乐所能联想的事物都是寂寞的，一滴融进大海中的水，一条孤独延伸向远方的路，一片在深秋孤独飘落的叶子，一颗在黑暗的天空中独自闪烁着微光的星星……王耀在这种微妙的气氛中渐渐失了神，思绪游离到他和罗德里赫的对话中。 

…… 

"中国先生，您是现存最古老的国家，我想你一定能解答我的困惑。" 

"国家消失后还会有灵魂存在吗？" 

"费里西安诺说他看见基尔伯特了，我一点也不相信，但他说基尔伯特笑话我弹贝多芬的钢琴曲了。我发誓决不弹德国音乐家作品的事只有我和基尔伯特知道。" 

…… 

"大哥？" 

王蒙的声音惊醒了王耀的意识。他竟然走神到连王蒙已经停止演奏了都不知道。 

"怎么半夜不睡觉来弹钢琴了？失眠了吗？"王耀关切地问。 

王蒙立刻摇头。但随后又带着一丝困惑表情，欲言又止地看着王耀。他有一双极具神韵的凤目，比王京那双含情的凤眼要狭长些眼尾也挑得更高些。但是这双妙极了的眼睛却总是显得有些迷茫，令王耀心疼。 

"阿蒙，有什么话你就直说吧。不需要在大哥面前这么拘谨。" 

王蒙却坚定地摇头，"我没事。" 

王耀见他不想说也不勉强，拍了拍他的肩膀，说:"回去睡觉吧，明天还有一整天的会议。" 

王蒙点头，他刚从琴凳上站起来，王耀的电话就响了。王耀看了来电显示后对王蒙说:"你先回去，我接个电话。" 

王蒙离开后，王耀才不紧不慢地接通电话。 

"上个月阿尔弗雷德的上司声称美军会撤出叙利亚时，我又提醒过你，阿尔弗雷德和他上司的话都不值得被相信。他们突然制造'间谍风云'可不仅仅是为了给你难堪。好在你们并没有对美方的话做出回应。但是别以为我不知道，你抱着侥幸的心态在等阿尔弗雷德把注意力集中到我身上。虽然我们已经闹到了如今的僵局，但没有改变的是，在所有国家中，我和他的矛盾是最根本的却又是最不可彻底激化的。" 

"伊万，你真的明白了吗？你说说看，阿尔弗雷德这一次同时发起了针对你我的打击，他的主要目标是谁？" 

"不，伊万，你还是没明白。他的主要目标是你还是我都不重要，重要的是最后一定是你承受更多的打击。" 

"旅行法也好，对台军售也好，甚至放言让军舰停靠台湾也好，他在台湾问题上不断试探我的底线无非是为了提高和我贸易谈判的筹码。台湾问题是中美两国关系的基础，越过红线的后果比打贸易战严重得多，阿尔弗雷德不是笨蛋，不会做这种得不偿失的事。但是我不能再继续容忍他用台湾问题讹诈我，也不能再容忍岛上台独势力蔓延。现在，我要让他知道如果他要挑贸易的事，我就跟他打贸易战，如果他要升级台湾问题，我就顺势解放台湾。我不会再妥协！" 

"你说的没错，现在我们是唇亡齿寒的关系，所以我会有所行动。但你一定要记住了，我这么做不是因为和你一样被逼到了绝路，所以不要把我的帮助看成是理所当然。" 

和伊万的这通电话结束的并不是那么愉快。王耀神情略显颓废地在琴凳上坐下，看着地毯上绣着的牡丹发呆。他知道他说话过于带刺了，伊万那么骄傲的人，忍耐着听完他这些话还不忘在结束时对他说'晚安'已经是足够低声下气的表现了。他不该把连日来堵在心口的闷气撒在伊万身上，伊万承受的精神压力远比他大。而他之所以这么烦闷不仅仅是因为在这场多方博弈中承受的压力，还有他和阿尔弗雷德不知何去何从的感情。 

他缓缓吐出胸口的浊气，看了一眼手机屏幕上显示的时间，已经是凌晨一点了。 

王耀不在给自己胡思乱想的时间，他必须要回去休息养足精神面对明天的集体会议了。他还有很多重要的事要在明天宣布，在这个风云剧变的时刻，他必须以最自信最昂扬的精神状态出现在公众视野中。 

他快步走向厅门，身后忽然传来琴键被重重压下后急促的嗡鸣。王耀的心像是在那一刻被投入了一颗石头，泛起的涟漪快速向全身扩散，每一个毛孔都受到了刺激而张开，寒气沿着缝隙钻入体内。他转身看着没有第二个人的宴厅，悸动的心令他指尖发麻，不甚明显的喉结上下翻滚了一下。他压下心里的闷痛，忍住发酸的鼻子说: 

"我又没说不帮他。"


	5. 第五章

01  
阿尔弗雷德戴着耳机在办公室里听柴可夫斯基的第六交响曲，神情陶醉。午后的时光总是带着一些慵懒漫长的感觉，他厌烦一切打上了俄罗斯烙印的东西，唯独欣赏这首交响曲带来的悲怆和绝望。

俄罗斯的文化艺术在东西方看来都有些不伦不类，却又能同时捕捉到它符合东西方文明内核的特质，西方钟情于它那粗犷饱满的随时准备喷薄而出的激情，东方欣赏它的厚重肃穆和从冻土底下滋生出的绵长的忧郁。

王耀头一次在阿尔弗雷德家里发现柴可夫斯基的黑胶唱片时，惊讶过后很快就露出了恍然的神情。

"音乐其实是有国界的，艺术也是有国界的，缺乏某个国家历史文化的深刻了解，我们就很难领悟那些具有本国特色的艺术作品真正所表达的意义以及所传递的感情。文化差别越大，这种感触就会越发深刻，显然俄罗斯的艺术既满足了西方的审美趣味，也兼顾了东方的精神追求。"王耀把黑胶唱片放回原处，找了另一张流行音乐的唱片放上留声机。

"不可否认，你的看法有一定的道理。但我还是相信音乐和艺术是没有国界的，这个世界只是缺乏对艺术多样化的宽容性。"阿尔弗雷德张开双手坐在沙发上说。

王耀抿着唇想了一阵才说:"我想东亚文明圈外，最能欣赏东方艺术的就是俄罗斯了。"

阿尔弗雷德不以为意地撇撇嘴，"可我记得亚瑟也有一段时间表现出东方的狂热之情，俄罗斯倒是一直想摆脱历史在他身上留下的东方烙印。还是说你认为的那个最懂得欣赏你们的国家，不是俄罗斯也不是沙俄，而是苏联。"

王耀沉默不语，他到阿尔弗雷德身边坐下，微扬起头，沉醉在上个世纪流行的慵懒爵士乐中。阿尔弗雷德用肩膀撞他，想听他继续发表高见。

厌烦地瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼，王耀站起身去冰箱里拿了两瓶啤酒回来，用新的话题把阿尔弗雷德搪塞过去了。

话题涉及到苏联时，王耀总是三缄其口。但他越是沉默，阿尔弗雷德就越是忍不住试探。从某种意义上来说，他算是把伊利亚彻底揍趴的那个人，可是在王耀这里，他丝毫感觉不到自己是个该得意洋洋的胜利者。

"先生，中方代表团已经抵达华盛顿。"助理冷静又响亮的声音打断了阿尔弗雷德的胡思乱想。

阿尔弗雷德取下耳机，问:"王耀来了吗？"

"我们没有在代表团中看到中国先生。"

阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头想了想，说:"明天让基辛格博士去探探口风，这样关键的时刻，王耀不会缺席。"

助理不动声色地提醒:"这只是一场部长级的对话，按照惯例，中国先生不会出席。"

"我相信他最后会出现，别忘了他有过突然降格出席部长级会议的先例。"阿尔弗雷德自信地微笑。

助理露出一丝同情的神色，说:"但或许要让您失望了，据可靠消息称，中国先生目前在东京。这也是我要向您汇报的第二件要事。"

阿尔弗雷德挥了挥手示意助理退下，他将额头散落的金发悉数拢到脑后，深呼吸暗示自己要冷静，不能再像过去那样被王耀牵动情绪。但是内心生出了不可忽视的愤怒，一阵阵地冲击着他的胸腔，在他看见王耀在南斯拉夫大使馆被炸后送给他的"和平钟"还挂在墙上时，愤怒终于突破了名为理智的屏障。

他拨打王耀的电话，对方刚接通，他就急不可待地破口大骂:

"就算你骂我鬼佬，美帝野心狼，我也要说'F* Japanese！F* Koreans！F* Chi——' "

"你敢说最后那个词试试！"王耀打断他，压低了声音威胁。

阿尔弗雷德舔了舔嘴唇，他什么也不怕，任何人都不能影响他的决定。就算中方说中美关系已经走到了一个"重要的十字路口"又怎样？难道王耀真的敢"离婚"？当然不敢！

"F* Chips！"阿尔弗雷德说。

"You have lost me——wait——"王耀说到一半时打住，"你说什么?"

" I hate chips！I won't eat chips any more ！"阿尔弗雷德恨不得给自己一耳光。他想说的话到嘴边就变了味，舌头就像是有它自己的想法一样，拐着弯说了一些言不由衷的话。

"Chips？"王耀不确定地问。

"我最近吃了太多炸薯条，我想我已经胖了不止十斤了。"阿尔弗雷德中英混搭，镇定地说，"你刚才说什么？你说'you have ……'?"

"神经病。"王耀骂道，随后利落地挂断电话。

阿尔弗雷德泄愤不成，反倒更给自己添了一些堵。他重新坐下，像泄了气的气球颓废地瘫在椅背上，在柴可夫斯基悲怆的交响乐中，一种模糊的忧患意识逐渐成形。

第一轮在北京举行的美中贸易谈判正式开始前，他接到了来自大西洋另一端的警告。

"阿尔弗，我想你比任何人都清楚美中关系的压舱石是经贸。换句话说，如果不能共同赚钱，你和王耀的"夫妻"关系就彻底完蛋了！"

贸易战雷声大雨点小，它不会埋葬美中多年经营的互利共生关系，但却能摧毁阿尔弗雷德和王耀多次在风雨中飘摇的私人感情。他们的关系能维持到现在实属不易，王耀的性子堪称外柔内刚的典范，当年的两强——美利坚和苏联——都以为自己能掌控他，到最后才发现谁也不能掌控他。就像王耀说的那样，除了不可一世的美利坚，没有国家能令他包容隐忍至此。但是刚才他听得很清楚，王耀说出了结束两人关系的话，似乎是早有打算，阿尔弗雷德让出伴侣的位置后，后继者是谁用脚趾头都能想到。

"不是那么容易退出的。"阿尔弗雷德看向窗外，花园里绿树成荫，熬了一冬的小草纷纷从地下钻了出来，享受温暖阳光的抚慰。正是百花竞放的季节，白宫仿佛置身于一片白茫茫的甜蜜蜜的橙花香气中。

华盛顿的夏天已经悄然而至。这是阿尔弗雷德最喜欢的季节，热情洋溢，慵懒的阳光，柔软的沙滩，挥洒的香槟，裸露的肌肤，挥霍不尽的激情，理所当然地适合违背理智的爱情诞生。

"在我对你厌倦之前，没有人能退出。"

02  
自从接到王耀临时加入代表团将出席第七次日中韩三国举行的领导人会议后，本田菊一直处于朦胧的兴奋中。他夜不能寐，费劲心思琢磨该如何安排会议之外的行程。这种兴奋随着王耀到来的日期临近又变成了深深的焦虑。王耀很多年不曾光顾东京了，他想给对方留下一个好印象，却似乎怎么安排都不尽如人意。

任勇洙比王耀先一步抵达东京机场。本田菊本不愿亲自去机场迎接，但又担心他家的媒体会拿本田菊对待王耀的态度做对比，不负责任地发表一些荒谬言论，加深两国的相互敌视，故而准时出现在机场。

"我们都被骗了。阿尔弗雷德不是真想和王耀打贸易战，他炒作那些噱头不过是为了讹诈王耀，迫使王耀将中国与欧日韩的毛衣都转移到中美之间。他哪里是想离婚，分明是想独占！"任勇洙不为自己的处境忧虑，下了飞机就没心没肺地嘲笑本田菊，"你做了那么多事却始终不能得到阿尔弗雷德的信任。除了澳大利亚先生，没人比你更蠢了。"

本田菊心平气和地说:"国际关系一向如此，每一个国家都可能成为笑里藏刀的敌人，也都可能成为暗送秋波的朋友。所以不能说'欺骗'或者'信任'的话。"

"你又在说什么让人听不懂的话！就不能坦诚一点承认自己确实愚蠢吗？"任勇洙嚷嚷道。

本田菊含蓄一笑，声音轻柔地说:

"有时候真羡慕你呀，即使被随意摆布也还能保持如此乐观的心态。"

"喂！臭小子你是想被揍吗？！"任勇洙激动之下提高了嗓门，使媒体的镜头更多地关注他们了。

果然来接机就是一个错误。本田菊心想。

中方专机抵达机场的时候，本田菊紧握的手心已经渗出了一层薄汗。他微眯了眼睛仰起头，王耀恰好从机舱里走出来，向媒体挥手致意前，他慎重地扯了下西服下摆。

着传统服饰的日本男孩向王耀献上芳香的花束，王耀弯下腰接过男孩手里的鲜花，然后在胆大的男孩试踮起脚图亲吻他时主动凑上脸，并温柔地拍了拍男孩的肩膀。

"曾祖父年幼时有幸被中国先生抱过。"在一片祥和的气氛中，男孩出人意料地开口。

王耀颇感有趣地问:"是什么时候呢？"

"1945年，在台湾。"男孩像天使又像恶魔般笑眯眯地回答。

王耀脸色微变，他想起了那段不愉快的记忆。本田菊的心跳到了嗓子眼，他没有想到下面的人疏忽至此，竟然安排这个男孩来迎接，又或许他们自作聪明地认为这会是一次别有深意的接触。本田菊一直执着于之后的行程细节，却没想到开始就犯了错。

"我不记得了呢。"王耀牵动嘴角笑了一下，转身将手中的花束递给了身后的工作人员，微笑着像本田菊走来。

"欢迎来到东京！"本田菊仓促地伸手。

王耀像对待女士那样轻轻握住本田菊微凉的指尖，应付了媒体的镜头后很快就放开了。本田菊定下心神，礼貌地引王耀走向恭候多时的专车。

本田菊握紧放在膝盖上的拳头，偷偷觑了一眼自上车后便一直将目光投向窗外的王耀。憋足一口气后，说道:

"我们和台湾仅会保持民间的往来。"

王耀将头转向车内，冷漠地看着本田菊，目光仍充斥着不信任。

"首相很快会就这个问题表态。我们是真切地希望与中方改善关系。"本田菊语气有些急。

王耀垂下眼眸，像是在思索本田菊这番话的可信度，随后他换上了一副温和的神情看着本田菊。

"我们也是真切地希望和日方改善关系，当然前提是日方在历史和政治问题上尊重事实。"

"我明白了。"本田菊低下头避开王耀的视线说。

每当涉及难以避免的敏感话题，本田菊就会摆出这种模棱两可的暧昧姿态，多少有些令王耀恼火。不过阿尔弗雷德也这样抱怨过他，说他总是拐弯抹角地说话，不够坦诚，甚至连任勇洙也被阿尔弗雷德批评为关键问题上总是犯"蠢"，说话时就故意变得"前言不搭后语"。

王耀重新将视线投向窗外干净的建筑和街道，他不是第一次见到这样的景象，心中却仍感触动。日本人在方方面面透露出来的精益求精的性子确实是目前略显浮躁的中国所欠缺的。

来东京前，王耀和王嘉龙在民族性格的问题上有过争执。起因是王耀劝导王嘉龙不要抗拒与内地的融合，内地的市场和香港的资本、金融、先进技术和管理理念结合可以携手开创一片新天地。王嘉龙因为沪伦通的事对王耀颇有怨念，直言不会信任王耀，王耀榨干了他的血就想抛弃他，任他沉沦。

虽然知道王嘉龙只是一时气话，王耀还是免不了被他不计后果的言语刺伤。他那时正因为伊万突然造访的事烦心，躁郁的情绪也就顺理成章地转移到再次激怒他的王嘉龙身上。

"如果你想保持特殊性，抗拒与内陆融合，就不要埋怨利好的事逐渐转移到内地。这是市场机制下必然的利益导向结果。"

王嘉龙轻蔑了哼了一声:"如果真是市场导向的结果，那么就不是沪伦通而是港伦通了。没有人比我更了解英国和中国了。玩金融，王沪根本不是我的对手！"

"站在风口上，猪都可以起飞。"王耀脱口而出，后悔接踵而至。

电话那头静默无声，王耀懊恼不已，连忙道歉:"嘉龙，对不起。"

"一直以来，你就是这样看待我的？我的努力在你看来一文不值，我的辉煌在你看来仅仅是因为站在风口上？"王嘉龙声音颤抖。

"我不是那个意思——"

王耀的话说到一半就被王嘉龙粗暴地打断。

"你们也是搭上了产业转移的末班车，实现了经济的高速增长。那么你们也是'站在风口上，猪都能起飞'的案例了？"

"因为站在风口上而起飞的国家和地区有很多，可是逆风了依然能翱翔的只有我一个。"

王嘉龙憋着气说:"中国人小聪明太多，想不劳而获的人太多，窃取他人的劳动成果，不尊重知识产权。这样的地方我不敢去融合！"

王耀皱起眉头提醒:"你也是中国人！"

"没必要这样提醒我！"

"这是你不能忘记的底线！"

"你就是这样！时时刻刻不忘原则！口号喊得响亮，细节上却做得一塌糊涂，只要打着爱国的旗号就可以纵容许多丑陋的勾当，只要打着'发展'的旗号就能对侵犯知识产权的问题睁一只眼闭一只眼。"

王耀沉沉地叹了一口气，他不指望王嘉龙能理解他为什么那么重视选择，可他还是要为自己辩解:"原则是大局，没有大局观，在细节上死磕只会像本田菊那样钻入牛角尖。香港和日本说起来都不算大，当你面对内地这九百六十万平方公里的土地和十四亿的人口时，你就会懂原则的重要性！此外，你说的漠视知识产权、抄袭或山寨问题，美国、日本都经历过，但幸运的是那个年代通讯技术不像现在这样发达，'丑闻'不会传遍世界。所以不要认为'山寨'是中国人的劣根性，这是全世界的劣根性，因为'山寨'这条路是实现技术追赶的捷径！"

"我们到了。"本田菊轻声提醒暗自出神的王耀。

王耀恍然回过神，整理了着装后走下汽车。记者手中的照相机频繁闪烁的灯光照得王耀眼花，他微微低下头，跟随本田菊快步走入市政大厦。

一直急于在太平洋地区扮演反华先锋角色的本田菊自菲律宾偃旗息鼓后也跟着收敛了不少，令人啼笑皆非的毛衣战眼看要拉下帷幕了，本田菊便借着第七次领导人会议的机会释放出洽谈自贸区相关事宜的意愿，成功吸引王耀亲临东京。为了进一步表达诚意，本田菊迫不及待地将犹如"鸡肋"的台湾卖了。王耀头疼地想，王晓梅约莫是又要不分青红皂白地把这笔账算在他头上了。

当天，三国领导人举行了简单的会晤，初步就会议涉及的核心问题进行了沟通。期间三国都表达了对重启被某域外国家的干扰拖慢了进程的自贸区谈判的诚意。现在东亚环境发生了很大的变化，某域外国家也被内忧外患束缚了手脚，东亚三国如果想在自贸区问题上实现突破，现在是最好的时机。排除了来自太平洋彼岸的外部干扰后，自贸区能否实现就只在于他们能否解决三国的内部矛盾了。内部矛盾主要来源于两方面:一是产业上的竞争关系会令三国在具体开放的贸易领域产生分歧，二是三国对历史以及领土的认识不一致。

结束了首日的会晤后，本田菊请任勇洙和王耀到酒吧喝一杯，预祝明天的会议能够顺利。任勇洙不喝洋酒，本田菊点了本土清酒，他又嫌寡淡，跟喝水一样，砸吧砸吧嘴愣是觉得没味，不如他家的烧酒霸道。嫌弃归嫌弃，他一杯接一杯地灌自己就没停下来过。王耀劝他少喝点，他摆摆手傻笑着说:"我有些话，要多喝酒才说得出来。"

"如果是喝多了才能说的话，想必不是理智的话。"本田菊不动声色地转动着酒杯说。

任勇洙轻轻推开挡在中间的王耀，冲本田菊喊叫，他嗓门本来就大，扬起语调后声音更突出了。好在他喊得是韩语，在场估计没有能听懂的人。

"你家那群兔崽子因为我们在使馆前摆放慰安妇雕像就在网上叫骂！我们做错了吗？！即使你们有不认错的自由，难道我们没有为自己申诉的自由吗？！"

本田菊看了一眼面色复杂的王耀，谨慎地措辞道:"他们不能理解也是稍微能够理解吧，毕竟他们出生在和平年代，没有做过对不起任何人的事呀。"

"所以他们就能心安理得地忘记祖辈们犯下的错了？"任勇洙继续质问。

"我们不应该让仇恨一代又一代地传递。"本田菊抿了抿嘴唇，"到最后我们也是战争的受害者。"

"反正错的不是你，是这个混乱无序的世界。你是施害者也是受害者，没人比你更痛苦了，你也爱好和平。"任勇洙忍不住翻了个白眼。

本田菊听出了任勇洙话里浓浓的讽刺，郑重其事地说:"正是因为战争是不会有真正的赢家的，所以我们才需要反思！认清这一点，就不会再有人贸然发动战争了！"

"真正的反思不是应该像路德那样正视给受害者带去的苦难吗？把自己塑造成同样受到伤害的悲情角色这就是所谓的反思吗？"任勇洙的酒劲渐渐上来了，他的脸颊被烧得通红，眼睛异常清亮，"我曾听过一个故事，杀人犯杀了母亲的孩子，母亲痛苦不已，整日以泪洗面，后来在神父的开导下决定原谅杀人犯，于是她特意去监狱看望杀人犯。她还没有说原谅，杀人犯就告诉她，他早已在上帝的指引下原谅了自己，决定洗心革面重新做人。母亲听后信仰崩塌，最后她杀了杀人犯。当受害人没有说原谅的时候加害人永远不能自我原谅，不要说鞠躬就能抚平以往的伤口，道歉有用的话要警察干嘛？"

任勇洙说到激动处往前扑过来，似乎想动手揍人了。但不慎被凳子拌了一下，踉跄着倒在王耀身上。

"勇洙——"王耀赶紧搂住任勇洙，防止他跌倒。

任勇洙抓住王耀的手臂，神情有些委屈，看着王耀的同时眼泪渐渐涌了上来。

"我一直很反感他家那些打着反战旗号渲染被轰炸后的东京有多么可怜的作品，但以前我想不明白为什么。直到看到你家网民批评那些无良媒体，我才终于明白为什么了。他的做法跟你家那些无良媒体有什么差别？不同情受害者，反倒费尽心思去挖掘加害者的凄惨命运，处处渲染加害者的可怜。"

"勇洙！别说了！"王耀轻声呵斥。

任勇洙将头靠在王耀肩上，低着头不让人看见他委屈落泪的样子。

"我不知道该怎么办！我知道我们应该团结在一起，我们文化同源，血统相近，我们是最懂对方的人。可是、他做了那些事、在记忆还没有淡薄之前我该怎么原谅？"任勇洙哽咽着说，"还有你，当初你可是选择了北边。"

王耀轻轻拍打任勇洙的后背，就像年幼的新罗躺在他怀里酣睡时，他经常做的那样。他们唇齿相依，他们隔海相望，于漫长的历史中见证对方的兴衰荣辱，熟料后来也是历史为他们三人套上了难以挣脱的枷锁。

"阿里郎 阿里郎 阿里郎 呦  
我的郎君翻山越岭路途遥远  
你真无情啊 把我扔下  
出了门不到十里路你会想家  
阿里郎 阿里郎 阿里郎 呦  
我的郎君翻山越岭路途遥远  
春天黑夜里满天星辰  
我们的离别情话千言难尽  
阿里郎 阿里郎 阿里郎 呦  
我的郎君翻山越岭路途遥远  
春天黑夜里满天星辰  
我们的离别情话千言难尽  
阿里郎 阿里郎 阿里郎 呦  
我的郎君翻山越岭路途遥远  
今宵离别后何日能回来  
请你留下你的诺言我好等待……"

王耀轻轻哼唱，任勇洙压抑在喉咙里的哽咽声越来越小，直至最后彻底消失。王耀抬起任勇洙的脑袋一瞧，任勇洙已经闭着眼睛打着呼噜睡着了。

王耀和本田菊合力把任勇洙塞进了汽车后座，王耀脱下自己的外套给任勇洙披上，随后对本田菊说:"我送他回酒店，你回家休息吧，时间不早了。"

本田菊欲言又止，王耀问他是否还有话要说他却摇头道:"不是什么重要的话。"

王耀同他告别后踏入汽车，将任勇洙的头安置在自己的肩膀上。汽车启动后，他忍不住转过头向后看，本田菊规规矩矩地站在路边，王耀已经算是小骨架体型纤瘦的人了，他看着却更是单薄瘦弱，娇小的身躯恍若还未长大的少年，撑不起宽大成熟的西服。直到汽车驶入另一条街道也不见他有离开的趋势，王耀收回视线，心中那股莫名的感伤还未排解，就听见任勇洙说:

"我喝多了就总是会做一些蠢事。"

"这不算蠢事。"王耀说。

任勇洙在王耀的肩膀上调整了一个舒适的依靠姿态后，继续说:"他突然表示愿意加快推进自贸区的动机不纯。"

"我们都知道阿尔弗雷德对他做的那些事。"

"不，不止是因为阿尔弗雷德在贸易上打压他了。"任勇洙打了个哈欠后继续说，"阿尔弗雷德不会放弃在东亚给你添乱，但现在半岛问题是他那位上司的政绩，白宫绝不愿意'特金会'出岔子。台湾问题也已经到了完全激化的临界点，阿尔弗雷德不敢再贸然打这张牌。南海问题已经掀不起多大的风浪了，因为菲律宾和越南都不再那么'听话'了，那么中国周边只剩下东海问题——也就是你和本田菊的问题了。阿尔弗雷德下一步计划一定是激化中日矛盾，这对本田菊来说是得不偿失的事，更何况阿尔弗雷德的现任上司上台后先是退出TPP，后又在半岛问题上将日本边缘化，现在在毛衣问题上又对日本极度苛刻，令日本颜面尽失。本田菊终于意识到他无法依靠阿尔弗雷德了，与其既被阿尔弗雷德薅羊毛又被他当做制衡你的棋子，不如主动出击与邻国修睦，在风险中寻找机遇。我认为这一次重启的自贸区谈判不会太顺利，也许还会因为某种外来的阻力被迫终止。"

"入世的谈判比现在三国的自贸区谈判更加漫长曲折，我面对的不止是一个或两个国家的刁难，可我从没想过放弃，因为我知道机会稍纵即逝，只要有一线生机我就要全力以赴地去争取。"王耀望进东京的夜色中，高楼大厦间霓虹闪烁，和上个世纪末他到纽约为入世谈判时沿途所见之景相似，大城市的繁华都如出一辙。

03  
刚从大连回到北京，王耀就接到了伊万的电话，他说他已经到首都机场了。

伊万的不请自来令王耀真切地体验了什么是一个头两个大的滋味，他正因为美方制造的各类突发事件忙得焦头烂额，没有闲情逸致去体恤伊万的浪漫。何况伊万属于来者不善的那种类型。

"我们已经安排人去莫斯科汇报这次中朝在大连的会晤成果了，你何必要亲自走这一趟。"和伊万在人来人往的机场拥抱时，王耀皱着眉在他耳边抱怨。

"我不想听到他们的官方言论，我只想听你怎么说。"伊万放开王耀，用那双罕见的紫色眼睛紧紧地盯住王耀，眼神锐利地像一把刀子，随时准备戳穿一切虚假的谎言，容不得一丝一毫的欺瞒。

"我的说辞和他们的没有差别。"王耀迎着伊万压迫的目光，冷淡地说。

伊万意味不明地笑了。

"你现在总是能成为世界新闻的头条，所有人都认为你已经对任勇朝失去掌控时，他又乖乖地回到了你身边。所有人都认为你和阿尔弗雷德会两败俱伤时，他又不断地在毛衣问题上松口。"

王耀不耐烦地说:"伊万'布拉金斯基，我可没闲工夫听你这些鬼话，如果你想以这样的方式登上新闻头条，我可以把风头都让给你。"

"你不能把我边缘化，俄罗斯三分之二的领土在亚洲，我也是这里的主人之一。"伊万压抑着怒火，扬起语调表达被忽视的不满。

"别傻站在这里了，有话到车上再说。"王耀将伊万往前推了一下，催促他赶紧离开公共场所。伊万的长相和身材都太引人注目，他们继续停留在人来人往的大厅很容易被人认出。

但是快要上车时，王耀的手机响了。他看了一眼来电显示后对伊万说:

"阿尔弗雷德的电话。他看到新闻后才知道任勇朝和上司访华了，昨天特朗普先生已经打过电话询问中朝会晤的具体情况，并且在推特上提到了这件事。"

伊万点头，坐到汽车里等候。王耀拿着手机走到远处接电话，伊万看见他不时皱眉，情绪激动时像被阿尔弗雷德传染了似的也开始挥舞着手用肢体语言表达愤怒。看来他和阿尔弗雷德的通话并不愉快。

王耀拉开车门坐到伊万身边，脸色阴沉，郁郁寡欢，似乎还陷在阿尔弗雷德带来的负面情绪中。

"是为了任勇朝的事？"伊万问。

王耀迟疑了一下，点头，"阿尔弗雷德的上司单方面宣布了美朝会晤的时间和地点，并且仍未暂停对朝鲜的制裁，美方的举动彻底激怒了任勇朝。朝方放出狠话称美方若一意孤行，双边会晤很可能会面临破裂的风险，美方才开始重视这个问题。但现在阿尔弗雷德还想沿用他们单方面定下的计划，我是任勇朝的担保人，我不能让他置身险境。"

王耀是个值得信赖的人，他不会轻易对谁做出承诺，但只要他承诺了就一定会做到，任勇朝就是那个唯一得到他庇护保证的幸运儿，【中朝友好互助条约】至今有效。伊万想起苏联曾经也拥有这份殊荣，只是中方提出解除这份条约时，苏联放弃得太容易了，没能将之变成政治遗产留给俄罗斯继承。

"以前他想摆脱你和阿尔弗雷德直接对话，可阿尔弗雷德非要拉上你才肯和他谈判，现在他比阿尔弗雷德更迫切地希望你介入半岛问题，他已经不敢相信阿尔弗雷德了，他只敢相信你。他这么做是正确的，因为他看到了阿尔弗雷德在中东地区的肆无忌惮，轰炸叙利亚，退出伊核协议，仿佛俄罗斯的影响不存在于这个地方，同时他也看到了阿尔弗雷德在对华毛衣问题上的瞻前顾后，一千亿的制裁清单说着说着就没了影，芯片制裁上也渐渐松了口，好不容易打张台湾牌也变得委屈巴巴，只敢拿民间自由说事。现在的局势很明朗，有谁还看不清的话就是他蠢了，只有你能让阿尔弗雷德收敛嚣张的气焰。伊朗也在着手准备访华事宜了，未来的一段时间，北京一定会很热闹。"


	6. 第六章

01

伊万醒来了，但是他没有立刻睁开眼，仍选择沉浸在梦境的余韵里，体会不属于他的心境。没有国家像他这样情况特殊，身体被割裂了，灵魂却依然能产生共鸣，那些没有了寄存实体的记忆和情感向冻土下丝丝渗透，最终悉数倒流回他这个后辈的身上。虽然这些记忆和情感大多会通过梦境的方式重现，但由于体验太过逼真，以至于他自己都需要刻意通过年份区分哪部分记忆属于斯捷潘，哪部分记忆属于伊利亚，哪部分记忆才真正属于他自己的。

王耀从华盛顿回来后，他又在第一时间赶到北圌京。19日，中美在华盛顿就第二轮的经贸谈判发表了联合声明后，双方相互妥协的态度已经在世界范围内引发了诸多猜测，这就意味着几个月来炒作得轰轰烈烈的贸易战将偃旗息鼓彻底进入温和博弈阶段。伊万再次利用“全面战略协作伙伴”的关系优势不请自来，意在咨询第二轮经贸嗟商的详情，尤其是涉及能源出口领域的谈判结果。

伊万乘坐的航班甚至比中方代表团的专机先一步降落在首都国际机场。王耀的专车刚驶出机场没多久就接到了伊万的电话，他说他也在机场。王耀不得不折回去接他。近日来，被半岛问题和贸易问题缠住了的王耀不太想见到这位同样诸事不顺且性格古怪的斯拉夫情人，但他又必须谨慎处理两人之间亲密却又总是透着一股微妙和尴尬气息的关系。俄罗斯那位走“铁汉柔情”人设的总统毕竟年事已高，而这可能是他的最后一个任期，他的强硬和美国的步步紧逼是中俄不断走进的契机，往后因为领导班子的大换血，中俄关系可能会发生重大变化——这对双方来说都是值得防范的风险。

近年来伊万心中的焦虑感越来越甚，每当他苦苦思索国家未来的出路时，他就仿佛能听到斯捷潘在脑海里吐着舌头发出的‘嘶嘶’声。斯捷潘解决问题的办法永远是简单粗暴的‘战争’，和现存大多数强盛过的国家一样，他的光荣史堪称一部战争史。然而到了伊万的时代，主要国家之间的游戏规则已经发生了天翻地覆的变化。虽然战争从未真正从这个星球上消失过，但在主要国家和地区，经济发展才是人们最关心的议题，而他的前辈在经济发展的问题上有过短暂辉煌但总体来说成绩糟糕，他既无经济发展的经验可循亦无这方面的天赋，莽撞地改革只导致自己元气大伤，日渐走向被边缘化的泥淖。伊万的日渐失意和王耀的春风得意似乎是一对孪生兄弟，每当他打算袖手旁观想看对方掉入欧美国家为他精心准备的陷阱时，对方却似乎总能轻圌松地化险为夷。这种仿佛来自命运的不公平待遇加深了伊万对王耀的嫉妒，他后悔当初尽心尽力地在东亚培养这样一个巨龙，也埋怨王耀在他最困难的时候对他虚情假意的‘支援’。他时常会忘记上个世纪的对华援助是伊利亚的‘功绩’，但即使记起来了，这种‘得不偿失’的心态也仍然支配着他的情绪转向负面。

“最后你还是去了华盛顿，难道不怕他们认为你仍然处于弱势地位吗？”伊万侧头看王耀，对方低着头，闭着眼，似乎已经睡着了，但是又突然被他的声音惊醒了。

王耀睁开眼，茫然地看着伊万。伊万重复一遍问题。

王耀垂下眼眸，说：“如果真的认为我去华盛顿签就是为了签无条件妥协的协议，你也不会走这一趟了。”

“但看起来就是这么回事，不是吗？你们的联合声明里说得明明白白，‘中方将采取有效措施实质性减少美对华货物贸易逆差，大量增加自美购买商品和服务’。”

“我们会扩大对美进口，但一切终究还是市场说了算。”王耀将头转向窗外，显然不想被这个让他烦心的话题挤占可以短暂地放空自己的宝贵时间。

”但油气进口在你家可不是市场说了算。”伊万也想做个善解人意的人，但是他认为他问的问题至关重要。

“我是油气进口大国，对油气的需求每年都在扩大，但是进口的增长速度已经满足不了市场的需要了。尤其是对天然气的需求已经产生了一定的缺口，我们不能单纯地依赖耗时耗力的管道运输天然气，美国的液化天然气不需要事先建设管道，只需要保证海上航线就能缓解我们的燃眉之急。”王耀打着马虎眼。

伊万皱眉，“不能满足就扩大进口，西伯利亚的油气管道投入运营后，还会担心不能满足你们家的需要吗？”

王耀沉默了片刻后，回道：“我们需要多样化油气进口渠道，防范未知风险。”

“你在担心什么？难道你认为我们的合作不可靠吗？”伊万扬起了声音问。

王耀察觉到他情绪上的变化，为了避免进一步激怒伊万，他选择闭口不谈。

伊万深吸一口气，掐住王耀的白净光洁的下巴，带着薄茧的指腹轻轻摩挲着细腻的皮肤。王耀眼睛里划过一丝受惊之色，很快就沉入幽深的眼底不见了踪影。伊万通过他那双平静如止水的深棕色眸子清晰地看见了自己的倒影，未来不可预测，过去无法改变，唯一庆幸的便是至少现在他还在这双眼睛里。

"SO，you and Jones are getting back again.Maybe I should say， congratulations？"伊万低下头，在离王耀柔软的嘴唇只有微弱的间隔时停下，压低了声音说。

王耀眼睛里的光剧烈地颤动了几下，他闭上眼睛，仰起头在伊万的嘴唇上轻轻碰了一下。伊万还未回过神，他已经拨开伊万钳住他下巴的手，像什么事都没有发生过一样靠在黑色的皮质椅背上，冷淡地说："我希望你不是以俄罗斯的身份来到中国。如果你是以俄罗斯的身份来到中国，那么中美第二轮谈判的细节恕我无可奉告。"

伊万想说的话都被堵在了喉咙里，他憋着火在沉默中思考了几轮，最终没有按耐住想要看到王耀失落狼狈的心思，恶毒地开口道：

"12月25日那天晚上，他的最后一通电话打给了阿尔弗雷德。"

这是只有伊利亚和阿尔弗雷德知道的密码，但是伊利亚既然把他那部分经历渗透到伊万的记忆里了，伊万便顺利成章地成为了这些秘事的继承人。王耀的神情几乎没有一丝变化，这些年来他似乎一直防备着有人故意在他面前提起伊利亚相关的事，但是伊万还是发现了他放在黑色西裤上的手指轻轻地收缩了一下。

"你想知道他们聊了什么吗？"伊万不怀好意地笑。

“如果你想让我知道，无论我回答什么你都会让我知道。”王耀轻轻地扬起笑容。

伊万泄气，王耀时时刻刻都不忘记维持自己的从容姿态，能撕下他这层伪装的人目前只有霸道过头的阿尔弗雷德。

“他跟阿尔弗雷德打了个赌。”伊万说，“他说阿尔弗雷德对你的爱始于利益却会陷于爱情本身，阿尔弗雷德否认了这一点，他坚持你们只能始于利益忠于利益止于利益。他们约定如果阿尔弗雷德输了，阿尔弗雷德就必须带你去北极，而消失了的他也会知道这个答案。”

“他答应过你带你去北极看极光，可惜未能实现。说起来这只是他无数个无法兑现的承诺中的一个，但到最后关头，他只想起来这一个，并且以赌约的方式将他的遗愿强加给阿尔弗雷德了。”

02

王耀出现在华盛顿后，阿尔弗雷德从收到他寄回的“中国皇后号”船模起一直积累到现在的不满和愤怒都一笔勾销了。他甚至原谅了王耀在第一轮谈判结束后不留他吃饭就催促他赶紧离开的做法，他那会几乎成为了国家圈的笑话，似乎一夕间大家都学会了中国人惯用的打招呼方式，跟他通话或者发消息时首先问候：‘你吃了吗？’

王耀的态度比在北京见面时好转了许多，阿尔弗雷德为了显示出对他的冷落故意没有去接机，对方反而在见面时趁着握手的机会给了他一块水果硬糖。阿尔弗雷德疑惑不解地看着手心里多出来的硬糖。

“在东京遇到的一个小女孩送的。”王耀解释道。

阿尔弗雷德心底的喜悦这才明目张胆地蔓延出来了，这些日子的争锋相对都快使他忘记该如何与王耀和睦共处了，他收到这块糖的时候甚至会下意识地怀疑王耀动机不良。

经过第一轮的试探和碰撞，第二轮的谈判明显少了些剑拔弩张的气氛。美国人的谈判方式向来倾向于先抛出完全利于美方的条件，打压对方的心理预期，然后再迫使对方妥协，尽可能为己方争取权益最大化。但是这一套到中国人身上不那么管用了，中国人太重视原则，美方开出的细节上的条件无论是否在他们接受范围内，但只要了侵犯了他们重视的原则性问题，他们一律不予接受，且毫无商量余地。而第一轮较量中，美方针对“中国制造2025”提出的苛刻要求在他们看来已经干涉了他们的内政。阿尔弗雷德记得美方发言人念出稿子上的文字后，王耀的脸色立刻变了，微微上调的凤眼形成一道威严的弧度，双目敛光后变得格外凌厉。他将握在手中地钢笔重重地往桌上一拍，沉闷的响声震动了在场众人。会场寂静了几秒，发言人看了看阿尔弗雷德，得到阿尔弗雷德的点头示意后，才提心吊胆地继续将稿子念了下去。

自01年后，阿尔弗雷德还是头一次见到王耀在正式场合如此情绪化地表达自己的愤怒。双方发言人都充分地表达了各方的需求后，谈判进入自由辩论环节。谈判过程中王耀很少发言，阿尔弗雷德也一样，他们心知肚明现在场面上激烈的唇枪舌剑纯粹是为了打压对方的嚣张气焰，在双方分歧如此巨大的情况下，谈判是不可能有结果的。但是阿尔弗雷德没想到中方会在整个招待过程中显得如此“傲慢”，美方千里迢迢赶来的高规格代圌表团不仅没有得到中方最高领圌导人的接见，而且谈判结束后，中方绝口不提午饭的事，以至于饥肠辘辘的美方代表团登上飞机才吃到简单的午餐。

阿尔弗雷德的北京之行完全被屏蔽在王耀的私生活之外，他与王耀的交集仅限于谈判桌上的眼神交锋。美方代表团离京时，王耀连一句送行的客套话都没有。既然王耀来到到了华盛顿，阿尔弗雷德也想让他体会一次备受冷落的滋味，但是在谈判首日，中美双方仍在焦点问题上互不相让时，白宫突然传出消息：总统要求会见中方领导人特使。

尽管谈判正式开启的前一天，上司还在推圌特上高调宣称“美国让步会很少，中圌国需要付出更多”，但在他会见了中方最高领圌导人特使后，谈判很快就走出了胶着状态，首日谈判最终以握手言和结束。

谈判在财政部大楼举行，该楼是完全的美国南方建筑风格。白色石柱巍峨耸立，大理石雕朴素典雅，整体气魄宏大。王耀和他的代表团走出财政部大楼，负责接送的专车还未抵达，王耀就站在正门外的台阶上等了一阵。

阿尔弗雷德用眼角的余光偷偷打量他时，注意到他身体摇摇晃晃似乎有往前倾倒的趋势。阿尔弗雷德眼明手快，在王耀真的站立不稳时，伸手揽住他的腰，使他免于从台阶上跌落的悲惨命运。

王耀眼神迷离，面色惨败，嘴唇上血色全无，冷汗不断地从额头上渗出，身体软绵绵的似乎使不上一点劲。中美双方代表团成员一阵手忙脚乱将王耀送到办公室，阿尔弗雷德听从年长的官圌员的经验将王耀平放在沙发上，解开他的领带和衬衫最上面几颗纽扣，用拇指掐住他唇上的人中穴。

不知道真是他们那套土方法起了作用还是王耀过了那阵眩晕的劲自行醒来的，阿尔弗雷德看见王耀茫然地睁开眼后，提着的心总算是落回了胸腔，他托着王耀的肩膀，将他从沙发上捞了起来，又把中方工作人员好不容易找到的温开水送到王耀唇边。王耀就着阿尔弗雷德拿杯子的手小口喝了些水，面色看起来红润了一些。

阿尔弗雷德用手帕替他擦去额头上的冷汗，问：”你怎么啦？”

王耀摇头说：“没事，可能是因为这些天没有好好休息。”

阿尔弗雷德原来打算让王耀去住酒店，但是这一个小插曲发生后，他也就狠不下心了。王耀这些日子看来是真的没有休息好，沾上枕头就能睡着。阿尔弗雷德扳着手指计算他和王耀有多长时间没有性生活了，最后得出了一个惊人的数字——三个月！三个月对于外号‘仙人’实为‘性冷淡’的王耀来说可能不算什么，但是对于精力旺盛的美国人来说，这无异于天方异谈。

阿尔弗雷德下定决心无论如何今晚都要成好事，他洗完澡后颇有些鬼鬼祟祟地爬上床，在王耀身边躺下后，用手捏住王耀的鼻子，企图将他从睡梦中唤醒，但是王耀只清醒了片刻，翻了个身背对阿尔弗雷德后继续与周公幽会。阿尔弗雷德撩开他脖子上的黑发，在细颈白净的皮肤上噬吻轻咬，但是王耀一点生理反应都没有，只在阿尔弗雷德下口重了时缩着脖子躲闪了一下。

阿尔弗雷德气馁地放弃了今晚的计划，在感情与性上他一向秉承‘强扭的瓜不甜’的原则。他抱着王耀准备规规矩矩地入睡时，王耀突然叹了一口气。

“你醒了？”阿尔弗雷德高兴地问。

“我梦见我们去北极看极光那事了。”王耀说。

“那件事啊。”阿尔弗雷德心有感触地跟着叹了一口气。带王耀去北极看极光是他和伊利亚之间的一个赌约，这是他和伊利亚之间的秘密，伊利亚消失后，这就只是他的秘密了。

他原本可以不兑现他们的赌约，他从来就不是个言而有信的人，所谓的‘契约精神’现在都快成为了反讽他的词。但是他还是遵守承诺带王耀去北极了。

伊利亚的最后一通打来时，他完全不敢相信自己的耳朵。

"你还没死？"他向上帝发誓他只是惊讶，没有一点诅咒的意思。

"我知道你已经迫不及待听到关于我的噩耗，但很遗憾还没到时间。"伊利亚的声音听不出一点将死之人的悲切和哀怨。

"既然是最后一次通话了，我们何不暂时抛开国家的身份，坦承地聊一聊呢？"阿尔弗雷德用手指轻扣办公桌的桌面，别有深意地说。

"你想从我这里套出什么秘密。但可惜有些秘密我宁愿带入坟墓也不会向你揭露。"

"你也不会有供后人祭奠的坟墓。"阿尔弗雷德嘲讽。

"你可以提一个不涉及国家机密的问题，我会如实回答。"伊利亚松了口。

阿尔弗雷德的直觉认为伊利亚知道他的问题会是什么，所以他提问后，伊利亚不假思索就回答了。

"我知道我爱他，这一点毋庸置疑。可我不知道你算什么。我这短暂的一生都在渴望掌控你，但我并不渴求你的爱，这一套放到他身上就完全行不通。他一定得爱我——就算决裂了也是如此。"

阿尔弗雷德笑笑没有抨击伊利亚自私的言，他今天格外地宽容。

"你已经跟王耀通过电圌话了？"

"我已经失去了和他联系的机会，即使是最后一通电话。"

"那你有什么想让我转告的话吗？就这一次机会，我愿意免费代劳。"

"没什么可说的了。我倒是有一句忠告送给你。"

阿尔弗雷德挑眉，"洗耳恭听。"

"仅仅依靠利益和算计是得不到爱情的。"

阿尔弗雷德还以为是什么一针见血的人生忠告，听到伊利亚这么认真地说'爱情'，他不禁忍笑道:"我们都只相信利益，不相信感情。所以有利益就足够了，为什么还要奢求感情？"

于是伊利亚和他立下赌约。

"北极的极光很美，但看来我只能一个人去看了。"阿尔弗雷德信誓旦旦地说。

电话那头长久地沉默着。阿尔弗雷德放下电话听筒，转头望向窗外。城市还在黑夜里沉睡，可他似乎已经看到了暖黄色的太阳从海平面强升起，自由女神高举着火炬沐浴在微光中，海水温柔地拍打着海岸，海鸥从一望无际的海洋上掠过，城市片沐浴在黎明的曙光之中，祥和又宁静。

"无论昨夜发生了什么，时间到了，太阳还是会准时升起。"阿尔弗雷德眨眼时感觉到了眼睛里的潮湿，于是他自嘲地笑，"伟大的阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯，伟大的美利坚合众国，现在你是唯一的标杆，唯一的灯塔了。"

王耀重新闭上眼睛，回想着那一场令人目眩神迷的极光盛宴，喃语道:“可我总觉得当时不止你和我，还有第三个人在场。”

"如果你把海豹也算的话，那么当时确实不止你和我。"阿尔弗雷德打趣着说。

联合声明发表后，中方代表团也将启程回国。阿尔弗雷德再次把中国皇后号的船模送给王耀。

“你带走它吧，美中的贸易总量已经超过了美国与日本、欧盟的总量之和，这一次我们两国的双边贸易如果扩容成功，我们就扯彻底地被捆绑到一起了，没有任何人能取代对方的位置。”阿尔弗雷德的笑容分不清是讽刺还是喜悦，“也就是说，往后，你我都没有‘备胎’可言了。”

03

刚洗了澡走进卧室的伊万很快就发现坐在床上看书的王耀若有所思的目光一直追随着他。伊万在他面前伸手晃了晃，问:

"你在看谁？"

王耀回过神，恰好手机短信提示音响了，他便借着在床头柜上找手机的契机避开了伊万的视线。

"你，我在看你。"

"我是谁？"伊万从他手中抽走手机。继续问。

王耀伸长了胳膊想拿回自己的手机，但伊万的防守很厉害，他始终不能成功。

"布拉金斯基先生，你对自己的身份有什么疑惑吗？"王耀不耐烦地说。

"他们嘴里喊着俄罗斯，心里却想的却是苏联。"伊万把手机还给了处于暴躁边缘的王耀。

"他们是谁？"王耀反问。

"你我在欧洲在北美的老朋友。你看着我的时候，心里想着的又是谁？"

"除了你还能有谁？"

"可你的表现完全不像你说的那回事。"伊万爬上圌床，在王耀身边躺下，被子下的手已经不规矩地附在王耀的大圌腿摸索了。

"我困了。我不建议你继续试探我，布拉金斯基先生，你知道我准备入睡的时侯通常脾气不太好。"王耀合上书籍，放到床头小桌上，通圌过遥控器关闭了卧室明亮的灯。

伊万等王耀躺下后，立刻翻身扑了过去，将王耀完全置身于他的身躯覆盖之下，但他用手肘撑着床垫，没有把自己的重量完全压在王耀身上。

"我们做吧！"伊万将脑袋埋在王耀的肩颈上，亲吻的间隙含糊而又急切地说，"我的时间不多了。"

"我今天没有兴致！伊万，从我身上下去！"王耀捂住伊万在他脖子上煽风点火的嘴，加重了语气说。

"这可不行，等你有兴致就像等枯木成春、老树开花一样。"伊万拉开王耀的手，在他柔软的手心亲了一下。

王耀怔住，掌心的湿热有些痒，让他忍不住想蜷起指头。伊万的吻不像吻，噬咬的成分居多，动作堪称粗暴，以至于王耀暗自怀疑他是不是有什么地方得罪伊万了，所以他才这么凶悍地在床上折腾王耀。伊万又总是喜欢攻击王耀的脖子、耳朵等柔软脆弱的地方，他越是闪躲，伊万越是穷追不舍。他累得不想再挣扎时，伊万一连串的轻吻覆在了那些渗出血丝的齿印上，不时伸出舌尖轻轻舔噬。

床头柔和的台灯被打开，王耀条件反射地用手挡眼睛，但很快就被伊万拉开了手臂。借助昏黄的光线，他看见伊万脸上出现了令人迷醉的温柔神情。他呆呆看着伊万，冷不防嘴唇上受到了暴风骤雨式的袭击，柔韧的舌头灵巧地撬开了王耀的嘴唇，撬开了细小的贝齿，攻城掠地般地侵犯、扫荡，似乎要榨干高温的口腔里最后一滴琼露玉液。双唇在长时间的热烈的吮吸中变得火辣。

斯拉夫人行为上的粗暴和他们忧郁温柔的神情是分离的。伊万的额头抵住了王耀的额头，高圌挺的鼻尖与王耀秀气的鼻尖轻轻相触，他轻轻喘着气看着已经由抵抗转成了被动配合的王耀，掌心灼热的手已经探进了睡衣下面，沿着平坦的腹部，紧实的细腰，微凸的肋骨来回抚慰。

"伊利亚……不，伊万……"王耀艰难地侧过头，似痛苦地说道，"我们可以做，但不要再故意迷惑我了。"

伊万的眼神一下子收紧了，他极有耐心地慢慢解开王耀睡衣上的扣子，光滑细腻的肌肤成片地暴露在空气中。王耀想扯来被子盖住阻隔伊万热情如火的视线，却被伊万扣住了手腕压在脑袋边。伊万低下头，轻轻喊含住王耀胸膛上的两颗茱萸，间或用牙齿啮咬。王耀难耐地扭动着身躯喉间无意识地发出了一两声短促的呻吟。

"嗯……嗯……"

伊万觉得火候已够，抬起王耀的腰拉下他的睡裤，一看顿时心凉了半截，王耀那清心禁欲的男性象征仍软绵绵地，没有半点抬头的姿态。伊万再看看自己的，早已在睡袍下支起小帐篷了。

"你对我就没有半点欲圌望吗？"伊万好笑又好气地问。

王耀微薄的情迷意乱来的慢去的倒快，听到伊万的发问，他气定神闲地回答，"我已经五千岁了，你总不能指望我像你们年轻人那样精力旺盛吧。而且我说了今天没有兴致。"

伊万报复性地在王耀的嘴唇上重重地咬了一下。

"我冷漠的爱人，难道你也分不清我和伊万了吗？"

"伊利亚？"王耀的瞳孔渐渐放大。

"其实你早就有所察觉了吧？"

"伊万"一边说着一边撑开王耀的大腿，右手一勾从抽屉里翻了一瓶润滑剂出来。他用涂满润滑剂的按压后穴周边的肌肉，然后趁着王耀不备，插入一根手指。

在一瞬间的刺激下，后穴内圌壁自然收缩，即使只是一根手指都能感觉到紧致的压迫感，对比自己垮下的庞然大物，"伊万"深感前戏必须做充分了才不会伤到不滥情不滥交的老狐狸。否则给老狐狸留下圌阴影了，往后再想行鱼水之欢就更难了。

私人领域被侵犯后，王耀条件反射地一震，疼到不疼，只是稍有不适感。伊万又增加了一根手指，王耀不自觉地皱眉。

"我弄疼你了吗？""伊万"盯着王耀的脸，紧张地问。

王耀摇头，将手贴在"伊万"的脸上，柔柔地笑道:

"有一年冬天，北京下了大雪。"

那时他刚从纽约回来，在异国染上的高热复发，昏睡了一整天，半夜突然清醒，黑夜沉沉地在压在眼前，屋里只剩下他清浅的呼吸，屋外更是万籁俱寂，可隔着窗户，他偏偏似乎就听见了雪花簌簌落在屋檐、落在地上的声音，优雅又寂寞。于是他披上衣服推开了窗，鹅毛般的雪花果然洋洋洒洒地在天地间旋舞，忽而，他心中生出奇怪的想法，也许会有人来。

他站在窗前，静静地等了许久，直到大雪染白了天地也未见真有什么人来。他穿上膨胀的羽绒服，推开门，穿过白雪覆盖的庭院，走上霓虹闪烁的街头。他睡得太久，错过了下午的新闻，不知道对大雪没有经验的北圌京已经陷入了严重的交通拥堵中，道路早已成了停车场，被各种滞留的车辆挤占。放弃了交通工具改步行回家的人流闷头在雪地上跋涉，一场大雪突然将这座繁忙城市的生活节奏拖慢了。雪片穿过干枯的树枝，就好像是耐不住严寒从枝头跌落的冬花。

他似乎不知道自己要去哪儿，但是脚下的步伐却毫不迟疑。走过漫长的路，看到了北京展览馆上方那颗在寒冷的冬夜孤独燃烧的红星。他停下脚步，心里明白就是这里了。

他伫立在展览馆前方，长久地凝望着高高耸立在夜空中的红星。同样是特意为红星赶来的老人和他攀谈起来，老人以为他是初出茅庐的学生，以长者的口吻向他讲述起上个世纪五十年代的事情。

“那个时候我还是个学生，每天放学回家都会经过这里。看着这颗红星就觉得安心，生活虽苦心里却有个盼头，大家都相信‘苏联的今天就是我们的明天’。不管是寒冬还是酷暑，不管是白昼还是黑夜，我们的老大哥永远在那里指引着我们。北京的和莫斯科的两颗红星，那么美丽，那么明亮，一个照亮东方，一个照亮西方。”

"现在只有北圌京的红星还在闪闪发光了。"王耀说。

老人长叹一声，说:”苏联的今天永远不要成为我们的明天。"


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章围绕日本访俄和中苏往事讲述。

01

距离约定的会面时间已经过去了四十分钟，克里姆林宫那边仍未传出最新消息，本田菊用眼角的余光关注上司，对方神态自若，维持着一惯隐忍的温和，显然对这样的处境或多或少已经习以为常。本田菊站起来，在总统套房金碧辉煌的客厅里来回走了一圈，显然他已经失去了耐心。一个多小时前，他和上司已经整装待发，克里姆林宫突然打来电话告知会议因为突发情况不得不被推迟，外务省的工作人员追问推迟的原因是什么，对方给出的答复是：总统先生与某位新任官员正在举行临时会议。

本田菊不知道这位新任官员是何方神圣，能让另一国的领导人为他让步。本田菊克制着自己不要胡思乱想，却又忍不住猜想：如果今天克里姆林宫迎来的贵宾是中国先生及其上司，俄方是否也会“率性”地因为某件不那么重要的突发事件推迟会晤时间。

想到中国先生，本田菊不免又想起了酒店房间里的那本书——《悲伤与理智》。这本书只是酒店摆放在供贵宾消遣时间的读物，或许是因为名字不够有噱头，加之用俄文印刷，吸引力不足，常年被束之高阁。本田菊搬来凳子才从触碰到天花板的书架顶层取下这本书，有趣的是这本书的作者约瑟夫·布罗茨基是苏联人，后来流亡美国并以美国人身份获得了诺贝尔奖。尽管布罗茨基一直强调他的“俄语诗人”身份并始终坚持以俄语写诗，但真正令他在西方世界备受推崇的是他的英语散文。

本田菊原本只是抱着打发时间的心态从书架上选了一本值得细品的书籍，但是翻开书页后他却被写在正文旁的中英双语评论所吸引，他几乎用了一整晚的时间寻找那些成双成对地出现的批注。根据字迹的模糊程度和颜色的深浅，可以判定书页上先出现了中文批注，其后英文批注才争对中文批注所争对的内容进行了二次批注，或赞同或反对中文批注的观点。

例如在文段：“虽然我不止一次有过这种想法，但我仍不怀疑，如果我们依据统治者的阅读经验去选举我们的统治者，而不是依据他们的政治纲领去选举他们，这大地上也许会少一些痛苦。”的附近，中、英文批注都毫不留情地表示了对作者这种天真的政治理想的不屑：

蠢话！  
Naive！

而在布罗茨基赏析美国诗人弗罗斯特的诗《家葬》时出现了这样一段话：这里的《家葬》以及《波士顿以北》中的其他诗作都是爱情诗，或者如果你们同意的话，都是一些痴迷之诗——不是一个男人对另一个女人的痴迷，而是争辩对抗辩的痴迷，即一个声音对另一个声音的痴迷......两个声音本身是无足轻重的，但当她们结合为一体时，它们便开启了另一种东西——鉴于我们找不到一个更好的词，我们就姑且称之为“生活”吧。

中文批注在附近出没：美国式彻彻底底活在当下的‘生活’，没有能够寄托精神的过去，看不到可靠的未来，与其说是充满力量性的交谈与争辩，不如说是个体与个体之间愤怒的宣泄。

英文批注则对中文批注表示反对和抗议：That is a textbook case of 'bias, ' the tendency to evaluate evidence in ways that echo our own views.The diligent Chinese and the angry American are both stereotypes produced by prejudice.

本田菊觉得这种错开时间的对话形式既新奇又浪漫。直觉告诉他批注的主人和他颇有渊源，有那么一刻，他也想加入这场接力游戏中，但考虑日文放在俄、中、英三种文字的旁边会显得有些突兀，遂作罢。其实与文字本身无关，这种突兀感仅仅源自内心对国际关系的认知，无论哪一个国家插入美中俄这个大三角，都会失去一定的独立性，沦为某一方的附庸。但是如今三足鼎立的格局并非向来如此，阿尔弗雷德最大的对手王耀也曾活在伊利亚的阴影之下，资本主义国家的聚会上提及他时总是喜欢给他加上前缀——'苏联的'、'伊利亚的'，话题变得暧昧时，人们更是直接给他加上了诸如'伊利亚的远东情人'的标签。

本田菊敏锐地察觉到阿尔弗雷德不喜欢别人用暧昧的语气讨论伊利亚和王耀的关系，虽然他自己倒是经常这么做。

49年底王耀陪同上司访问莫斯科的消息传出后，正在东京度假的阿尔弗雷德苦闷地找本田菊喝酒。本田菊建议采取更养生的办法疏解苦闷，于是带他去草津泡温泉。

"我们原本可以成为盟友。在伊利亚没有介入前，我们的关系很好，我们在蓝天上并肩战斗过，但是谁也不知道局势怎么会发展成现在这样了。"

阿尔弗雷德光着上半身靠在池壁上，闭着眼睛，语气惋惜地说。

水池上升起热腾腾的白雾，轻盈飘渺，把浴场衬托得如仙境般美妙。换上了浴衣的本田菊跪坐在阿尔弗雷德身后的水池边，却没有要下水的意思。他有身理上的洁癖，不喜与人共用汤浴，阿尔弗雷德虽然没有洁癖的表现，但他却异常排斥和不亲密的人有亲密的肢体性接触。至于谁被阿尔弗雷德判定为亲密的人，谁是不亲密的人，本田菊琢磨不透，也并不想深究。为谨慎起见，他在和阿尔弗雷德的日常相处中都保持了一定的距离。

"您认为理想联系起来的关系纽带牢固还是被利益捆绑的关系更牢固？"本田菊柔声问。

阿尔弗雷德不解地睁开眼睛看着本田菊。

"他只是被一时的激情冲昏了头脑。伊利亚并非良人，尽管伊利亚看起来不像斯捷潘那样阴郁病态，但本质上，他们仍然是侵略性十足的暴君。俄国的土地没有变化，生活在那里的人民没有变化，为什么他会相信伊利亚是完全不一样的人呢？"本田菊拿起酒壶往玉质酒杯里倾倒醇液。

阿尔弗雷德端起盛满香酿的酒杯，清甜的酒味驱走了内心那说不清道不明的不甘和遗憾。

"这是什么酒？"阿尔弗雷德惊喜地问。

"墙根新笋看成竹，青梅老尽樱桃熟。这是用青梅酿的酒，起源中国，在东亚地区流传广泛，酒性温和，男女皆宜。"本田菊泛起柔和的笑容。

阿尔弗雷德盯着他的笑容看了一阵，说:"你和王耀长得很像，或许是因为我脸盲。但很奇怪，我永远不会混淆你们。"

本田菊笑笑不说话。

本田菊没有想到的是多年后他的话一语成箴，基辛格博士秘密访华的事情报道出来后，阿尔弗雷德特意给他打电话炫耀。

"伊利亚一定气坏了。莫斯科的报纸对中国的评价一次比一次恶毒，你知道他们的口吻像什么吗？就像看待离婚了的前妻嫁给了别人一样，充满了赤裸裸的嫉妒，但是也只能嫉妒了。"阿尔弗雷德得意洋洋地说。

当年年底，为恢复在联合国的合法席位，在国际舞台上销声匿迹多年的王耀又频繁出现公众视野中。经历了国内外的一系列变故，伊利亚带给他的红色激情褪去了不少，他不再冲动不再意气，那个实用主义至上的他又回来了。但是面对伊利亚时，他的情绪又会随时成为脱缰的马儿，满世界撒野。本田菊在卫生间的小隔间里呆了没多久，就听见外面传来一阵凌乱的脚步声。紧接着伊利亚怒气腾腾的声音响起:

"他的目的就是破坏我们的社会主义联盟，而你第一个向他敞开了门！这就是你引以为豪的骨气吗？"

"我们的关系还需要别人来破坏吗？难道不是被你亲手毁了的吗？"

开口的瞬间，本田菊就听出了另一个人是王耀。他们对话中出现的那个'他'毫无疑问是指阿尔弗雷德。

"不管怎么样，我们始终是社会主义阵营的兄弟国家，【苏中友好同盟互助条约】尚在有效期内，可是你却准备带着你的核武投奔阿尔弗雷德！就好比婚姻尚未废除，不忠的妻子就已经带着情夫登堂入室了！"

"请注意你的措辞！"

"我已经保持了相当大的克制！你和美国佬的事早在二战时期就有前科！他一心想将你拉入他的阵营，因为他知道掌控了你就等于掌控了整个东亚！你可比本田菊重要的多！"

听到自己的名字，本田菊紧张到心脏漏跳了一拍。

"难道你没有这样的想法吗？"

"我不能否认。是的，我也有相同的想法，你是东亚的中心，也是我最大的邻居，只有确定你和我站在同一阵营，我的东线才是安全的。"

"但是伊利亚……你不再让我感觉安全了。"

王耀的声音落下后，外面传来脚步声走远的声音。通过脚步声的轻重程度，本田菊判定王耀已经离开了，但是伊利亚还留在这里。

本田菊轻轻动了动有些僵硬的膝盖，虽然是意外，但是偷听别人的谈话仍是一件不光彩的事。他暗自期盼伊利亚尽快离开，隔间的们突然被敲响。

本田菊惊慌失措，瞪大了眼屏住呼吸，等待接下来会发生的事。

"无论你听到了什么，我都希望你能尽快忘记！"隔着薄薄的门板，伊利亚威胁道。

"是！"本田菊习惯性地点头。

随后伊利亚厚重的脚步声也走远了。本田菊长长地舒了一口气。沉闷拘谨的他最不擅长和同样没有亲和力的伊利亚相处了，这个骄傲威严同时兼具暴君气质的男人总能用冰冷的眼神终结一切热络轻松的话题。

克里姆林宫终于传来消息:会晤可以开始了。

离开酒店前往克里姆林宫的途中，本田菊已经预见到此次会面的失败。上司从未放弃收回北方四岛的念头，一有机会就到莫斯科提这事，但是俄国佬吃掉的土地从来没有以和平的方式吐出来的可能性，更何况他们此次来的着实不是时候。俄国国力日衰，近几月正逢多事之秋，他们却在此时提出领土主张难免会令伊万产生'虎落平阳被犬欺'的愤慨。

俄国领导人是出了名的'迟到惯犯'，尽管知晓日方已经等候多时，伊万及其上司仍在镁光灯下从容不迫地走进会客厅，面上毫无愧疚之色。

在北方四岛问题上，俄方仍坚持一贯的处理办法，只归还四岛中娇小的两岛。如果日方接受了他们的主张也就意味着四岛的归属问题将不再有争议，日方将彻底丧失对另外两岛的主权。毫无疑问，本田菊和上司拒绝了俄方的提议。

"我们早就说了，领土问题不能用来谈判的。想从斯拉夫人手里拿走土地，除非杀了想要捍卫它的斯拉夫人。"伊万似笑非笑地说，"如果你们准备好了，就来拿吧。但是我建议你们先去参观西伯利亚的劳改营，那里可能更能让你们学会反思。"

本田菊放在膝盖上的手暗暗攥紧了裤子，上司则在一旁尴尬地笑。

 

02  
比起两位前辈，伊万其实更接近于正常国家。阴郁却不病态，粗犷却不粗俗，在具体问题上更加懂得灵活变通。但是他的改变不足以抵消其他国家对俄国的憎恨和恐惧，这是他和他的前辈们在历史规划的赛道上玩接力赛时必须背负的东西。然而令他困惑的是王耀的态度，在大部分国家都将伊利亚和伊万一视同仁时，王耀却时时刻刻保持着清醒，调动不同的感情区别对待他们。

终于上一次秘密前往北京时，伊万忍不住问出了内心的疑惑。

"他们能像憎恨恐惧伊利亚那样毫无由来地憎恨恐惧我，为什么你却不能把对伊利亚的感情不打折扣地转移到我身上呢？"

王耀没有正面回答这个问题，莫名其妙地讲了一段他和伊利亚的往事。那是上个世纪七十年代末，对抗了近二十年的中苏关系终于有所缓和的迹象，触发双方就两国关系进行谈判的原因是50年签署的【中苏友好同盟互助条约】还有一年就要到期了，如果到期后，双方都没有提出终止条约的要求，那么该条约将自动延长五年。

条约的事受到了国际上的广泛关注，中苏关系的未来走向或许就取决于双方如何处理这个即将到期的条约。中方上下的意见都倾向于终止这个有军事同盟性质的条约，但为了稳定两国关系以及降低终止条约对两国造成的国际舆论上的影响，中方提议签订一个新的条约，既能解除两国的军事同盟关系又能象征两国友谊的延续。然而苏方最高领导人却在一次记者提问中明确回答:"就我们的意志而言，任何时候我们都不会撕毁体现苏中两国人民友谊的文件。"

王耀不相信苏方的鬼话，即使伊利亚在来电中也说了类似的话。

"当初你们撤走援华专家的时候，怎么就不顾念友谊了？"王耀毫不留情地戳穿他们虚伪的谎言，"说到底你们这么做无非是为了在谈判中掌握主动权。"

"我们在电话里谈不好，你到莫斯科来，我们面谈。"

"我这辈子都不会去莫斯科了！你想谈你就来北京！"

但是最后王耀还是去了莫斯科。临走前，邓公交待代表团的成员:不要着急，不要急于求成，谈不成没关系，重要的是坚持原则。

众人点头称是之际，邓公又特别嘱咐王耀:不要骂娘，要讲道理。

"他们不是能讲道理的人。"王耀嘀咕道。

事实证明了王耀的想法才是正确的。电话里提前约定好见面用握手礼不用拥抱礼，但是他刚下飞机就被伊利亚结结实实地抱住了，对方还在他左右脸各贴了一下。进入正式谈判环节后，尽管中方一再强调要先消除影响两国关系正常化的三大障碍（即:将中苏边界上的驻军减少到1964年的水平,撤走驻扎在蒙古的武装力量和拆除军事基地,停止支持越南对中国的武装挑衅和对柬埔寨的侵略）才能谈实现两国关系正常化的问题，伊利亚和他的代表团却始终置若罔闻，坚持先实现两国关系正常化再解决其他问题，甚至抛出了他们单方面制定好的两国相互关系宣言草岸。

"不谈影响两国关系的根本性问题，只谈空泛的正常化宣言，苏方的态度明显缺乏诚意！苏方如果想让谈判继续，就应该拿出看得见的诚意！"王耀忍着怒火盯着伊利亚说。

伊利亚比王耀先跳了脚，他拍着桌子站了起来，声音洪亮地指责:"你们总是说我们'应该'怎么样、'必须'怎么样，我们欠了你们什么了？你们怎么能用这样的语气跟我们说话？还总是说我们是'虫子'，这是对我们的人身攻击！"

"我们已经向你们澄清了这个误会，'作茧自缚'的本意并不是将你们污蔑为虫子，它只是一类行为的比喻。请苏方不要胡搅蛮缠，拖延会议进程。"王耀毫无惧色地迎上了他压迫性的目光。

"你们才是故意拖延进程的捣乱分子！我们对与中方改善关系的诚意非常足，一直都是我们在积极推动两国关系正常化，而中方一再无视我们提出的原则，以各种无理要求拖延嗟商进度。"

王耀的眼皮跳了跳，若非上司特意嘱咐过，他这会一定已经'骂娘'了。

"只谈关系正常化，忽视阻碍两国关系正常化的现实矛盾，都是不切实际的空谈，对谈判没有一点好处。"

伊利亚被噎的一时说不出话来，脑袋一热，继续咆哮道:"还有你们一直想让我们承认以前跟清朝签订的条约都是不平等条约，你们想干什么？！是想证明你们对那些领土还有主权，只要你们认为时机到了就可以随时来收回吗？！"

"边界问题不是这一轮谈判的核心议题。"伊利亚开始胡搅蛮缠的时候，王耀已经预感到这一轮谈判会一无所获。

"那我们来谈点相关的。中方一直说我们诚意不足，可我看来中方的诚意才是真不足。我们珍视的同盟条约中方却一心想终止，简直是迫不及待地想和我们划清界限然后投向美国佬的怀抱！"

王耀气得说不出话来，约定好下一轮谈判的时间后便结束了会议。他立刻要去机场，一刻也不愿意在莫斯科停留。

“达瓦里氏，这是我们莫斯科最好的伏特加，留下来一起喝酒吧。"

苏方工作人员却在散会后拿着一瓶伏特加走过来，自来熟地邀请道。

"我们刚吵了一架，他们怎么像什么事都没有发生一样。"

中方工作人员相互私语。

"达瓦里氏，你们为什么要跟美国人走？”

有人问。

"你这个苏修！可别胡说！我们没有跟美国人走！美国还是帝国主义纸老虎！"中方工作人员立刻严肃地反驳。

尽管苏方准备好了美酒美食，王耀仍坚持不做停留。到了下一轮谈判的时间，苏联却陷入对阿富汗的战争泥淖中，谈判因此被推迟了两年。阿富汗战争严重地损耗了苏联的国力，进一步使苏联在冷战中落了下风，缓和对华关系成为他们更加迫切的需要。

于是82年秋，苏方代表团受邀到北京进行第二轮嗟商。两国的主张与上一轮谈判中声明的几乎一致，只是中方在实现两国关系正常化的前提条件中加了一项——苏联从阿富汗撤军。

苏方更加不能接受了，谈判进入白热化阶段，王耀也突破了底线，问候了伊利亚不存在的祖先，气得伊利亚憋着一肚子的火又愤怒又委屈带头离场。

王耀见他们竟然一言不合就要走，也跟着蹿起了一股无名怒火，可更多的还是因为事态出乎意料而产生的慌张。

"你要走便走，十年亲善，十年冷战，十年热战，我们之间什么没经历过。大不了再多十年或二十年、三十年的'老死不相往来'。"

伊利亚像是没有听到，继续阔步往前走。

王耀站起来，提高了嗓门喊道:

"可你要想好了，我天生脾气臭不会留，只当从前都喂了狗，往后路再难走，也不会再喝你给的酒。"

伊利亚在门边停下了脚步。

参与了谈判的王京一看这情景就乐了，鼓动王耀道:"加把劲！再说点啥！"

王耀眼一闭心一横，说:

"你走了就不要回头，从此我一个人独自地过。风里雪里不再等你，掏钱掏人不再掏心。"（来自微博吐槽鬼）

伊利亚在门边徘徊犹豫了好一阵，到底还是绷着脸回来了，在原来的位置上坐好。

王耀也懵懵懂地重新坐下。王京凑过来问:"接下来咱是不是说话得客气点，甭又把人给气走啰。"

"客气啥？该怎么骂就怎么骂！毛熊那性格你又不是不了解，会议结束后带他们去喝点酒，再睡一觉这事就过去了！"王耀回过神来，压低了声音对王京说。

"得，打是亲骂是爱，您二位是真爱了！"王京调侃道。

伊利亚全程受着气，却没敢再离开。他或许明白王耀说那些话只是唬人的，但他没有勇气用行动去验证真假，二十年的疏远与对抗，他已经受够了。

"当一个人真正走进你心里后，"王耀对不理解他为何会讲这段往事的伊万说，"你是不会将他和别人混淆的。"


	8. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章内容主要围绕第三轮中美贸易谈判展开。

即将再次启程前往北京，阿尔弗雷德的内心充满了迷茫和不安，虽然他是当事国，但他对这场以闹剧形式演绎的大国博弈的走向已经失去了绝对的掌控能力，唯一庆幸的是太平洋彼岸的国家处于更加被动的位置。

白宫不断在半岛问题和贸易问题上推出反转再反转的剧情，显然已经令中方失去了耐心。针对美方突然宣布将继续对从中国进口的价值500亿美元的“重大工业技术产品”征收25%的制裁性关税一事，中方外交部和商务部都迅速做出回应，前者批评了美方的出尔反尔，后者则更强硬地表示奉陪到底！但这种强硬的态度到底是有恃无恐还是虚张声势仍有待商榷，至少欧洲那群老顽固们还不信任被阿尔弗雷德扼住了'喉咙'的新兴大国，这一点正是阿尔弗雷德乐意看到的。

白宫宣布这一消息时，太平洋西边的中国已经跟随地球自转的规律沉入原始的黑暗中，灯光在繁华的都市逐渐熄灭，为迎接六月的第一缕阳光做准备。

阿尔弗雷德微眯了眼，远眺季夏华盛顿澄澈的蓝天，朝阳颜色灿烂却并不刺目，温和的阳光在人世间洒下一层暖意，唤醒了白宫花园里贪睡的鸟儿，世界很快就被卷入了鸟语花香的热闹氛围中。

"在梦里忘记你的身份，做个不想醒来的美梦吧。"阿尔弗雷德用手在唇边比划了一个飞吻。

那天夜里，王耀确实做了一个梦，但算不上是美梦。或者说那其实算不上梦，只是旧事的重现。

也许是美国最近太不安分，王耀每天最关注的事就是太平洋那边又闹出什么新花样没，这种忧虑几乎全方位地渗透到他的日常生活中，乃至他听到'美国'这个词就会感觉心里一紧。即使闭上眼睛放逐意识，美国的化身还是会在梦中纠缠不休。

上一次是在北极看极光，这一次是在横滨的唐人街拉二胡。梦境一向不会完整地讲述一件事，没有任何原因，他突然就出现在横滨的唐人街，戴着凶神恶煞的恶鬼面具，架着一把中国二胡，拉的却是苏联音乐【山楂树】。

或许是二胡如泣如诉的音色感染力十足，行色匆匆的路人纷纷带着好奇或是欣赏的表情驻足凝听，甚至有人还在用已经被市场淘汰的诺基亚手机替他录像。

金发蓝眼的男人刚挤入人群就吸引了王耀的注意，他穿着浅灰色的高领毛衣和款式简洁大方的黑色羊呢大衣，头发悉数拨到了脑后，用发胶打理得极为工整。冷漠的表情和讲究的打扮彰显出傲慢的精英气质，在周围娇小的东亚人的衬托下，他看起来又高大又健壮。

王耀看着他，藏在面具后的脸不受内心世界波动的影响，就算没有人能看见，也习惯性地维持着面摊式的冷漠神情。直到阿尔弗雷德先露出了招牌式的美国笑脸，王耀才收回视线，专注于手指下相依为命的两根弦。

阿尔弗雷德的笑自信，灿烂，没有被生活的阴影笼罩，不像东方人那么含羞带怯或内敛谦和。王耀喜欢他这种大男孩的笑脸，即使经过岁月的洗礼已经异变成了一种伪装，但仍能循着眉眼弯曲的弧度窥见那个年轻而富有朝气的美利坚的影子，如加州阳光般明媚，如夏日海风般清爽。

王耀放慢了演奏的速度，然后在中间停顿的时候顺畅地将演奏的曲目切换成【我心永恒】。比起山楂树，这首随着电影【泰坦尼克号】传遍世界的音乐似乎更能引起大家的共鸣，听出音乐的旋律后，围观的路人发出了一片惊叹之声。

王耀再次看向阿尔弗雷德，说不上讨好，但这首曲子确实是特意为他演奏的。他不擅长制造浪漫，更准确地说是他的心思不在这些风花雪月的事上，偶尔一次心血来潮的浪漫，却收效甚微。阿尔弗雷德的心思看似简单却又莫名难懂，王耀越是努力探究就越是看不清，精心准备了礼物或刻意制造了惊喜，却只能从阿尔弗雷德脸上收获差强人意的表情。

09年春节期间，他带阿尔弗雷德去广东看英歌舞。扮成梁山好汉的游行队伍分为前棚、中棚和后棚，前棚由三十六人，穿着华丽的戏服，脸上涂满油彩，左右手各持一槌，由执布形长蛇的'时迁'领头，伴随着有节奏的锣鼓声，咚咚喳、咚咚喳……'梁山好汉'不断地用两槌互击，以龙腾虎跃之姿变幻着队形前行。

英歌舞的起源尚未有定论，但普遍认为起源于祭祀的傩舞，后来又糅合了刚强利落的拳法，故而这种传统民间舞蹈在豪放粗犷中会透出神秘诡异的原始宗教气息，既乡土又精致。

他们跟着跳英歌舞的游行队伍走了很长一段路，略显喧闹的锣鼓声迎合了春节的喜庆。游行抵达终点后，英姿飒爽的'孙二娘'笑着朝他们走来。

'孙二娘'脸上画了厚重的油彩，染红的眼尾带着既妩媚又凌厉的劲儿向上挑着，看起来像极了迪士尼动画里的木兰。

"跳得满头大汗了。"王耀伸手替'孙二娘'拭去脑门上豆大的汗珠，"不是说要扮时迁吗？怎么扮上了孙二娘？"

阿尔弗雷德惊讶于王耀对一个陌生女人如此亲昵之时，就听见女人用与扮相完全不相符的低沉男音回答:"他们说我长得最俊，扮相最好，所以让我扮孙二娘了。"

"王粤？"阿尔弗雷德大胆猜测。

'孙二娘'笑着点头，汗水浸湿了整张脸，在阳光下亮闪闪的，那些遮住了原本姿色的厚重妆容却一点也没有被晕染。

"让我想到了京都的祭祀游行表演，是模仿那个兴起的吗？不过看起来京都的游行更隆重。"阿尔弗雷德说完看见王家两兄弟面色都不太好，王粤更是直接冲他翻了个白眼。

"你个死人白痴仔 唔识无乱讲野。 "

"阿粤！"

王耀呵斥，脸上却无半点怒色。王粤孩子气地撇了撇嘴，听见队伍里有人喊'孙二娘'，他应了一声，跟王耀暂别，敲击着英歌槌，欢欢喜喜地跑了。

"他生气了，好吧，有些时候我真的不理解你们在想什么，看起来前一秒还和颜悦色的，后一秒就不开心了。"阿尔弗雷德看着王粤的背景，无奈地说。

"当着红袜队球迷的面说洋基队好，如果还不能理解自己为什么被揍，首先应该怀疑自己脑子是不是有问题。"

"对于我来说都一样，我喜欢红袜队也喜欢洋基队。"阿尔弗雷德认真地替自己辩解，"我喜欢京都的祭祀游行也喜欢你们的春节游行。"

"你只需要说你喜欢英歌舞就行了，与此无关的话题就不必说了。"王耀不耐烦地把年初一顺手从庙里买的护身符塞给阿尔弗雷德。

"坚定的唯物主义者怎么相信这些东西了？"阿尔弗雷德拿着明黄色的护身符左右看了看，带着笑揶揄。

“不要就扔了，哪来这么多废话。”王耀从他手里抢回护身符，转手就扔进了路边的垃圾桶。

“我没说不要的话！”阿尔弗雷德惊呼，跑到垃圾桶前一看，刚扔进去的护身符跟一些黏糊糊的脏东西混在了一起，他想捡回来，又觉得有些恶心，左右为难之际，怒火率先将理智烧得荡然无存。他愤怒地冲王耀大喊，“你已经送给我了，那就是我的东西了，你有什么权利这样处置我的东西？”

王耀动了动嘴唇，话到嘴边溜了一圈又习惯性地咽回了肚子里。逛街的时候阿尔弗雷德故意疏远他，看着对方渐行渐远的身影，王耀才意识到他阿尔弗雷德交身却从未真正交过心，他们之间矛盾重重只能依靠利益粉饰太平，对于他们的关系而言，任何不涉及利益的话都显得多余。

久而久之，王耀就不再做那些吃力不讨好的事，阿尔弗雷德又反过来埋怨他古板无趣。

现在阿尔弗雷德的脸上也看不到任何惊喜的神色，他像是没有认出面具后的人是谁，仅仅是作为一个置身事外的路人，观看一场与他无关的表演。王耀又一次体会到了心灰意冷的滋味，他转了调，将曲目切成【天空之城】。

串烧式的独奏结束后，王耀把二胡还给了它的主人——一位经常在日本街头表演的中国女孩。

"三年琴五年萧，一把二胡拉断腰。你超厉害的，也是从小就开始练的吧？"女孩有明显的东南沿海口音。

她的音色很甜软，令王耀想到了不耍性子时的王晓梅。但是王晓梅不是很喜欢二胡，她嫌二胡的音色太高亢太阴柔，演绎节奏较为舒缓的音乐时总比其他乐器多几分凄凄惨惨戚戚的幽怨。

"练了很多年了。"王耀含糊地回答。

他乡遇知音，女孩喜不自禁，要和王耀交换联系方式。王耀婉拒，他看向阿尔弗雷德，对方已经和不知什么时候出现的本田菊聊上了。王耀站在原地安静地等了一阵，阿尔弗雷德和本田菊道别后向他走来。

"我喜你的恶鬼面具。本田说她叫般若，是女人强烈的妒怨生成的恶灵。无论在东方还是西方，嫉妒都被视为是不好的品行，所以你们把她的面目画得如此狰狞，而在西方嫉妒也是七宗罪之一。可是嫉妒是人类与生俱来的本性，或许我们还没明白什么是爱就已经先品尝到了嫉妒的滋味。"阿尔弗雷德将王耀的面具翻到头顶，看着面具下冷漠的脸，长叹了一口气。

"被嫉妒吞噬会变得丑陋，如果真是那样，我宁愿看到一个丑陋而真实的你，也不愿意看到一个精致却虚假的你。"

王耀在阿尔弗雷德低下头亲吻他时别过脸，轻拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，说：“先回酒店。”

 

助理突然的来电令梦境戛然而止，王耀预感到一定是太平洋那边又玩出了新花样。他盯着亮起幽幽蓝光的手机屏幕看了很久，才强迫自己接通电话。

六月初美方代表团就要来北京与中方就贸易问题展开新一轮的嗟商，但他们故技重施，在谈判嗟商正式开始前，挥舞起贸易的大棒将中方置于更被动的局面，以便在谈判过程中顺利讹诈中方。

华盛顿的手段一向如此，但太过频繁的'出尔反尔'难免会消耗掉国家积累的公信力。更令王耀哭笑不得的是接下来几天，华盛顿又宣布会对包括加拿大在内的最亲密的盟友们征收钢铝关税。欧盟那群'机关算尽太聪明'的老狐狸原想在中美贸易大战中继续发挥'绥靖'传统，坐山观虎斗，但阿尔弗雷德根本没有给他们妥协的空间，秉承'美国利益'优先的原则步步紧逼，终于在六月的第一天，忍无可忍地宣布将对美国钢铝关税措施采取报复性行动。这些盟友中，最委屈的莫过于马修。他家的总理先生甚至在中国的微博上同步更新了五条动态，言辞既愤怒又委屈。

“我们怎么成为他们的威胁了？我们如此信任他们，甚至把国防安全都交给他们，让他们在加拿大建立防空网，可是他竟然说我是他的威胁，简直是对我们这么多年情谊的侮辱！”一向脾气温和的马修忍不住向他这个'外人'大声抱怨。

“马修，这些话你可以直接告诉阿尔弗雷德，不必打这样一通跨洋电话让我转达。”王耀正在书架上翻找东西，手机被他偏着脑袋夹在了肩膀上。

“他马上就要去北京了，或许已经在去北京的飞机上了。现在只有你能见到他，然后当面跟他说这些事。”

“我有更好的建议。我应该告诉阿尔弗雷德：不要将枪口对准盟友，尤其是对准北方的兄弟，你的威胁不在北方，在太平洋西边，没错，就是你那个最大的贸易伙伴国。”王耀脸上露出了一丝欣喜，他已经找到了他需要的东西。那是一张已经泛黄了的A4纸，正面用英文印满了关于入世谈判的相关条件。王耀翻过印纸，背面用铅笔勾勒的素描人物仿佛是王耀的灵魂在纯白的纸上留下的色彩单调的投影。

“不，不需要那么详细，你只需要告诉他，马修.威廉姆斯很生气，在即将要召开的G7峰会上，马修将不能——”

王耀看着素描画像走神，手机悄无声息地从肩上划落。他回过神，手忙脚乱地去抓手机，但是没有抓住。手机磕在坚硬的地面，瞬间黑了屏。他捡起手机，屏幕上出现了几道弯弯曲曲的裂痕，他把所有按键都试了一遍，屏幕始终没有亮起来。

王耀看着被遗忘多年的素描画像和刚刚报废的手机，哭笑不得地想，真是得不偿失。

 

02  
阿尔弗雷德去卫生解决生理问题时看见他的助理先生正靠在窗边看书，他走近时，助理先生赶紧合上书，微笑着跟他打招呼。

阿尔弗雷德装作不经意地扫过助理先生手中的书，“《麦田的守望者》？老实说，尼克，我可没想到你喜欢这一类书籍。”

“我的孩子喜欢这本小说，这一类小说在青少年中一直很受欢迎。”助理先生讪讪地笑，低下头看了看书籍封面的麦田和稻草人，“我不喜欢这本小说，因为它似乎让全世界都认为美国就像是个年轻又躁动的男孩，谈话间充满了各种无厘头的插科打诨和自以为是的躁动。但是现在我得承认愚蠢的人是我，美国就是这样子。”

阿尔弗雷德露出了感兴趣的表情，“你认为我还是个处在青春期躁动的男孩？”

“陷入中年危机的男人和刚跨进青春期的毛头小伙有很多相似之处，都充满了对身份转变的焦虑——”助理先生注意到阿尔弗雷德的脸色垮下来了，他掩饰性地轻咳两声，继续说，“这本书里提到'有一种自以为了不起的人物，他们老是要求别人大大帮他们一个忙。他们因为疯狂地爱着自己，也就以为人们都疯狂地爱着他们，人人都渴望替他们当差。'听起来有点好笑，对吗？但是琼斯先生，这正是当下美国人的心态。”

阿尔弗雷德笑着摇头，“你说这一点我可不赞同，美国人没有指望被全世界喜爱。我们可不关心别人怎么想。”

助理先生正色道：“问题正出在这里。先生，我们不关心别人是因为我们足够优秀足够强大，我们理所当然地认为自己是世界的中心，全世界都得用崇拜的,羡慕的目光注视我们。可事实是这样吗？我们还是那个被全世界追捧的灯塔之国吗？”

阿尔弗雷德玩味地笑了，“我们不是，还有谁能担任这个角色？”

助理先生感觉后背起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，面前的国家先生笑容里透着一股阴郁，这种不同寻常的表情，他几乎没有在以阳光开朗著称的美利坚先生的脸上见过。

“或许我不应该跟你谈这些事。”助理先生忐忑地说。

“不要紧张，尼克。说说看，红星倒下后，还有谁能成为灯塔的威胁？”

助理先生紧张地吞咽口水，“整本书里，我最喜欢的是那一句'你千万别跟任何人谈起任何事情。你只要一谈起，就会想念起每一个人来。'先生，我想当我和你谈论这些事的时候，一定有某个影子在您的心中浮现了。”

03  
美方代表团的飞机在6月2日凌晨提前抵达北京。前来迎接的中方人员中并未见到王耀的身影，阿尔弗雷德老老实实跟代表团的成员们入住了酒店。在飞机上睡了一觉的他现在精力充沛，毫无困意，在柔软的大床上躺了一阵后，他拿起手机给王耀打了一通电话。

但是电话里一直传出'号码已关机'的提示。这令他百思不得其解，他们的电话必须保持一天二十四小时畅通，怎么会出现关机的情况呢？

暂时联系不上王耀，阿尔弗雷德气馁地把手机扔到一旁。近些日子，他始终被一种说不清道不明的忧虑困扰着，他和王耀的联系不再频繁，也不再亲密，王耀的疏离通过那些公事公办的说话口吻完全体现出来了，每当阿尔弗雷德想和他套近乎的时候，他就会找借口结束通话。阿尔弗雷德不得不在各种公事上问长问短，拖延他们的通话时间。这种联系毫无乐趣可言，阿尔弗雷德还需要为找话题绞尽脑汁，他在心里把王耀骂了个狗血淋头，却又无法遏制给对方打电话的冲动。

他向亚瑟倒苦水时，亚瑟幸灾乐祸地冷笑，然后一针见血地指出了问题所在，“情侣中的某一方想结束恋爱关系时，都会先变得冷淡。”

“哈哈，结束关系，完全不可能。我们马上就要进行第三轮嗟商了，我们可不是去谈'离婚'的。”阿尔弗雷德立刻否认。

“自信是一件好事，可盲目自信就有些可笑了。”亚瑟慢悠悠地说，“美中'夫妻'关系只是一种广泛的认知，并没有以某种契约的形式实实在在地定下来，两国之间甚至没有一件像样的礼物彰显关系的特殊性。可我们都知道苏中之间签订过友好互助同盟条约，现在的俄罗斯也被视为中国没有名分的'隐性盟友'，去年的汉堡峰会前，中方领导人先去俄罗斯领了从不授予外人的象征最高荣誉的圣安德烈勋章，而不结盟的王耀早就给了他最特殊的称呼——全面战略协作伙伴。如果要我说，中俄关系比起美中更接近名副其实的'夫妻'。”

阿尔弗雷德皱眉，“伊利亚也认为他和王耀，他和他的社会主义同盟们建立在共同理想基础上的情谊会万古长青。可是用理想搭建起来的基石却被利益分歧彻底摧垮了。华沙组织分崩瓦解了，建立在共同利益基础上的北约却还顽强地存在着。所以，我不相信感情，我只相信利益。”

“你们的共同利益仅仅存在于经贸上。换句话说，经贸就是美中关系最重要的纽带，但是现在你所做的一切是妄图将这股纽带套在王耀的脖子上，扼住他的喉咙，让他无法呼吸，让他低头求饶，让他变成能任你摆布的China Doll。可惜他不是本田菊，不会被强者折服，伊利亚就是前车之鉴。当初伊利亚逼他逼得紧了，他转头跟你好上了，现在你又这样逼他，他又会怎么做呢？”

阿尔弗雷德虽然始终不肯承认亚瑟的话是正确的，但这些话经常在他耳边回荡。他不信任王耀，就像王耀也不信任他一样，即使这些年的相处已经让他明白他在王耀心里也是一个特殊的存在，但是只要王耀没有明明白白地说出来，他就无法安心享受被喜爱的感觉。这一点上，他比不过伊利亚。即使在最敌对的那些年，王耀不厌其烦地否认对伊利亚的感情，伊利亚还是固执地坚信王耀心里的人是他，似乎王耀的爱是他的专属，任何人都抢不走。在感情中，伊利亚的自信和阿尔弗雷德不自信和王耀对待两人的态度脱不了关系。

面对伊利亚时，王耀无法自控，面对阿尔弗雷德时，王耀镇定自若。

所以，阿尔弗雷德尤其喜欢看到王耀为他失控的模样。但迄今为止，这样的次数用一只手就能数得过来，阿尔弗雷德印象最深的一次失控发生在10年，他和王耀到横滨参加为期两天的APEC领导人峰会。会议结束后，本田菊以东道主的身份邀请几位国家先生去附近的箱根泡温泉。

泡温泉这件事其实是阿尔弗雷德心血来潮发起的，只不过借本田菊之口提出来了。正在积极筹划建立东亚自贸区的王耀没有任何犹豫就同意了，本田菊向伊万发出邀请时，委婉地透露了王耀会出席的意思，于是伊万也爽快地同意了。有了中美俄三位国家先生都会参加这次私人聚会的前提，几乎所以出席了APEC会议的国家先生都欣然表示愿意在日本多滞留一夜。

本田菊预订的温泉酒店是传统的日式建筑风格，家具一应用木料打造，散发着天然的香气，休憩的地方都铺了舒适柔软的榻榻米。

阿尔弗雷德在房间里沐浴过后，穿上黑色的浴衣前往可容纳三人的私人露天浴池。十一月的箱根气温已经逼近零度，自然景色已变得萧条肃杀，只有人工打造的假山与亮着暖橘色夜灯的和风建筑相映成趣，给这方小天地添了几分意趣。地下涌出的温泉泛起层层白雾，朦朦胧胧地散开，像一层披在水面的轻纱。

酒店的温泉都是天然温泉，浴场里漂浮着一股淡淡的硫磺味。阿尔弗雷德惬意地张开双手，伸了个懒腰，然后褪下浴衣，光着身体进入了浴池。

酒店的工作人员轻扣和门，阿尔弗雷德靠着浴池坐下，说"请进"。

穿着传统服饰的女服务员送来了装梅子酒的酒壶和一个精致的翠绿色酒杯，阿尔弗雷德自斟自饮了一杯，味道和记忆里的一样清甜。

"请享用！"女服务员跪坐着冲阿尔弗雷德鞠了一躬。

阿尔弗雷德目送她离开，在女服务员要拉上木门的时候，王耀的手突然按在了门上。女服务员又冲王耀深深地鞠躬，王耀等她的腰挺直了后，柔柔地对她笑了笑，有一种不自然的媚态，然后在阿尔弗雷德的注视下走进了浴场。

王耀在浴池边坐下，姿态非常随意，拿起阿尔弗雷德刚刚用过的酒杯给自己斟了一杯酒。

"你要下来吗？水温很合适。"阿尔弗雷德趴在浴池边问。

王耀小口喝着杯里的酒，沐浴过后的脸泛着潮红，湿漉漉的黑发略显凌乱地散在肩头，微敞的浴衣领口露出一片光洁细腻的皮肤。听见阿尔弗雷德的声音后，他若有所思地看向阿尔弗雷德，然后缓缓摇头。

阿尔弗雷德并不气馁，等王耀又倒了一杯酒，他抓住王耀的手腕，把酒杯送到自己唇边，就着王耀的手饮尽杯中酒。

王耀眨了眨眼，眼神显得有些迟钝，又隐隐藏着几分兴奋。阿尔弗雷德伸长胳膊，扣住他的后脑勺，迫使他低下头。还未完全靠近，浓烈的酒精味已经扑面而来。

果然脸上久经不散的潮红不是沐浴的高温所致，而是醉酒的表现。不过是分开去洗了个澡，前后加起来不超过半小时，能在这么短的时间内灌醉老狐狸的人除了伊万再找不出第二个。

"和那头俄罗斯熊喝伏特加了？还没把你彻底灌醉他怎么就让你走了？"阿尔弗雷德感觉自己快要被王耀身上的酒气熏醉了，嗓音不自觉地变得喑哑。

王耀像是已经失去了组织语言的能力，出于本能用沉默掩饰他的迟钝。阿尔弗雷德用鼻尖轻轻蹭王耀的鼻尖，暧昧的摩挲在他心中点起了一把不可被扑灭的邪火。

"明年，我带你去北极看极光。"阿尔弗雷德在王耀微张的唇上亲了一下。

王耀的目光闪了闪，有那么一瞬间他的眼睛里像是有两簇幽幽的火苗在跳动。

进入浴场的木门再次被扣响。

"阿美利卡先生。"本田菊的声音出现在薄薄的木门后。

阿尔弗雷德想起他让本田菊送按摩精油的事，'请进'还没来得及说出口，王耀已经抓起盛梅子酒的酒瓶砸向了木门。

哗啦一声响，酒瓶被撞得四分五裂，浴场内外的一切杂音仿佛都被抽走了，只剩残片落地后继续分裂的声音，尖锐刺耳。

阿尔弗雷德讶异地睁大了眼睛。王耀捧着他的脸，露出了孤注一掷的坚定神情，下一秒，他的唇上迎来了一片高温的触碰。

柔软又火热的两片唇瓣急切地在阿尔弗雷德的唇上碾磨、吮吸、噬咬，阿尔弗雷德迎合他如火的热情，主动张开嘴，放任残存了辛辣的伏特加的舌头钻进口腔。只是他不想让老狐狸这么轻易就得逞，蜷起了舌头，戏弄似地躲避着王耀的追逐。王耀急躁地伸手钳住阿尔弗雷德的下巴，脸上隐有怒色，伏特加不停在他体内发酵，灼伤着他的理智和引以为豪的自控力。

阿尔弗雷德没费多大力气就掰开了王耀卡住他下巴的手，单手揽住王耀精瘦的腰，往前一带，轻而易举就把他抱入池中。

身体突然腾空，王耀下意识地抱住阿尔弗雷德的肩，如同溺水的人抓住水上的浮木。阿尔弗雷德稳稳当当地把人放在了温热的池水中，继续刚才唇舌的纠缠，但现在换成他主动出击，用灵巧的舌头席卷王耀口腔内的每一寸。

王耀被动地承接阿尔弗雷德炽热的吻，呼吸渐渐变得急促，双手胡乱地在阿尔弗雷德赤裸的上半身上摸索。阿尔弗雷德抓住他不安分的手，把他翻了个身按在打磨光滑的池壁上，撩开他黏在后背的湿发，一点一点亲吻他常年不见光而异常白皙的后颈，在上面留下深深浅浅的吻痕，而后沿着微凸的脊柱向下，不断地在光滑细腻的皮肤上制造暧昧痕迹。

王耀似乎对身下接触的鹅卵石感觉不适，撑着池壁想要逃离。阿尔弗雷德和王耀交换了位置，他靠在略有凹凸不平的池壁上，双手伸进王耀宽松的浴衣下撑开王耀的双腿，让他跨坐在自己身上。

他们做过很多次了，阿尔弗雷德对王耀身上的敏感点一清二楚。他环住王耀的腰，把对方拉向自己，含住刚刚好露出水面的嫩红色乳头，湿热的舌尖在上面打转着，不时用牙齿轻轻啮咬。王耀抱住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，身体情不自禁地颤抖着，断断续续发出凌乱气音。

阿尔弗雷德想去照顾另一颗茱萸时，王耀按着他的肩膀把他往后压，不肯再让他亲近。

"够了。"王耀压着嗓子说。

阿尔弗雷德还没明白'够了'是什么意思，王耀已经弯下腰，一头扎进乳白色的天然泉水中。很快，阿尔弗雷德就感觉到大腿之间隐有抬头之势的茎身被一双略觉冰冷的手握住了，紧接着最粗壮的伞状物被湿热高温的口腔含住。

身理和心理双重刺激令阿尔弗雷德浑身一震，他惊吓过度似的猛地从浴池中站起来。王耀也跟着从水里浮了出来，水流沿着轮廓柔和的脸颊不断滑落，宽松的浴衣被水流分开时的压力扯得更开了，滑下了瘦削的肩头。

阿尔弗雷德脑袋空白之下却想起了王耀教过他的一句古诗'清水出芙蓉'。只是'芙蓉'今天热情过了头，喝下的伏特加似乎在他体内变成了催情剂，激发了被压制多年的最原始的冲动。

王耀跪坐在阿尔弗雷德跟前，抬眸用迷乱地兴奋着的眼神看着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德情不自禁地后退了一步，臀部抵上了浴池的边缘，已是退无可退。

王耀低下头，目光落在与他处于同一水平线的狰狞巨物上。作为风月场上的老手，阿尔弗雷德这一次却诡异地害羞了，像纯情小处男一样羞涩地扭过头，红着耳朵不敢看王耀。

虽然他和王耀做过很多次了，但王耀似乎从未正视过他下体这根的阳具，帮他打飞机的次数都不算多，更不用提口交了。总体而言，欧美人的男性尺寸更可观，至少阿尔弗雷德在这方面确实比王耀出色，但他并不确定他和伊万谁是赢家。这种幼稚的攀比心理在男性中普遍存在，但男人们宁愿被好奇心折磨一生也不愿意揭露答案。所以阿尔弗雷德从未问过王耀，却又忍不住在心里暗暗揣测。

王耀伸出舌头试探性地在马眼上舔了舔。阿尔弗雷德倒抽一口气，双腿有些发软，不得不将手撑在池边，勉强维持站立。

王耀张开嘴将硕大的龟头含进高热的口中。阿尔弗雷德的心一颤一颤的，心理上的刺激放大了生理上的刺激，他低下头，看见王耀正皱着眉吃力地搅动舌头，想取悦他。

阿尔弗雷德的心有点酸也有点胀，他将手指插入王耀湿漉漉的黑发中，轻轻地拉扯。但是很快他就变了脸，弓着身子痛苦地张大了嘴，稍显粗鲁地将王耀推开了。

"Ouch！"

阿尔弗雷德倒吸了几口凉气。王耀的牙齿重重地磕在了他脆弱的茎身上，一瞬间强烈的疼痛揪住了他的心脏。疼痛散去后，他拉起王耀——虽然是千载难逢的机会，但这种情况下还是老二要紧，口交什么的还是适合清醒时做。

王耀刚贴到阿尔弗雷德身上，就张口用自己上下的牙轻咬阿尔弗雷德的乳首，再次让阿尔弗雷德打了个颤。阿尔弗雷德享受着王耀的主动，任由王耀的手在他身上乱摸。直至王耀的手沿着他的脊柱往下，来到后穴打转按揉，阿尔弗雷德  
才从他急切又有些没有章法的动作中明白:王耀原来是想把他办了。

阿尔弗雷德哭笑不得地按住王耀想探入他后穴的手指。今天的王耀又主动又热情，甚至肯'屈尊降贵'为他口（河蟹）交，他心里软得一塌糊涂，觉得非常感动，要他献身做被进入的那个他竟也觉得不是不可以，但是醉醺醺的王耀既没有耐性也不知轻重，真在这样的情况下'献身'了，他只怕走不出浴场了。

"不是我不愿意，是不敢让现在的你上。我向你保证，如果清醒的时候你还有这样的热情，我一定让你为所欲为。"阿尔弗雷德在显出愠怒之色的王耀耳边轻声安慰。说完，又自然地开始和王耀接吻。

王耀的口腔里仍然有辛辣的酒味，接吻的时候刺激着阿尔弗雷德的舌头和嘴唇，让他感觉火辣辣的疼。阿尔弗雷德一边和王耀接吻，一边用双手胡乱将王耀的浴衣褪至不盈一握的腰间。

王耀还在试图掌控阿尔弗雷德，用手指去探询阿尔弗雷德的后穴。为了不被王耀干扰自己的动作，阿尔弗雷德抓过他留在岸上的浴衣把王耀的双手结结实实地捆在了背后。

阿尔弗雷德突然觉得伏特加是个好东西，能让老狐狸丢掉那些令人厌烦的自制力。

他抱着王耀重新沉入池水中， 王耀歪倒在他身上，吐出的热气都喷在了他的脖子上。阿尔弗雷德把他的身体扶正，用额头抵着他的额头，让两个人面对面能看清彼此的表情。

王耀的脸因为逐渐爆发的酒劲和浴池的高温变得潮红，眼角也泛着红，睫毛根部还是湿漉漉的，看起来别有一番风情。

阿尔弗雷德亲吻他的额头，诱哄道:"说你爱我。"

"Я люблю тебя."王耀泛着雾气的眼睛眨了眨。

"不，用英语或汉语说。"阿尔弗雷德皱眉。

"Я люблю тебя."王耀仍然坚持。

阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，从牙缝里吐出声音，"我真想掐死你。"

王耀这会已经不懂察言观色了，凑上来亲吻阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德堵着气和他胡乱地吻着，从浴巾下抽出早已准备好的润滑剂，在右手上抹了一层，然后伸入浴衣绕过他的腰，打着转来到了隐秘的后穴。

王耀一年到头也难得被开发几回的后穴依然很紧致，阿尔弗雷德塞进一根手指后便感受到了强烈的压迫感，似乎再也容不下更粗壮的东西了。阿尔弗雷德只好耐着性子做前戏，好在半醉半醒的王耀不排斥他的侵犯，甚至会主动放松穴道内壁去适应他的扩张。

阿尔弗雷德的手指在他的体内熟练又小心翼翼地探索着，很快就找到那一处最敏感的地方，就往那不断挤压。

王耀的身体痉挛了一下，被捆在身后的双手剧烈地挣扎着，混乱的细碎呻吟不受控制地从喉咙里溢出。

阿尔弗雷德在那一小块敏感的凸起按一会儿，便要左右转动着往小穴更深处捣弄。穴内的肉变得松弛柔软后，他又趁势挤入了一根手指。王耀将头靠在他肩上，不时伸出舌头顺着他脖子上的血管舔舐。

温泉水流进撑开的穴肉里，在阿尔弗雷德进进出出的手指的挤压下发出了啧啧的水声，王耀急促的喘息里带着破碎的呻吟，一时间浴池里弥漫着暧昧情色的氛围。

阿尔弗雷德觉得他可以得寸进尺一些，托起王耀的臀部，调整好位置，让自己早已充血的巨物对准王耀松软的秘穴，而后慢慢放下王耀的腰，让龟头在穴口浅浅地戳刺，让王耀情难自禁地呻吟，却始终不痛快地进去。

"说你爱我，用英语或汉语，我就插进去。"

王耀神志不清地凑上来亲吻阿尔弗雷德，口中不知道开始喃喃自语什么，扭动着腰肢用被扩张得充分了的后穴难耐地磨蹭着阿尔弗雷德胀得发痛的茎头。

"F**k！"阿尔弗雷德呼吸凌乱。

他按住王耀的腰，让他不要再乱动，然后顺了他的意慢慢将巨物挤入相对而言仍显得狭窄的后穴。只是他刚挤进了一个龟头，王耀的老毛病就犯了，被疼痛刺激出本能的逃跑反应，内壁急剧收缩，更加剧烈地挣扎着抗拒他的进犯。

"这可不行！"阿尔弗雷德紧紧抱住他，"是你先在我身上点火的，你要为自己的行为负责。"

渐渐地，内壁适应了龟头的粗壮，王耀不再挣扎。阿尔弗雷德心一横，将王耀重重往下一压，阴茎粗暴地撞开叠叠层层的软肉，狠狠地碾过内壁所有敏感面直捣最深处。

王耀仰起头，浑身紧绷，大腿更是疼痛到痉挛，眼睛里溢满了生理性的泪水。阿尔弗雷德心疼地亲吻他被细密的汗水浸湿的脸颊，他可没有在性爱中折磨别人的癖好，但是王耀的性生活太匮乏，长时间不开发又会紧致如初，以至于每一次开头时王耀痛苦的表现都让他觉得像是和未经人事的处子做爱。

为了缓解王耀的疼痛，阿尔弗雷德一边和他接吻，一边伸手去抚慰他因为疼痛偃旗息鼓的小王耀。

"Honey，你说你更喜欢和女性做爱，因为女性的身体更香软。可是你的小鸟这样不争气，面对女性时不能硬起来可是会成为耻辱的。"阿尔弗雷德手法娴熟地在王耀的男性象征上上下套弄，不是用手指去扣龟头的马眼，他知道王耀喜欢什么样的节奏和力度。

身为国家的他们大多对情人的性别没有特别的偏好，但是也有例外，如同等条件下，亚瑟更青睐男性，而王耀则表示他更青睐女性。阿尔弗雷德一度怀疑这不过是王耀为他的性冷淡找的借口，因为世界上以女性形象示人的国家不多，能和王耀发生关系的就更少了。没有合适的性对象，王耀长期保持无性的生活也就是顺理成章的事。

王耀将头枕在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，前方传来的快感一波又一波得冲击着他的意识，让他忘记后方的疼痛。阿尔弗雷德显然意识到了这一点，轻轻托起王耀的臀部，开始在后穴里轻轻抽刺。

度过了最初的不适期，身体就找回了做爱时的默契，尽量放松穴肉去迎合进攻，又在肉棒企图离开时自动绞紧去追求快感。随着肉棒持之以恒的摩擦，小穴内壁开始不断升温。快感像是海浪一波强过一波，冲击着意识的防线。

阿尔弗雷德加快了抽动的频率，开疆扩土一样蛮横地穴肉里进进出出，把后穴里捣得如同潮湿的沼泽。就连出入时都会牵扯出软肉。阿尔弗雷德的力道很大，囊袋撞击着穴外的肌肤在水中发出清晰的啪啪声。

不知道是因为酒劲完全上来了还是因为被阿尔弗雷德干得太激烈，王耀这会已经有些神志不清了，肆无忌惮地呻吟出声，再看不见平日里的矜持。尽管阿尔弗雷德用吻堵住了他的嘴，把那些色情的呻吟磨得七零八碎，细微含糊的喘息透过薄薄的木门，不知道会飘到哪儿。

突然间，阿尔弗雷德像是顶到了王耀体内最敏感的那一点，他就像受惊了的猫一样颤栗起来，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。阿尔弗雷德定下心神，就挑着那一点不断刺弄。王耀的呻吟几乎要变成尖叫，又像是带了一点哭泣的颤音。

"停下——阿尔弗——不……"

阿尔弗雷德停下了剧烈抽插的动作，但他的巨大还深埋在王耀的体内。他轻轻抚摸王耀似痛苦似欢愉的脸，被情欲覆盖的脸上多了一份发自内心的笑容。

"我还以为你已经迷糊到跟你厮混的人是谁都分不清了。"

王耀喘着气瘫在阿尔弗雷德身上，双目疲倦地合上了又睁开，如此反复。但是阿尔弗雷德还没打算放过他，比先前更加激烈的侵犯像狂风骤雨一样袭来，他感觉自己海上颠簸的孤舟，浑浑噩噩，身不由己。到最后一股滚烫液体射进了他体内，他的脑袋里炸开了一道烟花，身体紧绷后，意识便沉入看不见光的海底。

阿尔弗雷德为了防止王耀早泄，一直用拇指堵住他的铃口，等他自己受不了释放出了体内的欲望后，才给王耀松了口。王耀的白浊悉数射在了他的肚子上，他也不介意，张开双臂，靠在池壁上，闭着眼睛，回味高潮后的余韵。

但是忽然间，他感觉到跨坐在他身上的王耀身体一歪，要往其他地方倒下了。他赶紧伸手去挽救，还是迟了，王耀倒下的时候，额头磕到了池壁。

阿尔弗雷德听见'咚'的一声闷响便知大事不妙，捞起王耀一看，果然额头上鼓起了一块包。

这下死定了！阿尔弗雷德恐慌地想。

他抱着王耀上了岸，用浴巾擦净王耀身上的水，而后走到和门边。刚拉开和门，阿尔弗雷德就看见了跪坐在矮桌前的本田菊，本田菊颇有些受惊似地抬起头，黑漆漆的眼睛里看不出任何情绪。

阿尔弗雷德这会也没心思追究本田菊怎么还在这里，他对本田菊说:"帮我找两件浴衣，还有能活血化瘀的药膏。"

本田菊也不问什么，就出去帮他找需要的东西了。等本田菊回来，阿尔弗雷德让他进入浴场去，两人通力合作给王耀换上了浴衣。阿尔弗雷德要给王耀的额头上药时，本田菊赶紧说:"还是让我来吧。"

阿尔弗雷德迟疑了片刻，才把装有药膏的药罐推到本田菊跟前。

本田菊用手挖了一些淡黄色的药膏敷在王耀的额头上，然后轻轻地揉散。王耀在昏睡中因为疼痛发出了一声嘤咛，本田菊暂停了片刻，才继续为他上药。

"等下，你送他回房间。他醒来后追问额头上的伤是怎么回事，就说是你送他回去的时候不小心磕在了门上。"阿尔弗雷德用不容拒绝的语气对本田菊说。

本田菊的眼 皮跳了跳。

阿尔弗雷德解释道:"要知道是我的疏忽让他受伤了，我就别想再上他的床了。"


	9. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章围绕中国授予俄罗斯总统友谊勋章以及上个世纪中美入世谈判展开。

01  
北京时间已经过了凌晨一点，莫斯科传来的消息仍然是总统和国家先生尚未登机。

如果延误了预定抵达首都机场的时间，那么接下来的一系列安排都会被打乱。负责外事接待的工作人员已经有些焦虑了，但是也有人乐观地说:"没关系，晚点早到是俄罗斯飞行员的必杀技，他们能通过缩短飞行时间把总统先生耽误的时间补回来。"

话虽如此，为了确保万无一失，王耀亲自给伊万打了一通电话，催促他赶紧登机。

"不必担心，明天是个重要日子，我们不会迟到。"伊万的语气轻快。

王耀也被他声音里透出的喜悦感染了，"你可不能再迟到了，如果超过了预定的时间，我就不会在机场等你了。"

"我立刻就去'明天'见你，你得相信我，我们不讲什么契约精神，但我说出来的话肯定比阿尔弗雷德值得信赖。"

莫斯科时间比北京慢了五个钟头，北京已经是8日的凌晨，莫斯科还处于7日的深夜。所以他在伊万的明天，伊万在他的昨天。

"东斯拉夫人的嘴巴越甜，说出来的话就越不能相信。"

"这句话是你编的吧？我可没听哪位知名人士说过这句话。"

"没错，是我编的。"王耀自己忍不住先笑了，"但丑话我已经撂在前面了，迟到了后果自负，要我等四十多分钟是不可能的。"

"那就是为什么我不敢迟到的原因。"伊万佯装抱怨。

"得了吧，就算要会晤的对象是我，你也会习惯性迟到。真不知道到底是些什么事总是在紧要关头拖住你的步伐。"王耀才是真正地抱怨，"可这一次，你真不能迟到。"

"我已经在去机场的路上了。你这么说让我有点紧张了，好像有什么大事在等着我。"伊万认真地说。

"会发生什么事你都已经知道了，不必紧张。按照双方工作人员协商好的那样，走一遍流程就行。"

"可你没有让我看到勋章的样式。我很好奇它是什么样子，上面会有什么花纹。"

王耀想起勋章的设计成稿送到他手中时，看着用兰草、牡丹、万年青等元素组合而成的华丽链章，他自己先产生了一种不真实的欢愉又迷茫的情绪。如果非得找个更恰当的比喻，他想或许跟新郎看到新娘穿上最心仪的婚纱后的感受是一样的。

"我们总得保留一些惊喜，我保证不会让你失望。我很少跟人保证什么，你也得相信我。"

"我完全相信。坦白地说，送出圣安德烈勋章的时候，我们完全不指望会获得同等的回赠，毕竟你们没有这项传统了。你们要回赠象征国家最高荣誉的勋章这件事本身就是最大的惊喜了，礼物精不精美倒是其次。"

王耀还想跟他闲聊些轻松的事，因为他们很久没有这样心平气和地谈一些与时局无关的话题了。

近来国际局势错综复杂，风云诡谲。小国犹如海上轻舟，顺水漂流，稍有不慎便会被巨浪掀翻，而掀起这惊涛巨浪的正是横行于大海中的美利坚巨舰。而他们作为少数能与飘扬着星条旗的舰船抗衡的巨轮，早已身处争权夺利的漩涡中心，注定无法安然置身事外。疲于应对各种外部突发事件的他们，比以前更加迫切地感受到战略上靠拢的需求，但仍然忽视了无依无靠的对方情感上慰籍的需求。

直到赠送友谊勋章这件事被提上外交日程，王耀才从日渐兴奋又不安的心绪里挖掘出'红色帝国的残影仍在他的心中游荡乃至他对他的资本主义继承人始终抱有某种隐秘的期待'这个事实。

他曾听人这么形容中美俄的大三角关系:中美的关系是'假戏真做'，中俄的关系是'真戏假做'。假戏真做的中美关系不难理解，他认为也还算恰当，但是中俄之间'真戏假做'这个形容就与现实格格不入了。中俄的走近说到底也不过是受了现实的威胁而迫不得已做出的选择，跟那段不长不短的红色岁月没有多大关系，算不上是'真戏'。回赠友谊勋章这件事却让他突然间明白，他对俄罗斯的关注和重视是利益和感情共同导向的结果，那段已经逝去的红色岁月始终没有真正地远离他和他的人民。

"已经这么晚了，是时候说晚安了。我希望能和你多聊一会儿，但更希望明天见到一个容光焕发的你。对于我来说，明天太重要了，我必须跟现在的你说再见，然后去梦里寻另一个你了。"

近朱者赤近墨者黑，这句话中外皆宜。伊万和他的上司相处久了，嘴上就跟抹了蜜一样，只要他愿意，与'暴君'气质形成强烈反差的甜言蜜语可以令油腔滑调的意大利男人自惭形秽。

虽然那些话不是在他耳边说的，王耀却感觉到靠近耳畔的脸颊弥漫着一股热潮。他们说他不解风情，但是他熟练的浪漫手段都是优雅地吟诗作赋或含蓄地寄情于物，文明的隔阂导致他不能把那一套传统的表达感情的方式用到欧罗巴人身上，那会使他产生对牛弹琴的膈应感。但是现代这种更直白更西式的表达感情的方式，又不是他擅长的，即使他想着这么做也往往会碍于'长者'的身份而不了了之。

"明天见。"王耀说。

结束通话后，王耀躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着。明天的与众不同令他处于罕见的亢奋中。其实这又算是什么大不了的事呢？他经历过那么多的大风大浪，无数次站在历史的拐点上，相较而言，一个稍显隆重的授勋仪式实在是微不足道。可是有时候他的情绪并不能完全受理智支配，他强迫自己忘记将要举行授勋仪式的事实，脑海里却不住地浮现出金碧辉煌的会场、铺满过道的红毯、闪烁的镁光灯……

仪式还未开始，他已经反复在脑海中预演现场的情形。他的要求不高，能让俄方感受到独一无二的礼遇，他的目标就达到了。

辗转反侧许久仍无法入睡后，王耀不再强迫自己，放任思绪漫游到想去的地方。奇怪的是，他以为不愿意回想却又忍不住会在脑海中浮现的人和事并没有浮现，反倒是他以为只是重视却不在意的美利坚先生霸占了他的记忆。

前些日子美利坚先生跟随代表团到北京进行第三轮嗟商，因为他们的专机提前抵达首都机场，王耀不得不在凌晨换上正装赶去机场迎接。

六月的北京夜里还算凉爽，王耀穿着长袖的西服也不觉得热，只是在公众场合披散长发这件事让他感觉不自在。他出来时有些着急，汽车启动后他才惊觉头发还是散着的。不过阿尔弗雷德的仪容着装也不正式，从机舱里走出来的时候既没有喷发胶也没有打领带，外套也脱了搭在挽起袖子的手臂上，看起来一点也不像是来参加谈判的。

对比代表团上一次来华时受到的冷遇，这一次北京方面的态度明显好转，但考虑到美方在谈判前重新抛出了将对中国的工业技术品征收500亿关税的挑衅言论，中方的态度远称不上热情。

阿尔弗雷德以为他可以住到王耀家里，两国人员礼节性的寒暄结束后，中方人员送美方代表团坐上专车，阿尔弗雷德却没有和他的谈判官们一起离开。

"美国先生，已经在酒店为您预订了房间。"王耀不动声色地提醒他。

阿尔弗雷德恍若未闻，笑着和他的谈判官们挥手告别。

王耀皱眉，没有继续说什么。阿尔弗雷德跟他上车后，他对司机说:"先送美国先生去酒店。"

阿尔弗雷德抛弃了他装傻充愣的本事，环抱双臂，用王耀非常熟悉的任性方式说:"我不去！"

"谈判开始前，我不想和你发生争吵。"王耀语气冷淡。

阿尔弗雷德生气地瞪着王耀，然而他的怒火对王耀一点用也没有。王耀目视前方，神情冷峻，有一种不服输的精气神在里面。

阿尔弗雷德看着他这模样，不由得想起了十九年前世纪末美中之间那场艰苦的入世谈判。因为关贸总协定在95年临时变更为世贸组织，此前中国为复关所做的一切努力可谓是付诸东流。中方不得不重新对入世提出申请，并与多个国家展开马拉松式的谈判，这其中最难对付的毫无疑问是资本主义的领头羊——太平洋彼岸的灯塔国。

美中之间的谈判从97年展开，到99年11月中旬谈判已经进入了最后的攻坚阶段。美中双方均派出了部长级的代表团，但是因为美方不断在谈判中提出新的要求且态度强硬，谈判一度陷入陷入僵局。

11月14日，谈判进入最后一天，双方仍然在有争议的七个核心问题上寸步不让，由于语言交锋的激烈双方甚至伤了感情。美方代表离开时明确表示他们已经预订了明天早晨十点的飞机回国，谈判再无回转余地。

作为东道主的中方代表团忍气没有说什么，但是私下却对团员们做出要求，决不允许任何人主动给美方打电话，决不能在这个时候示弱。

阿尔弗雷德当时跟随美国代表团到了北京，但一直住在驻华代办处内，并没有出席谈判会议。代表团到代办处向他汇报工作时遗憾地表示中方态度强硬，无论如何也不肯让步，谈判已经破裂。

"在谈判过程中，中方透露他们的高层对我们使用的'永远不会'这类词汇感到无比气愤，高层已经早在13日就下达了逐客令。"卡迪西气愤的说。

"逐客令还是比较客气的。五十年代在半岛边打边谈的时候，那些人才让人生气。"阿尔弗雷德笑着安慰。

接着他又叹了一口气，明年就是大选年，总统竞选者的传统是拿意识形态的对手说事，以前是苏联，现在是中国。如果今年谈不成，那么明年更不可能成功。总统换届后，一切已经取得的谈判成果又得被推翻重来。按最快的进度预算，中国入世的时间至少要被拖延三年或者五年，美中之间的自由贸易相应也会被推迟。

阿尔弗雷德原以为最后一轮的谈判中，掌握更多主动权的美方能使中方屈服。毕竟亚洲地区刚经历了一次堪比海啸的金融危机，坚持人民币不贬值的中方出口贸易严重受挫。经济急剧恶化导致国内产能过剩。为了减轻企业债务，国企不得不改革并进行大幅度裁员。在这种情况下，中国比任何时候都迫切地希望加入世贸组织这个他们曾经认为的'富人俱乐部'，扩大对外出口，帮助国内经济走出通缩危机。

99年的四月，王耀和他家二把手为了争取时任总统克林顿先生在美中关系协定上的支持，在台海危机以及科索沃战争爆发后美国政治氛围倾向于反华的时候执意访美，颇有明知山有虎偏向虎山行的气势。

14日晚，一通电话扰乱了代办处的平静。对方自称是中方经贸部的工作人员，要找美方代表团的首席谈判官卡西迪。

卡西迪接电话的时候开了免提，阿尔弗雷德就在旁边听着。中方人员说他们非常重视这一次谈判，也非常珍惜两国经过前几轮艰苦卓绝的谈判后取得的成果，并再次向卡迪西确认离京时间。

卡迪西看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，然后说:"龙先生，我们预订了明天早晨十点的飞机。"

"二十分钟前，总理和王先生亲自给我打了电话。他们很关切谈判的结果，并希望能与贵方时刻保持联系。"中方的首席谈判仍未进入谈话的主题。

阿尔弗雷德已经有些不耐烦了，他真厌烦这些中国人的拐弯抹角。

"尽管四月中方领导人访美时，总统拒绝签署美中关系协定，但我想你应该知道那不是他的本意。和中国做生意会是一个巨大的机会，他们的人口规模独一无二，如果我们不把他们纳入美国的产业链分工下，欧洲人、日本人就会这么做，我们必须抢占先机。"阿尔弗雷德暗示卡迪西，但是他并没有把内心的想法和盘托出。

科索沃战争结束后，阿尔弗雷德敏锐地察觉到被震慑的俄中欧这三股力量有联合起来打造一个多极化的世界格局的趋势，可是那不是阿尔弗雷德所希望的。他必须保持'一超'的特殊地位，可是欧洲有技术，俄罗斯有资源，中国有人口，这三股力量整合在一起不仅可能在未来超越他，甚至能将他边缘化。为了分化俄中欧，他有必要用利益捆绑中国。

上司提醒他，中国也是一个值得警惕的有巨大潜力的竞争对手。

"我会牢牢地掌控他，利用他，随时扼住他的喉咙，永远不让他成为我的威胁。"阿尔弗雷德非常自信。

后来他确实成功了，把中国的经济利益和美国的经济利益紧紧捆绑到一起，并让俄欧长期相互撕咬。当然这里面少不了亚瑟的功劳。

卡迪西用眼神告诉阿尔弗雷德不必担心，他知道该如何处理现在的情况。

"现在是凌晨一点，我想我们还有三个小时的时间为下一场谈判会议做准备。飞机会在早晨十点准时起飞，我们的时间不多了。"卡迪西看了看手表说。

美方主动抛出橄榄枝，中方没有任何犹豫就同意了，他们都明白机会稍纵即逝。凌晨四点，卡迪西出发前往中国经贸部。

早晨八点，卡迪西致电阿尔弗雷德。

"进展不大，我们已经在谈判桌上'料理后事'了，现在双方的工作人员已经在想怎么攥着给媒体的交待文字了。抱歉，先生，这一次的谈判失败了。"卡迪西遗憾地说。

"中国人又一次失去了难得的机会，懊恼的应该是他们。"阿尔弗雷德说。

"先生，我注意到中方的首席代表在谈判间隙打了两通电话，六点的时候一通，七点的时候一通。我想也许是在向他们的高层请示意见。"

阿尔弗雷德略一思索后，嘱咐卡迪西:"中方还没有死心，我相信事情还会有转机。我们随时保持联系，出现任何紧急情况都要立刻向我汇报。"

卡迪西应承下来。事实证明阿尔弗雷德的判断完全正确，九点半左右，卡迪西再次来电。

"中方人员在竭力地挽留我们，我们声称飞机马上要起飞了，他们也急了。有人坦白了，上层交代他们:不能让美国人跑了。"卡迪西在电话那头颇为得意地说。

"我们提出的条件他们不能同意，因为他们没有这方面的权限。现在又要想办法把你们留下，一定是有权限处理这个问题的人会出现。"阿尔弗雷德很快就根据中方人员的言行做出了判断。

"有权限处理这个问题的人是谁？"卡迪西疑惑地问。

"四月是谁去访美了？"

"他？可是这只是一次部长级的会议……"

"中国人处理事情没有你想象的那么死板，这一点你可以向基辛格博士求证。告诉中方，接下来的谈判，我要出席。"阿尔弗雷德充满干劲地说。

换上严肃的黑色正装，又请代办处的女职员替他打理了蓬松的金发后，阿尔弗雷德器宇轩昂地从代办处出发前往经贸部。

王耀和他家的二把手已经出现在谈判会议现场。双方工作人员入座后，美方重申了他们在七个核心问题上的要求。其实美中双方谈判的焦点矛盾并不在于技术层面，他们早已经在技术层面达成了共识。真正妨碍谈判的是政治层面和意识形态的分歧，例如中方一直反对将人权与经济问题挂钩。

谈判开始没多久，中国总理就在第一个问题上做出了让步，中方代表团的脸色都变了。很快，总理又在美方提出的第二个问题上做出了让步。美方代表团脸上纷纷露出了欣慰的表情。阿尔弗雷德看见坐在总理身边的王耀低着头，一副若有所思的模样。

"涉及的七个问题，我们已经有两个做出了让步，这是我们最大的让步了。"总理接下来话锋一转，态度强势地说。

与此同时，王耀也抬起头，眼睛里像是有两簇火苗在跳动，坚定地用不会屈服的目光看着阿尔弗雷德。

参会的美方人员左右交谈，卡迪西将询问的视线投向了阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德轻轻点头。

"经过讨论，我们一致同意中方加入世贸。"卡迪西隆重宣布。

他的话如同给熬夜谈判的美中工作人员打了一剂兴奋剂，会场的气氛一下子变得轻松喜悦了。让阿尔弗雷德意外的是，无论是总统宣布不签美中关系协定还是现在两国打算签署关系协定，都是美方代表团里的工作人员在哭，第一次哭是因为觉得长时间以来的努力都前功尽弃了，第二次是喜极而泣。反倒是中方人员除了松了口气外，看不出多大的情绪起伏。

阿尔弗雷德临走前把他在开会时画的素描肖像送给王耀。

王耀伸手想和阿尔弗雷德握手，阿尔弗雷德却轻轻抱住他的肩膀。

"期待我们在未来的贸易合作，你可不能让我失望，毕竟七个问题，你们只让步了两个，而我们让步了五个。"阿尔弗雷德在他耳边说，"狡猾的老狐狸。"

"你是伊利亚之后，唯一能对我造成全方位威胁的混蛋，我应该像憎恨伊利亚那样憎恨你。"从回忆里抽回思绪，阿尔弗雷德握住王耀放在膝盖上的手，"我以为我们还有时间打情骂俏，现在还不是争锋相对的时候，但其实已经没有时间了。"

"你需要安全感，所以你不能容忍第二名的国家实力和你太接近。可是我也需要安全感，所以我不能容忍自己和你的实力相差太远。"王耀从阿尔弗雷德手下抽回自己的手。

阿尔弗雷德愣了愣，随后若无其事地将视线投向了窗外。

王耀心里有些发酸，科索沃战争爆发后，美国强大的军事实力令世界震颤。在台海危机中还表示要与美国佬同归于尽的强硬派也不由自主地感到脊背发凉。双方实力悬殊过大，就连同归于尽也做不到了。在科索沃战争中，中国驻南斯拉夫国家使馆被炸一事在国内引起轩然大波，再加上同年四月总理访美时，美方故意在网站上公布了中国加入世贸必须答应的一系列条件令举国哗然。尽管国内外阻力巨大，高层仍执意和美国人谈判。高层的战略思维其实很简单，加入世贸不仅有利于中国的经济发展，中国更是可以通过与美国的经济捆绑降低美国打击中国的可能性。

成功将经济捆绑到一起后，王耀和阿尔弗雷德都松了一口气。他们都以为还有时间可以陪对方蹉跎。但是贸易战打响后，王耀先一步明白他和阿尔弗雷德的关系因为国际局势的变化被推到了难以为继的边缘，所以他把【中国皇后号】的船模还给了阿尔弗雷德。上一次去华盛顿时，阿尔弗雷德又送给他了，他以为阿尔弗雷德会珍惜来之不易的谈判成果，所以他给了阿尔弗雷德最后一次机会。

事实证明，无论重来多少次，阿尔弗雷德还会是那个霸道又多疑的阿尔弗雷德。

 

02

俄总统专机于当天下午抵达首都机场。王耀到机场去接伊万的时候，他也还只是兴奋并没有特别紧张，一路上都在轻松地和王耀开玩笑。

"你们喜欢红色，认为它吉祥，我们就打了红色的领带。"伊万指着自己胸口的领带说。

王耀发现他的领结有点歪，就替他调整了一下。

"看起来怎么样？"伊万问。

王耀只笑不答。

"我发现红色也很适合我。"伊万按下按钮，升起了前座和后车厢之间的挡板。副座的保镖下意识地回头看了他们一眼，脸上没有紧张的表情。来华参加会议时，他们一向比较放松。

"布拉金斯基先生，接下来还有一场非常隆重的授勋仪式，我不想搞乱自己的形象。"王耀在伊万的阴影覆在他身上时不客气地推开了他。

伊万有些气馁，但很快又讨价还价似地纠缠起来:"那么我只要一个吻？"

"这种事没有讨价还价的余地。"王耀态度坚决。

"好吧。"伊万老老实实地坐着，看得出来有些觉得扫兴。

抵达人民大会堂后，两国元首在休息室进行了简短的会谈。下午五点五十五分，授勋仪式正式开始。王耀和伊万跟随两位上司走到金色大厅门口等候。

十八名身姿挺拔的士兵组成的三军仪仗队率先迈着铿锵有力的步伐进入会场，随后庄重的礼乐奏响，两国元首沿着红毯并肩走进金色大厅，王耀和伊万紧随其后。会场的观礼人员纷纷起立，目送他们走上插满了中俄两国国旗的授勋台。 

伊万这时已经感受到了气氛的热烈和庄重，他像是诧异又像是感动地看了王耀一眼。而后，会堂奏响了中国国歌。所有参会人员再次起立，和音乐一起合唱。

"尊敬的普京总统，各位朋友，今天我们在这里举行隆重的仪式……"热烈的掌声落幕后，王耀的上司在演讲台前发表讲话，"……普京总统是具有世界影响的大国领袖，也是当前高水平中俄关系的缔造者和推动者。自2000年以来，普京总统先后19次来华访问和出席国际活动，是来华次数最多，中国人民最熟悉、最敬重的大国元首，也是我最好的知心朋友。"

上司讲话的第一段落告终后，现场响起热烈的掌声。王耀情不自禁对上司说的话点了点头，他微笑着去看俄方领导人和俄罗斯先生时，却发现这两人表情有些异样。普京先生虽然在笑，眼神却有些闪躲，伊万则是一副咬紧牙关的隐忍模样。

掌声停下后，上司继续讲话:"2001年，普京总统代表俄方签下【中俄睦邻友好条约】，为两国世代友好奠定了坚实的法律基础……祝两国友谊地久天长，谢谢大家。"

上司讲话结束后，作为主持的中方人员上台宣读授勋令。高举国旗的国旗手踏着正步护送捧着金光熠熠的友谊勋章的托盘来到授勋台前。礼仪的号角在乐声中吹响，上司拿起金色和蓝色为主色调的勋章，隆重地将它配挂在俄方领导人的胸前，并且贴心地为他整理了勋章的摆放位置。

离得近了，王耀才发现他确实没看错，俄方最高领导人和国家先生因为眼眶泛红，所以面对镜头时神态显得有些不自然。上司还是一副像是游离在状态外的老神在在的样子，同俄方最高领导人握手后，又对着镜头抿嘴微笑。

随后，会场响起了俄罗斯联邦的国歌。在激昂的歌声中，在摧残的灯光下，伊万和他的上司紧绷的神情和眼睛里泛着的感性的泪光那么明显，王耀不知道他们的眼泪是因为想起了过去二十年为维护荣誉和重振辉煌而饱尝的心酸还是因为中方高规格的礼遇令这个欧罗巴的孤儿感受到了一丝慰籍。站在两位上司身后的他轻轻握住了伊万的手，立刻被伊万紧紧抓住了。

歌曲结束后，伊万才松开王耀的手，王耀的手背上也多了几道明显的指印。

授勋仪式结束后，送两位领导人上车前，普京先生仍未完全从会场热烈的气氛中走出来，说话时口吻有些激动，真诚地表示了对中方组织如此隆重的受勋仪式的震撼和感动。

"这是你应得的。"王耀的上司微笑着说。

伊万趁着大家关注的焦点都在两位领导人身上时，低下头在王耀耳边低语了几句。

王耀稍显诧异，随后给予肯定地点头，"也是你应得的。"

"你们现在为什么不说万古长青了？比起地久天长，我更喜欢万古长青这个词。"伊万不解地问。

王耀的脑海中立刻浮现出向北方飞驰而去的列车，以及冷清地覆盖在广袤土地上的皑皑白雪，一切旧时景象都被绵长的忧郁笼罩。快乐如此短暂，回忆的忧伤却如此漫长。

伊万坐上汽车后，王耀接到了来自太平洋彼岸的电话。

"濠镜给我打电话了，我去接电话了。"

王耀指着手机对伊万说。

伊万迟疑了片刻才带着古怪的表情点头。

王耀走到人群外，刚接通电话，阿尔弗雷德的声音就在耳边炸响:

"你们这算什么？再续前缘？"阿尔弗雷德嗤笑，"别做梦了，苏联是俄国一千年历史中的异类，再不会有第二个伊利亚诞生。如果你还是执迷不悟，我不妨说得更明白一些。联系你和伊利亚的纽带是共同的红色理想，伊利亚的理想破灭的时候，你们的纽带就断了。"

王耀算了算时间差，现在太平洋彼岸的华盛顿才是凌晨七点。看来阿尔弗雷德醒来后看到新闻立刻就给他打电话了。  
"你和伊利亚的感情气数已尽，现在对伊万超乎寻常的关怀不过是上一段感情的苟延残喘，当拥有共同的红色记忆老人们离去后，回忆就会变成没有载体的想象，存在冰冷的历史书上，不会再勾动人民的怀念或感伤。即使你们努力想让这份记忆保留得更久一些也无济于事。没有人能跟时间抗衡，国家也不能。"

王耀说:"如果你打这通电话不是为了什么要紧的事，我就要挂电话了。"

阿尔弗雷德沉默了片刻后问:"如果重来一次，你还会选择将经济利益和我紧紧捆绑到一起吗？如果当时没有与我捆绑，你可能就和欧洲那群散沙捆绑了，对付他们比对付我容易很多。"

"当时我做出了我认为正确的选择，虽然现在看来有利有弊"王耀紧握的手心里多了一蹭汗，"但如果重来一次，我还是会这么做，就像七十年代选择恢复我们的关系，八十年代和你一起坑伊利亚一样，因为这些都是唯一能使我走到今天的选择。"

"但是我后悔了。"阿尔弗雷德说。

王耀鼻头有些酸，他怕自己会抑制不住情绪，转过身面朝大会堂乳白色的墙壁。

 

03

"为了寻找爱人的坟墓，  
天涯海角我都走遍。  
但我只有伤心地哭泣，  
我亲爱的你在哪里？  
但我只有伤心地哭泣，  
我亲爱的你在哪里？  
丛林中间有一株蔷薇，  
朝霞般地放光辉，  
我激动地问那蔷薇，  
我的爱人可是你？  
我激动地问那蔷薇，  
我的爱人可是你？  
\----  
夜莺站在树枝上歌唱，  
夜莺夜莺我问你，  
你这唱得动人的小鸟，  
我期望的可是你？  
你这唱得动人的小鸟，  
我期望的可是你？  
夜莺一面动人地歌唱，  
一面低下头思量，  
好象是在温柔地回答，  
你猜对了正是我。  
好象是在温柔地回答，  
你猜对了正是我。"

应伊万的软磨硬泡，王耀轻轻唱起了苏联时期的歌曲【苏丽珂】。他能完整唱下来的歌除了中文歌就属苏联时期的歌最多了。

"憎恨他的人还在不遗余力地诅咒他，喜爱他的人又在时时刻刻倾诉惋惜和怀念。你恨过他也爱过他，那么现在的你是在诅咒他还是在怀念他呢？"伊万从身后抱住王耀，顺势将脑袋枕在王耀的肩上。

"我不会诅咒他也不会怀念他。"王耀说着想转头去看伊万，伊万却把脸也埋进了他的肩膀。

"今天在金色大厅的时候，我感觉到你也像爱伊利亚那样深深地爱着我，会因为我被刻骨的思念折磨或是被突如其来的回忆纠缠，会因为我而情不自禁地叹息或是整夜整夜地失眠。"伊万闷闷地说。

王耀用力掰开了伊万缠在他腰间的手，转过身去看伊万。伊万立刻趴下身体，把脸藏进了枕头里。

"伊万？"王耀试探性地喊他，"万尼亚？"

"这不公平。"伊万抬起头，脸上泪痕清晰，"我们挡在你们前面掩护了你们的崛起，得到了什么？仅仅是一个友谊勋章？"

"万尼亚……"王耀这一回彻底惊呆了。

"不是说我们只是需要彼此的关系吗？又何必安排这样隆重的授勋仪式？如果只是战略协作关系又算什么最好的知心朋友？"伊万一连串的质问令王耀哑口无言，"你们说这些话做这些事究竟是出自真心还是想骗人？如果想骗人是想骗我还是想骗阿尔弗雷德？"

王耀想用手替伊万拭去从眼角不断滑落的眼泪，但是被伊万毫不留情地拍开了手。王耀想了想，弯下腰，亲吻伊万的眼角，舌尖感受到和此刻他的内心一样的苦涩感。

"不会再有阿尔弗雷德.琼斯了，只有你和我了。"王耀像往常一样端庄地、优美地笑，深色的眼睛里浮动的水光像闪烁的星辰。


	10. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要事件：G7会议、中美往事

01

皎洁的月在黑沉沉如幕布的天空中安静窥视，清冷的月光如流水般垂落在在窗台前，昏暗的室内唇齿交合的淫靡声暧昧作响。

"伊万"抬起头，紧密贴合的唇瓣分开的时候，一条透明银丝仍执拗地将两人联系在一起。

"为什么？"王耀睁开黑亮的眼睛，微喘着气问。

"伊万"目光恍惚地看着身下男人染上了情欲的脸，在炎热的夏夜渗出一层细密的汗水，不见平日的端庄稳重，变得美丽，性感，甚至淫乱。

"伊万"意味深长地笑了笑，复低下头，在王耀的嘴唇上啄了一下，用手轻轻卡住王耀的脖子。灼热的吻从锁骨一路往下。

王耀皱着眉掰开"伊万"卡在他脖子上的手，心理的反感远大于身体的不适。下一秒，却因为"伊万"的动作全身肌肉紧绷，不安又难耐地别过脸。过了一段时间，他才带着无限温柔和无限爱意的神情注视正埋头在他身下，努力吞吐他半垂软的性器的男人，奶金色的柔软头发在昏暗的夜里依然有令目眩神迷的光彩。

王耀所有的感受都集中到了双腿间，包裹着他的高热口腔，带来身心的双重刺激，久违的悸动一波又一波地涌上，他抓紧身下的床单，才勉强控制住自己往"伊万"的口腔里挺腰的动作。

虽然"伊万"的技术也算不上高超，但因为他罕见的取悦行为，王耀素来冷淡的男性象征很快就出现了昂扬之势。

"伊万"吐出如烙铁般滚烫的男根，对方那一处被欲望填充已经处于完全勃起的状态，茎身笔直却并不狰狞。

王耀轻轻揉了揉"伊万"的头发，示意他可以了。

"伊万"拭去口交时因合不上嘴流下的口水，将王耀从床上捞了起来，分开王耀的大腿，让对方跨坐在他身上。"伊万"搂着王耀相较从前已经强壮丰腴不少的后背，手指沿着那道触感依然清晰的伤痕来回抚摸。王耀脸上出现了不悦的神情，但是并没有逃避，反而去亲吻"伊万"，试图降低后背的抚摸对他的影响。

王耀不擅长接吻。接吻这种情人间最亲密的行为在授受不亲的古代中国和性事一样带着禁忌被限制在床榻之上，"伊万"曾隐约感觉到在他们的固有观念中，'接吻'似乎比更亲密的鱼水之欢更加不耻，更具亵渎色彩。十九世纪末那会，他软硬兼施和王耀做了一次，因为并非完全自愿，王耀在整个过程中始终带着隐忍而屈从的神情。最后，"伊万"企图吻他时， 他才震惊地睁开眼，在"伊万"脸上留下了巴掌的红印。

但是现在王耀的吻技已经完全称得上娴熟了，"伊万"试图夺回主动权，却是无果而终，王耀轻松地在他口腔里攻城掠地，紧闭的双目掩藏了短暂喷薄而出的情真意切。

"伊万"不满意王耀的强势，匆匆给已经膨胀充血的性器上裹上润滑剂，然后托起王耀的臀部，用肉刃的粗头抵住了还经过充分扩张的后穴。王耀还沉迷在唇齿的激烈纠缠中，"伊万"扶着他的腰往下沉，强势地将茎端最粗壮的蘑菇头挤入了狭窄的后穴。

王耀猛地睁开眼，脸色稍显扭曲，身体紧绷着弓起。因为疼痛快速收缩的内壁条件反射地试图将侵入体内的异物赶走，但是"伊万"牢牢掌控着他的腰部，不允许他逃跑，甚至继续给他施加向下的压力，迫使对方的内部不断被撑开，直至将他的粗长整个吞没。

跟耐性不足下面又长着庞然大物的东斯拉夫做爱永远不会太轻松，但是这一次对方似乎格外粗暴。王耀感觉到撕裂的痛楚，从后庭蔓延到全身，他脸色煞白，僵硬地靠在"伊万"身上，一动也不敢动，甚至连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。

"伊万"却丝毫不懂得体恤，高高抬起他的臀部，然后重重落下。王耀倒吸一口凉气，声音颤抖地说:"伊利亚！不要再动了！让我缓一下……"

"我让你感觉到痛苦了？"

"你知道我适应不了，或许我们应该考虑换个位置试试，那样你我都会轻松很多。"王耀冷冷地说。

"换个位置？你更喜欢在下面的体位？但是我更喜欢这样呢，因为这个体位我能进入得更深。"

"伊万"又高高地抬起王耀的腰部。

"伊利亚！"王耀紧张地喊。

"放心吧，我不会伤害你。""伊万"将挤压得有些疼的性器从紧致的后穴抽离，凑到松了一口气的王耀耳边低语，"其实你喜欢我粗鲁地干你，喜欢用后面高潮，喜欢我的气味沾染你，对吗？"

粗俗轻浮的话从这个有身份有地位的男人口中说出来，却也似乎没有什么不对劲的。

"你骨子里可不是什么矜持的人。""伊万"重新在手指上涂满润滑剂，然后急切地在王耀出人意料地狭窄紧致的后穴进进出出，感觉到内壁有放松软化的迹象后，又迫不及待地换上自己的'真枪'。

王耀张开口不客气地在"伊万"的肩上回敬了一道可见血丝的齿痕。"伊万"扶着他的腰小幅度晃动起来，被润滑剂浸湿的内壁渐渐传出淫靡的啧啧水声，快感逐渐掩盖身体被贯穿的疼痛，被欲望支配的两人呼吸乱了。

"压抑了几千年的欲望该释放了。我可不管你是傲慢的没落帝国还是谦卑的年轻共和国，在床上你和我都只有一个身份，那就是欲望的奴隶。""伊万"低头用唇覆上王耀裹了一层细密汗水的皮肤。

"你闹够了没有，斯捷潘？"王耀喘着气问。

"你发现我了。""伊万"故作诧异地睁大了眼。

"如果你模仿得再像一些，或许我就发现不了。"

"你的眼神充满了抗拒，但是我们现在的情况，你觉得还能停下来吗？""伊万"恶意地在王耀的身体内重重顶了一下。蛮荒北国真正的领主，被风雪催大的暴君，眸中压抑的贪婪和掠夺，令人本能地感觉恐惧。

性器擦过某个方向的某个凸起，引来内部的急剧收缩。王耀的身体绷紧，本能地抬起腰逃避理智难以抗拒的刺激。但是"伊万"立刻又把他重重地压下，他的逃避倒像是在迎合施暴者的恶趣味。

"伊万"心下明了，抱着王耀的腰不断上下起伏，力道越来越来大，茎身越挺越深，频繁地向那一处发起进攻。王耀的抗拒被一波接一波的快感软化，内壁在摩擦中逐渐升温，灼烧得大脑都变得昏沉。身体无意识地瘫软，在欲海情潮中随波漂浮，眼下染上了艳丽的绯色，压抑的喘息呻吟和肉体交合的淫靡之声不断地在室内回荡。

"伊万"故意将两人的小腹紧贴在一起，迫使王耀不得不揽住他的脖子以维持身体的平衡。自王耀肩头垂落的发梢不停地在"伊万"颈窝扫荡，"伊万"心里酥痒，带着一股残酷莫名的味道去亲吻王耀的唇。

王耀突然清醒过来，重重地在"伊万"的嘴唇上咬了一口，眼睛里恨意昭然。

"伊万"用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，尝到了一丝血腥的气味，熟悉的气味激起了难以言喻的狂热，恍惚间他似乎又看到了那个关在光线晦暗的寝宫里病态又自闭的帝国。明黄色床帐下，绣着龙凤的暗红色被单上，锦缎一样铺开的黑色长发，半遮半掩着病弱得堪比女子般纤细柔软的苍白躯体。

王耀很适合当锦衣玉食供养的黑猫，或是被关在华丽牢笼里的金丝雀，磨灭了野性和张狂，只留下不会伤人反增情趣的高傲和冷魅。但这只是"伊万"单方面的想法，王耀对那段浑浑噩噩的岁月厌恶至极。

"伊万"掰开王耀的臀瓣，用力将自己嵌入前所未达的深度，两人的距离一瞬间缩到了最短。王耀咬着唇难耐地喘息着，胸膛随着呼吸起起伏伏，被汗水浸湿的黑发黏在了脸侧和脖子上，嫌恶痛恨的眼神始终没有消失。

"伊万"愣了愣，低下头两人紧密相连的下半身，不确信地伸手在两人相连的部位缓慢描摹，引起王耀生理性的颤抖，穴肉争先恐后地收缩。

"耀？""伊万"疑惑地皱起眉头。

王耀盯着"伊万"看了一阵，渐渐放松了情绪，攀住伊万的脖子，将头埋在他的颈窝。

"万尼亚，你动一动……"

"是伊利亚还是斯捷潘？"伊万脸色极差。

"是谁不都一样吗？他们都是你的一部分。"王耀好笑地反问。

伊万几番欲言又止，泄气地在王耀的耳朵上轻咬了一下，"至少伊利亚会温柔一点。"

"其实并没有太大差别，嗯……"王耀闷哼一声，"总有一天，我们会消除体型差！"

伊万觉得体型差并不是坏事，至少会使性事更加'愉悦'，但这话他可不敢当着王耀的面说出来。他轻轻按揉着王耀被撑得褶皱全无的穴口，内里肠壁一阵一阵的收缩，绞磨着他的性器，头皮发麻的快感袭上，他忍不住托起王耀的腰，加快了抽插的频次。

王耀承受不了这样激烈的冲击，难以忍耐的疼痛中又夹杂着令毛孔舒张头皮发麻的无上快感，每一次的进攻都似乎带着开拓新天地的气势，在陌生的区域进进出出，灵魂似乎都要被撞出身体。

"……伊万……万尼亚……慢一点……"

王耀断断续续地哀求，他也分不清究竟是痛苦还是欢愉，急躁的戳刺似乎将他体内完全捣乱了，他恐慌又无措，伊万提前堵住了他的铃口，极欲的高潮无法释放，被敏感的神经被一丝丝地拉长，他快要被折磨疯了，混乱的意识完全被伊万牵着走了。

"让我射在里面，我就让你爽快。"伊万狡猾地说。

"……射在里面……"王耀几乎是按你牙缝里挤出声音，"你TM快点！"

"快了。"伊万声音里带着笑意，听起来一点也不急躁。连带着后穴里的抽刺也变得耐心起来，按照不急不缓的频率狠狠地插入然后几乎完全抽出。

这种情况下会快才是怪事！在床上绝对不能相信斯拉夫的鬼话！

王耀主动去亲吻伊万的嘴唇，然后在他耳边喘着气说:"万尼亚……我受不了了……"

伊万想了想，说:"访华期间，你不能拒绝我。"

王耀在心里把一点不肯吃亏的小毛子骂得狗血淋头，面上却带着甜腻的笑讨价还价:"我们还可以做一次。"

伊万又开始他那细腻缓慢的折磨，潮水般的欲望快速泛滥，王耀忍无可忍，咬牙答应:"你说了算！"

伊万狠狠地挺进了几十下，几乎是在王耀带着哭音的哀求中深深地固定在王耀的身体深处，滚烫的精液从铃口喷出，一股一股带着击打的力道，悉数浇在了柔软的肠壁上。

王耀扬起白皙纤长的脖子，腰肢紧绷着先前弓起，双目略显失神地注视着前方。白浊淋淋洒洒地在两人的小腹间释放，体内的躁动平复后，他身体一软，倒在伊万身上，高潮过后格外敏感的身体偶尔会不受控制地战栗。

伊万侧过头和他缠绵地接吻。

"斯捷潘着迷的是帝国时期软弱无能的你，伊利亚最爱的是上个世纪中苏尚未交恶时依赖着他的你。"伊万剥开王耀王耀额头上汗湿的黑发，用手指描摹着眼前这张越发雍容艳丽的脸，"只有我，爱着现在的你。"

02

早知道去参加G7就是去受气的，阿尔弗雷德还是毅然决然地跟上司去了加拿大。除了本田菊，欧洲那群老家伙以及一向性情温和的马修没一个给他好脸色了。

撕毁伊朗核协议问题、针对欧盟和日本的钢铝关税问题乃至移民问题都是此次七国领导人会议的焦点问题。而显然在这这问题上上司孤立无援，面对众人或强硬或含糊的指责，上司渐渐失去了耐心。

"所有恐怖分子都在巴黎"的言论一出，会场的气氛立刻变得凝重了，饶是见惯了大风浪的阿尔弗雷德也被上司的直言不讳震惊了。几乎圆桌前的所有人都用了最大的努力在保持克制和冷静，阿尔弗雷德看见弗朗西斯的脸因为极度的气愤而扭曲了。

"我说这话可能政治不正确，但是美国是要掌控世界的。因为美国是资本主义世界的灯塔，代表着整个西方世界的利益，我们在政治军事，在意识形态，在文明领域，一直和那些企图颠覆我们统治基础的势力做斗争。可是你们做了什么？你们在起内讧，难道你们想让中国取代美国的位置，让社会主义让红色中国统治世界吗？"阿尔弗雷德在上司打算继续发言前，抢先质问众人。

会场一时鸦雀无声。

"现在外面都等着看我们内讧的笑话，我们不能真让他们看笑话了。所以我不管分歧多么巨大，必须有一份联合声明在这间会议室里被签署。"阿尔弗雷德靠在椅子上，态度懒散地看着众人。

众人纷纷交头接耳，最终以德国为首的欧盟成员国先点头表示赞同。趁着午间休息时间，上司和日方领导人进行了会晤，日方非常关心朝鲜问题的进展，上司却不想在这方面向日方透露太多，话题不知道怎么转移到了移民问题上，日方领导人对上司稍显激进的移民政策表示忧虑。

上司当即沉下脸，不高兴地说:"晋三，这个问题并不困扰你，不过我可以送给你2500万墨西哥移民，这样你很快就可以下台了。"

日方人员神情尴尬，讪讪笑着，会议室一时陷入了沉默中。旁观的阿尔弗雷德忍不住笑了，他想起上个世纪七十年代末，王耀和上司访美时，同样因为自由移民问题被美国官员质询，美国国会的法律规定将给与非市场经济国家的贸易最惠国待遇问题与这个国家是否拥有自由的移民政策挂钩，如果中国的移民政策不自由，那么美国国会恐不能通过给予中方最惠国待遇的协定。王耀的时任上司不急不慌地回答:"如果你要我输送1000万人到美国来，那我是十分乐意的。"

王耀上司的话令中美双方的官员都发出了会心的笑容，当年七月，双方达成贸易协议互相给与对方贸易最惠国待遇的协定，第二年，美国众参两院也先后通过了这项协定，但是再没有议员敢提议将给予中国贸易最惠国待遇和中国的自由移民挂钩。

上个世纪的七八十年代对于美中关系来说是最具充满传奇色彩的二十年。看似处于弱势地位的中国却并未在双边关系的缓和到亲密中落下风，反而经常占据主导地位。有多少赞美的语言夸奖那个年代中国优秀的领导人和外交官们，幽默、灵活、自信、机智……但出现频次最高的莫过于'强硬'，甚至在西方人看来已经到了'咄咄逼人'的地步。

去和中方领导人谈判过的官员经常在私下抱怨他们是如何被那些中国人'教训'的。而令阿尔弗雷德记忆深刻的是1979年【中美建交公报】生效后没多久，美国国会便通过了【与台湾关系法】，其中有条款是，美国将继续向台湾出售“足够的防御性武器，使其能够维持充分的自卫能力”。当年正是美国的大选年，竞选总统里根发誓要给台湾以“尊严”，包括谋求与台湾建立正式关系。

当年八月，阿尔弗雷德和乔治.布什访问北京，布什先生肩负安抚'愤怒'的中国人的重任，想让中国人放心里根先生不会真的实行"两个中国"政策。布什先生曾担任驻华联络处主任，并多次访问中国，跟中国领导人私交不错，由他出面解释里根先生的竞选口号再合适不过了。

但一切就像是事先安排好的一样，会谈中，中国领导人的秘书突然送来一份新闻简报。中方领导人看过后把简报交给了王耀。虽然邓公的表情看不出来有什么大的起伏，但是阿尔弗雷德已经预感到这份简报或许会给曲折发展的美中关系蒙上阴影。

王耀一目十行快速将简报阅读完后，重重地将简报拍在了桌子上。阿尔弗雷德和布什先生对视了一眼，都在对方眼睛里看到了相同的疑惑和不安。

"你们又在搞这一套！"王耀站起来，将简报摔在了阿尔弗雷德跟前的小茶几上。

阿尔弗雷德拿起简报一看，简报上提到里根在记者招待会上说，台湾是一个国家，美国应当恢复与台湾的外交关系，为台湾的自我防御提供所需要的一切。

邓公接着王耀的话说：“里根不止一次说过，他支持与台湾建立官方关系……不管在其他国际问题上有何观点和立场，假如里根的言论和共和党的政纲得到贯彻，这必将损害中美关系。”

尽管阿尔弗雷德和布什先生一再软化美国的立场，邓公和王耀的态度一直堪称冷淡。在阿尔弗雷德和王耀单独相处的过程中，王耀更是把他的愤怒发挥得淋漓尽致。直到两年后，这个问题才以美国限制对台售武暂告一段落。

本田菊求救般地看了阿尔弗雷德一眼。阿尔弗雷德会意，起了个新的话题把这个问题代过了。日方领导人变得谨慎起来，不再妄议和日本无关的问题。

上司不愿意在对他不友好的加拿大停留，会议结束后立刻乘坐总统专机空军一号前往大洋彼岸的新加坡。临走前上司接受了媒体的访谈，媒体询问他此次G7是否变成了"G6+1"时，上司说原来是G8会议，俄罗斯应该参加会议。为了防止这次访谈变成通俄们的新证据，他又特别强调他是俄罗斯最大的噩梦，看看他做过的那些事就知道了，普京一定在想如果是希拉里赢了就好了。

而阿尔弗雷德的处境也并没有被他的上司好到哪儿去，中国授予俄罗斯领导人的首枚友谊勋章，以及俄罗斯领导人访华期间各种堪比偶像剧剧情的时事新闻，都成了亚瑟、弗朗西斯等人嘲笑他的话题。

往常阿尔弗雷德听到这些话，一定会给予强烈的回击。但今天一整天他除了沉默还是沉默。

亚瑟去休息室找他，敲了门里面却没有人应，他试着扭动门把，门没有锁死。

他犹豫了一下，推开门走了进去。

阿尔弗雷德戴着耳机坐在橘黄色的椅子上，朝着落地窗的方向，忘我地高唱改编过后的【you'll be back】。这首歌出自百老汇的音乐剧。美国独立战争时期，英方形势变得严峻，在大臣不赞同的声音中，英王乔治固执地坚持要与美国战斗到底，并发誓永不承认美国独立，于是有了这首【you'll be back】。而现在，阿尔弗雷德把同一首歌改编后，唱给了另一个国家。

"You say the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay  
Your smile and your Order of Friendship are declared as your answer to the trade war when you see me wake up  
你说，你承受不了我们的爱的代价  
你的笑，连同你的友谊勋章，是对贸易战的反击，在我醒来时宣告

Why so sad?  
Remember we made an arrangement when I leave Beijing  
为什么如此悲伤？  
想想当初我离开北京时我们达成的协议

Now you're making me mad  
Remember despite our estrangement, I'm your man  
而现在你快要把我气炸  
记住，即使我们吵架，我都还是你的男人

You'll be back  
Soon you'll see  
You'll remember you belong to me  
You'll be back  
Time will tell  
You'll remember that I served you well  
你早晚会回来，迟早会明白  
你会记起你属于我  
你早晚会回来，你以后会知道  
你会记得我从前对你的好

Oceans rise, empires fall  
We have seen each other through it all  
And when push comes to shove,  
I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love  
沧海桑田，王朝更替  
我们目睹了彼此的一切经历  
关键时刻，你若温柔不再  
我会派来全副武装的军队  
来证明我对你的爱

Da dada da da  
Da dadada dayada  
Dada da da dayada

Da dada da da  
Da dadada dayada  
Dada da da da

You say our love is draining and you can't go on  
You'll be the one complaining when I am gone  
你说你要挥手道别，因问我们的爱已经枯竭  
但我要彻底离开，你必叫苦不迭

And, no, don't change the subject  
'Cause you're my favorite subject  
My sweet, submissive subject  
My loyal, royal subject  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever  
不，不要改变话题  
因为你是我最爱的奴隶  
我甜美，顺从的小蜜  
我那忠诚的，皇家的奴仆  
永远，永远，永远都是

You'll be back  
Like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war  
For your love  
For your praise  
And I'll love you till my dying days  
你一定会回来，像以前一样  
我会奋力拼搏，赢下这一仗  
为了你的爱，  
为了你的夸奖  
我对你的爱至死不渝

When you're gone, I'll go mad  
So don't throw away this thing we had  
'Cause when push comes to shove  
American—made crisis will occur in the Taiwan strait to remind you of my love  
若你离开，我会抓狂  
所以不要将我们的爱扔到一旁  
关键时刻，你若温柔不再  
台海将出现美国制造的危机，向你证明我的爱。"


	11. 第十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要围绕朝鲜访中以及中朝关系展开

天色才刚黯淡几分，首都华灯便已齐放，长安街上车如流水，古建筑沿着中轴线分布，在辉煌灯火的映衬下，犹如一颗颗点缀古城的明珠。铺着地砖的人行道散出了白日聚集的燥热，因此入了夜也仍觉几分燥热。

任勇朝将脱下的外套搭在手臂上，慢吞吞地跟在王耀身边。他不知道王耀要带他去哪儿，他想开口询问，但是他和王耀之间的沉默已经持续了很长时间，他几次欲言又止，到底还是没有勇气贸然打破这颇有些尴尬的沉默。

这一次，他陪上司访华的行程是提前公布的，没有像前两次来时那样遮遮掩掩，但依然引起了国际社会高度的关注。就像上个世纪七十年代的中国一样，长期以来被外界神秘化或者说妖魔化的朝鲜通过几次高调的国际活动，揭开了面纱的一角，媒体的长枪短炮便蜂拥而至，妄图借机窥视隐藏在面纱下的真容。

因为举世瞩目的"金特会"，朝鲜这个国名频频登上各大媒体的头条，国际上对朝鲜及领导人的关注使任勇朝第一次体会到站在世界中心的感觉。他不知道上个世纪的王耀是如何应对那些闪耀到刺眼的镁光灯和记者们有时稍显咄咄逼人的提问的，就他而言，他既兴奋又害怕。没有国家不享受被世界关注的感觉，但是这种突如其来的关注同时会令习惯被冷漠的国家无所适从，从而在面对镜头时露怯。

去新加坡前，任勇朝反复练习外交礼仪，力求在新加坡能表现出既自信又从容国家形象。他和上司准备充分，可是面对来自世界各地的媒体时，他和上司绷紧了神经，竭力克制也未能避免紧张和拘谨的暴露。

或许是为了帮助上司实现"诺贝尔和平奖之梦"，阿尔弗雷德在会面期间一直保持和善的态度，对任勇朝的轻蔑、不屑、嘲笑……都不见了踪影。但他的态度远称不上谦和，在交谈中甚至仍习惯性地使用颐指气使的口吻。

任勇朝并不在意这些细节，朝美联合公报如能顺利公开，他和上司冒险来新加坡这一趟才是真正不枉此行。

早晨九点十五分，朝美双方领导人举行了只有翻译在场的"一对一"会晤。奢华又不失清幽雅致的会客室内，双方领导人还在按照剧本上写好的对话寒暄时，阿尔弗雷德突然笑了一声。

"来新加坡前，你们又突然访华了。如果说那一次访问与现在的美朝领导人会面无关，我想就算是三岁的孩子也不会相信。"

任勇朝没有接话，静静地看着他，等着他继续发表高见。

阿尔弗雷德调整坐姿，换了一个更随意更舒适的姿态。

"他一定教给你许多谈判的技巧，毕竟他在这方面经验丰富，尤其是和我们的谈判。"阿尔弗雷德似笑非笑，眼神有一丝嘲讽，却不是针对任勇朝。

任勇朝但笑不语。诚如阿尔弗雷德所言，王耀用自身的例子教他如何把握跟美国人谈判的节奏，如何在谈判陷入僵局时以退为进，如何在关键时刻舍轻保重。

金特会结束后不久，任勇朝和上司又来到了北京。三个月内三次访华，这样的出访频率在世界外交史上也属罕见。高层间的频繁接触释放出一个重要讯号:错综复杂的朝中关系兜兜转转又回到了正途。

任勇朝心绪复杂地放慢了脚步，渐渐地，他和王耀之间的距离就拉开了。王耀似乎有心事，一直低着头在想什么，没有注意他落在了后面。

他看着王耀孤零零的背影，抛开了国家的光环的话，这个背影既不高大也不强壮，可就是这个身影在历史长河中踽踽独行了数千载。若说他是被历史眷顾的特殊国家，历史待他却不够温柔，长期以来令他饱受游牧民族的侵扰，甚至多次走到分崩离析的边缘，可若说他不是历史的宠儿，历史又怎会处处留他一线生机呢？

苏联的解体令任勇朝第一次认识到了历史对国家的残酷。伊利亚去后，他就知道他再也离不开王耀，可是他又不能不防着王耀。两种矛盾的心理交织在一起，致使他对待王耀的态度也变得自私而不可理喻。王耀若是对他指手画脚，他要恨，王耀若是对他袖手旁观，他也要恨。

除了恨，任勇朝的矛盾心理还表现在他对王耀的轻视和嫉妒中，这也是东亚国家普遍存在的心理。相较于其他国家，任勇朝的轻视或许产生得更加迅速。作为半岛割裂后诞生的"衍生国"，他对王耀过去的了解仅限于从历史书中获得的一些零散的信息，他知道王耀辉煌过，可并不能切身感受那种辉煌对同时期的弱国小国造成的冲击，而当他真正见到王耀时，对方的贫弱与落后磨灭了他对这个古老国家的最后一丝幻想。

跟高大强壮、总是穿着一身笔挺军装、英姿勃发的伊利亚比起来，那段时间的王耀总是显得忧心忡忡，一触即发的内战在他的眉间投下了挥之不去的阴影。

南京飞来的专机抵达长春机场时，任勇朝正在伊利亚的临时办公室里看书。在苏联人接管长春的这段时间里，长春的日据色彩被迅速抹去，取而代之的是街头巷尾随处可见的苏联风情:高高飘扬的红旗，列队巡逻的苏军士兵，以及用中俄双语书写的宣传口号。

伊利亚的办公室布置得很简洁，家具都是清一色的深棕，房间里没有摆放太多装饰性的物品，透着军人干净利落的风格。任勇朝将看完的书籍放回书架时，收音机里电台的播音员正在报道国民政府主席夫人携长子赴长春慰问苏联红军的消息。任勇朝盯着收音机发呆，脑海里构想着他和王耀的初见情景。

尚未谋面，任勇朝便已有预感:王耀不会喜欢他。

外院传来喧闹声，任勇朝快步走到窗前。光秃秃的梧桐树杈挡在了眼前，透过横斜的枝影，任勇朝看见一身军装的伊利亚从铁艺大门外走了进来，戴浅灰色貂皮帽，着深色长衫，外罩深灰色呢大衣的中国男人紧随其后。

距离太远，任勇朝看不清中国男人的相貌，只觉他个头不算高，体型清瘦，皮肤曝于冬日暖阳下显得有些苍白，中西混搭的打扮儒雅又时髦，清冷中自有一些柔和的东方韵味。

伊利亚抬头向任勇朝所在的方向看了一眼，任勇朝下意识地往墙边躲了躲。过了一阵，他探出头往窗外看，伊利亚和那个中国男人已不见了踪迹。与此同时，楼道里响起轻重不一的脚步声。

任勇朝心跳加速，他从书架上拿了一本书，假装镇定地坐在椅子上阅读。

办公室的门被推开，任勇朝的视线从随意翻开的书页上离开，和伊利亚投来的目光不期而遇。

伊利亚等中国男人进入书房后，反手把房门合上了。

"过来。"他对任勇朝招手。

任勇朝放下书，挺起胸膛，从容不迫地走向伊利亚。

"他就是任勇朝。你想见他，所以我特意把他从平壤带过来了。"

伊利亚的双手搭在任勇朝的肩上，轻轻往前一推，将他送到了中国男人跟前。任勇朝慌乱抬眼看面色和这长春的冬日一样冷清的中国男人，对方精致的眉眼里锁着几分与他无关的忧愁，沉静的眼神在他身上短暂停留后便转向了伊利亚。

"外界都说他不存在，说他是苏联人精心编造的谎言。"中国男人陈述现实情况的声音没有一丝起伏。

"现在你看到了事实，他是真的。"伊利亚想了想说，"可是，你看起来并不高兴。"

中国男人没有承认也没有否认。他绕过任勇朝和伊利亚，走到窗前，看着院子里了无生机的枯枝，暗自失神。

伊利亚拍了拍任勇朝的肩膀，随后走到中国男人身边，两人一起注视着窗外萧条的景象。

"你们打算什么时候撤军？"中国男人问。

"根据【撤退计划书】，我的士兵在去年底就应该从满洲撤退回国。但为了协助国民政府从西南调兵武力接管满洲，我的士兵至今仍驻扎在远离家乡的长春。"伊利亚回答。

中国男人冷笑，"不要用这些高尚的理由掩饰你的野心，我们不妨坦诚一些，苏军管制东北期间，你们为十八集团军在东北的势力扩张提供了多少便利，又为中央军接管东北制造了多少阻碍？"

伊利亚挑眉，"我们来满洲是为了和日本人作战，不是为了和中国人作战。十八集团军的编制隶属于国军，他们配合我们在满洲跟日本人打了一些仗，所以即使他们接管了一些城镇也是无可厚非的事，我们无权干涉。"

"既然如此，你们又为何要干涉中央军进驻东北？"

"我们没有干涉中央军进驻满洲。你说话可不能这样没有良心，我的战士是为了谁来到满洲？又是为了谁至今未离开这里？你们需要我们帮你们赶走日本人的时候我们来了，你们认为我们侵害了你们的主权想让我们从满洲'滚出去'的时候我们也打算撤军了，可现在不是我们不愿意走，而是你们不愿意让我们走。这一次你来长春，难道不是为了让我们推迟撤退时间吗？"

中国男人转过头，眼神变得凶狠，"强词夺理！去年我们打算通过海路运输大批军队到东北，你们却不允许中央军从大连登陆！现在不让你们走是因为中央军还未进驻东北，而十八集团军早已在此扎营安寨了，你们一走，十八集团军必定会趁虚而入接管东北！"

伊利亚皱眉，"我们不反对中央军从大连登陆，我们只反对美国舰船停靠大连港口。"

"说来说去都是同一个意思！美国舰船上载的是中国军队，你们以大连港是商贸港为由，拒绝美国舰船停靠，拒绝我们的士兵登陆！你们把大连当成什么地方了？！它到底是我们中国的城市还是你们苏联的殖民地？！"

"如果不是苏联军队进入大连，现在的大连还是日本人的殖民地！"

中国男人瞬间如同炸毛的猫，散发着生人勿近的气场，幽幽地问:

"所以大连从日本人的殖民地变成你们苏联人的殖民地了？"

"我说的话不是你理解的那个意思。"伊利亚知道 他戳中中国男人敏感的心了，脸上初现急色，他抓住中国男人的胳膊，说，"我带你去一个地方。"

伊利亚让任勇朝也跟上，他注意到中国男人对他亲手塑造的半岛化身的刻意忽视，因此更加想让任勇朝在中国男人跟前凸显存在感。

"跟紧了，别走丢了。"伊利亚回头对慢腾腾地跟在他们身后满脸写着不情愿的任勇朝说。

任勇朝象征性地加快了步伐，伊利亚不注意他的时候，他的脚又像是有千斤重，挪动一步都显吃力。

"跟紧了，别走丢了。"

不带任何感情色彩的男声从前方传来，任勇朝猛地抬起头，不知不觉间他和王耀的距离已经越来越远了。王耀站在长安街新建的朱墙下，溶溶夜色模糊了他的轮廓，依然称不上强壮的身体却在朦胧的意境里有一种遗世而独立的古典美感。

任勇朝鼻头涌上一阵酸涩感。曾经对他说这话的人已经在历史的分岔路上与他们分道扬镳了，所剩无几的红色国家只能小心翼翼地跟在曾经的"二哥"身后艰难前行。

任勇朝加快脚步。王耀等他走近后，伸手替他整理了被西服压歪了的领子，行为少有的亲密，任勇朝受宠若惊，脸上闪过慌乱。

"美国人也是人，都是一个鼻子两只眼，哪有那么可怕，不是吗？"王耀神态轻松地和他开玩笑。

任勇朝想起朝鲜战争期间，中国志愿军战士入朝后经常挂在嘴边的这些口头禅，话糙理不糙。

王耀看着任勇朝，面色逐渐严肃，充满深意的目光中透着一丝落寞。

"兄弟阋于墙，外御其务，每有良朋，烝也无戎。"


	12. 第十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要围绕中美战略争夺和俄罗斯世界杯展开

01  
助理将工作人员熬夜整理出来的厚厚一摞中国产业相关资料放在阿尔弗雷德的办公桌上，然后提醒背对着他的阿尔弗雷德:"先生，您要的文件已经整理出来了。"

阿尔弗雷德转回办公椅，将助理送来的文件随意翻了几下，密密麻麻的文字和数据令他心烦，他重新倒在椅背上，看着眼前这位从哈佛商学院毕业的高材生，西装革履，品味不凡，正处于年轻而富有干劲的好时段，在国会山、在华尔街、在硅谷，这样光鲜体面的年轻人还有很多，他们有学历、有身份、有梦想，穿梭于高楼大厦间，用尽全力挤进了人人艳羡的高薪行业，金融、律师、IT……他们的共同努力成就了一个新时代的金融帝国，并赋予了美国梦新的涵义——只要能进入高薪服务业便能获得更好的生活。

阿尔弗雷德微笑着说:"我希望看到的是一份具有高度概括性的总结报告，而不是这样一份还需要我亲自去提炼重点信息的原始数据文件。"

"抱歉，先生。"助理面色窘迫。

"你看过这些文件了吗？"阿尔弗雷德问。

"看过了。"助理说话的语气听起来有些迟疑。

"说说看，你从中看出了什么。"阿尔弗雷德饶有兴趣地问。

助理其实不敢贸然回答这个问题，因为美中的这一轮较量将改变世界格局，而他的话或许将为这一改变推波助澜。

"我知道你有想法，但是你不敢说出来。"阿尔弗雷德的蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着助理。

助理像是为了给自己增加信心一样，挺起胸膛，道:"遏制中国已经是刻不容缓的事了，这或许是我们最后放手一搏的机会。"

"你是怎么得出这个结论的？"阿尔弗雷德虽然在发问，但他的神情不难让人看出他早就知道这个问题的答案了。

助理快速组织了语言，出色的临场应变能力是他击败众多竞争对手进入白宫的最大优势。

"众所周知我国出口贸易的五大件是农产品、汽车、航空航天、半导体，还有医药。汽车领域对德国和日本已经不具备优势，未来恐还会受到崛起的中国汽车的挑战。航空航天领域，我国的波音和欧洲的空客是商飞的两大霸主，但是中国的C919即将量产，即使未来很长一段时间内中国大飞机的出口竞争力恐不及波音和空客，我们也一定会逐渐失去中国这个商用飞机的大市场。太空领域最先进的技术被五常垄断，近年来受限于资金，俄、英、法在太空领域的研究进展缓慢，而中国的火箭和卫星发射数量以及质量引人注目，尽管目前中国的太空技术还不及我国，但显然他们已经超越了其余国家。4大导航系统中，我国的GPS和俄罗斯的格洛纳斯于上个世纪90年代最先投入运营，因此技术较为成熟，但是格洛纳斯的定位精准程度不及GPS，而中国的北斗和欧盟的伽利略——"

"说起北斗，这里面有耐人寻味的趣事。"阿尔弗雷德打断助理，双手闲不住地拿起桌上的文件，漫不经心地翻看，"当初欧洲研发伽利略导航系统的时候，中国人也在研究北斗。或许是因为对自己不自信，他们在研究北斗的同时积极参与伽利略项目。他们携巨资入项，却被欧洲人看成只负责出钱的冤大头，不仅不允许他们接触核心技术，甚至以安全和保护知识产权为由将他们的官员和技术人员排除在所有重大决策之外。"

"欧洲的担忧是正确的。"助理说，"他们早应该认识到"核心技术"这个词都不应该在中国人跟前提起。"

"但是中国人不是印度人，他们愿意出高价，但前提是高价必须能换回高技术。"阿尔弗雷德摇头，"欧洲人的傲慢和羞辱重创了他们的自尊，他们被被欧洲人'扫地出门'后便将所有心思都投入了北斗的研发中。他们有集中力量办大事的经验和能力，原子弹、氢弹都是这样被他们造出来的。所以很快中国人就为他们的北斗系统发射了多了卫星，不仅抢占了有限的近地轨道资源，还秉承"先到先得"的原则抢占了伽利略系统使用的PRS频段中的几个重要频段。伽利略的研发在北斗之前，技术也一直领先于北斗，最后却落后于北斗，成为四大导航系统里垫底的存在。不得不说，那一次中国人干得漂亮，他们用他们的汗水成功报复了曾经轻视他们的欧洲人。"

助理沉默了一阵，继续说:"说实话我们都知道东亚人聪明，精于算计，就算是种族歧视者也只会拿相貌或肤色取笑东亚人，而不会有人说东亚人是'愚蠢'的。但真正令我担忧的不是他们的聪明，而是他们的勤奋。我不是一个种族主义者，但是我必须承认，东亚人身上有一种品质，即是他们知道这个世界上存在不平等，但是他们愿意接受这种不平等，然后愿意付出汗水去改变现状。因为我个人并不是很赞同这种逆来顺受的民族性格，所以我不能称之为'美德'，但我想他们在逆境中选择了勤奋这一点是值得尊敬的。曾经的'美国梦'和中国人的勤奋有异曲同工之妙，所有来到美国的人都相信他们能通过努力和奋斗过上更好的生活，但是现在我们引以为豪的"美国梦"已经变成了一个梦幻又虚假的肥皂泡，人们想不劳而获，想一夜暴富，却不愿意再努力工作。"

"那是另一个复杂的社会议题了。我很乐意和你讨论不同的事情，但现在还是让我们回到中国的产业问题上吧。"阿尔弗雷德颇有涵养地笑着说。

"有一件非常值得注意的事，我想先生您也仍对此耿耿于怀。现有国际空间站退役后，中国的天宫二号将是太空中唯一的空间站。当初我们联合了一切能联合的强大力量，甚至包括前苏联，才把空间上送上了太空，唯独中国被排斥在这项国际项目之外，但是等我们的空间站退役后，我们要是想进入天宫二号参与太空实验就得看中国人的脸色了。"

"他要是敢给我脸色看，我就让媒体炮轰他垄断太空实验权，破坏科学的自由交流。"阿尔弗雷德想也不想便打打岔。

" 我想说的是在航空航天领域，中国已经成为了我们最大的竞争对手，他们对我们的挑战是全方位的，并不局限于某一细分领域。这种情况同样出现在半导体领域。或许很多人会认为他们在半导体领域的成绩不够出色，比不上欧日韩台，韩国的存储和面板技术，日本的被动元器件，都在各自的领域占据了霸主地位，但是我个人并不担心欧日韩台，因为他们只是在半导体、电子领域下的某几项细分领域做到了极致，在其他细分领域的存在感不强，甚至等于零。而各项成绩平平的中国，却在过去几年不动声色地完成了全产业链布局。虽然他们的实力还不足以支撑他们的企业去占领高端市场，但在中下端他们已经拥有大量的能进行规模化生产的企业，例如在面板行业他们有京东方，被动元件领域有风华高科、宇阳科技、火炬电子，甚至连前沿的AI芯片领域他们也有寒武纪和比特大陆这样实力颇为雄厚的科技企业，更不用提华为、紫光展锐这些已经能在国际上与同行竞争而不落下风的芯片企业了。规模化生产是实现垄断和技术追赶的前提，现在他们会因为高端产品被禁而产生被'遏制'的感觉，但是再过五年、十年，可能他们就完全不会有这样的感觉了。"

"你想过我们的'遏制'会加速他们摆脱我们的决心吗？就像欧盟毫不客气地将他们踢出'伽利略'项目后，反倒刺激了'北斗系统'提前成形。或许不用等五年或者十年，只需要三年甚至比这更短的时间，他们就能在重要的芯片领域实现自给自足？"

"不可能！"助理态度笃定地予以否定。

"苏联撤走专家时没有能想到他们能在短短几年内成功实验原子弹，我们禁止他们加入国际空间站时没想到他们发射的天宫二号会成为未来唯一的国际空间站，欧盟把他们踢出伽利略项目时没想到北斗会在将来抢占伽利略的频道。我很欣慰你意识到了中国是苏联、欧盟之后我们最大的威胁，但你还是低估了他们的'速度'。"

"先生——"

阿尔弗雷德微笑着制止了他继续说下去，"不用解释了。事已至此，除了继续和他们斗争，别无他法。"

助理见状向他请退，但走到门口，助理又转回身。

"我很忧虑。说实话，先生，我并不信任总统先生，中期选举后，或许他又会在推特上发布一些令国会措手不及的言论。"

阿尔弗雷德想了想。助理以为他会说什么，但他只是挥了挥手。助理失落地离开了办公室，他去总统办公室递交材料时，遇到了因总统处置非法移民政策而被媒体无情呛声的白宫发言人桑德斯小姐。

桑德斯小姐身材圆润，棕色头发和眼睛，出身于共和党保守派家族，父亲是前阿肯色州州长，并多次参与总统竞选。受家庭熏陶，桑德斯女士年纪轻轻便已涉足政坛，从政经验非常丰富，在镜头前总是表现得非常坚定也非常强硬，丝毫不会因为媒体的抨击而软化立场，私下的她看起来却非常疲倦，媒体批评她"为人母却没有一点同情心"，餐厅老板以"为特朗普工作"的理由把她和家人"赶"了出去。

"他们无非是想多争取一些镜头，他们真的同情那些非法移民吗？他们真的不知道非法移民对美国的危害吗？我看未必！"桑德斯女士愤懑不平，能在这个时时刻刻需要面对媒体的质问和苛责的职位上坚持这么久，她的内心确实比一般人强大，但再强大，她也是个普通人，是个母亲，也会被恶毒的流言蜚语中伤。

助理安慰了她几句，桑德斯女士低落的情绪好转了很多。她和助理就最近的时事谈了许多，抛开移民政策，备受关注的还是美中之间的贸易问题。

"美国和中国的战争从上个世纪五十年代就开始了，很多人以为战争在板门店就已经结束了，但事实上那只是中美之间的第一轮正面较量，而现在的贸易战只不过是第二轮较量的开始，以后也许还会有第三轮、第四轮……中国人认为朝鲜战争是他们的'立国之战'，所以他们要不计后果地与我们对抗，而他们认为现在的贸易战是他们在经济上的'朝鲜战争'，所以他们也会不惜一切代价地和我们斗争到底。我们必须认清这一点，不要抱着'中国会无条件妥协'的幻想应对接下来的斗争。同理，我们也要让中国人明白，朝鲜战争也好，贸易战也好，美国决不会'不战而退'。"助理说。

"这二轮较量会如何收场？"桑德斯女士问。

"朝鲜战争打打停停，从提出谈判到正式签署停战协定拖了一年多才尘埃落地。贸易战既被看作是经济上的'朝鲜战争'，美中双方的策略应和过去一样。"

"但是在朝鲜战争中，我们和我们的盟友一起对抗中国，现在我们的所作所为正在将我们的盟友推向中国。"

助理忍不住露出微笑，"我们本来就不应该对我们的盟友寄予厚望。要知道，早在朝鲜战争中我们的盟友的表现就令人很失望了。盟军除了美国以外，其他部队遇上中国人都是一触即溃。他们被中国人吓破了胆，看见穿着胶鞋的中国士兵出现就立刻丢盔弃甲地逃跑，没有任何秩序，他们根本不会冷静地判断对方来了多少人，武器装备如何，他们只有一个念头——离中国人越远越好。"

桑德斯女士仍显得忧心忡忡，"即使我们不能指望盟友会和一起对抗中国，但我们也不应该把他们推向中国人，那会增加中国人的信心。"

"我说得更直接一些吧，我们的盟友可都不是什么老实人，中国人才应该担忧这个问题。"

桑德斯女士叹气，"贸易问题的影响对于美国来说或许更长远，然而公众的目光，媒体的焦点都聚焦在移民上。因为国内的年轻人不再关注国际局势，他们的目光完全局限在国内了。而那些卑鄙的媒体总是喜欢放大对特殊群体的歧视问题，这等于给了那些特殊群体一个特权，如果触犯了他们的权益，那么他们就会和媒体'合作'，闹出一番腥风血雨来，甚至连美利坚的整体利益都要为他们的特殊利益让步！那就是美国的'政治正确'！"

"桑德斯女士，我想这里不是讨论这个问题的好地方。"助理提醒道。

桑德斯女士瞪圆了眼睛，显得更加义愤填膺了，"这就是为什么我愿意为总统先生工作的原因！从我出生到现在，他是第一个敢挑战'政治正确'的总统！"

 

02

"还记得四月我跟你说的话吗？"王耀举着手机，躲在角落里，压低了声音问。

"你说假如事态发展到难以控制的地步，我们最好选择不站队，至少不要明目张胆地站在你的对立面。"

王耀看了一眼在等候检票入场的队伍中不时回头张望的王嘉龙，用手挡住了嘴唇，继续说:

"美国的贸易政策不仅仅针对中国，他同时也瞄准了欧盟和日韩，但是你们不敢站出来对抗美国，而我们敢这么做！"

"呵，哥哥我知道你想说什么。你想说贸易战不止是美国和中国的贸易战，也是美国和盟友之间的贸易战，所以我们和你一样都是美国的'迫害对象'，应该和你站在一起，共同对抗美国的霸权思想和贸易保护主义。但是你可不能避重就轻，像哄骗费里西安诺和罗德里赫那样把我也给骗了。"

"请注意你的用词。"王耀语气严厉。

"就算美国对你对我们同时打起了贸易战，但这里面也有'亲疏轻重'之分。美欧之间的贸易战是纯粹的贸易战，但美中之间的贸易战在美国人看来是未来的'争霸'之战。美欧之间的矛盾还有通过谈判讲和的余地，可是美中之间的矛盾已经彻底撕裂了，讲和就会被视为出卖国家利益的'叛徒'，所以特朗普几次出尔反尔，所以民共两党在这个问题上态度一致，所以即使与中国经济利益深深捆绑的华尔街资本家们也不得不噤声服从美中争霸的大格局支配了。从去年年底开始，你已经被看作是二十一世纪的'苏联'，和美国的关系已经从竞争与合作并存转为竞争大于合作了。这种情况下，我们凭什么要帮你这个社会主义国家，东亚文明国家，黄色人种国家打这场'争霸战'？"

王耀心里发涩，他并不意外对方会说这些话，但真正听到时还是会感觉心底发凉。

"我的要求不高，只希望在我们全力以赴应对美国的时候，不会被第三方暗算。"

王耀回来后，王嘉龙把票和"球迷身份证"交还王耀。穿着红黄相间的西班牙球迷T恤，戴着同色系鸭舌帽，脸上还涂着西班牙国旗，生怕会有人认出他的亚瑟回头，用眼神示意王耀看向在他们前面排队犹鹤立鸡群般的两人。

"瞧，今天的熟人还真不少。"

王耀顺着亚瑟的视线看过去，穿着白蓝红三色条纹体恤的斯拉夫人和戴着棒球帽穿着普通黑色T恤一脸不耐烦地在队伍中东张西望的美国人分外引人注目。在美国人的视线将要扫过来的时候，王耀赶紧低下头，像是做贼心虚的样子。

"安东尼奥和他们的王妃也会到现场观看比赛，但是看来伊万会为这位不远万里赶来莫斯科的神秘客人放弃招待西班牙的贵客。"亚瑟说话时不是极尽刻薄之能便总是令人感觉不怀好意或阴阳怪气。

王耀习惯了他的说话方式，但也不在意，抬头见王嘉龙挺直了腰板，毫无畏惧地将那张英俊的引人注目的脸暴露在人群中，赶紧替他拉低帽檐。

今天是俄罗斯对西班牙的比赛，与亚瑟关系不大，但亚瑟选择穿西班牙球迷T恤，脸上画西班牙国旗。他这么做既是为了隐藏身份，也是为了表达对西班牙球队打败俄罗斯球队的支持。王嘉龙和亚瑟一样无条件支持西班牙队，因此也穿上了西班牙球迷体恤，因为被王耀严令禁止，才没有在脸上画西班牙国旗。王耀穿了一件没有表达任何立场的白T恤，头上戴的帽子是王嘉龙为他准备的，所以印了和西班牙国旗同色系的条纹图案，为了更好地隐藏身份，他的脸上也有足球和吉祥物的彩绘。

比起并没有精心隐藏身份的斯拉夫人和美国人，他们三个谨慎得有些鬼鬼祟祟了，在人群里不敢抬起头。

熬到入场后，王耀和亚瑟暗暗松了一口气，他们座位在西班牙球迷集中的看台区域，和斯拉夫人以及美国人的座位相去甚远。

王嘉龙预订了三个相连的座位，按照名字和座位对应的顺序，亚瑟理应坐在中间，亚瑟也就这样毫不客气地坐下了。王嘉龙自动坐到亚瑟左手边。王耀迟疑了片刻，才在亚瑟右边的位置坐下。

他们周边的位置也陆陆续续坐满了人，西班牙球迷居多，但也只是一小片成形的红色区域，其中还零零散散分布着几个俄罗斯球迷或没有任何倾向的观众，跟现场近乎百分之九十九都是本土俄罗斯球迷的场面比起来，西班牙球迷显得极其势单力薄。

王耀的右手边坐着一对年轻的亚洲面孔情侣，他们冲王耀友好地笑了笑，然后年轻男人用英语问:"Are you Japanese？"

"No，I'm Chinese。"王耀礼貌地回答。

女孩兴奋地用带着港台口音的中文问:"你来自中国哪里？"

"北京。"王耀顿了顿，反问，"你们来自台湾？"

女孩连连点头，"你说话真的很正唉。念大学的时候，我认识一个来台湾当交换生的中国女生，她是福建人，说话没有你这么正。她来了以后我才知道，原来福建人也说我们台湾方言。"

王耀眉头微蹙，"原住民以外，台湾的本省人大部分是从福建地区迁移过去的，台湾原来隶属于福建，就像香港和广东一样。台湾和福建的本地方言基本都属闽南话，还有部分是客家话。如果有机会的话，欢迎你到福建旅游，台湾的许多民俗、传统文化也能在福建找到起源。"

"曾经属于福建没错啦，但是后来被划给日本，跟中国已经断开了关系哦。"或许是觉得大陆人一向比较强势，落单了的年轻男人'坚持己见'的语气并不坚定。

"根据【开罗宣言】、【波茨坦宣言】以及【降伏文书】，日本已经在1945年将台湾归还中国。"

台湾男人固执地反驳，"是归还国民政府，不是——"

"是归还中国，不是归还哪一方政府！根据国际法，对某一国家实行了有效统治并获得人民普遍支持的新政权将继承旧政权在国际上的一切权益，包括对这些宣言、公告以及条约的继承。联合国明确承认中华人民共和国政府为当今中国之唯一合法政府，台湾是中国不可分割的一部分。"

看到王耀的表情越来越严肃，女孩赶紧用甜甜的台湾腔打圆场:

"我们其实不懂这些啦，都是来看球的，就不要讨论那些事情了，交给懂这些的政客们讨论好了。"

"你不想闹出大动静被伊万注意到吧？"亚瑟也附到他耳边劝说。

王耀和台湾男人都不愉快地闭上了嘴。比赛快要开始前，台湾男人又不友好地挑了个话题问:

"你们国内是不是有很多人反对gcd？"

王耀点头，"在台湾省确实有很多。"

亚瑟'扑哧'一声笑了出来，很快又收敛神情，恢复骄傲矜持的模样。

台湾男人憋着一口气，再接再厉地挑衅，"你们那里是不是很多人买不起苹果手机？要卖肾才能买一台苹果手机？"

王耀没有承认也没有否认。

"你知道这是苹果几吗？"台湾男人终于感觉扳回了一成，无视女友对他的眼神制止，得意洋洋地指着女友手里的苹果8问。

王耀不甚其扰，跟亚瑟提要求换位置。亚瑟欣然同意，他和王耀换位置后，坐到了台湾男人身边，一脸惊讶地看着台湾男人，用蹩脚的中文说:"OMG！你不知道那是苹果几？太可怜了！"亚瑟转头拉着王耀的衣袖说，"你说中国贫富差距大的时候，我还不相信，原来真的很大，台湾省的人分不清苹果几代机，也许他们很少有机会能见到苹果手机。为什么你们不帮助他们呢？苹果手机在你们那里已经烂大街了，但是他们 survived difficulty！"

"No！No no no ！我们不穷！真的！你听我解释——"台湾男人着急地想要为家乡挽回颜面。

"I understand！"亚瑟脸上写着同情，微笑着用纯正的牛津腔说，"As the say in Chinese:A son never thinks his mother ugly, and a dog never shuns its owner's home how shabby it is（儿不嫌母丑，狗不嫌家贫）."

台湾男人一脸懵，冲旁边忍笑忍得辛苦的王耀说:"麻烦你跟你男朋友解释清楚，我们台湾人一点也不穷，人均GDP完爆你们中——大陆！"

"嘉龙，把你的手机借我用一下。"亚瑟将身体往前倾，对因为距离远还不明白发生了什么事的嘉龙说。

得到王耀点头同意后，嘉龙把手机借给了亚瑟。亚瑟转头又中英夹杂着对台湾男人说:"That phone ，你女朋友，拿着的，is iphone 8，and this is 8 plus，You have got it？Or should I introduce them again？"

台湾男人还在试图理解亚瑟的意思时，嘉龙火上浇油地翻译道:

"佢问你识佢意思呀？如果你唔明，佢可以再介绍多次！"

台湾男人总算组织好了语言，磕磕巴巴地用英语亚瑟解释，"Taiwan is rich，OK？We are not poor，We ——"

"比赛开始了！"王耀凑过来提醒亚瑟。

亚瑟点头，遗憾地对台湾男人说:"我们看比赛，看比赛不摆龙门阵，Ok？"

台湾男人在此吃瘪地闭上了嘴，出于礼貌没有再打扰对比赛更感兴趣的亚瑟。

上半场比赛开始没多久，拉莫斯门前抢点造成伊格纳舍维奇踢进一个乌龙球，给西班牙加了一分。亚瑟和嘉龙兴奋地从椅子上站了起来，比西班牙球迷还兴奋，然而俄罗斯球迷友好注视的目光令他们很快冷静下来。

"原本就不是强队，遇上强队时还犯了这种低级错误，俄罗斯队输定了！"亚瑟高兴地给俄罗斯队判了死刑。

"未必。"王耀神神秘秘地笑着说，"今年的冷门层出不穷。你知道微博上有一个世界杯球队势力排行榜吗？排在前面的德国、阿根廷、葡萄牙都已经出局了，下一个是西班牙。"

"坚定的唯物主义者怎么相信这些没有任何科学依据的唯心主义现象了？"亚瑟对比嗤之以鼻。

王耀耸耸肩，摆出一副爱信不信的样子。

尽管俄罗斯队踢出乌龙球，但在上半场他们艰难的拼搏下终于也为自己进了一球，扳回了比分。下半场双方均无进球，比分一比一战平，9于是双方进入加时赛。然而在加时赛双方都未取得进球，从而进入了点球大战，最终东道主俄罗斯凭借着门将阿金费耶夫成功扑出的两个点球淘汰了传统强队之一的西班牙队！

亚瑟呆呆地坐在椅子上，对比赛结果感到失落又惊讶。过了一段时间，他才突然惊醒似地跟王耀借了手机，打开微博，查找世界杯球队势力排行榜，哥伦比亚球迷俱乐部在#世界杯球队势力排行榜#话题下发布的为英格兰球队投票的内容极其醒目。打开势力排行榜一瞧，西班牙球队后面跟着巴西队，而巴西队后面就是英格兰球队。

"F* ！"亚瑟脸色大变，"傻子才信这个！英格兰球队应该退出这个排行榜！为什么英格兰球迷俱乐部不号召粉丝为哥伦比亚球队投票？！"

"英格兰的表现和俄罗斯一样颇为引人注目，所以人气越来越高。"王耀解释道。

亚瑟把手机还给王耀，"我们来赌一局吧。"

"赌什么？"王耀偏着脑袋问。

"哪支球队会成为今年世界杯的冠军。"

"我选比利时。"王耀几乎没有犹豫就回答了。

亚瑟皱眉，"为什么不选择英格兰？"

"我选英格兰。"嘉龙突然插进话。

亚瑟满意地笑了，祖母绿的眼睛里流露出欣慰之色，"我选英格兰。"

"赌注是什么？"王耀问。

03  
"为什么没有邀请王耀和你一起看比赛？俄罗斯队胜利了，他会为你欢呼和祝贺，但是我不会。俄罗斯队输了，他会拥抱安慰你，而我也不会。"阿尔弗雷德懒洋洋地靠在椅子上，状似随意地问。

伊万板着脸，无论公私，他和阿尔弗雷德的相处总是带着几分剑拔弩张的气氛，"今天是七月一日，他们家的重要日子之一。他的行程一定早已安排好了。"

阿尔弗雷德了然地点头。伊万不是个善于活络气氛的人，阿尔弗雷德倒是，但他不愿意费心去做。就像他说的那样，他对俄罗斯队的表现漠不关心，只在俄罗斯球员踢进乌龙球时讽刺了几句。

上半场一比一战平，下半场强队西班牙几乎全场控球，俄罗斯队艰难阻拦，终于顺利熬过了下半场和加时赛。点球开始前，阿尔弗雷德问伊万:

"七月中旬，在美中贸易战打开的敏感时刻，美俄两国首脑却要高调会晤，不担心你的远东邻居会担忧吗？"

伊万此刻更关心即将开始的点球大战，两只紫罗兰色的眼睛专注地盯着绿茵球场，敷衍地回答:

"你曾说一个圣安德烈勋章不足以让你相信俄中之间真的高度互信关系，那么再加上一个同样代表最高荣誉的友谊勋章呢？"

阿尔弗雷德不再分他的心，等到俄罗斯门将阿金费耶夫成功扑出西班牙队的两个点球在球场上掀起一阵接一阵的欢呼浪潮时，阿尔弗雷德才对松了一口气的伊万说:"出人意料又似乎合乎情理的结果，恭喜！"

球场上的欢呼声太大，伊万没有听到阿尔弗雷德的祝贺，一昧沉浸在属于球迷的兴奋时间中。

当最后的胜利到来时，失败且失落的西班牙球队成为了庆祝胜利的俄罗斯队的背景。所有的俄罗斯球员和教练都疯狂地跑到球门前上庆祝，球场上的直播镜头一直追踪着他们的运动轨迹，并将之投放到了球场上方的LED大屏幕上。

但是颇有些令人尴尬的是，俄罗斯球队庆祝的后方约10米左右地方的正是西班牙球迷聚集的看台区域，于是直播镜头里，同样失落的西班牙球迷集体成为了俄罗斯球队的背景板。当俄罗斯球队的教练和队员们围在一起激动地庆祝来之不易的胜利时，看台上扔下了许多杂物，包括矿泉水瓶。

"卑鄙无耻的西班牙人！"伊万涨红了脸和暴躁易怒的俄罗斯球迷们一起叫骂。

俄罗斯队员中有一人被激怒了，捡起矿泉水瓶踢了一脚，像踢足球那样把水瓶踢回了看台。镜头恰好捕捉道这一幕，于是给这一幕来了个特写，被踢回的矿泉水瓶不巧砸中了一位穿着红黄T恤的亚洲面孔球迷的脑袋，坐在他旁边的白T恤青年立刻转过身关切地询问情况，然后向看台下的俄罗斯球员回敬了一个谴责的目光，坐在白T恤青年另一边的金发青年则愤怒地把手机和钱包当做反击的武器扔下了看台。

阿尔弗雷德和伊万像是吞了苍蝇一样，神情纠结，异口同声地骂道:

"Holy shit！"


	13. 第十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俄罗斯世界杯期间发生的事，金钱组为主

01  
比赛结束后，失落的西班牙球迷陆续离开卢日尼基球场。激动的东道主球迷还在球场驻留，为国足呐喊的声浪从四面八方汇聚到一起，一波高过一波，经久不息。

"Russia! Russia!"

亚瑟沿着被蜂拥而来的俄罗斯球迷们挤占了的狭窄过道往上挤，嘉龙紧随其后，王耀垫后。亚瑟挤出人群最密集的区域后回头看了一眼，嘉龙也顺着他的目光下意识地回头，然而他的身后都是挥舞着国旗为俄罗斯队呐喊的球迷，王耀悄无声息地失了踪迹。

"王耀去哪了？"亚瑟问嘉龙。但是球场的环境太嘈杂，嘉龙听不见他的声音，他不得不扯着嗓子喊，"王耀在哪？"

嘉龙伸长了脖子在拥挤的人群里寻找，到处都是披着白蓝红国旗或是穿着印着双头鹰球衣的球迷，偶尔有一两个相似的身影，待定睛一看，又发现都不是。

"他一直跟在我身后，可我不知道他现在在哪儿。"嘉龙皱着眉头说。

亚瑟等了一阵，王耀还是没跟上来，他打算原路返回去寻找。着标准黑西服神情时刻保持着戒备的便衣安保人员来到他跟前，不动声色地挡住了他的去路。

"先生，有人想见您。"

亚瑟抬起头，拥有健康麦色肌肤的安东尼奥正站在为特殊客人准备的看台上，隔着防弹玻璃挡板前热情地冲他挥手。铂金发色的东道主也出现在看台上，冷漠地注视着他所在的方向。

亚瑟大致已经猜到发生了什么。他让嘉龙留下来等王耀，但是安保人员说嘉龙也受到了邀请。

他们跟随安保人员进入看台上的特殊区域，西班牙先生立刻站起来同他们握手。西班牙王室和俄罗斯的领导人因为要接见各自球队的球员先一步离开了，包厢里只剩下几位国家先生和几名低调的安保人员。

简短的相互问候后，西班牙先生和俄罗斯先生都把目光集中在了王嘉龙身上。

"您没事吧？需要让医生诊断吗？球场里有医生。"

西班牙先生热情的关怀令王嘉龙神情尴尬。

"我很好，不需要医生。"王嘉龙不自然地笑了笑。

"我倒是不知道英国先生原来是西班牙队的球迷。"伊万脸上挂着讥讽的笑，冷冰冰的视线转向了亚瑟。

亚瑟笑着说:"西班牙队的球迷遍布全球，在欧洲、在亚洲、在美洲都有分布。几天前，我问中国先生，你喜欢哪支球队，他说他喜欢德国队、英格兰队以及西班牙队。我说太棒了，我也喜欢西班牙队。凑巧今天有西班牙队的比赛，我们就来莫斯科了。"

"是这样吗？我从没听中国先生说过他喜欢英格兰队。"伊万挑眉，用眼神询问王嘉龙。

王嘉龙毫不迟疑地点头，"就像英国先生说的那样，大哥支持英格兰队。英格兰队和哥伦比亚队的比赛紧接着也要开始了，我问他看好哪支球队，他说如果我在跟濠镜赌球，建议我买英格兰队。"

伊万轻笑，"你确定他建议你买英格兰队是想让你赢吗？英格兰队的实力很难支撑你的观点，怎么看都觉得他建议你买英格兰队是想让濠镜赢呢。"

"拙劣的挑拨离间。"亚瑟眉头挤在了一起，"等到比赛那天，英格兰队会用实力证明嘉龙的观点一点没错！"

"拭目以待。"伊万这样说着，脸上的表情分明在宣告他完全不相信亚瑟的豪言壮语。

为了缓解俄罗斯先生和英国先生之间相互挑衅后留下的微妙气氛，安东尼奥跟王嘉龙谈起了中国游客的事。

""十一黄金周"就快到了，我希望中国的媒体能更多地宣传西班牙。近年来到西班牙旅游的中国游客与日俱增，但还不够，西班牙人民热情好客，他们一定不会后悔来西班牙旅游。"

王嘉龙微笑着说:"费尔南德斯先生，今天才是七月一日，距离十月一日还有整整三个月。"

"但是许多中国人已经开始为三个月后的"黄金周"计划行程了，我的意思是，现在开始宣传三个月后才能见到效果，等到九月才开始宣传就已经晚了。"

安东尼奥的高瞻远瞩招来伊万的抗议。

"西班牙先生，您这样光明正大地抢游客资源可不行。"

安东尼奥摇头道:"布拉金斯基先生，您可不能说这样的话。欧洲国家中，俄罗斯是最受中国游客欢迎的旅游目的地，因为地理原因，你已经比我们具备优势了，听说你们还特意为中国人开辟了'红色旅游线路'。那可真是过分，这种情况下，我们不得不争取一切机会吸引中国游客。"

"'红色旅游线路？"亚瑟玩味的语气配合他那股傲慢的英腔，总是能激发伊万不顾形象揍人的冲动。

伊万皮笑肉不笑地问:"英国先生对承载了我国红色历史记忆的建筑或遗址成为旅游景点有什么意见吗？"

"不，我没有意见。只是我恰好看过一段新闻，俄罗斯旅行社的负责人接受采访时认为中国人是俄罗斯红色旅游的最主要追随者，他们主要是中国的知识分子、教师、历史学家以及前任官员。这些人来到俄罗斯并不像他们去其他国家那样，不关注历史文化，不关注名胜古迹，沉溺于拍照和购物。他们来俄罗斯是为了某种不能磨灭的情怀，他们的青年时代正好是苏联最繁荣的时期。即使后来苏联倒下了，中国崛起了，他们也仍然会对曾经憧憬崇拜的'老大哥'表达真诚的哀悼之情，甚至比俄罗斯人更加尊重这些红色景点。"

"俄罗斯游客对这些红色景点同样充满热情，一个旅行社负责人的话说明不了什么。"

"你的意思是俄罗斯人开始怀念苏联了？"

伊万用嫌恶的语气说:"不，别把BBC那一套听风是雨胡说八道的本事用到我身上！也别想因为我们的失言借题发挥什么！苏联是我们的历史，在那一段时间，我们打败了法西斯侵略者，所以不管外界怎么评价，我们都不能完全否定他！即使你们这些没良心的国家也不能完全否定他！"

亚瑟老道地回答，"不要这么激动，没有人会忘记苏联在二战中的贡献，他的功勋永远不会被抹去。也不要过分解读我的话，不妨把我的话看作是对你善意的忠告呢？不要让西欧以及东欧再次蒙上苏联的阴影。"

要说俄罗斯人的思辨能力也不差，但他们的民族性格一向直来直往，或许他们能想到用委婉或含蓄的说辞，但他们通常不屑这么做。

"就像傻瓜才会相信鳄鱼的眼泪一样，没有脑子的俄罗斯人才会相信英国人善意的忠告！千方百计想让俄罗斯与欧洲割裂、让俄罗斯与美国势同水火的不正是擅长玩'离岸均衡'那一套的英国吗？"

伊万一再摆出训斥的态度。亚瑟的耐性也快被耗尽了，要说阿尔弗雷德和伊万因为冷战时期的竞争关系而彼此对立至今日，再往前的历史中却没有太多恩怨纠葛，他们的憎恨是时局所迫，多少还带着几分惺惺相惜的感情，那么被落日余晖映照的大英帝国和在巨人的尸体上苟延残喘的俄罗斯，既相互看不上对方，又都喜欢自命不凡，他们之间纯粹只剩下相互恶心了。

"我想知道，中国先生去哪儿了？"安东尼奥突兀地开口打断了英俄之间的"友好"交流。

王嘉龙赶紧接话，"我们走散了。"

 

02

卢日尼基球场早已聚集了里三层外三层的球迷，因为东道主的比赛门票供不应求难，也因为难以负担被炒到近万美金的门票，大多数俄罗斯球迷选择在球场外观看比赛。俄罗斯队依靠点球获胜后，球场里外聚集的人群都开启了狂欢庆祝模式。

"你到底要去哪儿？"离开卢日尼基球场外的广场，把那些嘈杂的声音抛在了脑后，王耀终于忍不住向走在他前面的人发问。

金发青年坚持用背影回答他的疑问，王耀停下脚步。金发青年察觉到他没有跟上，终于肯回头正面他。

"我会比你更熟悉莫斯科吗？ 如果你都不知道我会去哪，我又怎么知道我要去哪？！"阿尔弗雷德声音又大语速又快，跟吃了炮仗一样。

王耀稍作思索才明白他想表达的意思:不知道去哪儿就不知道呗，这样绕着说，反倒让人糊涂了。

"Come to the point！如果你有公事，我们就在这里谈，如果你觉得这里不方便，可以改天再谈。我到莫斯科，是为了陪嘉龙，不是为了和你会面。"

王耀一副公私分明的态度激怒了阿尔弗雷德，他的脸上浮上愠怒，因为游行着经过他们身边的俄罗斯球迷正在高唱喀秋莎，他的怒气很快就找到了迁怒的对象。

"Damn it ！除了喀秋莎，他们还能唱点别的吗？"阿尔弗雷德烦躁地拨乱头发，"我受够了这首歌！"

王耀安静地看着他，通常阿尔弗雷德的脾气来得快去得也快，这次也不例外，他发泄过后，又恢复了冷静甚至有点冷漠的样子，不容拒绝地下达指令:

"我们得找个安静的地方谈，只有你和我的地方！"

"我已经说过——"

"不要试图说服我！"阿尔弗雷德向王耀走近了两步，"你知道俄罗斯对同性恋的包容度有多低，我不介意在公众场合胡来，但我不敢保证这些挥拳头的速度比思考的速度快的东斯拉夫人会做出什么事。如果你不想在世界杯期间出风头，就不要逼我！"

"Don't give me that！（少给我来这套！）"王耀厌烦地皱起眉头。

"Now，you are the Boss. You'd better consider it ——leave with me or I give you A deep and sweet kiss？"

阿尔弗雷德威胁的同时脸上呈现出一个虚假的笑容。

王耀确信他没有开玩笑，怒意汹涌而上，但仍然夹杂了一些无奈，"Are you Nuts？！（你疯了吗？！）"

阿尔弗雷德打算用实践行动向王耀证明他的决心，但是他刚有所行动，王耀的拳头就不客气地招呼过来了。

感觉到眼前拳头阴影在放大，阿尔弗雷德反应迅速，及时侧头，躲过了王耀丝毫不讲情面的一拳。但是王耀打定主意要给自以为是又蛮横无理的阿尔弗雷德一些教训，一击未中，他又弯起手臂用胳膊肘去顶阿尔弗雷德的下巴。

阿尔弗雷德也没想到王耀会追击，一时躲闪不及，下巴上重重挨了一击，牙齿磕到嘴唇上，舌头很快就尝到了鲜血的腥味。

阿尔弗雷德捂着下巴呆呆地看着王耀，被王耀揍了一顿这件事比身体所能感受到的疼痛更令他不知所措。

王耀心虚地躲避阿尔弗雷德的目光，想要教训狂妄自大的阿尔弗雷德的念头不仅频繁出现在王耀的意识中，就连阿尔弗雷德的盟友也会忍不住生出想掐死他的冲动，但是敢于付诸实践的人很少。冷静下来后，王耀也感到后悔了，不管阿尔弗雷德有多么令人生气，但直接出手伤人都被视为非战争状态下国家交往中最不应该出现的行为。

"I'm So Sorry！I just ......Anyway，I should not do that！"

王耀结结巴巴地说。为了弥补他的过失，他想拉开阿尔弗雷德的手看看伤势。

"Don't touch me！"阿尔弗雷德像身心都受到伤害的小孩一样过激地后退了一步。

"Ok！我不碰你。"王耀安抚性地说。

阿尔弗雷德留给王耀一个冷漠的眼神后，转身离开。王耀犹豫了几秒，加快脚步追了上去。

阿尔弗雷德现在知道他要去哪儿了，步伐坚定地朝地铁站前进。地铁站已经被球迷攻占，不管是谁起了头，失去理智的球迷就跟着一起喊"Russia"。乘坐自动扶梯去地底乘车时，球迷们再次开始合唱"喀秋莎"。王耀无意识地跟着人群合唱了一句，身边大腹便便的中年男人立刻热情地张开双手拥抱他。

但是男人刚放开王耀，一直无视王耀的阿尔弗雷德就强行挤到两人中间，语气极其不友好地说:

"We come from Egland！We are fans of Egland ！"

中年男人的视线在靠得很近的两人间来回打转，惊恐地得出结论:"Oh gays！"但是很快，他又和善地笑了，"我们保证了在世界杯期间不歧视同性恋，你可以亲吻或是拥抱任何喜欢的人，但是得在正常范围内。我这么说不会对你们造成困扰吧？"

"了不起的世界杯！"阿尔弗雷德冷笑。

东斯拉夫男人显然没听出阿尔弗雷德的嘲讽，点头赞叹道:"全世界都为世界杯疯狂了，包括那些不能派球队来俄罗斯的国家，尤其是可怜的美国人和中国人，他们的热情超乎想象，购票人数排名前十的国家中，只有美国和中国没有参赛足球队。"

王耀和阿尔弗雷德面面相觑。多亏地铁及时抵达站点缓解了他们的尴尬，跟随人流涌入车厢后，密集的人群很快把他们挤到了角落里。

王耀倚着车厢，静静观察面前抓着扶手的阿尔弗雷德嘴角的伤势。他对自己下手还算是有分寸这一点非常满意，阿尔弗雷德只是嘴角破了皮，脸上并没有留下淤青。

余光注意到王耀的视线，阿尔弗雷德低下头，眼神里又充斥着刻意的冷漠。但是他这刻意的表情并没有维持太久，因为他听见王耀在轻声唱着什么，他的冷漠于是变成了好奇和专注，他听见王耀用轻快的声音唱一首令他似曾相识的美国乡村风格歌曲。

"When I was just a little thing，I used to love parads.（当我还是个小不点的时候，我最爱去游行）

With banners bands on red balloons，And maybe lemonade.（横幅标语红气球还有柠檬汁）

When I came home one may day，my neighbor's father said:（当我五一回到家，我邻居的爸爸说:）

Them marchers is all Commies tell me kid are you a Red ？（那些人都是共党，孩子你莫非是赤色份子？）

Well I didn't konw what he just meant my hair back then was brown.（我不知道他什么意思，因为那时我是棕发）

Our house was plain red brick like most others in The town.（我家是红砖房，跟镇上其他家一样）

So I went and asked my mama why our neighbor called me Red？（于是我跑去问妈妈，为什么我被叫做赤色份子？）

My mummy took me on her knee and this is what she said——（妈妈把我抱到腿上，然后这么说——）"

到了这里，阿尔弗雷德终于想起来这首歌叫什么名字，想起来他在哪里听过这首歌。于是，他抢了王耀的歌词，接替他唱道:

"Well you ain't done nothing if you ain't been called a Red.（如果你没有被叫做赤色份子，你就不算革命过）

If you have marched or agitated you are bound to hear it said .（如果你去游行去抗议肯定被人这么骂）

So you might As Well ignore it or love The word instead.（所以你要么学会忽视它要么学会爱上它）

Caused you ain't done nothing if you ain't been called a Red "（因为如果你没有被叫做赤色份子你就不算革命过）

阿尔弗雷德只能完整地唱下这一段，所以接下来还是得看王耀的。王耀会唱的外国歌曲不多，能完整记下歌词的就更少了，这首在中国人看来充满小资情调的乡村音乐唱得却是红色运动，是尤其令他偏爱的歌曲之一。所以当阿尔弗雷德卡词后，他不假思索就接着唱了。

"When I was growin' up had my troubles I suppose.（当我慢慢长大也吃了一些苦）

When someone took exception to my face or to my clothes.（有些人总是针对我，因为我的长相和衣着）

Or tried to cheat me on A job or hit me on Thehead.（又或者在工作上骗我，没事敲我的头）

When I organized to fight back why The stinkers called me Red？（当我起来反抗时，混账们称我是赤色份子）

But you ain't done nothing if you ain't been called a Red.（但是如果你没有被叫做赤色份子你就不算革命过）

If you have marched or agitated you are bound to hear it said .（如果你去游行抗议肯定会被人这么骂）

So you might As Well ignore it or love The word instead.（所以你要么学会忽视它要么爱上它）

Caused you ain't done nothing if you ain't been called a Red.（因为你没有被叫做赤色份子你就不算革命过）"

"Jesus！你怎么知道这首歌的？"阿尔弗雷德惊讶地问。

王耀浅淡地笑了笑，"国共第二次合作时，我去陕西视察，恰好一位左翼美国记者在那里做采访，我和他单独聊过几次，他向我介绍了当时在美国引起红色恐慌的左翼ZZ运动，还清唱了这首歌。听说冷战后，左翼运动遭到高压镇压，但是这些左翼组织仍然顽强地存在于地下，并坚持创作地下音乐。"

"我不支持当时的左翼运动，但说实话我并不反对他们，但是考虑到当时遍布全球的红色浪潮.....好吧，我得承认，我对'赤色份子'的所作所为践踏了'自由'这个词。"在王耀面无表情的注视下，阿尔弗雷德泄了气，"但是无论是国家还是个人，犯错都是难以避免的，就像上个世纪的中国也不可避免地走了很多'弯路'。"

"没错，历史是在曲折中前行的，因此犯错常常是难以避免的，但我们应该学会避免重蹈覆辙。"王耀意味深长地说。

"你想说什么？"阿尔弗雷德皱眉。

"奥威尔的【1984】被中情局和军情六处当做反乌托邦反共的经典名著大肆宣传印刷，美国甚至将之视为青少年必读物，反共要从娃娃抓起这一点可以说做得非常好了。但是美国家长却因为书中透露的亲共主义思想以及露骨的情色描写反对这本书成为青少年必读物，自认为是民社运动者的奥威尔本人也长期受到军情六处的监视。后来奥威尔上交了一批左翼运动者的名单，我不清楚他这么做是自愿还是受到了某种力量的威胁，但我认为可以排除在【1984】中清晰表达出痛恨告密者观点的奥威尔先生是在没有任何外力干涉下自愿这么做的。"王耀微笑。

阿尔弗雷德挑眉，"这不是不可能，你知道那个年代的知识分子既坚强又脆弱，当他们对国内现有体制感到绝望时就会冲动地投入左翼思潮，但当他们发现乌托邦世界不仅剥夺他们的身体自由更要剥夺他们的思想自由时，他们又会回到正轨，两害想较取其轻的道理，你们中国人都明白。"

"Bullshit！"王耀直接了当地驳斥，"【1984】在苏联被看作是反资本主义帝国的经典，其中的很多机构和思想都能在英国找到原型，例如小说里人人谈之色变的真理部就能从BBC上看到原型。奥威尔先生针对的不是共产主义，他始终对无产阶级抱有深切的同情并认为他们是希望，他针对的是极权主义，而这个极权主义存在于资本主义国家也存在于社会主义国家。苏联研究【1984】的时候，认为以美国为首的资本主义国家最终会像小说里那样全方位监视人民，而棱镜门充分证实了苏联的预言。技术进步了，但是美利坚践踏'自由'的手段也在与时俱进，变得更加高明也更加隐蔽了。传统媒体的功能正在逐渐被各类社交网站和新媒体取代，全球排行前十的互联网公司，七家是美国公司，你们掌控了这些信息传播渠道，就等于掌控了舆论风向。世界上每天都会发生那么多事，信息大爆炸导致互联网用户长期处于被动接受信息的地位，因此他们能看到什么取决于你们想让他们看到什么。"

阿尔弗雷德一下子看起来振奋了许多，"所以你要建起墙培养自己的互联网企业，十大公司，七家属于美国，剩余三家属于中国。互联网世界从此一分为二，一个是中国的局域网世界，一个是中国以外的互联世界。但是你有权屏蔽外面的世界，把人民关在封闭的局域网里吗？"

王耀语气弱了下去，"我们并没有彻底锁死和外面连接的通道。"

阿尔弗雷德得意地笑道:"不要狡辩了，你确实侵犯了他们的权利。何不向阮氏玲学习，推到那堵看不见的墙，自信地向世界敞开大门呢？你的人民也会因此少受争议。"

王耀冷哼，"不劳你操心，时机到了我们会这么做。至于向阮氏玲学习——呵，从先前她家掀起的那阵浪来看，没人在背后捣鬼我是不信的。至于说民意，狗屁民意！"

"你的态度是想表达你看不起人民的集体意志吗？"

"就我们两个人在，说话就别想着给对方扣高帽了。我们都知道民意是最容易被操控的东西，她再这么放任下去，任由那些人打着反华的借口反ZF，上个世纪八十年代末发生在中国的事就是他们的下场，傻子才会学越南！"

阿尔弗雷德不意外老狐狸的"顽固"，他从没指望自己的三寸不烂之舌能动摇老狐狸的心。但他觉得老狐狸对越南的态度有些刻薄，不符合他一惯谨慎的发言风格。转念一想，或许老狐狸的发言其实因为对越共的恨铁不成钢才显得刻薄，胡志明执政期间，中越关系确实不错，一声"老大姐"虽然有些奇怪但也算是将王耀和伊利亚摆在了同等重要的位置上。

两人停止对现阶段的他们来说不那么重要的交谈后，气氛就开始变得僵硬了。阿尔弗雷德搜肠刮肚地想着新话题，他们之间最应该提及的话题却没有人敢提。

王耀漫不经心的视线在车厢内游走，就是不肯停留在阿尔弗雷德身上。阿尔弗雷德突然捂着心脏弯下腰，将头靠在了王耀的肩上，痛苦地直不起身。

"你怎么了？"王耀问。

阿尔弗雷德抽着气说:"我感觉不好，我的心脏，好疼！"

"无缘无故，心脏为什么会痛？"王耀脸上布满了疑惑。

阿尔弗雷德声音虚弱，"已经有一段时间了，我得吃药了。"

"你带药了吗？药在哪里？"王耀的声音里多了几分担忧。

阿尔弗雷德抬起头，一本正经地回答:"你就是我的耀（药）啊。"

王耀愣了几秒才明白这是个土味情话，想镇定从容地应付过去却还是忍不住扬起了嘴角。

阿尔弗雷德就是个矛盾混合体，行为纨绔眼神又足够真诚，成人的冷酷和孩童的天真在他身上神奇地兼容了。他的自以为是，他的飞扬跋扈，虽然确实可恶，常令人恨得牙痒痒，但他的表现太过理所当然，且似乎完全未意识到给他别人带去的困扰，所以也总令人产生一种错觉——仿佛他的颐指气使是天性使然并非有意为之。也正是如此，才会让人厌烦痛恨他的同时又感到一丝无奈。

看到王耀忍俊不禁的笑，阿尔弗雷德的心情也舒畅了不少。这些日子过得鸡犬不宁，国内外没有一件顺心的事，他找基辛格博士聊天时，老人反复强调他为'返老还童'的特朗普总统和'永不言败'的希拉里女士感到担忧，当阿尔弗雷德谈到通俄门会因为七月中旬的"普普会"重新回到公众视野中时，老人叹气说:That is why I said they are like children fighting each other, messing with the country。"

阿尔弗雷德低下头想亲吻王耀，但是王耀侧过头避开了，阿尔弗雷德把他的拒绝理解为对莫斯科这个环境的担忧，于是说道:

"世界杯期间，可以亲吻任何喜欢的人。"

"不是——"王耀刚开了口，就被阿尔弗雷德突袭似的吻堵住了嘴。

阿尔弗雷德的鼻梁很挺，他们接吻时不能正面接触，鼻子会撞到一起，所以阿尔弗雷德偏着脑袋和他纠缠，比起历任不善控制力道的布拉金斯基先生，阿尔弗雷德的吻称得强温柔了。

王耀心里念着一堆事，接吻也显得心不在焉，一瞬间，眼角的余光似乎瞥见地铁的玻璃窗强倒映出穿着藏青色制服的斯捷潘的影子。王耀的心颤了颤。

"男人与男人之间的事是罪孽，如果违背了男人不得与男人同床的禁令，贵族可以通过忏悔减轻罪孽，平民则会被流放到西伯利亚至少四年或者五年。"斯捷潘说话都带着阴冷的声音至今想起来都还像是在耳边回荡，"贵国如何处理这个问题呢？"

"没有刑法上的规定。"

"一条也没有？"空旷的教堂里清晰地回荡着斯捷潘质问的声音。

"没有。"

"你跟男人做过吗？"

沉默，长时间的沉默，直到被愤怒打破。

"那你真应该当着耶稣的面拿起鞭子狠狠抽自己！"

"我不是信徒！你国的律法也不能用到我身上！"

"出去！从教堂里出去！"


	14. 第十四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俄罗斯世界杯期间的事

01  
在世界众怒中，阿尔弗雷德迎来了他的第242个独立日，往年的他会老实呆在国会山发表演说，然后扮作普通人混迹于人群参加白天的游行和晚上的烟火晚会。今年也不例外。

这是专属于他的节日，满大街都是飘扬的星条旗，就连人们的帽子、领带、衣裤上也充斥着艳丽的国旗元素。只有在每年的这个时候，阿尔弗雷德才能感觉到他的人民不仅不憎恨他，反而对他怀有最热烈也最真挚的爱。

上司的演讲才进行到一半，阿尔弗雷德便忍不住拿起手机看了一眼，屏幕上显示收到几条新信息，分别来自拉哈尔、本田菊、任勇洙、王晓梅。阿尔弗雷德没有点进去查看短信的具体内容，只是把收到短信的列表上下翻动了一下，确信他没有漏下任何一位熟人的祝福短信。

从凌晨到现在，他收到了几十条短信，但是没有一条来自他的欧洲亲戚们，也没有一条来自他的东亚冤家，就连他北边的兄弟都学会忽视他了。

"你们最好一直这么有骨气，否则我会将你们逐个击破，狠狠践踏你们那不值一提的自尊！"阿尔弗雷德正准备放下手机，亚瑟的名字突然跳上屏幕。阿尔弗雷德悄悄离开讲台，寻了个僻静的角落接通电话。

"后天就是7月6日了，你们不打算停止对中国产品征收340亿美元关税的计划吗？"电话一接通，亚瑟就不客气地直接发问了。

"Well，"阿尔弗雷德苦笑，言不由衷地说，"从我们宣布要执行这个计划的那天起就没打算停止。"

"如果你现在停止这个计划，美利坚只是失面子，但如果你坚持这么做，没人知道你会失去什么。"

亚瑟明显提高了声音，他那边有许多嘈杂的背景音。阿尔弗雷德突然想起今天是他的独立日，也是英格兰队和哥伦比亚队争夺八强的比赛日。

"如果恰好王耀在你身边，我希望你可以把这句话完完整整地向他重述。如果他现在妥协，只是失面子，如果他坚持拳头对拳头，他这几十年的心血恐怕就要付诸东流了。"阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头说。

电话那头停顿了几秒，"王耀在北京。"

"那还真是意外，我以为他就在你身边，所以你来给他当说客了。"

"他明天要随总理出访保加利亚，然后去柏林见路德，这趟行程对他来说颇为重要。"

阿尔弗雷德点点头，"那很好。我没记错的话，王耀会在8日至10日期间访问柏林，而我和上司会在10日抵达比利时。在比利时参加北约峰会期间，我会跟路德进行一次'深入的'交流，我会让他和他那位出身东德的上司明白过去、现在、将来，这个世界都只能由美利坚领导。"

"如果今年庆祝独立日的烟花没有从中国进口，我想你刚才的那番话会更令人信服。"

亚瑟从来不会放过任何一个羞辱对方的机会，阿尔弗雷德习以为常了，也不生气，只是闷闷地说:"亚蒂，小时候听弗朗吉说越是刻薄的人发际线越高，我原来不信可现在相信了。"

"得了吧，你还是这个样，说坏话一定要嫁祸给玫瑰男。"

"这一次真的是弗朗吉说的，你可以去问马修，马修不会撒谎。"阿尔弗雷德认真地说。

"听着，我知道你又想无事生非了，但你惹错了人，我建议你把这个本事用到伊万和王耀身上。"

阿尔弗雷德忍不住笑了，"亲爱的亚蒂，我以为你只把宝压在我和王耀身上了，没想到你还偷偷给弗朗吉下了一注，看来大英帝国这个招牌已经摇摇欲坠了。"

通话陷入长时间的沉默中。阿尔弗雷德能想象到电话那头亚瑟脸色铁青的模样，他说这些话原是为了故意气亚瑟，可亚瑟真被气着了，他也不觉得开心。阿尔弗雷德打算主动道歉时，亚瑟的声音忽然传了过来:

"女王的皇冠上曾有无数美丽的珍珠，那一颗颗珍珠曾是权利和荣耀的象征，但是当反叛者将从东方运来茶叶倒入波士顿港后，最美丽的那颗珍珠就从皇冠上脱落了。"亚瑟的声音听起来意外的平和，不带一丝怒意，"有人辉煌是因为有人没落了。你的独立于我无而言是无能体现，但于你而言是重获新生。Happy Independence Day，Sometimes I'm really pround of you。"

"差一点你就让我的眼泪流出来了。"阿尔弗雷德耸了耸发酸的鼻子，"但我知道更多的时候你只后悔没有早点把我扔到大西洋里喂鱼。"

"毫无疑问是这样。"亚瑟立刻予以肯定。

阿尔弗雷德还想说些什么，但是助理神色焦急地找了出来，发现角落里的他后，眉眼顷刻间舒展开了。助理走到他身边轻声提醒他，该他上台演讲了。

"愿上帝祝福英格兰队。"阿尔弗雷德匆匆说道。

 

02

弗朗西斯以个人名义邀请他的朋友们来莫斯科观看世界杯决赛，他太兴奋了，时隔二十年，法国队再次进入决赛，并且因为对手是克罗地亚队，夺冠已无悬念。但是他没有想到他的"场面朋友"们真的能在百年之中抽出时间来莫斯科赴约。

克罗地亚先生也拉了一批中亚和东欧国家到现场助阵，但是面对弗朗西斯身边的顶级应援团，克罗地亚先生仍感觉到在气势上已经先输了一截。

比赛开始前，克罗地亚先生的朋友们一直滞留在为弗朗西斯的亲友团规划的坐席区域，殷切地和那些一年难得见上一面的国家先生们攀谈。老实说，若非碍于他和弗朗西斯如今的竞争关系，他也想加入他们的对话。

美国先生的上司已经结束对英国的访问前往赫尔辛基为周一的美俄元首会晤做准备了，而他和英国先生却结伴来了莫斯科，弗朗西斯和他们谈笑的同时，还得兼顾另一边同样忙里抽闲来观看决赛的中国先生和东道国俄罗斯先生。他的内心并不像看上去的那般轻松愉悦，他必须巧妙地在美英与中俄之间维持平衡，不让任何一方感觉受到了冷落。

"我想在场的人不会怀疑法国队会夺冠这个显而易见的事实吧？"弗朗西斯得意的眼神在众人身上转了一圈。

"这可说不准，今年的世界杯总是制造'惊喜'。"亚瑟冷声冷气地说。

弗朗西斯笑着摇头，同情地看着因为败给克罗地亚队无缘决赛的亚瑟，"如果法国队没有夺冠，我就到香榭丽舍大道上裸奔。"

"相信我，如果法国队夺冠了，没有人拦着的情况下，他也会到香榭丽舍大道上裸奔。"亚瑟对众人说。

"或者我们可以赌上一局，如果法国队没有夺冠，我去香榭丽舍大道上裸奔，但如果法国队夺冠了，你就得去唐宁街裸奔。"弗朗西斯冲亚瑟眨了眨眼。

亚瑟充耳不闻，转头夸波黑先生的领带很有品味。

"哈，你没有胆量跟我赌这一局，因为你知道我一定会赢。"弗朗西斯继续刺激一心想忽视这个话题的亚瑟。

正在跟伊万私语的王耀像是突然想起了什么，转过头对弗朗西斯说:"我跟亚瑟已经赌过一次了，法国队和克罗地亚队都不是我们预测的冠军人选，所以我们都输了。"

阿尔弗雷德迫不及待地问:"那么，赌注是是什么？"

这算是今天他和王耀的第一次直接对话。

王耀颜色浓艳弧形清秀的眉毛轻轻往上挑了挑，沉静温和的视线转移到阿尔弗雷德身上。

"Well，you'll see it soon。"

天公不作美，比赛进行到下半场的时候，卢日尼基体育场上空下起了雨，直到比赛结束，雨也没有停下，甚至越演越烈，把现场的球员和观众都淋成了落汤鸡。幸而这场大雨并没有对球队造成太大的负面影响，频频爆冷的世界杯终于没有再制造意想不到的结果，法国队成功拿下了属于他们的大力神杯。弗朗西斯激动地从座位上跳了起来，手舞足蹈地为胜利欢呼。

"We did it！We are the champion！"

相比之下，克罗地亚先生显得格外没落，但也只能勉强保持着微笑接受国家先生们善意的安慰。

"Oh，Viva la France（法国万岁）！"亚瑟看弗朗西斯肆无忌惮地表达喜悦，不禁冷笑起来。

"在传统强队接连爆冷出局的情况下，法国队的表现确实可圈可点。"王耀微笑着对亚瑟说道。

亚瑟做出嗤之以鼻的样子，"只是没有失误罢了，他们的表现可谈不上多么出色。"

"小亚蒂很难过，因为没能和我会师决赛，所以说话总是带刺。"弗朗西斯疯过了后，回到属于他的位置，懒洋洋地调侃。

亚瑟准备对弗朗西斯的话进行反击，伊万不动声色地提醒道:

"波诺弗瓦先生，是时候为颁奖典礼做准备了。"

看台外，大雨已经停歇，观众们纷纷脱下了雨衣。弗朗西斯站起来，煞有介事地抚平衣服下摆的褶皱，清了清喉咙对众人说:"今天天气不错，至少非常适合举行颁奖典礼。"

"你和亚瑟的赌注是什么？"伊万趁着没人注意的时候，凑到王耀耳边询问。

王耀正打算回答，亚瑟突然站了起来，一下就吸引了众人的注意力。弗朗西斯警惕地看着冷着脸朝他走来的亚瑟，一句"你要做什么"还在喉间酝酿，亚瑟又突然扭曲着身体，跳起简单但非常有魔性的外星人舞了。弗朗西斯愣愣地看着面无表情地当着多位国家先生的面做着各种羞耻动作的亚瑟，一度怀疑自己眼花了或者正在做梦。

"那就是你和亚瑟的赌注？"伊万苦笑不得地问。

王耀扶额，长叹了一声。

就在弗朗西斯被亚瑟的外星人舞惊呆了时，亚瑟接下来的行动再一次令他瞪大了眼睛——亚瑟以迅雷不及掩耳之势扯着他的领带拉低了他的身高，然后趁机亲了他。

"一段颠覆形象的舞蹈和一个吻，这才是我们约定的完整赌注。"完成了任务的亚瑟边用手帕擦拭嘴唇边回头对伊万说。

为了方便活动，王耀脱下了西服外套，站起来的同时轻轻扭动手腕。

弗朗西斯一看他这阵势便觉不妙，连忙喊暂停。

"Wait！Wait！"弗朗西斯伸手阻拦王耀靠近，"你们的赌注是为冠军国家跳一段舞并送上一个吻？"

"还有一个附加条件:赌约必须在颁奖典礼结束前实现。"亚瑟补充道。

阿尔弗雷德了然地笑了，"所以就算是丢脸，你也要赶在颁奖典礼开始前完成你的赌约。"

亚瑟老奸巨滑地笑了，不予承认也不予否认。

"如果中国先生在颁奖典礼前不能完成他的赌约，那么他就不得不在颁奖仪式上做这些事了？"听起来阿尔弗雷德像是在向亚瑟询问细节，但事实上他在提示弗朗西斯该怎么做。

“你不想让我难堪吧，波诺弗瓦先生？”王耀微笑看着弗朗西斯，紧绷的姿态却暴露出他已经做好了“强吻”的准备。

“当然。”弗朗西斯暧昧地舔了舔嘴唇，"但是我不喜欢被强迫着接吻。"

王耀似乎也觉得他和亚瑟的赌约对弗朗西斯不公平，妥协道:"只要你不逃跑，你可以根据自己的喜好......"

"那是否意味着这个吻由我主导？"弗朗西斯打断他。

王耀慎重地思考了片刻，点头。

"我喜欢这个赌注！不过你真应该提前告诉我，这样我就不会让小亚蒂轻易地蒙混过关了。"弗朗西斯惋惜地说。

亚瑟嫌弃地送了他一个白眼。

"波诺弗瓦先生，颁奖典礼马上要开始了。"伊万再次提醒。

弗朗西斯收到王耀眼神的催促，安抚道：“Relax.先闭上眼睛，放心，我不会跑，我跟那群看热闹不嫌事大的国家不一样。”

王耀不肯闭上的眼睛和怀疑的表情让弗朗西斯大感不快。

“你说过由我主导这个吻。”弗朗西斯说。

“I believe you will keep your word。”王耀叹气，如弗朗西斯所言闭上了眼睛，语气无奈，“Please do not tease me， again.”

弗朗西斯的手指顺着王耀的额头、鼻梁、嘴唇下颚画出一道直线，他眼神沉醉，像是在抚摸一件罕见而易碎的艺术品，想要触碰又怕玷污，于是小心翼翼地隔着空气感受珍品的轮廓。

"你知道，我不是值得信赖的人。"弗朗西斯用只有两个人能听到的声音说。

王耀豁然睁开眼，弗朗西斯狡猾地笑了笑，紧接着将他往后推，正好撞在了路过的克罗地亚先生身上。

克罗地亚先生手忙脚乱地扶住王耀，王耀向他道了谢。弗朗西斯这时已经大步离开了为他们准备的特殊看台，大笑着说:

"Oh China！we all believe he is a man of his word! see you at the ceremony！"

"你不应该相信这些狡猾的欧洲人，你们永远不会是一路人。"伊万同情地拍了拍王耀的肩膀。

颁奖仪式在卢日尼基体育场里沸腾的欢呼声中正式拉开了序幕，虽然体育场上空仍然阴云密布，但也说得过去，给法国队的年轻小将姆巴佩颁发最佳新人奖时，天气也没有太大变化。可是在给法国球员颁发金牌和大力神杯时，豆大的雨滴再次从空中坠落，没有给现场的工作人员太多的准备时间，稀稀落落的雨滴就转变了倾盆大雨，绿茵球场上，无论是等待领奖的球员还是颁奖的嘉宾都被淋了个透。唯二幸免于难的是伊万和他的上司，第一滴雨从空中坠落后，他们的随从就尽职尽责地为两人撑起了伞。

弗朗西斯抹了一把脸上的雨水，前一刻还光鲜亮丽的"高卢雄鸡"现在彻底变成了落汤鸡，他不满地对伊万说:"离我远点！你伞上的雨水全浇到我头上了！"

伊万面无表情地往旁边挪了挪。

因为暴雨的捣乱，颁奖仪式上出现了一些小混乱，和弗朗西斯同病相怜的克罗地亚先生正在一一拥抱他的球员，连抹把脸的时间都没有。以西伯利亚狼为原型的吉祥物扎比瓦卡不知道什么时候混入了颁奖队伍，拿着捧花跟在礼仪小姐身后，顺利来到弗朗西斯跟前。

“谢谢，我不需要鲜花，把鲜花送给我的球员吧。”弗朗西斯笑着拒绝了扎比瓦卡递过来的鲜花。但是扎比瓦卡固执地将鲜花砸在他的胸口上，迫使他接住鲜花。

弗朗西斯有了一丝愠怒，但随后他看见扎比瓦卡笨拙地挥舞着上肢扭动着没有曲线的腰跳了一段他看不懂的舞蹈。

“王耀？”弗朗西斯哭笑不得地问。

扎比瓦卡认真地点了点大脑袋，他似乎还想表演一个帅气的转身，但因为脚下打滑，不仅摔了个大跟头，还在地上扭来扭去好半天翻不了身。

弗朗西斯走下奖台，将扎比瓦卡从地上拉了起来。

"你已经追到这里了，我不会再跑了。"弗朗西斯强忍笑意说。

扎比瓦卡想取下头套，但是弗朗西斯按住了他胖乎乎的狼爪。

"比起国家和国家的关系，我更喜欢冠军和吉祥物的关系，扎比瓦卡，送给你——你想要的来自冠军国家的吻。"弗朗西斯低下头在扎比瓦卡尖尖的狼嘴上咬了一口，用吟唱似的语调说道，"Rule the world，roll the dice，but who would ever want to be king？（统治世界，指点江山，但是谁愿成为王侯痴想千秋万代？）"

03

伊万握着已经有些发烫的手机，恋恋不舍地问:"还有想对我说的话吗？"

"没有了。"

"特朗普已经放出了口风，明天的元首会谈话题会涉及贸易、军事、核，以及——中国。"伊万说最后两个字时拉长了语调。

"Well，预祝你们的会谈一切顺利，此外，我不希望明天会一直打喷嚏。"

打喷嚏？伊万皱紧眉头，想了想才明白是什么意思。中国人认为如果被人在背后说坏话就会一直打喷嚏。

"如果你明天不停地打喷嚏了，那一定是因为阿尔弗雷德和他上司，跟我们可没关系。"

"颁奖典礼上的大雨把你们都淋成了落汤鸡，这样很容易感冒。明天你还要去赫尔辛基，睡觉之前先吃预防感冒的药。"

"已经吃过了。"

"早点休息。"王耀搬出了结束通话时惯用的语气和对白。

伊万打了个哈欠，他确实很累了，身体已经发出了困倦的信号，但他仍不死心地问:"真的没有想嘱咐我的话吗？"

"如果你一定要我说点什么你才能心满意足，那好吧，金砖峰会召开在即，我们很快会再见，你的态度决定了我的态度，谨言慎行——这就是我的忠告。"

"我知道你现在跟弗朗西斯在一起。我也有一句忠告送给你——守住你的底裤。你的行为决定了我的行为。"

"......"

"并非我不相信你，我只是不相信波诺弗瓦，夺冠这件事已经让他和他的人民失去了理智。"


	15. 第十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中欧领导人会议

01  
尽管弗朗西斯再三挽留，王耀仍坚持回国参加与美俄领导人会晤同日举行的中国—欧盟领导人会晤。中欧领导人会晤机制自1998年启动，迄今已经举行了十九次，每年的议题大同小异，对各欧盟成员国并不具有实际领导权的欧盟理事会领导人也不能代表各成员国签署有实际效用的文件，因此，弗朗西斯认为王没耀有必要着急赶回去参加这个无足轻重的会议。他软磨硬泡，说得口干舌燥了也没能动摇王耀的决心。

"就像我们都知道美俄首脑会晤并不会改变现在的国际局势但他们仍然要隆重地见一面一样，即使中欧关系并不会因为一次会议变得更加亲密我们仍要在这个节骨眼上隆重地会晤。因为我们需要对外释放一些信号。"王耀歉意地推开了弗朗西斯递过来的酒杯，从凳子上站起来的同时拿起外套搭在手臂上。

弗朗西斯知道他留不住王耀了，也跟着站了起来，"我送你去机场。"

王耀想了想，点头道:"也好，有些事我们需要好好谈一谈了。"

汽车渐渐远离繁华的城区，弗朗西斯降下车窗让莫斯科凉爽的晚风吹散他脸上的燥热。

"这半个月，你和阿尔弗雷德就像陀螺一样绕着欧洲转。夹在你们中间的欧洲国家不得不左右逢源，一会跟美国人一起批评中国的强制性技术转让和产业保护政策，一会又跟中国人一起指责美国的贸易保护主义和美国优先思维;一会说美国人利用军事霸权破坏了北约团结，一会又说中国人利用经济利益分化欧盟。欧洲国家小心翼翼地在世界最大的两个经济体之间维持平衡，结果落得两头不讨好的局面。阿尔弗雷德的总统说欧盟在贸易问题上和中国一样坏，但比中国好一点。而你的外长在公开场合表示在中国全力以赴对抗美国时，不希望被第三方暗算。"弗朗西斯转头似笑非笑地看着王耀，语气嘲讽，"你们两边吵得不可开交了，却还时时刻刻记着要把我们这些欧洲国家也拖下水，甚至要让全世界跟着你们一起乱。幸好现在只是爆发了'贸易战'，如果你们之间打了热战，毫无疑问，第三次世界大战就会爆发了。"

"中美之间像美苏那样陷入冷战的可能性都几乎为零，因为会对双方造成不可估量的损失，更何况打一场热战呢。"王耀摇着头说。

"你的妹妹可不这样认为。"弗朗西斯打趣道，"她相信你和阿尔弗雷德会为她打一架。这样说起来挺有趣，在她的认知里，她的角色类似公主，阿尔弗雷德是拯救公主的王子，你是想要霸占公主的恶龙。但在阿尔弗雷德看来，她或许更像是恋慕姐夫的小姨子，同时也是可以用来和你做利益交换的筹码，他对她态度暧昧，既不接受也不拒绝，因为他需要利用这个'小姨子'撩拨你的神经。而在你看来，她是负气离家出走的妹妹，是被阿尔弗雷德这个黑心商人卖了还替人数钱的傻姑娘。三种视角，三种认知。那么真相到底是什么呢？"

"她没你说的那么蠢。"

"我可没说她蠢。"弗朗西斯笑着反驳。

王耀没有继续在这个问题上纠缠下去，他轻蹙了眉头，低着头似乎在思考什么。

汽车沿着宽敞的街道向机场飞驰而去，莫斯科大气磅礴的建筑倒退着离开了弗朗西斯的视线。夺冠带来的巨大喜悦渐渐消退后，弗朗西斯感觉到了一丝空虚。失去了世界杯这个精神寄托后，他们又不得不将目光聚焦到残酷的贸易战中。

因重组内阁元气大伤又不幸被卷入贸易战漩涡的德国正忙着与美中两国周旋，因脱欧问题内讧不断又妄想延续帝国荣光的英国也正忙着两头下注，各国各有各的难处，但好像都知道自己该怎么做，唯有他茫然不知所措。贸易问题上，阿尔弗雷德和王耀都在给路德施压，金融问题上，双方又在积极拉拢亚瑟。而对于他，阿尔弗雷德和王耀的态度似乎都不是那么上心。

弗朗西斯安静了一阵，继续说道:

"听说前些日子，她跟随蓝营以及红统人士组成的登陆团访问北京时，你也放弃参加WTO对中国贸易政策的第七次审判并丢下东道国瓦修连夜从日内瓦赶回去了。一个由地方党前主席率领的访问团能得到大陆最高领导人和国家先生的接见，也只有王晓梅能享此殊荣了。"

王耀显得有些不耐烦，"弗朗吉，台海的事先放到一边，我想和你讨论的事跟这个没关系。"

弗朗西斯遗憾地说:"讨论台海的时候，我们的关系会更加融洽，因为那里不是我和你的角力场。"

"弗朗吉，新中国成立后，你是第一个和我建交的西方强国，这对于我来说意义非凡。"

"几乎每个国家都和你有一段特殊关系，如果一定要说意义非凡，我想亚瑟、伊利亚和阿尔弗雷德更加意义非凡吧，一个加速了你的历史，一个改写了你的命运，还有一个正在和你争夺未来。"弗朗西斯意味深长地说。

王耀不受他故意想岔开话题的干扰，按着自己的思路接着说:"我知道你对东南亚这片曾经的法属殖民地有宗主情节，并想趁着美国搅局南海的时候重返东南亚，实现你的全球战略布局——"

弗朗西斯摇头，嘲讽地说:"但是你对我的做法很不满意，你能去非洲抢我的地盘，但是我不能来东南亚窥视你的后花园。"

"波诺弗瓦！不要把你们的那套强盗逻辑套用到我身上！如果你想来东南亚做生意，尽管带着你的商品货物来，我们光明正大地竞争，可我不知道做生意是需要开着军舰来的？或许这就是你们的传统，用坚船利炮轰开他国的国门，然后美其名曰'自由贸易'。"

王耀不喜欢听别人说他掌控了谁或是抢了谁的地盘的话，在反驳这一类言论时，他的语气也格外严肃。弗朗西斯知道如果这个话题再谈论下去，他和王耀一定会吵起来，所以他做了个暂停的手势，说:"我知道你还想说什么，但是我现在不想讨论这个话题。看在今天法国队夺冠这件值得庆祝的事上，不要再说下去了，你不想破坏我的好心情吧？"

王耀牵强地笑了笑，转头看向窗外，听从弗朗西斯的建言不再叨扰他的好心情，但是弗朗西斯却不肯放过他了。

"美俄首脑会晤安排在这个微妙的时间节点上，一定会牵动很多个国家的神经。亚瑟会紧张，因为假如美俄关系缓和了，他那套离岸均衡的效果就要大打折扣了，路德也会紧张，因为他担心美俄会在乌克兰问题上交换利益，当然，最紧张的人还是你。"弗朗西斯挑逗性地伸手掐住王耀的下巴，迫使王耀转过头看他。

王耀好脾气地按下弗朗西斯不安分的手。

"是你们低估了中俄之间的战略互信程度还是我给你们留下了心眼小的错误印象？"

弗朗西斯耸肩，"我想二者兼有吧，我们低估了你们的互信程度，而你在某些时候确实小心眼。做你的伙伴很容易，门槛不高，要求只有一个:承认一个中国，但是做你的情人不是一件容易的事，标准太高，要求又多。说实话，即使你降低了选择情人的标准，我也不能和你保持情人间长期稳定的关系，因为我在精神和肉体上都不够专一，你不会接受像我这样的情人，所以我们只能偶尔厮混。"

王耀不以为然地说:"都是迎合国际局势的逢场作戏而已，哪有情人和炮友的区别？"

"我们等着瞧吧，美俄首脑会晤后，美方媒体一定会释放出中国被孤立的消息，而中方则会'大度'地表示乐见美俄关系缓和，紧接着俄方会声明'联美抗中'根本是无稽之谈。另一边，在北京同时上演的中欧首脑会晤则会让外界产生欧盟打算'联中抗美'的怀疑，欧盟也会像俄罗斯一样马上否定这种说法，不过美方可不会像中方这样'大度'地送上祝福。"

"'联美抗中'、'联中抗美'，这样听起来，我们相互挖了对方的墙角，但都注定了会失败。"王耀自嘲道。

弗朗西斯意味深长地笑了，"你和阿尔弗的关系很不正常，你们几乎不跟对方说话。"

王耀盯着前排座椅发呆，像是在思考怎么接弗朗西斯的话，又像是心思已经转移到其他地方去了。过了一阵，才说:

"别看他看起来也颇受欢迎，但是抛开他的身份和外表后，他既不懂尊重体贴又妄自尊大的性格很难让人喜欢。"

弗朗西斯不赞同地说:"我倒认为不是他不懂得尊重和体贴，而是他愿不愿意解这么做，这得看他面对的人是谁。"弗朗西斯挑眉，"他对很多国家都缺乏尊重，他的上司在这一点上表现得更淋漓尽致，这也使得他和他的上司饱受诟病，但无论如何，他和他的上司对待中国的态度还是谨慎的，从推特上的用词就能看出来了。同样地，面对其他国家时，阿尔弗雷德的态度确实有些狂妄嚣张，就像国王在巡视他的领地，但是在你跟前，他明显收敛了很多。"

"不是他收敛了，而是我已经在我能退让的范围内最大限度地退让了，再退让就要触及我的底线了。他还是不明白这一点。"王耀语气有些愤恨。虽然说贸易战中特朗普的枪口不止对准了中国，但毫无疑问中国是主要攻击对象，正是如此，阿尔弗雷德的盟友们还对阿尔弗雷德抱有期望。

弗朗西斯摇头叹道:"不同的视角会有不同的认知，你认为你自己的所作所为是为了维护自己的权利，他却认为你在挑战他的地位。而你认为他的所作所为是霸权主义的体现，他却认为他只是在维护自己的利益。你们都不会认为自己有错，这种争权夺利的事本身也没有对错之分，你指望他明白什么呢？明白你崛起的决心后就什么也不做，等着你变得和他一样强大后夺走更多的权利吗？"

"弗朗吉，让阿尔弗雷德远离我的私生活吧。"王耀终于掩饰不了他的不耐烦，紧蹙的眉头压迫着他隐含忧愁的目光。

"there is no hope between you and Alfred, no way out, no answer, hopeless thus fearless。（你和阿尔弗雷德之间没有希望，没有出口，没有答案，因为丝毫无望因此也不再有恐惧。）"弗朗西斯微不可闻地叹气，借用crazy wisdom里面的话形容他和阿尔弗雷德所面临的的困境。

王耀的目光跳跃了一下，似乎有所触动，但在弗朗西斯的注视下，一切又迅速地归于平淡了。弗朗西斯让司机打开收音机，电台正在播放俄语流行歌曲，弗朗西斯闭上眼睛，放松身体靠在座椅上。当他松懈下来后，酒精在体内发酵出的醉意逐渐侵占意识，困意渐渐堆叠，朦胧间，他感觉到王耀把肩膀借给他依靠了，这让他的意识清明了一些，他听见电台里不知什么时候放起了温柔的英文歌曲，以及王耀说的让人摸不着头脑的话:

"We will see when we get there，What will be。"

慵懒柔和的旋律有催眠的魔力，弗朗西斯打了个哈欠，任意识再度滑向黑暗的深渊。

 

02

"先生！我向您保证我们已经抵达此行的目的地，前方便是Macau——中国的海上门户。"二副拿着航海图，将远方景象与地图上的记载认真比对后，信誓旦旦地说。

阿尔弗雷德赶紧命令水手们加快航行速度，满载货物的"中国皇后号"在飘扬着各国旗帜的海域上小心翼翼地穿梭，终于成功地停靠在帝国的码头前。

紧接着，阿尔弗雷德眼前的画面一转，砖木结构搭建的肃穆公堂内，身着深色长袍的俊秀青年翻看着他们的航海护照，对上面记录的商船名字表示疑惑:"中国皇后号？为什么要用这个名字？"

"为了向贵国以及贵国的皇室致以崇高的敬意，我们特意将商船命名为'中国皇后号'。"阿尔弗雷德从善如流地回答。这时候的他语气谦卑，态度谨慎，完全看不见后来肆无忌惮地飞扬跋扈的影子。

"再往里走就是珠江，你们找个引水员，让他指挥你们的商船进入黄埔港。"青年拿起毛笔在通行证上草草写了几笔，接着盖上大印。他让身边的官员将航海护照和刚办成的通行证一并交给阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德还没来得及表达谢意，眼前的景象又经历了一次巨变。如今他已从帝国唯一的通商港口——黄埔港登陆，公行为他们安排的翻译先生正带他们熟悉他们将要在此从事贸易活动的城市——广州城。

阿尔弗雷德好奇地打量着帝国一切让人感觉新奇的景象时，突然在熙熙攘攘的人群里看见了一个有过一面之缘后便难以忘记的身影。他忘记了翻译让他不要乱跑的嘱咐，追寻着那个人帽子上垂下的白纱的踪迹在陌生的国度陌生的街道上穿梭。来来往往的人流经常阻断他的视线，那个被白纱覆盖的身影看起来并不遥远，但就是怎么也追不上。一个不留神，阿尔弗雷德彻底弄丢了对方的身影，失落地原地张望了很久，阿尔弗雷德才气馁地转身。他打算原路返回去找翻译，但是回头后却发现他心心念念要找的人就在身后，安静地伫立在人流中间，等待他发现。

阿尔弗雷德快步走向令他魂牵梦绕多时的人，掀开两百多年来一直阻碍他们坦诚相见的白纱。那一刹那，清风吹散了天上棉厚的白云，吹散了夏季广州城里的闷热，吹散了阿尔弗雷德心底的焦虑，还未彻底衰落的帝国令人惊异的美丽重见天日，完全迎合了他们对遥远而神秘的东方古国浪漫的幻想，雍容，神秘，被权欲禁锢的极致美丽，犹如禁城里盛放的蔷薇，黄金宫殿里高歌的夜莺。

"从贸易开始，从贸易结束......"

帝国的声音越来越模糊，却越来越真实，最终穿透梦境将阿尔弗雷德拉回现实。

阿尔弗雷德睁开眼，汽车的收音机里正在播放俄语歌曲，他在梦中听见的说话声原来是电台播放的歌声。

"以前交通不便，东方的中国、西方的罗马就成了遥远的代名词，那可真是一段漫长的旅程，想去的地方去不了。现在交通便利了，想去的地方仍然去不了，就像罗马之于王耀。"亚瑟煞有介事地感慨。

阿尔弗雷德听清电台新放的英文歌时才明白亚瑟为什么突然有这样的感慨了。

"I was young when I set out  
启程时我还年少  
I can hardly remember  
回忆模糊  
Oh the tales that I could tell you  
如果我还能记得  
If I only could remember  
那些冒险的故事  
And the fog it is drumming  
烟雾缭绕鼓声相随  
And the new world is coming  
拨开新世界的面纱  
Oh this song I will be humming  
我即兴哼出的小曲  
When the words wont come out  
没有歌词来定义  
On a slow boat to China  
在驶向中国的小船上（俚语，通常形容一段漫长的旅程）  
I will be, I will be  
我将会，定会  
In the sea, when we get there  
当我们到达远方  
We will see what will be  
就知道我们会变得怎样  
On a slow boat to China  
在驶向中国的小船上  
I will be, I will be  
我将会，定会  
We will see when we get there  
当我们到达远方  
What will be  
我们会变得怎样  
Now I’m old I am weathered  
饱经风霜的我不再年轻  
my beard is long and white  
鹤骨霜髯  
I have seen many crawling winters  
在这摇摇欲坠的船上  
on this sleepy ark  
我经历了多少漫长的冬季  
still we go for our fathers  
为了祖祖辈辈还在前行  
and we go for the lost  
为了那些迷失的人  
still we go ever on  
我们还在前行  
into the common dark  
去往未知的远方  
On a slow boat to China  
在驶向中国的小船上  
I will be, I will be  
我将会，定会  
In the sea, when we get there  
当我们到达远方  
We will see what will be  
就知道我们会变得怎样  
On a slow boat to China  
在驶向中国的小船上  
I will be, I will be  
我将会，定会  
We will see when we get there  
当我们到达远方  
What will be  
就知道我们会变得怎样"


	16. 第十六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美俄领导人芬兰会晤

01  
在这个举世瞩目的日子里，伊万.布拉金斯基和他的上司再一次不负众望地迟到了。俄方称受到世界杯的影响，他们会比计划的时间晚到一个小时。

上司似乎并不在意，姿态放松地坐在沙发上，习惯性地仰着头撅着嘴，显露出不符合他这个年纪的天真表情，听助理重复交待会晤过程中应该注意的礼节和仪态。

"总统先生，跟普京总统的见面绝非老友会面，这一点您非常清楚，您的一言一行都代表着美国的态度。尽管我们都知道您想改善美俄关系的希望，但鉴于国内政治环境对俄罗斯的不友好，希望您能克制自己的感情。请在会晤过程中尽量保持严肃或是凝重的表情，握手一定要坚决迅速，除此之外，我们不建议您和普京总统有其他肢体接触。"助理的目光紧紧地锁定着总统先生，渴望的眼神似乎在催促总统先生赶紧给出已经牢记嘱咐的反馈。

"跟中国领导人会晤时，你们没有这么多要求。"总统先生不满地抗议差别化对待。

收到助理求助的目光，阿尔弗雷德无奈地笑了笑，"等到下一次美中会晤时，他们对你的要求会比现在更多，当然前提是在你的任期内还有会晤的机会。"

梅拉尼娅走过来，弯腰为上司胸前颜色鲜艳的红色领带别上领夹。阿尔弗雷德喜欢观察他们这对夫妻的互动，说不上为什么，或许是因为在某些时候，他从上司身上看到了自己的影子。阿尔弗雷德看见过上司年轻时候的照片，金发的美国小伙，丰神俊朗，笑容自信阳光，看起来就知道受过良好的教育，并且因为家境殷实也没吃过什么生活的苦头。单就气质而言，年轻的上司确实和阿尔弗雷德有相似之处。

"当总统真难，你不能说出自己的心里话，要时时刻刻注意自己的用词和腔调。"上司抱怨道。

这种言论从一向"直言不讳"的上司口中说出来还真是令人啼笑皆非。跟七十岁高龄却依然斗志昂扬的上司相比，阿尔弗雷德才觉得在心态上他确实已经是几百岁的老人家了，曾经他自诩是规则制定者，现在却已经习惯了去适应规则。

此时，关注着几乎是同步在北京上演的中欧领导人会晤的工作人员送来会晤的"成果"，过去的两年中欧双方因为分歧巨大未能发表联合声明，此次却赶在美俄首脑会晤开始前匆匆发表了一份成绩斐然的联合声明，想要对外释放的信号不言而喻。但是让阿尔弗雷德印象深刻的并非联合声明中"加强中欧合作"或"共同捍卫贸易自由"等内容，而是欧洲理事会主席图克斯在记者会上意味深长的言论。

"我们都知道。世界的架构正在我们眼前发生变化。"图克斯说，"我们现在还有时间阻止冲突，避免混乱。"

但是阿尔弗雷德不认同图克斯的看法。事已至此，冲突不可避免，只是事态大小耗时长短的问题。

美俄首脑会晤原计划于当地时间下午一点二十分正式举行，但由于俄方领导人的飞机晚点，会晤时间不得不背推迟。阿尔弗雷德和上司在酒店里多等了近一个小时，才接到俄方传来消息称他们的总统已经抵达赫尔辛基。

芬兰政府的工作人员打来电话询问什么时候前往总统府时，阿尔弗雷德正在和马修视频通话。屏幕上的马修对阿尔弗雷德将他告到WTO一事表现出了极大的愤慨，他一直试图毁坏阿尔弗雷德送给他的冰球棍，又是猛力在墙上敲打，又是徒手去折，阿尔弗雷德劝他不要这么激动时，他对着屏幕外的阿尔弗雷德粗鲁地竖了一根中指。

"Calling your family and friends foes only makes your real foes happy！（把你将亲人、朋友当作敌人只会让你真正的敌人高兴。）"马修借用欧洲委员会副主席默曼斯的话义愤填膺地说。

"马修，那根冰球棍是特制的，我特意嘱咐他们找了最坚硬的材料，我不知道他们究竟用了什么材料，但我亲自测试过，这玩意的坚韧程度超乎想象，也许是他们从瓦坎达找来的材料。你就算把自己的家拆了，我也敢保证这东西会毫发无损。"阿尔弗雷德真诚地说道。

马修扔下冰球棍，愤怒的语气里仍然藏着不可忽视的委屈，"你怎么能这样羞辱我？羞辱你最好的邻居，最好的盟友，最好的兄弟。"

阿尔弗雷德叹气，他的所作所为对他的好兄弟好邻居来说确实不够厚道。他可以说中国是敌人，俄罗斯是敌人，欧盟是敌人，但是北方的兄弟无论哪方面看，都算不上是敌人。

"Brother，we are bound by history and blood.You are always at the most important position in my heart.I'm serious, and I know you will never give up on me."

"所以你才会这样有恃无恐。"

"马修，我得为会晤做准备了，改天再聊。"阿尔弗雷德假装时间紧迫的样子匆匆结束了对话，当助理询问是否要前往总统府时，阿尔弗雷德笑着摇头说:

"他们让我们多等了一个小时，我们不妨让他们多等二十分钟，这样才公平，不是吗？"

02  
"一次性向WTO提出对中国、欧盟、加拿大、墨西哥、土耳其的关税报复行为的申诉，我能说什么？还真是'擅长与世界为敌'的美国先生的作风呀。"飞机刚在芬兰首都的机场降落，伊万便得到了美国将包括中欧在内的五个经济体告上WTO的消息，他第一时间跟王耀通了电话。

"谁让上帝偏爱他呢，只有他有'与世界为敌'的特权。"王耀的声音听起来很敷衍。

"在忙碌会晤的事？"伊万问。

"会晤已经结束了，接下来是记者发布会。"王耀的声音里透着不加掩饰的疲倦。

千岁老人的精力一直不旺盛，这些日子在欧亚大陆两端来回奔波确实足够透支老人家的精力和体力了。

"我不打扰你了，期待你们的'会晤成果'。"伊万体恤地说道。

王耀轻笑了一声，"你是认真的吗？"

"就跟你们的发言人说乐见'俄美发展友好关系'一样，你有多么真诚我就有多么真诚。"

"我可是真心实意地期望你和阿尔弗雷德改善关系，当然前提是不会影响中俄关系。"

伊万笑道:"你知道俄美之间矛盾重重，没有共同敌人的情况下，仅仅是一次会晤，不可能像七十年代改善中美关系那样改善俄美关系，所以你才敢说这些冠冕堂皇的话。"

"难道阿尔弗雷德没有把我塑造成你的敌人吗？还是你认为我这个'假想敌'不足为惧？"

"不要企图试探我，我不喜欢你怀疑我但又不想引发争执的谨慎模样，也不喜欢你总是拐弯抹角地说话。"

"你就继续不喜欢吧，我调整不了自己的性格。"

"......你真是跟阿尔弗雷德越来越像了。"伊万有些生气，不自觉提高了嗓音，被工作人员包围的上司带着疑惑的表情向他的方向看了一眼。

"不是我跟阿尔弗雷德越来越像了，而是我的发展变化不符合你们的期望了。你们希望我是什么样？当然是循规蹈矩、任劳任怨又不知反抗的样子了。"

伊万觉察到了，今天王耀的脾气有点暴躁，说话也尽捡带刺的说。

 

伊万快步离开会客室，走进私密性较好的休息室后才放开了声音说:"你一定要这么说的话，下次见面的时候，我会把友谊勋章还给你。它的存在只是为了满足一场作秀表演，没有任何实际意义。"  
电话那头沉默了几秒。

"有人说你还在记恨上个世纪八十年代我对苏联做的那些事。"王耀说。

伊万不知道王耀从哪儿听到了这些没有根据的话，但他第一个想到了阿尔弗雷德，他最擅长挑拨离间，又是在这样敏感的时刻，他一定会有所行动。

"即使我真的对那些事耿耿于怀，最恨的人也是阿尔弗雷德，怎么想也不可能跟他联合起来对抗你。"伊万用温和的声音说。

"我知道。"王耀的声音听起来又变得坚定有力了，"记者会马上开始了，我必须结束通话了。

"我是开玩笑的，勋章说什么也不可能还给你了。"伊万赶在他挂断电话前说。

"预祝你和阿尔弗雷德的会晤顺利。"

王耀的官方腔调让伊万有些沮丧，他不假思索地说道:"我更期待金砖峰会期间和你的会面。"

"我们见面的次数太过频繁了，我不认为你真的期待什么。"

"今天你说话的语气一点也不友好。"伊万突然意识到了什么，紧蹙的眉头舒展开，一丝得意隐约浮上眉心，"谁令你这样焦虑？"

"抱歉，我必须挂电话了。"王耀像是没听见伊万的疑问，自顾自地说，"我可没有迟到的坏习惯。"

"请便，我们还欠对方很多问题没有回答，但也不急于这一时。"伊万说。

奇怪的是伊万说完这些话后，时间紧迫的王耀却迟迟没有挂电话。

"不要再被阿尔弗雷德的花言巧语蒙骗了，是忠告，也是——我真的该挂电话了。"王耀的声音听起来是真着急了。

"去开记者会吧，我们南非见。"

"南非见。"王耀说完终于按下了结束通话的按钮。

伊万从休息间走出来的时候发现大家已经准备好了，都在等他打完电话然后一起出舱。机舱内每个人的表情都伪装得严肃而凝重，跟他们去中国蹭吃蹭酒时的轻松亢奋完全不同。说实话，伊万对这次会晤确实没有抱什么期望，但是这次会面是继美朝两国元首会晤后最引人注目的外交事新闻，全世界的目光都聚焦在赫尔辛基，聚焦在他和阿尔弗雷德以及双方元首身上，他没有办法不重视。他相信今年不会有比俄美两国领导人会晤更能牵动全球神经的外交事件了，除非身处贸易战漩涡中心的美中两国最高领导人再次会晤。

03  
芬兰，赫尔辛基。

时值正午，深蓝色的万里长空中漂浮着几片细碎纤薄的白云，烈日五彩的光汇聚成明晃晃的白，遇到芬兰湾缓缓流动的海水时又被摇碎成五颜六色的光点，密密麻麻地点缀在平静的海面。码头上停靠着几艘邮轮，它们在浪潮的推动下轻轻摇晃着，看起来就像是在摇篮里安然沉睡的婴儿。码头对面有一幢不怎么起眼的奶黄色政府办公楼，矗立在斯拉夫风情浓郁的赫尔辛基大教堂的阴影下，若非简朴低调的办公楼顶插着芬兰国旗，很难将之与总统官邸联系起来。

与码头上的宁静祥和截然不同，此时有超过两千名来自世界各地的记者聚集在总统官邸。这里曾经是沙皇的行宫，上个世纪多次见证了苏联和美国元首的会晤，如今又将继续为沙皇的继承人提供会晤场所。正是因为这幢建筑与俄罗斯有深厚的历史渊源，伊万走进总统府大门前停下脚步深深地看了一眼建筑的全貌。

"希望我是最后一位走进这里的布拉金斯基先生。"伊万自言自语道。

芬兰总统携夫人热情地欢迎他们的到来，这一场举世瞩目的盛会最终选在赫尔辛基举行，对于在世界之林里不算出众的芬兰来说无疑是一件备感骄傲的事。提诺精神抖擞，站在总统府大门前的台阶上和伊万握了手并拍了照，一行人往总统府里走时，提诺告诉伊万，琼斯先生和特朗普总统还未到总统府。

伊万和上司在休息室里等了近半个小时，总统府的工作人员才通知他们:特朗普总统和美国先生已经抵达总统府。

"我们这次将无所不谈，从贸易、军事、导弹、核武，以及中国，我们会稍微谈到中国，我们的共同好友。"上司神态间依然有一种天真的自信，但是说话的腔调和行为上又多了几分拘谨。

迄今为止，阿尔弗雷德只在他和中国领导人会晤时见过相似的态度。上司以这样的方式提到中国后，阿尔弗雷德从普金和伊万似笑非笑的表情上看到了两人心底的嘲讽。

"美国和俄罗斯友好相处，是一件好事。”上司继续乐观地说，"最重要的是，我们要讨论许多的好事。我希望美俄能建立非凡的关系。"

神情严肃的普京总统动了动嘴唇，不冷不热地说:"是时候彻底讨论双边关系，以及不同国际问题和敏感议题了。"

俄方有意将话题往叙利亚、乌克兰等两国存在重大分歧的问题引导，在这些问题上司上不得不总是含糊其辞，他想发展和普京总统的私人友谊，就必须谨慎地回答这些问题，以免触怒性格直爽又暴躁的斯拉夫人。

在参众两都强烈要求取消"特普会"并继断制造"通俄"阴影的情况下，上司坚持来赫尔辛基，国内媒体甚至针对他的一意孤行发表了无数"总统叛国"的看法，但这依然不能改变上司的决心。于是一向对上司不友好的媒体们给他扣上了政治同性恋的帽子。

上他对普京总统的赞言论赏毋庸发自内心，但他坚持会晤的原因可不是为了目睹偶像风采，当然也不是为了广泛认知的"缓和修补"双边关系，这个难度太大，就连上司自己都承认这次首脑会晤不会改变美俄国家关系的性质。上司之所以这么"顽固"，是因为他相信与俄罗斯强人总统的会晤会成为他政治生涯里的加分项，由此提高他的政治威信，稳固他在国内的政治地位。如果能发展和普金的私人友谊那会更好，即使不能，上司也会单方面宣布他已经和普金总统成为好朋友了，就像他至今仍然屡屡宣告某东亚大国的领导人是他的朋友一样。

阿尔弗雷德无权干涉他的上司喜欢什么人或讨厌什么人，但在外交场合尤其是这样受到全球关注的外交场合，他的言行必须受到约束。显然，上司听从了工作人员的建议，即使是私人会晤时间，他也尽最大的努力保持凝重的表情，以至于当他和普京总统同时陷入沉默时，会场的气氛就会突然跌至谷底。

两个小时的私人会晤时间比想象中流逝得更快，双方领导人坦率地交换了意见，没有人为会谈结果感到意外。阿尔弗雷德和伊万在这场私人会晤中都默契地保持了沉默，只有在上司提议和俄方一起"管控"中国的崛起时，阿尔弗雷跟着问:"尽管特朗普总统列举了许多会在会晤期间和普京总统讨论的话题，中国并不是最紧要的那个，但是鉴于近期美中关系因为经贸问题出现了较大波动，外界仍传言“遏制中国影响力”的排序要高于特朗普总统在峰会前罗列的其他议题。这种传言在中国尤受关注，是否意味着中国对俄罗斯有某种源自不信任的担忧？”

普总统京转头看向伊万，显然他不打算回答美国先生提出的这个问题。

质疑俄中关系的声音一直就没有停过，伊万当然知道怎么回答最妥帖，他知道阿尔弗雷德不想听到那些官方的语言，他也不想重复说了上百遍上千遍的答案，但现下正是俄美中三国关系最敏感的时候，千篇一律的话虽然无趣但绝不会出错。

"中国是我们最重要的邻国之一，值得庆幸的是过去十几年里，我们和中国建立了深厚的友谊，俄中关系非常稳定也非常牢固，我们双方都对此充满信心。我相信此时的北京正关注着赫尔辛基发生的一切，我们'共同的朋友'对俄美之间的会晤或者以其他方式改善关系的行动都是欢迎的。”伊万说。

阿尔弗雷德不甚明显撇嘴，"想必来赫尔辛基前，俄罗斯先生已经跟北京通过电话。"

伊万摇头，"我们没有事先通话，我这么说是出于对我'们共同的朋'友的了解和信任”。

阿尔弗雷德对这个话题失去了兴趣，他靠在椅背上懒洋洋洋地说：

"美俄是两个核大国，世界都希望我们能改善关系，当然也包括中国。”

私人会晤结束后两位上司先一步离开会议室为接下来的公开会晤做准备，两位国家先生则留下来继续他们的闭门谈话。

"1990年，我和伊利亚的最后一次正式会晤也在这栋房子里举行。"阿尔弗雷德环顾四周，房间里的摆设已经完全变了样，找不到一点从前的影子。他还记得会议间隙，他和伊利亚在这间屋子里发生过激烈的争吵。一时被情绪左右的伊利亚愤怒地冲他挥舞拳头，他没有躲避，伊利的拳头最后没有落在他身上，因为当时进入风雨飘摇阶段的伊利亚急需美国的粮食和资金援助。

"听起来美国先生对上个世纪的事充满怀念"。伊万冷冷的说。

"胜利者总是会怀念他们旗鼓相当的对手"。阿尔弗雷德笑着说。

伊万皱眉，"也许有一天你也会成为被怀念的对象。"

"也许吧。比起被人怀念我更喜欢怀念别人，但是他也习惯怀念别人，真是让人烦恼。"


	17. 第十七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金砖国家峰会和俄罗斯浴回忆

01  
飞机穿破云层，升上几万米的高空，拉哈尔望出窗外，云海温柔地在机舱下翻涌着白色的波涛。拉哈尔目不转睛地盯着一望无际的云海，待烈日穿过云海，云层变得稀薄后就更像是浴池上方缭绕的水雾了。

想起浴池，拉哈尔的后背上似乎仍能感觉到火辣辣的疼。曾经他认为王耀对俄罗斯浴的经久不衰的恐惧是夸张的表现，现在才明白那只是生理和心理上下意识的抗拒。

2015年他们去俄罗斯出席第七届金砖国家峰会时，伊万请他们去莫斯科最负盛名的浴场Сандуны感受最地道的俄罗斯浴。俄罗斯浴与芬兰浴、土耳其浴以及日本浴一道，被冠以“世界四大名浴”之美称。

拉哈尔体验过日本浴的细致与温柔。10年在横滨举行的APEC领导人峰会结束后，本田菊突然向参会诸国发出邀请，希望他们到附近的箱根泡温泉。本田菊在跟拉哈尔通话的过程中，委婉地透露美中俄三国都会参加此次临时的温泉活动。拉哈尔几乎立刻答应了，本田菊很了解他，他一向喜欢让自己显得很"合群"。但是到达温泉酒店后，他和其他被本田菊哄来的国家在公共浴池里面面相觑，唯独没有看见他们在意的三个大国。

"美/国先生和中/国先生正在进行私人会晤。"本田菊跪坐在浴池边，微笑着向感觉受到了欺骗的众国解释。

"俄/罗/斯先生又在哪儿呢？"有国家问。

本田菊拍了拍手，让穿着传统和服的年轻女人们送上清甜的梅子酒。

"露/西/亚先生喝醉了，现在已经躺下休息了。"本田菊说话的时候习惯地把声音放慢放轻，这种语气既显得温柔又显得礼貌，让面对他的人也忍不住变得柔和。

但似乎他这种态度对放肆成性的阿尔弗雷德没用，对渊源复杂的王耀没用，对钢铁直男伊万更是没用。可拉哈尔仍然佩服他，因为无论他在那三个国家那里受到了什么冷遇，他都能维持自己表面的温和谦逊。

虽然拉哈尔没能和美中俄三国共浴，但是他也度过了一个愉快的夜晚。本田菊为他们安排了传统艺妓表演，因为浴场的灯光被调到最低亮度，艺妓煞白的脸和浓艳的妆容在白天看着渗人，此时反倒生出一股妖冶的美，却又被禁锢在华美而保守的服饰下，释放出欲拒还迎的诱惑。

东方风情到底比西方神秘含蓄，拉哈尔也属于东方国家，更容易理解这种美。艺妓端着酒杯为拉哈尔奉上梅酒时，拉哈尔的目光被她低下头时低矮的和服领下露出的一截白色脖颈吸引了，那是一种真正无暇的白，沿着大敞开的领口往下蔓延。

"最是那一低头的温柔，不胜凉风的娇羞。"

本田菊突然发出的声音唤回了拉哈尔的意识。他仰头喝尽杯子里的酒后，对本田菊说:

"留下来和我们一起泡温泉吧。"

本田菊以身体不适为由委婉地拒绝了。拉哈尔知道这只是他的借口，但也不打算强求。本田菊看似温和无害好相处，实际上他总是和别人保持着一定的距离，和阿尔弗雷德有些相似，但在疏远别人的方式上又是截然不同的。阿尔弗雷德的疏离没有刻意隐藏，可以说他是在公然地昭告天下他不喜欢和别人有肢体接触，且并不在乎其他人的感受。本田菊的疏离则显得小心翼翼，总是会为自己的拒绝准备充分的理由。

就在拉哈尔胡思乱想之际，伊万突然推开门走了进来，他的视线在浴池里转了一圈，然后停留在本田菊身上。

"王耀......中/国先生在哪儿？"

"中/国先生喝醉了，已经躺下休息了。"本田菊微笑着说。

拉哈尔睁大了眼睛看着本田菊，他可记得之前本田菊不是这样回答的。

伊万转身打算离开汤室。

"露/西/亚先生！"本田菊喊住他，"不如留下来和大家一起泡温泉？"

"洗着没劲。"伊万在浴池边坐下，"你们的服务太温柔了，就像没有吃饱饭的孩子在敷衍客人一样。"

"不同国家的人民有不同的喜好，日式按摩力道确实比俄式轻，方式也较俄式温和，更加符合东亚人的体质，这也是日本浴在东亚地区很受欢迎的原因之一。我听说中/国先生首次访问莫斯科时，沙/俄先生请中/国先生体验了一次传统的俄罗斯浴，以至于中/国先生至今仍对俄罗斯浴心有余悸。"本田菊用温柔的语气不急不躁地挑衅。

拉哈尔赶紧趁着菲律宾先生招呼他的时机远离了这气场相冲的两人。也正是这一番对话，使俄罗斯浴给拉哈尔留下了深刻的印象，但因公务繁忙，拉哈尔一直未能抽身体验这令王耀谈之色变的俄罗斯浴。所以当伊万提议请他们去感受莫斯科最负盛名的浴场感受最传统的俄罗斯浴时，拉哈尔立刻摇着头同意了。王耀连连推脱，最终仍被伊万无情地留下了。

从他们走进外表平淡无奇内部却十分奢华的Sanduny后，王耀的脸上就浮现了视死如归的表情。

"在斯拉夫神话中，浴室的凳子下藏有浴神班尼克（Bannik），如果不好好洗澡浴神就会往你身上洒开水、丢滚烫的石头。所以稍后无论服务人员对你们做什么，你们都要老老实实地接受。"伊万微笑着向众人讲述关于俄罗斯浴的传统故事。

"在俄罗斯做两种事是要命的，一种是和穿着海魂衫的人打架，一种是洗俄罗斯浴。"王耀低声和站在他身边的巴西先生说。

"我听说过俄罗斯浴背后还有一个澳莉嘉公主复仇的故事。澳莉嘉公主把前来接亲的基辅公国王子伊戈尔带到了浴室，叮嘱他‘好好洗个澡，然后来见我’。当王子一行人进入炙热的浴室后，澳莉嘉公主就命人锁上大门加足火力，最终将王子活活热死。"巴西先生附和道。

拉哈尔听到他们的对话后心肝一颤，隐约已经预见了他将经历一场九死一生的洗浴。

浴场的服务人员带他们去了预订的豪华套间，这里的装饰是以金色和蓝色为主调的哥特式风格，木质墙壁上悬挂着鎏金的壁画，色彩暗沉的地面上摆放着各式精心挑选的雕塑作品，无论外面的世界历经怎样的变迁，这里依然如同十九世纪的宫廷般华贵优雅。

浴场主要分为三个部分:更衣室、冲洗室和桑拿室。拉哈尔在更衣室里把自己剥了个精光，但是想到之后会在冲洗室里和大家"坦诚相见"，又略觉尴尬，便矜持地围了条浴巾走进冲洗室。

冲洗室的温度不高，淋浴室是全开放的，没有设置单独的隔间。巴/西先生和拉哈尔打了招呼，然后邀他一起去淋浴。两人有说有笑地走到喷头下，刚拧开开关，便情不自禁地发出了惨叫。从喷头里流下的水居然是冰凉的，虽然不至于刺骨但绝对远低于人体温度。南/非先生也被意料之外的冷水刺激得抖了抖，对于他们这几个位于热带和亚热带地区的国家来说，在寒冷的莫斯科洗冷水浴确实算得上折磨。

裹着浴袍的王耀和全身赤裸的伊万姗姗来迟。王耀显然非常清楚俄罗斯浴的劣性，伊万催促他加入淋浴队伍时，他才不情不愿地脱下浴袍，并先用手和腿试探了水温，循序渐进地将自己暴露在冷水的浇灌下。

王耀哆哆嗦嗦地站在淋浴喷头下和神态自若的伊万交谈着，脱下一切伪装后，不同种族的体形差异便更加明显了。拉哈尔觉得很意外，王耀并不像看上去的那样瘦弱，胳膊上、腰腹上都能看见成形的肌肉，但他总是跟人高马大的伊万站在一起，难免令人产生他很娇小的错觉。

拉哈尔听说女性坦诚相见的时候，会不自觉地观察其他人的身材，暗自将自己和对方做比较。男性的心理在这方面难得和女性高度一致，即使并没有刻意比较的想法，但当赤裸裸的躯体在眼前晃来晃去时，出于本能也会情不自禁地暼一两眼。伊万似乎对自己的身材很有自信，毫不介意旁人偷窥的视线。拉哈尔也不得不承认，被称为行走的荷尔蒙的伊万在身材竞争中难逢敌手。

淋浴过后，拉哈尔迫不及待地进入浴池，他以为经历过冷水淋浴后，俄罗斯人会喜欢舒舒服服地泡一个热水澡，但接近零度的冰水立刻把他从浴池里赶了出来。

"这是冰水吧？这一定是冰水！"拉哈尔冻得牙齿都在打颤。

王耀满怀同情地看着拉哈尔。

"那个池子里的水是常温的。"伊万指着另一个浴池说。

拉哈尔和几位国家先生毫不犹豫地选择了常温的浴池，拉哈尔好心招呼王耀一起去常温的浴池，伊万在王耀点头前代替他坚定地回答:"中/国先生喜欢冰水。你知道俄罗斯有在主显节那天接受冰水洗礼的传统，中/国先生经常参加这类活动。"

拉哈尔眼神怀疑，但是王耀只是皱眉却没有反驳伊万的话，他只能告诉自己不要多管闲事。进入浴池后，拉哈尔往王耀那边看了一眼。

王耀的身体几乎已经完全浸入水中，但因为一时难以适应冰水的寒意，他又从水中站了起来。就在他起身的那一刻，拉哈尔终于看到了那道伤口——几乎横贯了整个后背，从肩胛斜拉到腰窝，当初伤口深可见骨，如今伤痕依然狰狞。

......

"王耀的后背有一道伤疤，这件事大家都知道，但是见过那道伤疤的人不多。我听弗朗西斯先生说，那道伤至今未能痊愈。"泰/国先生压低了声音对拉哈尔说听来的小道消息。

"可是已经过去这么多年了。"拉哈尔惊讶地看着泰国先生。

泰国先生看了看正在联合国总部大会议厅里演讲的中/国先生，又看了看座席里低着头不知道在想什么的日/本先生，叹道:"像他那样的古国，经历过许多比这更残酷的事，也曾落下满身伤痕，可随着时间流逝，那些痕迹便慢慢消失了。这伤无法痊愈，只有一个解释:他还没放下，他的人民还没放下。"

......

"不要试图像钉子一样嵌入他们的关系中。我说的'他们'不仅仅是指伊万和王耀，包括阿尔弗雷德、弗朗西斯和亚瑟。他们在玩我们看不懂的游戏，强行挤入他们中间，不会让你成为联五俱乐部的一员，只会成为他们的棋子。"巴/西先生压低了声音对关注着冰水浴池的拉哈尔说，"但是他们很狡猾，利用你却不会让你感觉到被利用了，反而会产生自己是个举足轻重的角色的错觉。"

拉哈尔表面认同了巴/西先生的话，内心对此却嗤之以鼻。如果有一天联五扩容成为联六了，大家都认为那个能突破万难挤进权利最顶端的国家是贝什米特先生，但是他认为那个幸运儿一定会是他。上司说印度的发展速度超越了欧美发达国家，甚至也超过了正在走下坡路的王耀，只要能维持这样的发展速度，他们终有一天能追上那些无论是在经济还是军事上都难以望其项背的国家，他对此深信不疑。

进入桑拿室前，伊万提醒他们一定要带上浴场提供地羊绒毡帽，尽管这帽子看上去有些傻。

"桑拿室内的温度一般是60—90度，最高可达到120度，如果不想被蒸汽烫伤头皮或耳朵，就戴上这顶帽子。"伊万握着白色的羊绒毡帽严肃地告诫众人。

"120度？老天！这还是蒸桑拿吗？这是谋杀！"巴西先生惊恐地叫道。

"先生，澳嘉莉公主的复仇故事只是故事，我保证你会爱上这里的。"伊万把王耀推到身前，"中/国先生可以为我做担保。"

"我可不想为你担保什么。"王耀转过头，面无表情地看着伊万，说，"每次你带我来Сандуны，我都会怀疑你想趁机杀死我。"

"总有一天你会爱上俄罗斯浴。"伊万挑眉，借着看着拉哈尔等人，"对于俄罗斯人来说，浴场是重要的社交场所，当双方都赤裸裸的时候，我们更愿意相信别人。中/国先生应该对此深有体会，上个世纪，苏联——"

"我想你应该提前告诉几位先生，他们接下来将承受怎样的酷刑折磨，好让他们提前做好身理和心理上的准备。"王耀打断伊万的话。

"你不该这样恐吓他们，也不该把斯拉夫人享受了一千多年的传统描述为"酷刑"。"伊万不赞同地  
皱起眉头。

"从现在起，我保持沉默。"王耀理亏地说。

进入全木制的桑拿室后没多久，室内温度就升到了匪夷所思的八十度。桑拿房内有三层架子可供客人坐或躺。伊万说越往上温度越高，最开始可以在底下一层的架子上躺着，适应后再挑战上一层。但是大家都老老实实地呆在了第一层，但这并不意味着他们就能在这里享受到安宁，因为桑拿房地一面墙上有一个巨大的铁门，铁门内是烧得滚烫的石头，每隔一段时间，一位身材完全走样的俄罗斯大妈就会用大铁锹敏捷地勾开铁门，然后舀水一勺勺撒向铁门内的热石头。

水遇上热石头立刻蒸发成灼人的水蒸气，排山倒海般涌向桑拿房内的客人，似乎要将客人身体里的血液都蒸煮沸腾。更糟糕的是洒向铁门内的水是泡过奇怪药草的水，所以弥漫在桑拿室的水蒸气气味异常刺鼻，吸多了这样的气味，嗓子也会产生类似被灼伤的火辣感，体内外的高温逼迫汗水争先恐后地渗出皮肤。

"这里和但丁描写的地狱一模一样，我感觉身体里的水分已经快蒸干了。"南非先生用毛巾擦拭着脸上的肆意流淌的汗珠。

"是时候体验下一个环节了。我习惯称呼这个环节为'俄式按摩'，它是俄罗斯浴中最受欢迎的环节。"伊万说话的同时，陆续有几个上半身赤裸的斯拉夫壮汉走进桑拿房。

看着眼前这几个秃顶还顶着啤酒肚的中年男人，拉哈尔的疑惑越来越深，因为伊万介绍他们时声称他们是浴场最专业的'按摩师'。

"万尼亚，我背后的伤又开始发作了。"王耀看着拿起一大束扎紧的桦树叶正准备对他施暴的伊万说。

伊万愣了愣，随后放下桦树叶，走到他身边坐下。

"我打算亲自为你服务的，但是鉴于......你得到这一次免受'鞭刑'的豁免了。"

王耀皱眉，"布拉金斯基家的先生们似乎都对'鞭刑'情有独钟。"

"也许我和伊利亚都受了斯捷潘的影响，他执拗地认为你应该和他一起在上帝面前接受惩罚。"伊万笑着说。

"我的罪名是什么？"王耀似笑非笑地看着伊万。

拉哈尔竖起耳朵想听到接下来的重要信息，但是伊万不顾礼节地贴近了王耀的耳朵，和他亲昵地私语。拉哈尔就坐在伊万身边，可他一个字也听不见。

......

"因为昂贵的印刷费，【马可.波罗游记】在那个时候的欧洲是只有贵族才有机会阅读的书。书中描述了一个遍地黄金的帝国，文明富饶，就连城门守卫的收入都超过了我们的国王。世界上真的有这样的国家吗？如果有，那里一定是天堂。"亚瑟一边用单筒望远镜眺望一望无际的海洋，一边对站在他身边的拉哈尔说，"我见到他了，和画像上的差别不大，但是太傲慢了，他不允许我直视他，并认为这是对他的冒犯。我们提出通商要求，他也完全不重视，就像曾经的你一样。"

"我们会为了贸易而贸易，但绝不会为了贸易而战争。"拉哈尔深呼吸，似乎嗅到了从东方吹来的海风中弥漫的硝烟味。

过去几百年里，因为威尼斯人和伊斯兰人占据地中海优势垄断欧洲与东方国家的贸易，先是葡萄牙人和西班牙人，紧接着是英国人、法国人、荷兰人......纷纷走上了从大西洋开辟新航道的探索之路。

大航海时代终于到来，但对于欧洲之外的整个世界来说，这却是一个噩梦的开始。新发现的美洲大陆，原住民被殖民者残忍屠杀，路过的非洲大陆，黑皮肤的人被成批赶入奴隶船准备运往殖民地，而在较美洲和非洲更加文明繁荣的印支大陆上，殖民者的奴役和掠夺同样肆无忌惮。

在这场对世界的瓜分竞赛中，先是西班牙获得了美洲， 葡萄牙获得了印度和巴西 ，之后， 英国 、 荷兰加入了战团， 英国人夺得了北美 ， 荷兰 夺得了印尼、福摩萨（ 台湾 ）， 法国夺得了印度支那（中南半岛）和加拿大 ，而作为列强争夺最激烈的印度 ，则变成了上述所有国家的争夺焦点，他们都在印度获得了立足点。【注:这段话来源于资料】

即便如此，殖民者们的野心仍未得到满足，因为他们都还记得【马可.波罗行记】里面记录的那个遍地黄金的国家。更加遥远的东方才是他们目光的终点。

"那就是为什么你们经历的这几千年只是历史的重复而非历史的前进，因为你们有充足的人口和领土和资源，你们不需要利用对外贸易解决内部穷困和资源稀缺的问题，所以你们安于现状、不思进取。"

亚瑟凉薄的话扰乱了拉哈尔的思绪，他眯着眼睛，眺望远方的海平线，"你们的传教士说，在欧洲几乎没有人不信教，那么当你们调转船头的大炮攻击古国海岸的时候，会不会因为耶稣的怜悯而放下屠刀？"

"上帝承诺给我们应许之地。但事实上，应许之地都是依靠战争夺来的，或许战争就是上帝的旨意。"

......

"印/度先生？"南/非先生轻轻拍了拍拉哈尔的肩膀，"俄/罗/斯先生让您挑选一位按摩师。"

拉哈尔回过神，随手指了一位离他最近的按摩师。

"您真是有眼光，谢尔盖非常厉害。"伊万真诚地夸赞。

拉哈尔却觉得心中一凉，他一定选错了！

事实证明他的猜想没错，伊万口中的厉害是指谢尔盖力道最大，用桦树枝抽人最痛。如果不是为了保留颜面，拉哈尔一定会惨叫连连。经历过残酷的"鞭刑"后，伊万又将他们赶入冷水浴池，让他们真切地体验了冰火两重天的感觉，之后又进桑拿室接受高温蒸煮和残酷鞭刑，如此反复多次，他们才终于得到解脱。而王耀早就被浴场的工作人员领到弥漫着香薰的Spa馆里享受真正的按摩了。

02

"几个小时前我才看见新闻，卢旺达为来访的中方领导人准备了盛大的欢迎仪式。现在新闻又告诉我你已经抵达卢旺达，即将和卢旺达先生会晤。"

"美/国先生，"拉哈尔握着手机的手生了一层薄汗，"中方的专机已经离开卢旺达飞往南非了。"

"他的行程真够紧凑，我是说四天访问了三个国家。凑巧的是他这趟外交之旅的第三站也是你出访非洲的第一站。"

"因为卢旺达是这一年非盟的轮值主席国，所以我和上司出访非洲的第一站定在了卢旺达。和中/国先生的行程差一点冲突这件事完全属于巧合。"

"以前大家都说我不像亚瑟的弟弟，但现在却都说我和亚瑟越来越像了，除了发际线。亚瑟为了贸易向王耀发动了战争，你说美中会为贸易走到哪一步呢？"

拉哈尔猜不透阿尔弗雷德的意图，这个外表光鲜亮丽自信开朗的大男孩，在每一次世界格局发生大变化的时候都牢牢地抓住了属于他的机遇，从未出过大错，仅这一点，便足以令拉哈尔相信阿尔弗雷德城府颇深。

"不会有战争........"拉哈尔说。

"半年前，或几个月前，我也可以这么肯定地说'不会有战争'，但是现在一切都是未知数。"

"东方人不会为贸易发动血腥的战争。"拉哈尔说。

"那是因为以前他不需要对外贸易，可是现在他尝到甜头了。贸易全球化过程中，他是最大的受益者，所以他要维持现有贸易体系，即使这个体系是我搭建起来的。但是仅凭他的力量，还不足以与我抗衡，所以他又联合伊万搭建了一个上合一个金砖。而你们既怕贸易全球化带来的产业链外溢的出口被发达国家堵死了，又怕溢出的红利全被王耀占了。所以一边积极与他合作，一边又跟在我们身后打压他。"

拉哈尔沉默不语。

"过去几十年，我犯了一个严重的错误。我为自己培养了一个能在全方面挑战我，危险程度仅次于苏联的敌人！我现在所做的一切就是为了纠正这个错误，贸易全球化是自由经济的产物，也是不可逆的发展趋势。我的上司说了很多逆全球化的蠢话，让你们产生了焦虑，但是你要相信，如果倡导市场经济的欧美国家不能向你们转移产业链，那么坚持计划经济的中国就更不能做到了。从二战结束到现在，产业链已经在全球转移了好几次，每一次转移都会带动一批国家崛起。但是近二十年，只有一个国家依靠产业链的转移崛起了，不断有新工厂搬迁到这个国家建设投产，但几乎没有工厂从这里搬走，产业链的转移在这里停止了。这是不对的，产业链转移的目的是为了帮助落后国家发展，不是为了成全中国的崛起，我们正在努力纠正这个错误。但是很不幸，我发现我的盟友们似乎更愿意相信抢走他们红利的国家。"

阿尔弗雷德颠倒黑白的能力依然令人叹服。拉哈尔想了想，说:"会晤马上要开始了。"


	18. 第十八章

01

"......A trade war should be rejected, because there will be no winner......"

耳麦里传出翻译小姐地道流利的英语，伊万从她严肃的语气中听出了一丝紧张。现场翻译中国领导人的讲话不是件轻松的事，虽然他们会体贴地放慢语速，但因为他们实在太喜欢引经据典，翻译官们不得不绷紧神经，时刻准备着用最精准的英文词句表达中文诗词或俗语的涵义。

伊万看似认真地在听演讲做笔记，实际上他的心早就飞出会场了，手中握着的笔只是无意义地在纸上画圆圈。在经济领域，他的话语权不大，出席此类会议时，他远不及王耀受关注和重视。他的影响力更多地体现在军事和政治上。这原本不是一个和平的年代，但是掌握了国际话语权的那些国家选择漠视，因为他们的人民生活在远离战火的和平国家，并不关心与他们无关的苦难。

战乱国家频繁的苦难换不来一个头条，和平国家明星的蜚短流长却能轻松引爆话题。世界运行的规则如此冷漠，所以王耀总是说生存权和发展权是是最基本最重要的权利。

"巴黎遭到恐袭，全世界都在为巴黎祈福，仿佛人类已经是命运共同体了，灾难可以破除国籍的隔阂。但是事实告诉我们，国家之间有不平等待遇，发生在巴黎的灾难和发生在中东的灾难获得的关注完全不是一个量级，没有话语权没有影响力的国家，人命轻如草芥。"叙利亚代表在安理会上的发言以美国代表团的离场草草结束时，王耀曾这样慨叹。

强大如他长期以来都是这种不平等待遇的受害者，但他没有自怨自艾，没有妄自菲薄，而是以经济为突破口在过去几十年里奋起直追。没有国家不关心经济，正因如此，具有强大经济影响力的国家总是试图在各自主导的外交场合表达他们公私参半的诉求。

中国领导人出席峰会期间在不同场合多次提到"反对贸易保护主义"、"反对逆全球化"、"维护国际秩序"等主张，这种不点名的批评，加深了外界对金砖国家峰会只是为经济上具有压倒性优势的中国提供针对美国发表对抗言论的舞台的印象，和最初被轻视的草台班子"上合组织"一样，金砖国家这种合作机制在外界看纯粹是以中国一己之力撑出的影响力，以至于"一金四砖"的说法在国际上广泛流行。

在赫尔辛基会见阿尔弗雷德时，狡猾的美国人企图以俄罗斯的GDP只是中国某个省的GDP的事实羞辱伊万，当然其中也包含着挑拨离间的祸心。伊万没有上当，他坦率地承认了中国在发展经济上确实做得比俄罗斯好。

"所以我们要加深与中国的合作，从政治、军事蔓延到经济、文化上，全方位地拥抱对方。"伊万平静地说。

阿尔弗雷德没有刻意掩饰期待对方动怒的表情，继续挑拨离间，"只有和美国的关系发展受挫时，他们才会将目光转向北方。在此之前，他们一直强调在所有的对外关系中，美国是最重要的。"

"我不理解美国先生为何会得出这样的结论，俄中关系一直稳步向前，我们不能说能做到像上个世纪五十年代那样亲密无间，但至少我们一直在朝着那个方向努力。"伊万顿了顿，继续说，"08年四川的灾难发生后，很多国家都打着人道主义救援的名义深入大山丛林，我不知道你们究竟在找什么，但我很肯定有两个国家的援助是真诚而无私的，一个是巴基斯坦，一个是俄罗斯。俄罗斯救援队是第一个赶赴灾区的外国救援队，也是唯一一个从废墟下救出了生还者的外国救援队，他们没有在灾区无缘无故迷路，没有带着比救援队人数还多的记者跟踪拍摄。善后工作开展后，我们还邀请了来自灾区的一千多名儿童到符拉迪沃斯托克接受疗养。俄中的友好传统已经持续了很多年，只是我们都认为这些很平常，就像人要吃饭和水一样，邻居之间要互帮互助，因此没有夸张地去宣传。"

"真是感人至深的'邻居'关系。但是共苦未必能同甘，我相信俄/罗/斯先生能充分理解我说的话——"

"美/国先生，"伊万打断阿尔弗雷德，语气冰冷，"如果您确实有'联俄抗中'的想法，至少拿出该有的诚意，制止国内政客、媒体对俄罗斯的污蔑，至于我们是否接受这个想法那又是另一回事。我们不会拒绝与美国缓和关系的机会，但这并不代表我们会因此忍受美国在乌克兰地区在中东地区对俄罗斯的挑衅。"

阿尔弗雷德耸肩，"很抱歉，我完全没有所谓'联俄抗中'的想法。美中之间矛盾现阶段主要凸显在经济层面，我没有羞辱俄罗斯的意思，但拉拢俄罗斯帮我们在经济上对抗中国确实无助于事。如果让我判断俄罗斯更离不开中国，还是中国更离不开俄罗斯，我想我会把票投给前者。"

在洋洋得意的阿尔弗雷德跟前，伊万很好地控制了他的爆脾气，如果没有发现他背在身后的手已经握紧成拳，阿尔弗雷德不会察觉他已濒临怒气爆发的边缘。在那一刻，伊万想起了任勇朝结束访华行程后转述他的话。任勇朝在与王耀的私人会晤中谈到了意识形态的问题，王耀将苏联和俄罗斯作为反面例子，警示任勇朝在改革的过程中要注意意识形态的动摇，他说:"这个国家从上之下都曾天真地相信只要摆脱了苏联，西方国家对他们的敌意就会消失，但后来我们发现，西方国家对俄罗斯的态度有过之而无不及，消失的只有西方国家对苏联的敬畏。"

伊万的视线不知不觉间落到了王耀身上，对方正凝神听上司提倡自由贸易的讲话。很快，他敏锐地察觉到了来自伊万的注视，转头看向伊万，露出了比礼貌性的回应更加宠溺的微笑。

伊万旁若无人地在正经场合用不正经的wink挑逗他。王耀无奈笑着摇头，用口型告诉他"别闹"。他们的互动落到被邀请参加峰会的土/耳/其先生的眼里，塞迪克用丰富的表情表达了毫不掩饰的嫌弃。但当王耀和伊万同时面无表情地看着他时，他立刻换上了严肃的表情。

金砖国家首脑之间的多边会晤结束后，俄中两国紧接着举行了双边会晤。迄今为止，两国之间的战略合作仍远大于战略分歧，相较于俄美会晤时的拘束、针锋相对，俄中会晤时气氛更加轻松、祥和。两国高层过于频繁的接触以及元首之间的私人友谊，也使得这种严肃的外交场合多了几分不那么严肃的聚会氛围。

到了约定的共进晚餐时间，现场的气氛更加活跃了，若非他们身处第三方国家，伊万猜他的上司一定会想在晚餐结束后邀请他的好朋友去洗俄罗斯浴，喝点伏特加，再切点香肠之类的。在伊万看来，俄罗斯浴和伏特加、套娃可以并列为俄罗斯最具代表性的三大文化特色，所以在继冰激凌、手机后，上司打算将阿尔泰山上200年树龄的木材制作的浴室作为国礼送给中方也算是合情合理了，但是当上司向中方人员展示木材组装的浴室成品图时，王耀的脸色有了一些微妙的变化。

伊万切好牛排后，将盛放牛排的盘子送到王耀跟前。虽然他的举动有些逾矩，但鉴于他的上司当着全世界媒体的面为中方领导人做过煎饼果子，并嘱咐对方一定要记着这是他做的，他的行为就显得低调且合乎情理了。

"谢谢。"王耀抬头看了他一眼。

 

02  
俄罗斯海军音乐节在七月底隆重举行。刚结束在南非举办的金砖国家峰会，王耀便接受伊万的邀请到圣彼得堡参加海军节的开幕式。

俄罗斯海军节自苏联时代兴起，至今已有近八十年的历史。海军节当天俄罗斯各沿海城市都会举行了庆祝活动。其中在俄海军司令部所在地——圣彼得堡举行的阅兵式最为盛大。按照惯例，俄罗斯总统普京当天出席了在当地举行的阅兵式。出现在圣彼得堡的王耀毫无疑问地被奉为贵宾，在阅兵式正式举行前与伊万形影不离。

阮氏玲也接受了伊万的邀请前来圣彼得堡，但她此次行程在国内并未得到广泛的支持。美中俄的关系日渐趋于正面对抗，国内的亲美亲俄亲华势力也开始暗流涌动。这种错综复杂的局势下，阮氏玲最好的做法是在三大国间保持微妙的平衡，学习中国"韬光养晦"的外交政策，不惹事不挑事不出风头。

但是伊万邀请她的时候，告诉她伊利亚给她写了一封信，藏在时间胶囊里，去年十一月七日才被发现。伊万想当面把这封信交给阮氏玲。

伊万和他的上司登上为检阅海军准备的舰船后，留在岸上的王耀出人意料地走到阮氏玲身边。

尽管王耀什么话也没说，阮氏玲仍然生出一种等待被审讯的紧张感。她有强烈的预感，王耀一定想从她这里获得某些信息。

"十月革命一百周年，苏联七十四岁，新中国六十八岁，越南七十二岁。如今新中国已经快到六十九岁，越南快到七十三岁，苏联还是七十四岁。"戴着墨镜的王耀看着在海上排成队列接受检阅舰船，轻描淡写地说。

阮氏玲含糊地回应了一声。紧接着她听见王耀说:"原来才过了五十年。"

他这话说得不完整，但阮氏玲他想表达的完整意思:从决裂到另结新欢到破镜重圆到生死缘灭到物似人非再续前缘，这兜兜转转的剧情却只用了五十年时间来演绎。

阮氏玲心里酸的厉害，伊利亚给她留的信里写着:愿21世纪是共产主义席卷全球、凯旋的世纪。愿21世纪的我们依然有着明确的目标，为解放全人类理想坚定不移地奋斗着。"

她看着这场看似声势浩大实际上仍然需要依靠苏联的舰船遗产才能勉强掩饰衰落的海军阅兵式，实在不知道该如何告诉只活在二十世纪的伊利亚，共产主义已经在这片孕育了它的土地上没落了，社会主义的旗帜不仅没有凯旋，反而只能由曾经被他视为修正主义加以痛斥的国家苦苦支撑。

"伊万说伊利亚给每一个社会主义国家写了一封信，但是鉴于他们中的许多国家已经抛弃了社会主义，很多信件便没有被送出。你应该也收到伊利亚的信了吧？"阮氏玲问王耀。

王耀摇头。

"我没有收到任何信件。"看见阮氏玲惊讶的表情，他开玩笑道，"那个时候我们关系很僵，也许他就把我从社会主义国家的名单里开除了。"

为了烘托节日气氛，圣彼得堡当天还举办了海军音乐会，多个与俄罗斯关系亲密的国家的海军军乐队都接到了演出邀请。音乐会的舞台搭在冬宫前的广场上，不少市民慕名前来观看演出。

阅兵式结束后，伊万带他们来音乐会现场看演出。因为没有固定的席位，音乐会现场秩序有些混乱，阮氏玲答应一位母亲的请求，和穿着军服的俄罗斯小女孩合影后，再一转身就看不见伊万和王耀的身影了。

此时，率先登上舞台的印度军乐队在表演完本国音乐后开始演奏对俄罗斯人来说意义的非凡的喀秋莎。巧合的是阮氏玲知道她的军乐队也准备在当天演奏这首曲子，她相信中方军乐队演奏的节目单里也一定有喀秋莎。

03  
"他们的观察哨看到我们的士兵登岛后就会通知边防军来挑衅。他们人多势众，个个又高又壮，我们的士兵不是他们的对手。前些天，一个小战士遭到围攻，被打断了鼻梁。"王大黑指着远处掩映在被白雪覆盖的松林里的哨岗，乐呵呵地对王耀说，"不过我们抽调了部分特种兵组成巡逻队，跟苏联人交手的时候就没再吃过亏。"

王耀举起望远镜，顺着王大黑手指的方向看过去。密林层层叠叠，同样被大雪覆盖的哨岗只在横斜的枝影间露出一角。

"他们那边也还算克制，没有动用武器，都是赤手空拳上阵，偶尔也用木棒。"王大黑正说着突然变了语气，"他们又想来挑事了！"

王耀放下望远镜，河对面出现了一伙苏联士兵，提着木棒，一边向他们跑来一边大喊着他们入侵了苏联领土让他们赶紧离开。

王大黑让巡逻队的士兵准备干架，王耀说要先礼后兵。

"他们可不喜欢讲道理，上来就开干。"王大黑虽然这么说着，可转头也让士兵冲苏联人喊话。

"这里是中国神圣的领土，请你们不要干扰我们的巡逻任务。"中国士兵用带着大碴子味的普通话大喊。

"这些苏联人能听懂中文吗？"王耀问。

"听不懂，他们听不懂我们的话，我们也听不懂他们的。两边对话等于鸡同鸭讲，见面就开干早就是约定成俗的规矩了。"王大黑回答。

眼见着苏联人渐渐逼近，王大黑突然道:"不好！这伙人不是普通士兵！"

王耀听他这么说，仔细观察了一下。迎面而来的苏联士兵们个个体型壮硕，身形矫健，精气神与一般的巡逻队士兵截然不同。

"好汉不吃眼前亏！撤！"王大黑当机立断下了命令。

苏联人见他们"逃跑"了，气焰更加嚣张，河面上结了厚厚的冰，方便他们追过来。

在撤退的过程中，王耀渐渐落了后，长期伏案工作，他的体力和速度跟这些接受过专业训练的年轻人没法比。更糟糕的是，他们的前方也突然蹿出来一伙苏联士兵，与后面追赶他们的人形成合围之势。

"他娘的，毛子玩阴的！"王大黑往地上啐了一口唾沫，紧接着命令大家做好迎敌准备。

交战的详细过程王耀已经记不清了，他只记得场面一片混乱，在他和某位士兵缠斗的过程中，有人从身后突袭了他，后脑勺被木棒狠狠击中，意识一下就变得沉重而迟钝了，他听见王大黑在喊他，于是他试图向王大黑的方向走去，却加速了意识离他而去。

再次睁开眼时，首先闯入视线的是颜色阴郁惨淡的天空。王耀茫然地看着头顶无边无际的死灰色，心里空荡荡的宁静，一种无法排解的忧伤萦绕着。耳边传来轻快多变的口哨声，正吹奏着喀秋莎，王耀觉得他的心像鸟儿煽动着翅膀在苍凉的天地间翱翔。

随着后脑的钝痛逐渐清晰，王耀自由的心也回到了他的胸腔。

口哨声戛然而止，斯拉夫人语气冷漠地说，"你醒了。"

王耀稍微转动脑袋，坐在身边的苏联人仅穿着一件深褐色毛衣，单薄的衣着因他壮硕的体格在阴寒的天气里看起来也并不那么单薄了。本属于他的翻领羊皮军大衣此刻正垫在王耀身下，王耀不仅占用了他的大衣还还枕着他的大腿，意识到这一点后，王耀立刻坐起身，因为动作太剧烈，受过伤的脑袋爆发出强烈的后遗症，一阵天旋地转后，他几乎又要眼前一黑晕死过去。

待眩晕感慢慢褪去后，王耀转头用极度不友好的盯着面若冰霜的东斯拉夫人。

"你们调来了特种部队？"王耀质问。

"我们收到边境传来的报告，中国的边境巡逻队有些奇怪，从他们出招的速度、力量和动作来看，明显不是普通士兵。很显然我们的边防战士的对手是中国最精锐的特种兵，打不过不是他们的错。"斯拉夫人拉起嘴角，流露出一丝轻蔑的同情的笑，"但很不幸苏联是中国的老师，很多中国特种兵也是苏联教官带出来的，学生怎么能打败老师呢？"

"没有什么是不能打败的！中国自古以来就有'青出于蓝而胜于蓝'的说法。"王耀说。

斯拉夫人不甚明显地笑了笑，"你是第一个也是唯一一个敢这么说的人，撑不下去了就不要勉强，我们在意识形态产生了分歧，不管谁是修正主义，追根到底都是社会主义国家。"

王耀的眉头纠结到一起，"我好得很！如果你们不能放弃大国沙文主义的做法，中苏关系就没有回转的余地。"

"前些日子是十革五十周年纪念日，如果我们的关系还未冻结，我很想邀请你来参加我们的纪念日。莫斯科的人对这里发生的事毫不知情，因为我们下令禁止传播这些冲突。驻华大使馆遭到冲撞后，莫斯科担忧北京持续的疯狂会将两国冻结的关系推向战争边缘，但我仍然期待事情会往好的方向发展。"斯拉夫人惋惜地说。

王耀斥责:"不要混淆是非！是你们在制造紧张局势！是你们在蒙古集结了大量军队打破了中苏边境的军事力量平衡！"

斯拉夫人无奈摇头，"是你太敏感了！长期以来，苏中双方在边界部署的军队数量大体相当，你们以前从不为这种状况担忧。因为北京的疯狂生出了层出不穷的边境事件，莫斯科才决定加大在苏中边境的军事力量部署！"

"血口喷人！"王耀瞪大了眼，眼睛里冒出火星，"在中苏论战期间，苏联就已经向边境集结军队了，只是越南战争把我们的注意力都吸引到了南方，才未能及时对你们的军事行动做出反应！"

"难道你们未能及时做出反应也要怪我们吗？那是你们的问题。"斯拉夫人挑眉。

"不要诡辩！现在争论的焦点是你们不应该在两国边境增加军事力量，而不是我们没能及时做出回应的问题！"

斯拉夫人想了想，说:"这两个问题是同一个问题。你们不能在过去沉默而在现在批评我们过去做的事。"

"为什么不能？"

"就像分手后的恋人，即使是不欢而散也不能诋毁曾经快乐的时光一样。"

"这又是什么不恰当的比喻？！"

"等你清醒后，你就能想明白我说的话了。"斯拉夫人故弄玄虚地说。

"我先不翻旧账，就说你们在东北边境增加边防军的事！这件事足以证明苏方蓄意制造紧张局势！"

王耀沉着脸，始终保持着严肃的态度。相比之下，斯拉夫人似乎从一开始就在敷衍或逃避。

"我承认这件事，但我解释了我们增加军事力量是因为北京的疯狂导致两国边境摩擦频繁，所以导致局势越来越紧张的罪魁祸首是中国不是苏联。"

"不要拿北京的事为你们在边境的军事行动开脱，早在北京动荡前，你们就已经在增兵——"  
"你说过不翻旧账。"斯拉夫人提醒道。

王耀一时语塞，"我——"

"中国人讲一句话要比九个鼎还重。"斯拉夫人说。

"你他娘的！我们再打一架！"王耀气得头疼，作势撸袖子。

"别着急，我还没说完。"斯拉夫人按住他的手。  
"你他娘的有完没完！"

"你不能张口闭口就骂娘，虽然我没有娘。"

"你今天是诚心来气我的吧？你放开我，我们再打一架。"王耀怒目横视。

斯拉夫人不紧不慢地说:

" 我们在多个地区封藏了时间胶囊，等十月革命一百周年纪念日的那天，新时代的年轻人打开时间胶囊，就能看到五十年前的人给他们留下的信息。"

"真期待五十年后时间胶囊重见天日的那天。到那个时候，太空船或许已经冲出太阳系了，疾病和贫穷或许已经消失了，共产主义的理想或许已经实现了。到那个时候，苏联成立一百周年，新中国成立六十八周年，这样算的话，我比你大三十二岁。"

"新中国六十八岁不等于我六十八岁！比我大这种话斯捷潘都不敢说！"王耀气极反笑。

"我在时间胶囊里给你留了一封信。如果五十年后，我们重归于好了，我会把信交给你，如果五十年后我们的关系依然冻结，这封信就当它不存在了。"


	19. 第十九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要围绕伊利亚的消失和俄罗斯的诞生展开

01

"醒醒......快醒来......"

一幕幕疯狂的景象中出现了不合时宜的声音，且逐渐清晰，击碎了扭曲的幻境带给他的压迫感，他就像溺水的人得到了拯救，从昏暗的湖底破水而出，双目得以重见光明。

"你一定是做了噩梦。"

模糊的视线里，逆着光的英俊脸庞俯视着他，正表达着担忧的情绪。王耀伸手贴着额头，手心有一片湿漉漉的触感。

"可怕的不是噩梦，而是那噩梦曾经是现实。"王耀闭上眼睛，沉下那里面尚未褪去的惊惶。

嘴唇上迎来了安抚性的亲吻。王耀迟缓地张开嘴，迎合了这个原本不带情欲色彩的吻，于是事态很快开始朝着失控的方向发展。

中方在金砖峰会结束后还访问了非洲之行的最后一站——毛里求斯。如此高密度、快节奏的行程安排，老人家的身体自然出现了吃不消的疲态，所以两人约定了今夜他们只是纯洁的邻居关系。精力旺盛的斯拉夫人用在这件事上的妥协换来了王耀来圣彼得堡参加海军节的承诺，但是在亲吻的过程中王耀发觉伊万的身体起了变化后，他不得不暂停两人的亲密举动，看着伊万的同时眉头不自觉地纠结到一起。

伊万委屈地说，"是你点的火，你得为它负责。"

王耀哭笑不得地说:"我负全责。"

负全责的后果是老人家原应该在七月的最后一天乘坐早晨八点的航班飞回北京，为即将到来的建军节做准备，但是闹钟响起后，他仍然困倦得睁不开眼，几次试图从床上爬起来，均以失败告终。伊万完全袖手旁观，甚至以闹钟太吵的理由擅自关闭了王耀定的多个闹钟。没有闹钟打扰，王耀这一觉睡到了中午十二点。

睁开眼就看见伊万用手撑着脑袋，深邃的眉眼愉悦地舒展着，任笑意在稀有的紫色眸子里漾开。

"有什么好消息吗？"王耀问。

"菲律宾南部发生了一起汽车炸弹事件。"

伊万的回答令王耀双眉间的川字纹再次凸显，伊万用手抚平他眉间的褶皱，继续说:

"在阿富汗西部省份法拉省，一枚路边炸弹致使一辆公共汽车上的11人丧生，其中包括妇女和儿童。"

王耀忍不住说道:"布拉金斯基先生，这些可不是好消息。"

"我没有说它们是好消息，但即使是坏消息，跟我们又有什么关系呢？"伊万笑着问。

王耀翻了个身背对伊万。伊万说得没错，别人的苦难对于他们只是一件无关痛痒的事，跟他们没有关系，除了怜悯他们什么也做不了。但是伊万戏谑的语气让他莫名地恼怒。

"别着急，我说一件和我们有关系的事。美国宣布制裁土耳其，土耳其领导人很快就对美国的制裁做出了强有力的回应，美土关系或将急转直下。"伊万俯下身，在王耀耳边吐着灼热的气息。

王耀的身体僵硬了一瞬，然后渐渐放松。他的身体没有动，只是稍稍转过头，斜着眼睛看伊万。

"老实说，我觉得活该，塞迪克早就应该得到一些教训了。但是阿尔弗雷德不会单纯地制裁塞迪克，他一定会借着这个契机给我们麻烦。"

"觉得他活该的人还应该加上我，上一个敢同时得罪俄中美的是可怜的利比亚。但是迫于目前中东地区的形势，俄土关系只能好不能坏。"伊万语气惋惜，然后话锋一转，笑着说，"还有一件事，也和你相关。"

王耀看着他，表示洗耳恭听。

"美方称中方有意阻挠美方解决朝鲜问题。同时白宫释放出信号，将提高对价值2000亿美元中国输美商品的关税税率。"伊万说。

 

02  
伊利亚不是一夜之间消失的，就像伊万不是一夜之间诞生的，他们之间存在此消彼长的关系。在那年冬天的12月25日之前，他和伊利亚彼此知道对方的存在却从未见过面。

伊利亚被"请"出克里姆林宫，送到乡村修养后，他主动给伊利亚打了一通电话。

这通电话完全是心血来潮的产物，当时他正在清  
点伊利亚留下的东西。伊利亚似乎有把珍贵的东西藏起来的癖好，他从书架后掏空的墙壁里、地板下的暗格里发现了许多不能光明正大地留下的东西。类似和美/国先生亲密的合照，和中/国先生"打情骂俏"的书信......藏在办公桌的暗格里的套娃是最后被发现的"私藏品"。

套娃的最外层彩绘着身着军装的斯拉夫青年形象，伊万起初并未意识到这个斯拉夫人是以伊利亚的为原型设计的，只是觉得有些奇怪，伊利亚为何如此珍视这个套娃？他不想错过伊利亚留下来的任何细节，耐着性子一层层地扭开了这个特别的套娃。套娃共有六层，他扭开穿唐装的斯拉夫青年套娃后，只有尾指大小，做工却依然精致的中国娃娃从斯拉夫娃娃空心的肚子里掉了出来。

黑头发，黑眼睛，穿红色民族服饰的中国娃娃，身边盛放着雍容华贵的牡丹。

所有的疑惑都有了答案，伊万却被这猝不及防的深情惊得身体发寒，心脏在胸腔大力地跳动着，他仓惶地抓起电话，拨通了连接着乡间别墅的电话。

电话接通后，伊万却发现他根本不知道该说什么？质问前辈对另一个国家的感情是否已经超出了合理可控的范围，还是嘲笑前辈在感情中三心二意的情深？

一切都没有意义了，不合理的，不可控的都会随着感情承载体的消亡而消亡。

伊万握着听筒，久久没有发出声音。电话那端以沉默回应他的沉默，伊万有预感，伊利亚能猜到这通电话是谁打来的。一个伟大的时代即将落幕，一个未知的时代正在崭露头角，在新旧时代交汇的窗口期，沉默或许才是最好的问候和告别方式。

但是伊利亚的执念令他抛弃了面对继承者时该装出来的骄傲和不屑，他在伊万要结束通话前，说:"你们可以把我困在这里等死，但是在完全被取代前，我想见一个人。"

九月的尾声临近时，伊万策划了一场诀别。他以伊利亚的名义写了一封信，邀请王耀到莫斯科相见。

王耀如约而至，穿着一件普通的黑色大衣出现在莫斯科的街头，刚经历了长途飞行，他的状态很不好，脸色晦暗发青，唇色苍白浅淡，和伊万想象中精明狡猾的样子大相径庭，也和上司描述中世故圆滑的形象截然不同。如果伊万不知道他的国家身份，或许会想象他是个诗人、作家、教授......他身上没有咄咄逼人的气场，没有自视甚高的傲气，没有任何能将他与"国家"这个强硬尖锐的词联系起来的气质。或许只是长途飞行的疲惫和莫斯科阴寒的天气暂时击碎了他强硬的外壳，露出了内里的柔软。

这是伊万第一次在电视、报纸之外的现实世界里见到王耀。他乘坐的汽车不近不远地跟在伊利亚乘坐的汽车后，等待着窥视这场诀别。

"他看起来不像是强硬的人。"伊万说。

"因为他是以个人的名义来见心上人的，不是带着国家的身份来吵架的。"曾经给伊利亚当过翻译的女助理满怀同情地说。

伊万看见王耀敲开了伊利亚的车窗，然后亲吻了对方的鼻尖。伊利亚在王耀的手心里写了什么，王耀离开的时候，一直攥紧了拳头，逆着人流离开的单薄背影隐隐透着倔强。他们的告别没有激动的情绪，没有失控的眼泪，甚至连声音也没有，一切都隐忍而平静。

只有伊万和伊利亚知道这一次仓促的离别是他们最后的诀别，王耀对此毫不知情，他甚至不知道伊万的存在。他还在等严冬的雪落下，等冬将军赐予这个国家度过危机的力量。

那年冬天，伊万在克里姆林宫接见了迫不及待地想与俄罗斯延续外交关系的王耀。就像女助理说的那样，当这个人以国家的身份再次出现在莫斯科时，他身上那些柔软的、忧郁的气质都没了踪影，他和风光而不可一世的阿尔弗雷德站起一起，气势上却完全没有受到打压。

在克里姆林宫投下的阴影里，伊万看见阿尔弗雷德把偷出来的套娃交给了王耀。阿尔弗雷德能顺利拿走套娃其实也是伊万安排的，他故意将套娃放在了阿尔弗雷德能看见的地方，又假装对阿尔弗雷德顺手牵羊的行为毫不知情。

伊万没想到王耀会在看见套娃后情绪崩溃，这个套娃或许还承载着他和伊利亚一段不为人知的故事。但故事终究是故事了，终究会被时间抹去存在过的痕迹。

"中国的背叛不是苏联解体最重要的原因，但却是所有不重要的原因中最重要的。"和王耀正式会晤前，上司再次嘱咐道，"当然和邻居交恶不是明智的举措，我们不能让俄中关系回到七十年代的对抗局面，但更要谨记镰刀锤红旗已经落下，现在的俄罗斯是资本主义的俄罗斯。"

伊万似懂非懂地点头，他和王耀遵循两个陌生国家见面时的礼节，客气地走完了会晤流程。离开莫斯科时候王耀没有和中方代表团一起乘坐专机，而是选择了火车这种稍显落后的交通工具。

伊万从情报部门得到这个消息后，也偷偷去了火车站。王耀失魂落魄地登上了火车，找到属于他的位置后，他将额头贴着车窗，深色的眸子失去了在克里姆林宫里见面时还坚定强势的光彩，像是烈火燃烧过后堆积的灰烬。突然间，那灰烬里亮起了一点星火。他看着伊万所在的方向，无声地说了什么。

回到克里姆林宫时，阿尔弗雷德正张罗着在伊万的办公室里摆满向日葵。他一向热衷于在别人的地盘上做他想做的事，伊万见他兴致高昂，自从来到莫斯科后就在说着对资本主义的俄罗斯虚假的称赞的话，而对那个刚消失的宿敌连一声怜悯的叹息都没有。

"琼斯先生打算什么时候离开莫斯科？"伊万面无表情地问。

阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，说:"既然布拉金斯基先生下逐客令了，我马上离开。"

伊万亲自驱车送阿尔弗雷德去机场。十二月的莫斯科日照时间极短，厚重的云层阻隔了冬日的阳光，使北国的首都始终无法摆脱阴郁的天空。极寒的天气在城市里肆虐，洋葱顶的教堂在浓郁的雾气中若隐若现，在冬将军的怒气下，街道上几乎看不见人影。

阿尔弗雷德不知道哪根筋撘错了，一定要打开车窗通气，冷风吹乱了他的金发，吹红了他的眼角。他耸了耸冻得通红的鼻子，瓮声瓮气地说:

"他把刻骨铭心的感情，显而易见的温柔，煞费苦心的浪漫，偏执绝望的纠缠，都给了王耀，留给我的只有争锋相对、冷漠嘲讽以及冰川轰然倒塌时轻描淡写的一声'再见'。"

 

 

 

————以下是番外的分割线————

王耀看见手机屏幕上跳动的一串号码后，左眼皮就跳了起来。即使把号码的备注删除了，但是这个拨打过不知多少次的号码他早就烂熟于心。

这些日子，美方总是在他家过节或有什么重大活动时故意生事，要么继续升级贸易战，要么在台海问题上进一步挑衅。接通电话前，王耀给自己做了不要对阿尔弗雷德抱任何期望的心理暗示，但还是会被阿尔弗雷德玩世不恭的态度和不分轻重的言论气到胸口闷痛。

在纽约参加联合国大会期间，阿尔弗雷德的上司莫名其妙地发表了"中国试图操控美国选举"的言论后，王耀和出席会议的外长终于忍不住在全世界媒体的镜头前翻了个大大的白眼。

王耀没有在纽约滞留太长时间，和伊万共进晚餐后连夜赶回北京，随后又直飞东三省考察。在王耀看来，内政外交中，内政的重要性高于外交，纵观中国历史，王朝衰落的原因中内因也总是大于外因。所谓"灭六国者，六国也，非秦也。族秦者，秦也，非天下也"便是这个道理。

到了九月的最后一天，王耀才彻底闲下来。当天，各省、直辖市、特别行政区陆陆续续赶来北京，说想起早去看升旗。

王耀说早睡才能早起，然而他们吃饱喝足后依然闹到凌晨三点才睡下。房间里的床留给几个女孩睡了，其余的人要么在客厅里打地铺，要么在王耀的卧室里打地铺。

早晨五点，提醒他们起床去看升旗仪式的闹钟在客厅、卧室里此起彼伏地响起，几乎快合奏成交响乐，这些兴奋过头的省、市却没一个能睁开眼。

王耀把他们定的闹钟一一关闭后，原本困顿不支的他倒是清醒了不少。随手从衣架上拿了一件外套披上，提着拖鞋小心翼翼地跨过挤在客厅睡觉的人，王耀轻手轻脚地出了门。

十月的北京已经有了瑟瑟寒意，院子里的银杏也渐渐染了金黄，不觉间2018年只剩最后一个季度了。这一年，对于他来说最轰轰烈烈的事莫过于和阿尔弗雷德打了一场迄今没有结束迹象的贸易战，在剩下的三个月里想必也不会出现任何转机。

"子显。"

听见身后有人呼唤，王耀一时竟没有将这个表字和自己联系起来。他转过头，王豫和王陕正并肩向他走来。

"日子越过越好了，你怎么反倒整日愁眉苦脸的？"王陕不解地问。

王耀叹气，"所谓深水区——"

王豫和王陕相互看了看，都在对方脸上看出了几分了然。

"我和老陕，一个看着你长大，一个跟你一起长大。若说我们都不能理解你，这世界上就真没人能理解你了。"

王耀感觉肩上一沉，原是王豫将手放在了他的肩上。

"屠龙的英雄终会变成恶龙，唯一的办法是不断地培养英雄，不断地屠龙。这就是所谓的"自我纠正"，等到哪一天这个法子行不通了，这世道就该变天了。"王豫说。

王耀欲言又止，一阵秋风吹过，银杏叶在风中轻轻摇晃。只穿了件短袖T恤的王陕忍不住打了个寒噤。

"这天是说变就变了，一夜之间就入秋了。"王陕打了个哈欠说道，"我唱首生日歌给你听。"

"这可是稀罕事，从不饶舌的老秦人要唱歌了。你且等等，我把大家伙叫起来听听，老秦人要唱歌了。"王豫大惊小怪地叫了一通，而后跑回屋里，敲着门板喊大家起来听老秦唱歌。

先前雷打不动的人现在一听老秦要唱歌了，立马精神抖擞地爬了起来，起着哄让老秦来一首。王陕没办法，硬着头皮唱了首生日歌，众人不满意，要求他唱难度系数大一点的，哪怕是唱信天游也行。

王陕想了想，说:"那我就再唱一首，可先说好了，这是最后一首歌了，唱的好或不好，可都不能让我再来一首了。"

众人同意后，王陕清了清嗓子，看着王耀唱道:

"越过山丘，遇见先秦时代的你

钻研百家经典，忧于战国相攻

你问我后世如何，是否永别了战争

为何满身伤痕，旧伤未愈又添新伤？

我说后世坎坷，王朝总在更替

那个欺你的匈奴，早已消失在历史的长河

我说你不必惆怅，历史从不善待谁

后来遇见过那么多国家，想对你说却张不开口

就让我随你去，让我随你去

回到六王毕四海一的路口，做个功在千秋的"寡人"

就让我随你去，让我随你去，

挥剑决浮云，铭功会稽岭，骋望琅琊台。"

 

"越过山丘，遇见开元盛世的你

千歌百舞不可数，就中最爱霓裳舞

我问你幸福与否，你笑着摆了摆手

在你身边围绕着一群，慕名而来的国家

你说我不必计较，尽管怀绥化之

及夷而进用华礼，这里就是天下

总有人风雨同舟，总有人分道扬镳

无论相遇还是不相遇，都是献给岁月的序曲

就让我随你去，让我随你去，

回到盛世分崩离析的路口，等着下一个王朝兴起

就让我随你去，让我随你去，

叹霓裳羽衣黯然收，看秦关汉月总依旧。"

 

"越过山丘，遇见晚清的你

眼见帝国气数将尽，脸上镌刻愁容

你问我后世如何，是否国泰民安？

为何全家福中，仍有缺席的身影？

我说血浓于水，藕断了丝还连

那个你最疼爱的女孩，只是离家出走

我说你不必绝望，山河终将无恙

只是期间苦难深重，想对你说却张不开口

就让我随你去，让我随你去

回到命运开始暴走的路口，在绝望中寻找生机

就让我随你去，让我随你去

逆着资本主义的潮流，向着红星照亮的道路，虽九死犹无悔。"

 

"越过山丘，遇见现在的你

总是西装革履，周旋于国际舞台

我问你幸福与否，你笑着摇了摇头

在你身边围绕着一群，资本主义的朋友

你说我不必迷茫，红色旗帜没有倒下

尽管曾经的老大哥，消失在一个没有下雪的冬天

总有人故意唱衰，总有人夸大威胁

无论是崩溃还是威胁，都是不切实际的噱头

就让我随你去，让我随你去

去到历史的终点，看苍茫大地谁主浮沉

就让我随你去，让我随你去

逆着背影婆娑的人流，向着开满鲜花的山丘，并肩携行。"


	20. 第二十章

01  
东方经济论坛全会结束后，当晚八点，俄中双方领导人访问了"海洋"全俄儿童中心。对汶川地震灾区儿童的帮助，令这个位于叶马尔海湾畔的儿童中心在俄中友谊史上留下了浓墨重彩的一笔。

零八年是俄中关系迅速拉近的一个拐点，也是中国影响力快速扩张的一个拐点，十年后，俄中友谊进一步升级，而身为"准超级大国"的中国也走到了不能被唯一的"超级大国"容忍的历史性路口。到了下一个十年一定又会有新的变化，谁也说不准会有什么变化，也许俄中关系会恶化，也许中国的经济神话会就此终结。但无论如何，已经发生过的事无法改变。俄罗斯人曾经真心实意地帮助中国灾区儿童，中国人不会否认这份恩情，至少不会刻意扭曲曾经的真挚情谊。伊万本质上不是能信任别人的人，就像他家总统先生说的那样:俄罗斯只有两个盟友——陆军和海军。但是在这件事上，他愿意相信重视恩情的中国人，因为他们至今仍然会用敬重的语气称呼那个让他们爱恨交加的红色帝国为"老大哥"。

当晚的海洋儿童中心热闹非凡，处处萦绕着欢声笑语，随处可见俄中两国国旗以及用两国语言书写的宣传友谊的标语。两国元首亲临现场，为绽放艺术之花的剧场带来了几分庄重气氛，晚会正开始前，"情同手足，爱如海洋"几个大字出现在剧场的屏幕上，其后中俄两国青少年以及儿童中心的教职员工表演了各具民族特色的歌舞节目。

当风华正茂的中国小伙席浚斐和美丽的中心辅导员娜塔莉娅一起宣读【中俄青年世代友好宣言】时，舞台下的王耀转过头向伊万介绍中国小伙的情况。

"他就是上司在经济论坛上提到的那个扔漂流瓶的四川男孩。"

伊万恍然点头。今天下午的经济论坛全会上，王耀的上司特意讲述了这个男孩的故事。十年前，来海洋全俄儿童中心疗养的北川男孩把自己的一个心愿装进一只漂流瓶。4个月后，漂流瓶神奇地回到了“海洋”儿童中心。男孩的愿望是长大以后到俄罗斯读书、为中俄友好做贡献，而现在这个男孩正在俄罗斯远东联邦大学读书。

听起来有些不可思议，似乎这个男孩和俄罗斯的缘分冥冥中便已注定。当然俄中之间还有许多美丽动人可称之为"奇缘"的故事，但是在伊万看来，最不可思议的还是俄罗斯和中国这份斩不断理还乱的纠缠。

其实两国本应毫无纠葛，同样依靠农业立国的国家，一个在土壤肥沃的东欧平原，一个在地势多变的远东，中间隔着干燥严寒却辽阔的西伯利亚。农耕文明国家对这片寸草不生的冻土兴趣缺失，但这里却是游牧民族自由驰骋的天堂。蒙古人用弯刀和马鞭奴役了基辅罗斯近三个世纪后，一个披着斯拉夫人皮却刻着游牧民族基因的民族诞生了。斯捷潘替代了冬妮娅成为全罗斯的代表人物，他的马鞭朝东方一指，东斯拉夫人便浩浩荡荡地翻越乌拉尔山脉，追逐着游牧民族，穿越冰冷刺骨的西伯利亚。

西伯利亚太冷了，斯捷潘穿越那片辽阔的极寒之地时一度认为自己会冻死在那里，但那并没有击垮他东扩的决心。俄国自西向东扩张的速度明显快于中国自南向北扩张的速度，虽然两国都对西伯利亚的极地气候感到不适，但起源于温暖南方的中国的不适感显然更加强烈。

最终两个追逐着游牧民族扩张的国家在蒙古高原——外兴安岭一带形成了长达几个世纪的对峙。至此，两个注定相遇的伟大国家在对方历史中始留名姓，但如果仅仅如此，也算不上"奇缘"，不过是有宿怨的邻国罢了。

改变这一切的是昙花一现的苏联，他像一颗撞击地球的小行星，引起惊涛骇浪，淹没一切前尘过往，硬生生把"怨"变成了"缘"，。但这"缘"后来也囊括了太多爱恨情仇，说是"孽缘"也不为过。虽然如此，伊万深知，俄罗斯和中国的不是盟友胜似盟友的关系，他和王耀暧昧又清晰的感情，均 建立在苏中曾亲密无间、伊利亚和王耀曾相爱的基础上。

演出结束后，两国元首前往教学楼参观。教学楼早就被布置得焕然一新，展览室里摆满了灾区儿童制作的手工艺品，以及他们在中心疗养时留下的一张张珍贵的照片。伊万和中心的教职工一一握手后，发现王耀没有重复他的动作，而在盯着墙上挂着的海报上那些灾区儿童走出阴霾的笑容看，便轻轻用肩膀撞了他一下。王耀回过神，赶紧微笑着和激动的教职工们一一握手。

"瞧，这是你吃奶油饺子的照片。"伊万指着相框里装着的一张老照片，促狭地笑道:"为了报复我，你骗我吃了包着四川辣椒酱的饺子。"

王耀看着十年前的老照片，回想起往事也忍不住笑道:"是你从我筷子上抢走的，不能说是我骗了你。"

"你知道我会抢，所以故意夹了包着辣椒酱的饺子。"

"我怎么知道俄/罗/斯先生会那么做呢？"王耀无辜地说。

伊万冷哼，"得了吧，你早就把东斯拉夫人的性格研究透了。你说你不知道我会这么做，我一个字也不信。"

王耀像是没有由来地联想到了什么，随口道:"我不了解你们，如果我真的了解你们，就不会相信你们是个'好邻居'。"

关系好到了一定程度自然能说出埋怨的话，而不让双方陷入尴尬中。但是王耀平时的言行太注重分寸，以至于现在伊万会下意识地多想，他近期做过什么事让这位喜怒不形于色的东方邻居记恨上了。

结束对海洋儿童中心的访问后，中方领导人将连夜赶回北京，为接下来安排得满满当当的行程做准备。两国元首在中心教学楼前依依惜别，王耀也像模像样地伸出手想和伊万握手告别。

伊万看了看他伸出的手，迟迟不肯做出行动上的回应，只是问道:“今晚留下来吗？”

“后天委内瑞拉先生会访问北京——”王耀委婉地说。

“我保证不会耽误您的事。”伊万立刻说。

王耀略一思索后，转头对助理吩咐了几句。他没有和上司一起离开符拉迪沃斯托克，但也只是多滞留一晚，不超过十二个小时的时间。

伊万也拒绝和上司同行，甚至摒退了所有安保人员。

"今晚假装这个世界与我们无关，不谈政治，不谈经济，不谈军事。"伊万冲王耀眨了眨眼，"宁愿无话可说也不要让那些烦人的字眼出现在今夜的私会中。"

"发什么疯？"王耀笑骂道。

"那就当我疯了，满足一个疯子的愿望对'善良无害'的中国先生来说不算为难吧？"

从海洋儿童疗养中心走回将要下榻的酒店这件事也是疯子伊万提出来的。王耀走了半个小时就放弃了，他没有制造浪漫的天赋，但却深谙怎样破坏约会的情调。

“换个时间做这种事我一定配合，但是现在我不想为了满足您突然的兴致把自己弄得筋疲力竭，后天我要接见——”王耀顿了顿，“我们永远无法只做我们自己。”

"我背你。"伊万说，他在王耀跟前半蹲下身，"你出钱，我出力这种事也不是第一次做了。"

"花钱雇你的成本太高了。"王耀叹气，"你愿意屈尊降贵，我也不敢劳您大驾。"

"这一次是反馈老客户的免费服务。"伊万说。

远东地区人烟稀少，即便在大城市，接近凌晨时街上已空无一人。王耀却还在迟疑，他还是孩童时，老豫背过他，次数不算多，且每次都要趁机给安静下来的他讲许多治国平天下的大道理，除此之外只有老秦跟他玩游戏的时候当过他的马，豪情万丈地说要载着他扫清六合席卷八方。此后，都是他背别人或把别人架在肩上，他成为了别人眼中的值得信赖和托付的巨人，便失去了依赖别人的资格。

"上来吧，没有人会知道。"伊万催促道。

王耀不再犹豫，趴到伊万背上，把自己的重量不打任何折扣地寄托到对方身上。那一刻，如附骨之疽的疲惫似乎找到了新的宿主，它们如潮水般退去，只留下一个空空荡荡却也总算得到解脱的躯壳。

入了夜的符拉迪沃斯托克温度骤然降低，空气里弥漫着海风吹来的咸湿气味。伊万走得很稳但也走得很慢，他的体温偏低，隔着西服也能感觉到他与王耀体感温度的温差。王耀不由自主地抱紧了伊万，企图更快地将自己身上的热量传递给对方。

伊万贪慕王耀身上的温度，就像他的前辈们一样，但也知道他这么做是徒劳，布拉金斯基家族都是怎么样也捂不热的人。

"其实我颇有'份量'，对吗？"王耀凑在伊万耳边问。

"比看起来重。"伊万老实回答。

"放我下来吧，我陪你走完这一段路。"王耀说。

伊万脚步不停。

"我不能分担属于你的责任，它太沉重，约等于十四亿人的总量，但至少我能负担你的重量。"

王耀微怔，似曾相识的感觉在一瞬间击中了他，可是当他巡视过往时，又找不到事情发生过的蛛丝马迹。

"和你在一起的时候我喜欢多走些路，因为会产生步行能拖慢时间的错觉。"伊万继续说道。

王耀偏过头在伊万健康饱满的脸颊上亲了一下。

"为什么亲我？"伊万的声音里带着笑意。

02  
本田菊跟在上司身后快步走向在镁光灯前等待会见他们的中国先生及其上司，他们现在在伊万的地盘上举行会晤，会晤的契机是两国最高领导人参加由俄罗斯主办的东方经济论坛。

东方经济论坛自2015年开办以来，日方最高领导人已经连续参加了三届会议，而今年中方最高领导人才首次参加这个旨在加强俄罗斯远东地区与东亚各国经济合作的经济论坛。中方的重视虽然姗姗来迟，却仍然显得有恃无恐。一则是因为中俄之间经济合作的规模和深度远非其他东亚国家能及，二则因为美国在中东地区针对俄罗斯和在经贸问题上最针对中国的举措使两国关系在这几年里发展迅速。就在昨天下午，俄中两国领导人举行会晤前，俄方领导人当着媒体记者的面亲切地称呼中国领导人为“亲爱的好朋友”，一向含蓄的中方领导人也回应了“我的好朋友”这样的称呼。比起阿尔弗雷德的上司总是单方面宣布他与某某领导人彼此“喜欢”，却始终得不到回应的尴尬，俄中之间的关系确实算亲密而坦诚了。

还未走近，上司便殷勤地伸出了手。中方领导人露出招牌式腼腆的微笑，从容地握住了上司的手。同中国先生握手的时候，本田菊习惯性地低着头，微微弓着腰，表现出谦逊有礼的姿态。中国先生的背一如既往挺得笔直，新中国成立后便不见他向谁折过腰，近代以来历史安排给他的际遇使独立自主成为了他最大的执念，这份执念造就了他在国家尚未繁荣富强时的敏感和倔强，进而导致他在处理和伊利亚的关系时总是显得强硬而偏激。

每个人的出场顺序很重要。本田菊忘记了听谁说过这句话，如果是现在的王耀面对从前的伊利亚，他仍然不会弯下笔直的脊梁，低下高贵的头颅，但他在处理两国的关系时一定会更加成熟和理智，不会决绝地选择决裂，不会忽视所有能让两国决裂的关系回旋的契机。同理，如果是以前的王耀遇上了现在的阿尔弗雷德，那么于公，美中关系一定在贸易战开始时便迅速冻结，后面几轮以美方出尔反尔收场的谈判会进一步导致两国关系的破裂，于私，王耀会粗暴地给两人本就志不同道不合的感情宣判死刑。

如果说曾经的王耀是个自我保护意识极强的刺猬，伊利亚就是第一个拥抱刺猬的人，最终只能带着满身伤痕黯然离开。当阿尔弗雷德以及后来的伊万靠近刺猬时，却感受不到刺猬带来的穿透皮囊深入心脏的伤害，因为刺猬已经学会了如何收起尖锐的武器去拥抱别人。

本田菊抬起头，目光和王耀对上。王耀和气地笑了笑，随即将脸转向媒体区密集的镜头，秀挺的鼻梁下，嘴角的弧度渐渐稀释。

日中两国领导人隔着狭长的会议桌面对面坐着，中方领导人先就两国关系发表了一系列看法。今年是日中签订友好和平条约第四十年，两国的舆论导向都在努力地朝着日中友好的方向发展，但是日中两国之间特殊的历史遗留问题和现代受多方影响而曲折发展的关系，导致两国民间相互仇视的力量在某些方面已经不受官方的控制。

本田菊无心听中方领导人在诸多问题上对日方提出的“要求”，暗暗揣测阿尔弗雷德刚刚发来的邀请他赴美过中秋节的短信有何深意。日本也有十五夜赏月的传统，但中秋节是中国的叫法，日本的八月十五这一天叫十五夜。在这一天，中国的习俗是赏月吃月饼，日本则是吃糯米做的月见团子，时至今日，中秋节仍是中国的一个重要的传统节日，在日本随着旧历的废除，十五夜已经逐渐被淡化了。

阿尔弗雷德不会不明白日中之间对待这个节日的差异，他了解十五夜吃月见团子的习俗先于他了解中秋吃月饼的习俗，本田菊甚至教过他如何做月见团子。

“月亮里面有捣药的兔子？”阿尔弗雷德拿起盘子里最后一个月见丸子，惊讶地看着本田菊，“你们怎么会相信这么愚蠢的故事?"

本田菊坐在门外的木制走廊上，面前是洒满了月光的庭院，银白如纱的光辉随着茂密的枝叶轻轻摇曳，显出欲拒还迎的矜持。低矮的回廊分割出一片幽晦闭塞的空间，水竹落下敲击石头于万籁寂静中发出声响，本田菊心一动，缓缓笑道：“因为很有趣，有趣的事不需要刨根问底。”

“我听说日本是日出之国的意思。”阿尔弗雷德随口说道。

本田菊羞涩一笑，“日出东方，从前我们狭隘地认为日本以东不会再有国家了。”

“似乎岛国对太阳都有某种执念，亚蒂一直以“日不落帝国”自居。他的领地遍布世界，无论何时，总有一片属于他的土地被太阳的光辉笼罩着，他是名副其实的日不落帝国。”阿尔弗雷德的声音里充满了不屑以及压抑的崇拜和羡慕，"他甚至想在东方皇宫里举办一场音乐会。"

"音乐会？"本田菊面带疑惑之色，他单纯地不能理解这个词。

"你听过夜莺的故事吗？"阿尔弗雷德神秘兮兮地看着本田菊。

本田菊茫然摇头。

"这是流传在西方的关于中国的故事。你知道在未接触远东地区那个神秘的古国前，有关那里的想象都是极度富饶美丽的。"阿尔弗雷德嘲讽地笑了笑，"他们说中国人吃玫瑰糖浆，棕嘴用的是绫罗绸缎，半座房子镀得金光闪闪。"

"这确实是夸张的说法。"本田菊说。

"后来见识到神秘古国的真容后，所有美好的幻想都破碎了，文人极尽所能地刻意丑化那个给予他们美好幻想后又暴露出几千年如一日的专制愚蠢落后的国家，但是夜莺这个故事仍然赋予了古国富饶美丽而神秘的气质。故事的主角是一只夜莺，它有最美妙的歌声能令人忘记一切烦恼，所有去过中国去过皇宫的人都说那里很美，但其中夜莺是最美的，人们只听过它的歌声，却从未见过它。皇帝听说夜莺的事后，下令让侍卫们把夜莺带到他跟前，当面为他唱歌。"夜已深，阿尔弗雷德裹紧了身上的羽织抵抗岛国初秋的寒气，"亚蒂说那只夜莺就居住在皇宫深处，他见过。"

"后来呢？"本田菊不动声色地问。

"夜莺唱了美妙的歌，打动了所有人。皇帝便给夜莺打造了精美的牢笼，并且在它腿上绑了一根丝线，时时刻刻让人牵着，生怕它飞走了。"阿尔弗雷德又端起盛有清酒的杯子，带着意味深长的笑一边转动着酒杯，一边说，"后来日本皇帝给中国皇帝送来了一件装在盒子里的工艺品———只人造的夜莺。它全身装满了钻石、红玉和青玉，只要发条上好，它就能唱出一曲那只真夜莺所唱的歌。所有人都夸这只人造夜莺好看，唱出来的歌几乎同真夜莺一样美妙动听。但是所有人都明白，它怎么能和真夜莺比呢？真夜莺能唱不同的歌，它却只能翻来覆去地唱那一首歌。"

"日本皇帝的夜莺自然没法和中国皇帝的夜莺比。"本田菊谦逊地说。

阿尔弗雷德发出了意味不明的笑声，他给本田菊倒了一杯酒。本田菊和他举杯同饮后，他又给两人各添了一杯酒，如此反复，几瓶清酒都下了肚。本田菊有微醺之态，脸上浮起霞色，他面对庭院吹了一阵冷风，感觉意识清明了许多后，才站起身去扶醉倒的阿尔弗雷德回房。

醉酒的阿尔弗雷德一点也不老实。本田菊用尽力气勉强架起他，他却在手舞足蹈地喊着:

"亚蒂有的，我也要有，要真的不要假的。"

本田菊将阿尔弗雷德放在榻榻米上后，自己也累瘫在地。他休息了一阵，等力气恢复后调整了阿尔弗雷德的睡姿，展开被子覆在阿尔弗雷德身上。做完这一切后，他静坐在一旁，盯着阿尔弗雷德暴露在外的脖子，漆黑的眼睛里闪烁着残念，最终那点生动的狠色又被他压了下去。

"他不是会取悦人的夜莺，我也不是没有思想的赝品。"本田菊轻声说。

一直以来，阿尔弗雷德对待本田菊的态度都有失尊重，虽然阿尔弗雷德习惯颐指气使的态度令许多国家都愤懑不平，本田菊并不是特例，就连王耀和伊万时常都会对阿尔弗雷德指手画脚的言行表达抗议。但阿尔弗雷德对待本田菊的不尊重里还夹杂着对征服者理所当然的支配和“奴役”，同样有美国驻军，内政受美国干涉严重的任勇洙或许能体会本田菊的感受，只是他比本田菊更加幸运，因为阿尔弗雷德没有在精神上奴役、折磨他的癖好。


	21. 第二十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 围绕九月联合国大会展开

01  
中方最高领导人已经明确对外表示不会出席九月底在联合国总部召开的联合国大会，同样缺席的还有伊万的上司，但这不影响其他国家先生及其上司的参会热情，因为还有在短短一年多的任期内便将世界搅得鸡飞狗跳的美利坚总统先生为大会准备了"精彩"的演讲。

王耀原来的行程中并不包括去纽约这项计划，亚瑟在大会召开前两天突然联系他，拐弯抹角地谈了些能牵扯到阿尔弗雷德的话题后，终于聊到了主题，他说:"你跟阿尔弗雷德多久没联系了？这不是个好兆头，我知道官方的沟通渠道还一直保持顺畅，但是你们的私人情谊同样重要。坦白地说，就算你们真的想把对方的阴影从自己的身体里剥离，也知道这件事不能立马办成，这是个漫长的拉锯战，更何况你们明面上虽然吵得热火朝天，但都还未把话说死，不就是为将来可能的'和解'做铺垫吗？"

王耀看着手中关于美方请求启动第五轮贸易谈判的文件，沉默了片刻才问:"你在为阿尔弗雷德当说客？"

"不，别误会，我不是为他当说客。我会这么说仅仅是因为这是我个人的想法。"亚瑟赶紧撇清和阿尔弗雷德的关系。

"我看不出这么努力地在我和阿尔弗雷德之间周旋对你有什么好处。"

"我们不一定要用利益来考量别人的行为。"

"对于别人来说或许是这样，但是对于你，你从来不是什么'利他主义'的人。"

"也许吧，但这一次没有任何利益原因，我只是认为你们应该见一面了。"

"我还是不相信你，亚瑟，你表现得越无私，往往下面就藏着更多的险恶用心。"

"那真是糟糕至极的评价，我是说，你从来就没有相信过我的话吗？哪怕是一次？"

"我曾经信过，但是收获了一些刻骨铭心的教训，Then everything is back to less than The past。"

电话那头安静了一阵，才挫败地回答:

"好吧，如果这么说能打消你的疑虑，是的，我是阿尔弗雷德的说客，我知道他在中秋节联系你了，但那不是一次愉快的通话。他希望能见你一面，在G20会议前。"

王耀露出了然的模样，放下手中的文件，微笑着说:

"也许我们可以聊一些关于你的事，话题不能总是围绕阿尔弗雷德，he is not the king of the world，even that seems to be The truth。"

"我？"亚瑟有些惊讶，随后嘲讽道，"聊一个用心险恶的人的事？你不会喜欢的，毕竟无论我说什么你都不会相信。"

"那倒是。"王耀坦承地说，"与其听你阴阳怪气地说话，间或含沙射影地批评，不如干脆无话可说。"

"你可真是粗鲁！"亚瑟有一丝恼怒地说道，可听语气又不像真正动怒了。

"粗鲁？我只是没有那么耐心了。"王耀轻笑，"就像你习惯阿尔弗雷德越来越不把你放在眼里一样也许你也应该渐渐习惯我越来越直白的表达方式。不过你应该很快就能习惯，毕竟你们总是批评我说话模棱两可避重就轻，现在我正在慢慢改变自己的'缺点'。"

亚瑟冷冷地说:"很高兴你总算把我们的意见当一回事了，但仍然可惜，就像你加入了世贸却依然没有放开市场一样，你并未朝着我们期待的方向改变自己。"

"你这样说让我安心了不少，比起不能让你们满意，我真正害怕的是被你们同化。"

"你在开玩笑吗？你害怕被同化？中国人一直认为他们古老的文明具有顽强的生命力以及同化其他文明的魔力，难道还会担心被其他文明同化？"

"我现在可不是在跟你讨论文明的事。"

"真是见鬼了，又在这时候骚扰我。"亚瑟含糊地咕哝了一句。

"你说什么？"王耀问。

"阿尔弗雷德给我打电话，不用问就知道他又想从我这里得到一些关于你的消息。"亚瑟抱怨道，"我真是受够了你们！你们认为我是谁？一个情感咨询专家？"

"我以为你乐在其中。"王耀平静地说。

亚瑟愤愤不平，"你已经不止一次地侮辱我了。我的脑袋，我的耳朵，我的嘴巴，可不是为了给你们当传声筒才长出来的。"

"让聪慧国人巧舌如簧的您担任这样一个调解的角色确实是大材小用了，但至少这也这证明了您在大国关系中还有几分作用，不是吗？"

"我不记得近期有任何得罪你的事。"亚瑟压抑着怒火说。

"是吗？或者我应该直白地说:Keep silence on the Hongkong issue！"

果不其然！半个月前英国政府发表了最新《香港问题半年报告》，此事在中国外交部例行记者会上遭到了中方发言人的强烈反对，中方声称香港事务纯属中国内政，任何外国无权干预，更强调英国对香港的所谓“责任”是不存在的。亚瑟以为这不过是英中之间的嘴炮日常，双方动动嘴皮子事情便也过去了，不想半月后王耀还对这事耿耿于怀。虽然亚瑟本身对这事并不看重，但听到王耀完全否认了他对香港的"责任"，他反倒较真起来。

"No！我有权利监督你对Hongkong的——"

"谁给你的权利？！你哪里来的监督权？！"

亚瑟能想象到王耀皱着眉头一脸严肃的模样，他也知道如果谈话继续进行，他和王耀的这通电话也会以不愉快收场，但是他没有退路了，在香港问题上，他无论如何也不能松口。

"历史给我的权利！你不能抹灭我对香港的贡献！"

"呵，荒谬！"王耀冷笑。

"不管怎么说，香港大约还有一百多万人持有BNO。"

"......Why can't you just let him go？"

"Cause I can't let you go！"亚瑟无声地说。

"已经结束了，亚瑟。"王耀往后靠在椅背上，疲倦地说，"不要再玩这种小把戏，这并不有趣，我是认真的。"

"这不是一个电话就能解决的小问题。"亚瑟叹气，"我们已经偏题太远了。"

让亚瑟在香港问题上闭嘴同样是一场漫长的拉锯战，王耀缓慢地呼出一口气。

"我们原来的话题是什么？"

"阿尔弗雷德，联合国大会......"

"Okay，我记起来了！"王耀恍然道，"如果我说我会去纽约，你会立刻转告阿尔弗雷德吗？"

"那取决于你，你想提前告知他吗？"亚瑟狡猾地反问。

王耀笑了笑，"纽约见，柯克兰先生。"

 

02  
星光浮动的天幕下矗立着一栋栋钢筋巨人般冷硬的摩天大楼，流动的车光沿着四通八达的街道蜿蜒成一条条辉煌的河流，布鲁克林区灯光璀璨的酒店宴厅传出悠扬的乐器声和歌声，衣香鬓影间，训练有素的侍应生端着美酒和美食来回穿梭。

人群的最中心，晚宴的主人——阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯端着盛有葡萄酒的高脚杯敷衍地和那些有意或无意恭维他的国家先生们聊着一些无关紧要的问题，目光却经常在不经意间穿过重重人影看向宴厅入口处。

"亚蒂，你确定王耀会参加阿尔弗举办的晚宴吗？"弗朗西斯看了看手表，宴会已经开始一个小时了，然而阿尔弗雷德期待的贵宾还未现身。

亚瑟轻轻皱眉，他不能确定。王耀只明确答应了会参加大会，但并未对阿尔弗雷德举办宴会一事表态。他拿出手机想给王耀打个电话，这时人群突然传来一阵骚动，他还未辨明发生了什么，阿尔弗雷德便迫不及待地往前走了。

阿尔弗雷德心跳加速，他很久没有这样紧张过了。上一次见面发生在两个月前，他们在俄罗斯观看世界杯决赛，在贸易战的阴影笼罩下，他们几乎没有和对方说几句话。阿尔弗雷德不认为他和王耀已经"分手"了，他没有说过要终结两人的关系的话，但事实似乎正在朝这方面演变，他和王耀断了联系。不是物理意义上的断了联系，如果他想联系王耀他随时能打通王耀的电话，但是他的自尊他的骄傲不允许他这么做。

该死的！王耀应该主动联系他！他们的地位和实力差距决定了他们的相处模式该是王耀妥协，当然在一些无关紧要的分歧上他偶尔也会放下身段主动求和。可现在一切都变了，王耀开始在他跟前自抬身价了，不仅对他释放的善意置之不理，连他的恫吓威胁也都嗤之以鼻了。

阿尔弗雷德等了两个月没有等到王耀的主动，反倒是他终于忍不住在中秋节前夕给王耀打了通电话。他听到电话那头说着俄语的熟悉声音，立刻明白王耀的中秋节预订给伊万了，当然这不是什么意外的事，中俄一直走得很近，而这短短几个月他们的最高领导人更是夸张地会面了三次，王耀和伊万的见面次数就更多了，正式的、非正式的、官方的、私人的......阿尔弗雷德估计从年初开始截止现在他们的见面次数不低于十。

此时此刻，正当阿尔弗雷德隐忍着激动喜悦之情去迎接他的贵宾时，和王耀一起走进宴厅的伊万却在第一时间给了阿尔弗雷德一个嘲笑的表情。

比起王耀，伊万更善于在人群中锁定阿尔弗雷德的位置。王耀温和地向离宴厅入口最近的国家先生们点头致意后才将目光转向了宴会的主人。

阿尔弗雷德改变主意了，他停下脚步，站在原地等王耀主动向他问好。虽然这样做会显得傲慢不尊重，但是在场谁不知道他和王耀以及伊万的恩恩怨怨，在别人眼里，他的行为与其说是傲慢和不尊重，不如说是挑衅和较量。

"他们简直形影不离了，就算是伊利亚在的时候也没有这样！"弗朗西斯看着同时出现在宴厅入口处的两位国家先生嘀咕道。

"不要当着王耀的面提起伊利亚，尤其是在这种场合。"亚瑟露出隐约期待的神情。

"伊利亚对他的影响什么时候才会消失？"弗朗西斯啧啧道。

"当他可以毫无顾虑地向每个人谈起伊利亚的时候。至少现在不行，因为只要一谈起伊利亚，他的眼神就会变得有鬼，要么怀疑别人又在利用伊利亚刺激他，要么就会用一种不自然的姿态掩饰他以为会出现的不自然。”亚瑟轻轻摇晃着酒杯。

"其实我很难理解他对伊利亚的感情，他们真正好的时间并不长。我的极限是十年，十年足够让我坦然面对逝去的爱情，平复内心的伤痛，剩下的只是永生平静的怀念。但是伊利亚消失至今已有二十七年，他的心却似乎永远停留在伊利亚消失的那一天了。"

"或许是因为有那么一段时间，伊利亚是他生命里唯一的光。"亚瑟浅吟了一口葡萄酒，又补充道，"只是恰好而已。"

王耀原是想让伊万成为众人目光的焦点，争锋相对地去迎接阿尔弗雷德的挑衅，他充当一个颇有份量的宾客角色跟在伊万身边做陪衬即可。但是显然他还没有适应自己已经不能继续躲在伊万身后扮演人畜无害的小白兔这一事实。阿尔弗雷德等的人不是伊万，宾客关注的重点不是伊万，而伊万也迟迟没有挪动脚步，耐心地等王耀认清现实，好令他将这个万众瞩目的机会还给他。

"Well，I see."王耀终于明白了自己的处境，苦笑了一下，随即调整呼吸从容走向阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德噙着一丝似有若无的笑，目光一刻也不曾从他身上离开。他经过的地方，人群自动为他让出道路，那些轻视的、敌视的、不屑的、嘲讽的目光同样也不能从他身上离开，这条铺着红毯举世瞩目的路他只走了十几秒，但是阿尔弗雷德知道他其实已经走了几十年。

那就是他想要扼杀的爱人。

"好久不见。"阿尔弗雷德说。

王耀笑了笑，先伸出手示好，阿尔弗雷德才满意地回握住他的手。

"好久不见。"王耀说。

阿尔弗雷德惊讶地发现没有他参与的日子，王耀似乎比以前更加容光焕发了，连笑容都变得真实又生动，又或许这只是他唯心的错觉。但有一点是非常清晰的，王耀变得交际范十足，他积极参与那些热点议题的讨论，但又懂得点到为止，当大家要求他发表更多深入的见解时，他开玩笑说:

"不要在一知半解的领域随意发表观点，那样就能时时刻刻保持高深，至少看起来是这样，我一直这么做。"

阿尔弗雷德喜欢热情洋溢活力四射的人，但是当王耀变成这副模样时他又觉得浪荡，是的，浪荡，他一时找不到恰当的形容词，只能愤怒地这么想。王耀的一言一行在他看来都是那么的碍眼，可同时他又忍不住去观察。他觉得王耀不正常，而他自己更不正常。

他终于找到机会把王耀抓到角落后，王耀还像是磕过药的人一样处在一种异常的亢奋中，甚至让人觉得他的神态有些迷幻，当然王耀不可能做这样的事。

"我一直在怀疑。"王耀看着阿尔弗雷德的酒杯说。

"怀疑什么？"阿尔弗雷德问。

"你的杯子里装的究竟是葡萄酒还是可乐？"

阿尔弗雷德神秘地笑了，"你可以用你的方式求证。"

"我的方式？"王耀不解地看着阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德把自己的酒杯送到王耀唇边。王耀愣了愣，旋即摇头道:

"算了，美利坚先生不会做这种幼稚的事了。"

阿尔弗雷德露出了一丝失望之色，但很快另一股狡黠的神情便浮了上来。

"或者我可以用我的方式让你知道答案。"

王耀的笑容僵硬了，他连连说着"No"，抗拒地往后退。阿尔弗雷德不容他逃跑，直接伸手扣住了他的腰。

"马修，我需要你。"他对从两人前面经过的马修说道。

马修一脸茫然地侧过头，"What？"

"我需要你的身体成为我的屏障。"阿尔弗雷德一本正经地说。

"What？"马修更加疑惑了。

阿尔弗雷德没有再回答他，而是低下头准确无误地吻住了王耀嫣红的嘴唇，他早就注意到了，王耀的唇色比以往要深要艳，泛着樱桃的色泽，让他忍不住想品尝。

"OMG！"马修惊吓地转过身背对两人，尽量伸展躯体遮掩他们，每当有人从他跟前走过，他就心虚地说道:"我身后什么事也没发生。"

"你疯了吗？！"王耀奋力推开阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德不以为意。

"现在，你知道答案了吗？或者我们再来一次？"

王耀无奈地看着他，说:"是可乐。"


	22. 第二十二章

01  
纽约曼哈顿区，联合国总部，秘书处大楼外旗杆上悬挂的一百九十三个成员国的旗帜正迎风飞扬，为了表示各国之间平等，国旗按照国家英文名字的首字母排序，即便是两个相互敌视的国家，假如字母排序恰好紧临，也不得不并排悬挂。美中两国国旗相距甚远，阿尔弗雷德仰起头，一眼就看到了那抹飘扬的红色，因为不像其他旗帜那么色彩纷呈，反倒能让人在一堆花花绿绿的颜色中瞬间注意到它。

暗绿色的玻璃幕墙反射的光芒在旗杆间隙闪动，晃得阿尔弗雷德有些眼花，他想起了曾飘扬在大楼外的另一面红色旗帜，一样的鲜艳热烈，像是熊熊燃烧的火焰，灼烧着他们这些资本主义国家的心。

意识到停留的时间太久了，阿尔弗雷德收回视线，跟上上司，大步走向总部大楼。

与去年联大首秀时的受欢迎程度相比，今年聚集在纽约的首脑们对上司的态度可以说是两极分化，和柔奉承的依然和柔奉承，横眉冷对的连掩饰的都觉得多余。如果去年，大家还对这位总统变幻莫测的执政风格心存猜疑，认为他的"善变"和"随心所欲"势必会随着政治经验的积累逐渐淡化，他会成长为一名即使不能说合格也应该是看起来像那么回事的大国总统，那么今年他们已经彻底打破了这种幻想，无论是盟友还是对手，都做好了和一位反复无常的总统打交道的准备。

可容纳一千七百多人的大会厅内坐满了来自一百多个会员国的领导人和代表团，橄榄枝包裹地球的会徽下，阿尔弗雷德的上司调了调麦准备发表演讲。他在开场就表扬自己在不到两年的时间里所取得的成就超过了美国历史上任何一位总统，台下爆发出一阵哄笑。对此，阿尔弗雷德早已习以为常，面不改色地微笑着，忽视那些投向他的嘲讽视线。上司非常淡定，紧接着自嘲道:"没有想到会有这样的反应，但没关系。"

阿尔弗雷德认真听了一会，颇感无趣，拿起笔在纸上画上司的小像。据说上司的表情包已经火遍了世界，上司本人对这种事不甚在意，跟阿尔弗雷德私下相处时一本正经地说他年轻的时候也是个帅小伙。

上司霸道又任性，短短两年内，身边的幕僚几乎都换了一遍，也因此外界嗅到了一点苗头便敢大胆猜测他又将要开除某位重要官员。上司虽没有过分疑神疑鬼的表现，但阿尔弗雷德知道他的内心充满不安全感。传统政界精英们，不分驴象，就连部分在他手底下工作的人也对他逻辑简单用词简单的发言和对待记者时略显粗暴的做法嗤之以鼻，当然他们心里的一部分认同这种不高尚不体面的做法，只是不屑承认。

掌声打断了阿尔弗雷德的思绪，他放下笔跟着大家一起鼓掌。上司志得意满地走下演讲台，他能感受到联合国大会厅里弥漫着对他不友好的氛围，虽然他不算是一个成熟稳重的政客，但不代表他是个不懂得察言观色智商为零情商为负的蠢货。只是他无需太在意这些看法，美国从来就不是倚仗别人的喜爱生存的国家。俄罗斯总统说他们的盟友只有海军和陆军，中国自结束与苏联的盟友关系后便彻底宣布不结盟，美国尽管与多个国家有盟友关系却也要忍受被盟友们抱团对抗的窘境，大国天生孤独，既不能信赖别人，也得不到别人的信赖。

阿尔弗雷德往后看了一眼，王耀追随着总统先生移动的视线猝不及防地与他对上了，相视一笑后，两人默契地错开视线。

一般性辩论大会耗时漫长，每个国家的元首或高级代表都可以在在会议上对各自感兴趣的话题进行演讲。上司此番演讲的内容针对朝核和伊核两大问题，朝核问题上明确表示在朝鲜无核化之前，制裁将持续，这显然不满足中方在朝核问题上支持美朝双方相向而行的提议，而围绕伊核问题发差的一系列言论更是遭到伊核协议相关国的一致反对。不过上司并不看重今天的一般性辩论，他关注的焦点在明后两天由美方发起、主持的安理会上。

一般性辩论结束后，上司匆匆离开那个对他不友好的大会厅。坐进汽车后，他的面上才显露出一丝懊恼。

"The fake news will say people were laughing at president Trump，I know they will do something to laugh at me.（假新闻会说人们在嘲笑我，我知道他们会做一些事嘲笑我）"因为中期选举临近，上司对他认定的Fake News机构表现出更强烈的排斥态度。

"You can tell them that people didn't laugh at you, they were laughing with you.（你可以告诉他们人们不是在嘲笑你，而是在跟你一起笑）"正在看邮件的阿尔弗雷德心不在焉地回答。

"Yeah, you are right.（是，你说的对）"上司的语气竟然颇为认同。

阿尔弗雷德连忙摇头，严肃地说:"No, No, No, I'm just kidding！"

然而第二天的记者会上，上司仍然自信地将大会上的嘲笑解释为听众与他善意的互动。听到这种话，身经百战的阿尔弗雷德都感觉老脸一红，这可不仅仅是上司的事，新闻传出去，他也会被那些说话总是阴阳怪气的欧洲亲戚以及大洋彼岸的两个对手国家群嘲。

安理会尚未开始，阿尔弗雷德在会议厅里没有见到除他之外的任何一个常任理事国，他感觉蹊跷，让助理去打探消息，很快就得知这些国家先生并非打算缺席今天的会议，他们甚至来得比阿尔弗雷德这个东道主还早，但他们没等阿尔弗雷德就去了又被称为“急症室”的小黑屋密谈了。

刚推开会议室的门，阿尔弗雷德就听见弗朗西斯高调的声音。

"不，不，虽然小阿尔弗跟他的上司一样狂妄自大，但以前说话很有分寸也讲究艺术性，再者那时候有伊利亚压着，他还不算目中无人。"

“让你们失望了，但是我一点也不觉得抱歉。”阿尔弗雷德边走边说，路过王耀身后时，他停下脚步，将手放在王耀肩上，轻笑着说：”不会再有第二个伊利亚了。“

”没错。“王耀拨开阿尔弗雷德的手，冷淡地说：“至少我们都不会重蹈伊利亚的覆辙。”

阿尔弗雷德趁机抓住王耀的左手，用拇指摩挲他的掌心。

“我对凡尔赛宫的那个誓言至今仍然印象深刻，你发誓会像忘记蝼蚁一样忘记我们，但因为伊利亚被排除在那场和会之外，所以他不在你的誓言之内。”阿尔弗雷德轻轻拨开王耀微蜷的手指，将手心微凸的伤痕暴露在众人的视线中。手背的伤痕愈合后已经消失，手心的痕迹却还顽固地留存着，这对于他来说不是秘密，但也并非众所周知的事。

王耀任由他蹂躏自己的手，听他说了一些莫名其妙的话后微微一笑，也不知道在笑什么。

”小亚蒂，你手心的伤消失了吗？“一向看热闹不嫌事大的弗朗西斯一开口就把众人的注意力成功转移到沉默多时的亚瑟身上。

亚瑟知道他们想看什么，他纵然万般不情愿，但在王耀的注视下也不得不摊开手心。几乎一模一样的伤痕也顽固地留存在亚瑟的手心。

”真是具有艺术美感的伤痕啊。“阿尔弗雷德不知真假地赞美道，”但我想不明白，为什么那一刀扎的是亚蒂而不是弗朗吉或者我？“

王耀眉头不由自主地挑动了一下，他没有说话。亚瑟更是难得显出一些窘迫之色，掩饰性地干咳了两声。

”谈话什么时候才能进入主题？“亚瑟不满地说。

弗朗西斯又神神秘秘地笑了。

”我问过本田，那一夜罂粟小姐并未离开使馆。“弗朗西斯说。

”你想说什么？“亚瑟不解又不耐烦地看着弗朗西斯。

弗朗西斯耸肩，”没什么。发现了一些有趣的事而已。“

阿尔弗雷德挑明态度，伊核问题上他不会让步，退出伊核制裁伊朗势在必行。但他的两位盟友和两位对手也同样态度坚定地表示绝不会妥协让步，小黑屋密谈最终不欢而散。王耀已经猜到美方会在安理会上指责中俄两国，但万万没想到，指责中国的理由是中国干涉他们的中期选举。被抢了罪名的伊万不适应地瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看着面不改色地指责中国的美利坚总统。

 

02  
镂空浮雕的香盒里檀香正幽幽地燃着，浓郁的香味飘散在空中，间或参杂几缕幽甜的花香与茶叶散发的清香，在静谧的茶室里交织成一张无形的网，密密麻麻地纠缠着室内人的感官。

糊着障纸的木门被拉开一半，一个穿着浅藕色碎花和服的中年女人端着樱饼迈着小碎步无声地走了进来。她挽着干净利落的发髻，画着精致淡雅的妆容，彬彬有礼又略显谦卑地向室内尊贵的客人微笑点头致意。

弗朗西斯瞪大了眼睛看着女人放下甜点后端起茶具走到风炉前，有条不紊地折茶巾、清洗茶具，动作娴熟又优雅。似乎是知道大家都在看她，女人的脸上始终维持着恬淡又温柔的笑容，使整个清洗茶具的过程富有仪式感。

女人端着茶具回到低矮的暗紫色茶桌前，弗朗西斯紧蹙的眉头舒展了，露出恍然大悟的神色。

"罂粟小姐，我记得，是她，我知道了，她和罂粟小姐长得很像。"弗朗西斯为自己敏锐的洞察力感到高兴，"不、不、不，不是她像罂粟小姐，而是她们都像另一个人。我说的没错吧，亚蒂？"

亚瑟没有回应他，哪怕是敷衍的附和都没有，他甚至没有多看女人一眼。他的目光静静地停留在本田菊后方浮世绘风格的壁画上，那是一只怪异的红色章鱼伸长了触角，张开了吸盘，姿态略具攻击性。

单看这副画似乎并不奇怪，但是亚瑟有了一些联想。他看过江户时代日本著名画家的画，干净柔和的线条，勾勒的却是极为诡异的画面，冷漠的情色和压抑的欲望，被克制又扭曲地释放。

木门再度从外面被拉开。阿尔弗雷德大步走了进来，身形较他小了整整一号的王耀紧随其后。

"我来晚了。"阿尔弗雷德毫无愧疚之色地说道。

对于他和王耀的出现，弗朗西斯和亚瑟都显得有些讶异。本田菊显然也十分惊讶，他立刻站起来，慌乱的神情里夹杂了几分不安。

"我和中/国先生约好了今天见面，但是助理突然提醒行程上有冲突，今天我应该到你这来，毕竟这是半个月前就已经商定了的事。"阿尔弗雷德认真地解释，"中国和日本对于我来说都是很重要的国家，我不想放你们任何一人的鸽子，所以我问中国先生愿不愿意到你家做客，中国先生表示非常乐意。现在的年轻人做事越来越让人不放心了。"

本田菊体谅地笑了笑。

"希望我的突然到访不会让日/本先生感到困扰。"王耀从容地微笑。

"中/国先生多虑了。"本田菊赶紧回答。

本田菊请他二人入座，原本不算大的茶桌因围满了人而略显拥挤。亚瑟和弗朗西斯坐近了一些，想为他二人让出足够的空间，但不管阿尔弗雷德和本田菊之间的空隙多么宽容，王耀和亚瑟之间的距离多么紧凑，阿尔弗雷德始终紧挨着王耀，甚至无视他们公然调情。

"难道你不觉得拥挤吗？"王耀蹙着眉头抱怨。

"yeah, that's true especially when I'm inside you."阿尔弗雷德的语气和表情自然得仿佛他在说一件极其平淡的小事。

王耀脸上的表情没有太大变化，但是耳根悄悄地红了。尽管在场的人装作没听到阿尔弗雷德说了什么，王耀还是没有勇气正视大家的眼睛。

炭炉上的水煮沸后，日本女人谨遵规程沏水泡茶，然后将盛有茶水的青瓷依次递给客人品饮。

亚瑟接过茶杯后，浅尝一口便放下了。他是欧洲地区为数不多从上至下都喜欢喝茶的国家。这种风靡全国的下午茶文化最初由皇室发起，贵族争先效仿。那个时候英国并未种植茶树，所有茶叶都是从遥远的东方运来的，稀有且昂贵，对于贵族来说，下午茶已经成了时尚奢华生活的象征。

茶是一种奇特的饮品，尤其是绿茶，它的香气中没有一丝甜腻的味道，甚至会让人感觉到一丝苦涩。也许这正是英国人钟情于红茶而东方更偏爱绿茶的原因。

因为出现了意想不到的人，这次会面的意义也就不复存在了。他们聊了一些无关紧要的话题，忍受着阿尔弗雷德莫名其妙爆发出的占有欲。茶会结束后，本田菊送他们出门，日本女人则跪坐在门内侧弯着腰谦卑地说:"请慢走。"

阿尔弗雷德和王耀似乎都没有特别关注她的存在，而这原本是令本田菊不安的原因。临走前，亚瑟询问女人的名字。

女人有些惊讶，看了亚瑟一眼，然后低垂着眼，回答:"海女。"

亚瑟深深地砍了她一眼，目光转到了她身后的壁画上，突然间明白张开触角的章鱼为什么会让他感觉怪异，因为这副画是残缺的，完整的画面里，章鱼的触角应该缠绕着一个人，但是这个人被隐去了，画面上只留下了黏糊糊的柔软的又极具攻击性的章鱼，所以让人不适。

阿尔弗雷德刚坐上汽车便接到了亚瑟的电话，他奇怪亚瑟为什么这个时候给他打电话，本能地看了看身边的王耀。他这么一看反倒引起王耀的警觉，看着他的眼神充满了怀疑，他不得不说:"我接个电话。"

"看起来，你们快要重归于好了。"

"我不知道，亚蒂。"阿尔弗雷德无奈地叹气，"我们有一位不受控制的总统，我可不敢贸然回答什么，如果你想知道美国和中国的未来，我建议多关注特朗普总统的推特。"

"这话糊弄别人或许还行。"

阿尔弗雷德反问:"为什么这么关注美国和中国的关系？你根本不在乎我和王耀的关系，不是吗？即使我和他闹翻了，你也不会停止和他私下眉来眼去，只不过是相对做得更隐秘一些。"

"你说这话可真是没良心。"亚瑟冷笑，"无论是亲近中国还是疏远中国，我们都是跟着你行动的，最喜欢和中国眉来眼去的国家难道不是你吗？他实际上有两个老师:一个苏联，一个美国。这是大家心照不宣的事。如果你想为他的强大指责什么人？就指责伊利亚和你自己吧！"

阿尔弗雷德哑口无言，亚瑟总有办法把罪名嫁祸于人。

"亚蒂，现在不是我们在这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事上争论不休的时间。"

"我只是想知道你们的关系走向，然后我才知道该怎么调整我们的关系走向，你想做什么离不开我的配合。"

"在未来很长的一段时间里，只有更差，也许不会好过现在了。"阿尔弗雷德看向汽车玻璃窗，但是完全看不清里面的情形。

"据我所知，美中两国元首计划在G20峰会期间会面，那也许会是年底最受关注的新闻。"

"不到最后一刻，永远不要下结论。"阿尔弗雷德别有深意地说。

"我希望是多想了，你说这句话不像是善意的忠告，更像是有预谋的提醒。"

"判断我说的话有什么深意，那是你自己的工作，我不会多说一个字了。亲爱的哥哥，无论发生什么，你都是站在我这边的，对吗？"

"当然。"亚瑟毫不犹豫地回答，顿了顿又补充道，"如果你是章鱼，我们便是章鱼的触角。"

阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，他虽然不明白亚瑟为什么会突然用章鱼这种黏糊糊又邪恶的东西形容他，但这种描述让他感觉到一丝扭曲的兴奋。

 

03  
"为什么急着赶回去？据我所知，十月一日前的这段时间并没有一定需要你出席的活动。"伊万边走边说。他的步伐迈得比较大，而且走路也快，王耀不得不加快速度才能跟上他。

"没有继续留下的必要了。"王耀说，"目前中期大选是驴象两党最紧要的事，为了达成各自的政治目的，为了那些盲目的选票，他们什么话都敢说。"

"我送你去机场。"伊万放慢了脚步。

"不用了。"王耀微笑着说，"和阿尔弗雷德会面比送我去机场重要多了。"

伊万沉下脸，"阿尔弗雷德又故意向你透露风声了？"

"只要你们不会联合起来对付我，无论你们的关系发展到哪一步，我都是支持的。"王耀语气轻松地说。

伊万没有拆穿他的口是心非，陪他走出酒店大堂，又目送他走向早已等候多时的专车。看着他不算强壮的背影渐行渐远，伊万鬼事神差地喊了他的名字。

"Yao！"

王耀回头，看向不知道接下来该说什么或做什么的伊万，缓缓地笑了。他走回伊万身边，张开手紧紧地拥抱了伊万，耳朵贴近他的胸膛，倾听里面厚重有力的心跳声。伊万后知后觉回抱王耀，近乎迷恋地感受着他身上安稳的、安定的气息。

"真是难舍难分的爱情。"弗朗西斯讥讽的声音在王耀进入汽车后第一时间响起。

王耀闭上眼睛，靠在椅背上假寐，仿佛弗朗西斯并不存在。

见状，弗朗西斯妥协道:"我收回刚才说的话。


End file.
